


Il mio amore ti salverà

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romantic Angst, Sibling Incest, Surprise Pairing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 94,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean per salvare suo fratello Sam dalle prove, diventa un demone, ma ora la sua anima è dannata per l'eternità. Riuscirà l'amore di Sam a salvarlo?<br/>si ispira al finale della 8 x 23 !</p><p>Dean to save his brother Sam from the evidence, it becomes a demon, but now his soul is damned for eternity. Will the love of Sam to save him?<br/>It is inspired by the end of the 8 x 23!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dove sei?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My stories are very popular in the Italian fandom and I decided to try to write them down here to let you know, even though I know that not everyone will be able to read them, unfortunately, are not able to translate the entire stories, and so long as mine, but I would be glad if someone could read them and know them so I decided to post them here :)
> 
> enjoy the reading :)

Era passato tanto tempo da quando Dean era diventato un demone

Dean winchester era diventato un demone

Sembravano due parole che non potessero stare insieme nella stessa frase: Dean winchester e demone. Eppure era proprio cosi.

Dean aveva sacrificato tutto per salvarlo, una volta era perfino morto. Aveva venduto la sua anima ed era andato all’inferno… e Sam era pronto a scommettere che se avesse potuto, l’avrebbe rifatto… solo che questa volta, il prezzo per la guarigione di Sam non era morire… era molto peggio..Dean non sarebbe morto, la trasformazione da essere umano a demone sarebbe avvenuta mentre era ancora vivo….

Sam ricordava tutto.. ricordava tutto di ogni singolo momento in cui picchiò Dean per avergli nascosto una cosa del genere per cosi tanto tempo, ogni singolo istante in cui con le lacrime agli occhi lo supplicava di non lasciarlo un’altra volta, in cui gli disse che avrebbero trovato una soluzione, lui avrebbe aggiustato le cose, potevano sciogliere il patto, erano ancora in tempo, la trasformazione non era ancora completa…. Dean, la faccia piena di pugni presi da Sam, lo guardò con aria triste e gli disse che non l’avrebbe fatto e che ormai era già troppo tardi

A quel punto si accasciò al suolo e cominciò a contorcersi, a bruciare… Sam prese tra le braccia il suo corpo incandescente….gli bruciava la pelle ma non lo mollò, continuò a pregare il fratello di lottare, di non arrendersi, e Dean continuava a dirgli di andarsene, che doveva allontanarsi da lui, e poi gridava e gridava dal dolore…

Ricordava Bobby che entrò scioccato e con un’espressione immensamente triste a vedere quella scena… Dean sofferente tra le braccia di Sam, tutti e due i suoi ragazzi circondati dalle fiamme che lambivano i loro corpi… per questo era tornato in vita? Per vedere uno dei suoi ragazzi fare quella fine sotto i suoi occhi in un mare di agonia?

Ricordò Dean che seppur sofferente supplicava Bobby di prendere Sam, di portarlo all’ospedale, lontano da lui… ricordava Bobby che lo strattonava e se lo portava via lontano dalle braccia di Dean, trattenendo le lacrime , non prima di aver dato una dolce carezza triste a Dean.

 

 

*

Erano passati sei mesi in cui aveva perso ogni traccia di Dean…sapeva di questo nuovo demone che un tempo era Dean Winchester, tutti i demoni ne parlavano, spesso per ferire Sam, dicevano che era uno talentuoso, e Sam che non voleva che gli spiegassero cosa intendevano per talentuoso, li ammazzava tutti prima che avessero il tempo di spiegarglielo…

Continuava ad andare in cerca di demoni, ma non vedeva mai Dean, e cominciò ad avere il sospetto che scappava da lui…forse credeva che l’avrebbe ucciso… ma come poteva anche solo poteva pensare che gli avrebbe fatto del male?

Non si arrese, continuò a cercarlo e ad ammazzare quanti più demoni poteva, nella speranza che il messaggio arrivasse, e cioè che il suo caro fratellino Sam voleva vederlo, e NON per fargli del male, ma per parlare… avrebbe continuato ad ammazzare demoni fino a che Dean non avrebbe accettato di incontrarlo

Ma forse al “nuovo Dean” non importa anche se gli ammazzo i suoi “compagni”

Rabbrividi a quelle parole. Una volta era LUI il suo compagno, di viaggio, di stanza, amico, fratello, confidente, tutto… non quegli stronzi demoniaci

 

Si accasciò al pavimento mettendosi la testa tra le mani e pensò: “Dean torna ti supplico, mi sento cosi solo senza di te “

 

 

  
*  
Non voleva credere che non ci fosse speranza di salvarlo. Non ancora.

Aveva ricevuto una soffiata. In quel momento un cacciatore di nome Lacrosse era sulle tracce del demone che un tempo era stato Dean winchester, forse in quel momento l’aveva già raggiunto nel vecchio capanno abbandonato in Kansas Street. Era l’occasione di Sam, finalmente aveva trovato Dean, non poteva lasciare che sparisse di nuovo e non poteva lasciare che un cacciatore gli facesse del male, o viceversa.

 

Arrivato al capanno senti dei rumori di lotta. Sam si precipitò subito dentro. La prima cosa che vide fu Dean, un po’ sbattuto, e leggermente abbronzato in viso, camicia bianca, sguardo freddo e strafottente, sorrideva… l’ombra di un sorriso gli increspava le labbra.

Il cacciatore era a terra, mezzo tramortito, dean lo sovrastava dandogli un calcetto alle gambe

A Sam quasi mancò il respiro. Si decise ad avvicinarsi al capanno e apri la porta. “DEAN” gridò mentre l’altro continuava a menare calci

Al suono della voce di Sam, Dean sobbalzò. Si girò lentamente e lo guardò con un’espressione indecifrabile.

A sam batteva il cuore all’impazzata. 6 mesi. Erano 6 mesi che non vedeva suo fratello. Fece un respiro profondo. Gli sembrò di aver corso per chilometri.

 

“Sam” disse Dean. La sua voce era fredda come il ghiaccio; se in sé aveva qualche briciola di emozione nel rivederlo, il suo viso non ne tradiva alcuna.

 

“Dean, ti ho cercato dappertutto “Sam odiava il tono disperato che gli usciva dalla bocca

“Lo so, è per questo che non mi lasciavo trovare “ rispose sorridendo

A Sam queste parole ferirono più del sentire pronunciare “Sam” con quella freddezza. incurante del pericolo che correva, si avvicinò ancora di più.

“Stai cercando di ferirmi per allontanarmi, ma è tutto inutile, io non me ne andrò”

“Intendi non prima di avermi ucciso?” rispose Dean con un sorrisetto sprezzante

“Dean! Non ho mai avuto intenzione di farlo, sei mio fratello!” Sam quasi stava per piangere. Si avvicinò ancora di più.

“Lo ero” rispose Dean con sguardo serio, e anche un po’ triste? Sam sperava di si.

“Lo sei ancora. Non ha nessuna importanza quello che sei ora. Rimarrai sempre mio fratello. Dean guardami. “ disse, perché Dean aveva distolto lo sguardo.

“Guardami” gli girò il mento con la mano per costringerlo a guardarlo. Dean si lasciò fare passivamente. Sam cercò nei suoi occhi qualcosa del vecchio Dean. aveva un’espressione frustrata. Gli mise una mano sul petto. Il suo cuore. Batteva. Batteva anche forte. Era lui la causa? Sam sperava di si.

Dean gli scacciò la mano che teneva sul petto come se fosse stata una mosca molesta

Sam testardo gli mise entrambe le mani sul viso:" per favore Dean vieni a casa con me"

“Mi uccideresti?”  
"Mai" gli disse Sam

“e se te lo chiedessi?” sorrise malignamente dean

“preferirei morire “ rispose sam

Si guardarono per un momento, e Sam sperò di aver convinto Dean a seguirlo, quando con la coda dell’occhio vide il cacciatore che si era alzato all’improvviso, cercare di pugnalare Dean. Sam si spaventò moltssimo , fu più veloce, e lo accoltellò al petto.

Rimase a guardare il cacciatore che si accasciò in una pozza di sangue e lentamente esalò i suoi ultimi respiri. Sam si senti tremendamente in colpa ma non poteva lasciare che uccidesse Dean…

Dean nel contempo aveva lo sguardo esterrefatto. Non poteva credere che Sam gli avesse appena salvato la vita. Nel frattempo stavano arrivando altri cacciatori, Sam e Dean se ne accorsero subito e scapparono, ma, con grande rammarico di Sam, Dean si volatilizzò e non lo segui come avrebbe voluto


	2. Mi sei mancato, Sam

La sera seguente Sam stava ancora pensando a quello che era successo, mentre rientrava nella sua stanza. . Aveva ucciso un uomo e per salvare un demone. Fino a qualche anno fa se gliel’avessero detto non ci avrebbe mai creduto, ma ll demone era suo fratello.

 

Era troppo turbato per chiamare Bobby. Aveva bisogno di qualche giorno per riprendersi, metabolizzare il fatto di aver rivisto suo fratello dopo sei mesi e averlo perso nello stesso giorno… e poi forse…

 

Nel mentre che stava facendo questi pensieri, vide un’ombra nella camera del suo motel.

 

La speranza gli ritornò prepotente nel suo animo. Accese la luce. Era Dean. Aveva ancora quel suo sorriso maligno. E se invece si fosse sbagliato? se ormai non fosse rimasto più niente da salvare?

“ciao Sam” disse Dean sorridendo maligno

“ciao Dean” rispose deglutendo

“Sai…mi aspettavo, un’accoglienza più calorosa… perché non vieni qui a riabbracciare il tuo vecchio fratellone?” rispose Dean

Sam non rispose. Cos’aveva in mente Dean? Perché era tornato da lui quella sera?

“Perché sei qui?” Riusci a dire con un po’ di titubanza.

Dean sembrò perplesso e un po’ sorpreso. “hai fatto tanto per cercarmi, mi hai supplicato di tornare e ora che sono qui…non sei contento? “ disse corrugando le sopracciglia. “Sei un po’ psicopatico, fratellino” disse con il suo solito sorriso e in quel momento sembrò proprio il vecchio Dean.

Nel mentre si era avvicinato ancora di più. Sam non capiva. Voleva tanto abbracciarlo, ma ora questa versione di Dean lo terrorizzava, e se avesse cercato di fargli del male? Avrebbe dovuto difendersi e lui non voleva essere costretto a fargli del male.

“Ehi va tutto bene Samantha. Take eat easy take eat easy “

“stai lontano, stai lontano” ripeteva Sam indietreggiando. Fino a che non si scontrò contro il muro. Era in trappola. Era completamente in trappola.

Dean sospirò azzerando la distanza tra loro. Allungò una mano al viso di Sam che chiuse gli occhi strizzandoli istintivamente, ma non appena gliela posò delicatamente sul viso, Sam rilassò i muscoli godendosi quella carezza, il primo gesto dolce che riceveva da Dean, da tanto tempo.

“mi hai salvato la vita “ disse Dean  
“ho dovuto” rantolò Sam non sapendo cosa rispondere

Dean appoggiò delicatamente la sua testa contro la fronte di Sam. Teneva gli occhi aperti, e Sam non capiva se era un gesto di tenerezza o solo un modo per incutergli suggestione. E non gli importava. Sentire Dean cosi vicino, dopo mesi, era qualcosa di… avrebbe voluto che quel momento non finisse mai.

“mi sei mancato Sam” disse

Sam sospirò. Aveva tanto voluto sentire quelle parole che ora gli sembrava quasi di avere un’allucinazione. Lo abbracciò istintivamente aggrappandosi alla sua camicia.

“anche tu mi sei mancato” gli disse.

Dean ricambiò piano la stretta, ma sembrava pensare ad altro. Muoveva piano il viso sul collo di Sam, e ad un tratto disse: “mi stavo scordando il tuo odore, Sam, hai un buon odore”

Sam indietreggiò istantaneamente e fu sul punto di sciogliere l’abbraccio, ma Dean lo bloccò di nuovo contro il muro

“Siamo stati lontani troppo a lungo Sam, e non va bene, i fratelli devono restare uniti” disse sempre sorridendo, e prima di dare il tempo a Sam di ribattere, avvicinò ancora di più il viso al suo.

“Che cosa stai facendo?” chiese un terrorizzato Sam sulle sue labbra  
“A te che cosa sembra?” disse Dean a un soffio da lui soffermandosi sulla sua bocca, ma senza baciarlo ancora

“Dean ti prego, allontanati, siamo fratelli, sono tuo fratello, che cosa ti prende?”

Dean sorrise di nuovo malignamente prima di rispondere “Allora fermami” dopodichè azzerò gli ultimi centimetri che dividevano la sua bocca da quella di Sam , e la posò sulle sue labbra.  
Sam sbarrò gli occhi, non riusciva a capacitarsi di quello che Dean stava facendo. Rimase immobile a guardare Dean che gli dava dei leggeri, ripetuti e delicati baci a fior di labbra, tenendogli una mano sul viso, dopodiché piano piano dischiuse le labbra approfondendo lentamente un bacio più ricercato, fino a che non inseri anche la lingua sempre con la stessa delicatezza.

Sam era ipnotizzato da quello che stava facendo Dean.. sapeva che era sbagliato e sapeva che Dean non lo stava forzando. “allora fermami” gli disse Dean. ma Sam non ce la faceva a fermarlo. Non sapeva neanche lui perché. Cercò di spingerlo, ma vide se stesso solo fargli una leggera pressione sul petto, che poteva sembrare più simile a una carezza che a una vera spinta. E quando Dean gli mise anche l’altra mano sul viso attirandolo di più contro di sé in un bacio languido e lento, anche quella poca resistenza svani. Sam si lasciò guidare da quel bacio cosi sbagliato ma anche cosi tenero.

Dean era un demone. Eppure in quel momento lo stava toccando in maniera cosi delicata, tenera, lo stava baciando romanticamente non come un mostro, e Sam era cosi sorpreso da questa cosa, e si sentiva cosi felice di avere di nuovo Dean cosi vicino, che non riusciva ad allontanarlo, non ce la faceva , anche se sapeva che era sbagliato…e poi lo stava baciando in modo cosi dolce. Sam cominciò a ricambiare il bacio, non sapeva neanche lui perché.

Dean sembrò galvanizzarsi dell’improvviso cambio di comportamento di Sam, sorrise sulle sue labbra e cominciò a spostarsi dalla sua bocca per baciargli piano il collo ma intensamente come se gli stesse facendo un succhiotto. Sam cercò di reprimere dei gemiti, doveva ammettere che Dean ci sapeva davvero fare se voleva far eccitare qualcuno. Gli mancava l’aria e allo stesso tempo si sentiva come se fosse ritornato a respirare dopo tanto tempo . tutto quel tempo passato senza Dean. chiuse gli occhi sospirando, aggrappandosi ai capelli di Dean. quando Dean si spostò improvvisamente prese le braccia di Sam e se le mise attorno al collo, e Sam lo lasciò fare; dopodiché lo sollevò prendendolo in braccio e dirigendosi verso il letto


	3. I deserve to be loved

Dean fece sdraiare delicatamente Sam sul letto, e poi si sedette sulle sue gambe , ma rimanendo a una certa distanza, e si fermò a fissare Sam. Sentiva un fuoco ardere, e vedere Sam cosi docile e sottomesso a lui, come non lo sarebbe mai stato se l’avesse preso a pugni o minacciato, lo eccitava da morire. Lo faceva sentire forte, lo faceva sentire potente. Lo faceva sentire…

Amato….

Dean scacciò quel pensiero dalla sua testa e lo ricollocò in una dimensione e in un tempo quando ancora le parole “amore” e “amato” avevano ancora qualche importanza per lui , quando ancora non era un demone , e tornò a fissare Sam

 

Sam si sentiva leggermente a disagio in quella posizione, si trovava in un letto con Dean sulle sue gambe che lo fissava, e si sentiva impacciato, scomodo, era imbarazzato e non voleva che Dean lo guardasse in quel modo, in più avvertiva il vuoto di non sentire più il peso di Dean su di sé e questo contribuiva a farlo sentire spaesato e a renderlo più lucido facendo si che la vergogna prendesse il sopravvento, ma prima che potesse dire qualunque cosa per smorzare quel silenzio, Dean come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero si avvicinò di più col peso sopra il suo corpo

Sam da una parte si senti leggermente sollevato del cambio di posizione, dall’altra si sentiva ancora più confuso. Dean su di lui entrambi in un unico letto. Nell’arco degli anni erano stati molto fisici.. abbracci, carezze, ma non si erano mai spinti cosi oltre , e perché avrebbero dovuto? Erano fratelli, e poi non immaginava che il suo corpo avrebbe avuto quella reazione ad un contatto più intimo con suo fratello

 

Dean si strusciava sul corpo di Sam per cercare un po’ di sollievo alla frizione che sentiva nello stargli cosi vicino, e sentiva Sam che cercava di reprimere i gemiti. All’improvviso gli disse con un’espressione indecifrabile: “perché non mi respingi Sam? Non trovi disgustoso quello che sto facendo?”

Sam rispose a fatica: se sei…perverso, forse…lo siamo entrambi…” Dean sembrò sorpreso della sua risposta ma non replicò. Tornò invece a baciargli il collo , la bocca , ad accarezzargli il viso, i capelli, e anche ad accarezzargli lentamente il petto attraverso la maglietta

 

all’inizio Sam pensava che tutto questo era tutto sbagliato. Dean era suo fratello, non avrebbe dovuto sentirlo gemere, non per lui. Ma non riusciva a controllarlo. Dopo dieci minuti di queste carezze, tuttavia, ogni più piccola traccia di lucidità stava andando svanendo e Sam cominciò a non poterne più. Quella situazione lo imbarazzava da morire, e sentire Dean che gli baciava il collo in maniera cosi sensuale senza mai arrivare in fondo, gli stava facendo venire un caldo insopportabile. Avrebbe voluto dire a Dean di levargli la maglietta, perché avere Dean cosi appiccicato a sé che lo provocava con quei baci e rimanere completamente vestito lo stava facendo uscire di testa e si chiedeva perché Dean ci mettesse cosi tanto con i preliminari, e dire che aveva quasi paura che sarebbe stato troppo irruento all’inizio

 

“Dean” si decise a dire dopo un po’.

Dean capi all’istante che Sam non aveva chiamato il suo nome con estasi.. si fermò, gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli domandò: “vuoi che mi fermi?”

“no” si preoccupò Sam.

Dean sembrò confuso.

“sento…caldo…” disse Sam. Dire quelle parole gli costò una gran fatica e si girò dall’altra parte sentendosi il viso in fiamme.

Ed ecco ritornare il ghignetto beffardo sul volto di dean.

“Guarda guarda , il mio casto fratellino Sammy sente caldo. Da quand’è che sei diventato cosi spudorato, Sammy?

“ Da quand’è che sei diventato fan dei preliminari?” rispose a sua volta Sam sorprendentemente malizioso e con una punta di rabbia crescente nel tono. Non riusciva a capire che cosa avesse in mente Dean e il sospetto che non lo desiderasse veramente ma che lo stesse solo prendendo in giro per andarsene tra qualche minuto col solo scopo di umiliarlo, abbandonandolo di nuovo e in quella situazione, lo faceva sentire furioso e lo faceva soffrire.

Dean non disse niente e si strinse ancora di più su Sam, in uno scatto apparentemente arrabbiato. Poi si rilassò all’improvviso e ritornò ad accarezzargli il collo per scendere lentamente sui pettorali , continuò a percorrere con le mani il petto di Sam attraverso la maglietta e a guardarlo come ipnotizzato, come se stesse pensando ad altro.

All’improvviso a Sam balenò un’idea.

“ mi stai…mi stai chiedendo il permesso?” chiese a Dean intimidito.

Dean lo guardò. “non dire sciocchezze Sammy”

Quello sguardo bastò a confermare a Sam che aveva ragione. Dean gli stava chiedendo il permesso per andare avanti, una nota di dolcezza gli balenò nel cuore. Non aveva perso del tutto la sua umanità. La situazione era davvero strana. Solo L’idea di chiedere a Dean di spogliarlo lo imbarazzava tantissimo, era sempre suo fratello dopotutto, però al contempo lo desiderava, lo voleva.

“toglimi la maglietta, Dean” disse quando gli sembrò di avere la mente abbastanza annebbiata da superare la vergogna

Dean ritornò a fare quel suo solito sorrisetto sarcastico, ma più sicuro di sé stavolta.  
Gli mise le mani sotto la maglietta e cominciò ad accarezzarlo nuovamente, lentamente. Questa volta in maniera più decisa. Sam rispose con dei brividi di piacere alle sue carezze .  
In quel momento Dean si decise a sfilargli la maglietta del tutto . Sam si sentiva nudo in quel momento sotto lo sguardo di Dean , vulnerabile e quindi attirò Dean di nuovo a sé incoraggiandolo ad andare avanti.

Sentiva che Dean in quel momento era eccitato quanto lui o forse anche di più, lo accarezzò piano sulla schiena e lentamente gli mise anch’esso le mani sotto la maglietta, dopodiché gliela sfilò. Dean lo lasciò fare.

Anche la testa di Dean era annebbiata dall’eccitazione e quasi affamato prese a baciare intensamente e con baci languidi il petto di Sam, il quale non riusciva più a reprimere i gemiti di piacere . Sam gli stringeva forte i capelli. era completamente sconvolto dalle sensazioni che stava provando, non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter provare un piacere cosi totalizzante nel ricevere baci e carezze da un uomo…e tantomeno che quest’uomo potesse essere suo fratello.

Poi capi perché si sentiva cosi bene. Non era solo per il sesso. Era per l’amore che provava per suo fratello. Era questo a farlo sentire cosi.

Smettila di essere cosi rumoroso, Samantha “ disse all’improvviso Dean guardandolo

Sam ridacchiò nervoso: “è la mia respirazione normale” disse.

Dean lo ignorò e disse piuttosto divertito:” sei cosi rumoroso con tutte le ragazze che ti sei portato a letto, Samantha?”

Sam rispose piuttosto serio:” No”.

Dean lo guardò, indeciso se la risposta di Sam fosse una sorta di dichiarazione e Sam lo guardò un po’ preoccupato , rendendosi conto di quello che aveva detto e aspettandosi una qualche tipo di reazione.

Dean non disse niente, ma lo baciò di nuovo intensamente sulla bocca e Sam concluse che, si , quello che gli aveva detto doveva essergli piaciuto.

 

Dopo qualche altro minuto di baci e strusciamenti vari , Sam capi che Dean di sua iniziativa non avrebbe fatto niente e cercò di ribaltare le posizioni per essere lui a guidare la situazione ma al primo accenno di movimento laterale, Dean gli bloccò i polsi e glieli tenne inchiodati sopra al letto in modo piuttosto forte.

“Dean, mi stai facendo male” rispose Sam piuttosto allarmato dalla stretta

A quelle parole Dean allentò la presa ferrea sui suoi polsi, ma le sue mani rimasero dov’erano a tenere i polsi di Sam

“sei un po’ troppo focoso per i miei gusti, Samantha, datti una calmata, si conclude quando lo dico io ” disse in maniera rabbiosa. Era arrabbiato. Perché? Sam voleva capire.

 

“che cosa ti prende, Dean? che cosa c’è che non va?”

“hai valutato l’ipotesi che FORSE, la colpa è tua, che non mi ecciti abbastanza, Samantha? “ disse scimmiottandolo.

Ecco di nuovo il Dean strafottente, il Dean crudele, il Dean DEMONE

Ma Sam non voleva lasciarsi ingannare, cercava di ferirlo per autodifesa, e lui doveva capire da cosa voleva difendersi

“non è vero, lo sento che mi desideri, c’è qualcos’altro, è perché siamo fratelli, vero, Dean? perché vuoi proteggerm… “ Sam non fini la parola perché Dean riprese a serrargli le mani attorno ai polsi in uno scatto di rabbia, dicendogli furioso:

“quando te lo metterai in testa? Io sono un demone ORA, non mi importa più NIENTE di te, non sento più niente per te, non provo…”

“ahhhhhh Dean mi stai facendo male. Ah! “

A quelle grida Dean lasciò i polsi di Sam come se scottassero. Sul suo viso aveva una faccia atterrita

Sam si massaggiò piano i polsi e alzò il viso su quello di Dean, neanche la furia cieca di Dean era stata scioccante quanto percepire e vedere lo la paura e il pallore di Dean dipinto sul suo volto quando si era messo a gridare.

All’improvviso un pensiero gli balenò in testa

“è meglio che vada adesso “ disse Dean alzandosi e cercando di riprendere la sua maglietta ma stavolta fu Sam a bloccargli il braccio

“lasciami il braccio, Samantha “ disse Dean cercando di suonare minaccioso, ma suonò soltanto stanco

 

“Dean” disse lentamente Sam. “Tu…. Hai paura che può succedermi qualcosa se tu…se noi…” Sam lasciò la frase sospesa in modo piuttosto eloquente

A Dean tremò il labbro per un attimo ma cercò di riprendersi subito .

“Che cosa? Certo che no? Questi sono film mentali tuoi, Samantha. Lasciami il braccio o giuro che te lo spezzo” e Dean detestò il tono piagnucolante che senti provenire dalla sua stessa voce.

A Sam sembrò di vedere qualcosa brillare sul viso di Dean…appoggiò la fronte a quella del fratello come aveva fatto lo stesso Dean solo una sera fa, e Dean non cercò di spingerlo via.

Tempo due secondi e Sam senti qualcosa di umido cadere giù dal viso dal Dean e scivolargli sul suo occhio per poi cadere giù per il suo viso e finirgli sul labbro. Aveva un gusto amaro e salato come quello di una….

 

lacrima…

 

Sam prese il viso di Dean tra le mani giusto in tempo per vedere i suoi occhi riempirsene di altre, e senti qualcosa rompersi dentro di lui e fare un male cane

In quel momento anche gli occhi di Sam si riempirono di lacrime e sempre tenendo il viso di Dean tra le mani, disse : “oh Dean, cercavi solo di proteggermi, proprio come fai sempre, ecco perché non volevi, e io non l’ho capito, oh Dean mi dispiace tanto “ e lo abbracciò forte . Dean rimase fermo come una statua di ghiaccio, sul viso un’espressione molto triste.

“Dean, per favore, resta con me questa notte, non dobbiamo per forza fare sesso, mi importa solo che tu resti qui con me “ disse senza sciogliere l’abbraccio.

Ma Dean non rispondeva, e Sam si staccò per guardarlo bene in viso.

Sam non aveva nessuna intenzione di ripetergli la domanda, proprio perché non poteva accettare un rifiuto in quel momento, non voleva che se ne andasse, quindi gli prese le braccia e lo attirò a sé sussurrandogli all’orecchio con tono dolce: “dormi abbracciato a me, Dean “

Dean non rispose. Si lasciò attirare da Sam fra le sue braccia senza opporre resistenza e Sam si stupi della sua arrendevolezza, ma poi comprese.

Dean voleva solo essere amato e sentirsi amato. Non aveva importanza quello che era diventato. Era sempre lui. e Dean, suo fratello, non ha mai voluto nient’altro che questo.

Sam si sdraiò di nuovo nel letto e portò la testa di Dean sul suo petto.

Appena si sistemarono cosi, Sam senti un leggero suono metallico vicinissimo al suo, che gli batteva contro il petto. Toccò appena un punto sopra il petto di Dean. Era il suono di un cuore . Il cuore di Dean.

“Credevo che i demoni non avessero un cuore” ironizzò Sam, sperando che il sarcasmo bastasse a trattenergli la commozione.

“ Ti credevo più sentimentale, Samantha , cosi mi deludi”disse Dean.

“Posso tornare a esserlo, se ricominci a chiamarmi Sammy “ disse Sam prendendogli la mano e mettendola sul suo petto, per far sentire a Dean che anche il suo cuore batteva forte, all’unisono con lui.

Sam non seppe se fu quella frase, o il gesto di fargli sentire il suo cuore, a intenerire Dean, forse una delle due, o forse entrambe, fatto sta che Dean sorrise , ed era un sorriso meraviglioso, non il solito ghigno sarcastico.. Lo guardò e sorrise, e poi lo baciò di nuovo dolcemente

 

Non fecero l’amore. Dean aveva paura che la sua nuova natura demoniaca avrebbe trasformato o contaminato Sam se avessero consumato il rapporto e dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per proteggerlo, dopo quanto gli era costato, non se la sentiva di mandare tutto all’aria, e Sam dal canto suo desiderava solo avere suo fratello accanto a sé. Gli importava solo questo.

Durante tutta la notte Sam continuava a chiedere a Dean se lo amava e a ogni sua domanda Dean rispondeva sempre con un bacio. Sam testardo continuava a rifarglela , e Dean continuava a baciarlo. Sam pensava che ad un certo punto Dean si sarebbe scocciato e gli avrebbe intimato di farla finita o se ne sarebbe andato, ma Dean non lo fece, anzi sembrava divertito . A ogni sua richiesta sorrideva e poi gli dava un altro bacio, oppure sorrideva mentre lo baciava.

 

Non fecero l’amore, ma, dormirono abbracciati, stretti l’uno all’altro, ed era in ogni qual modo, molto più intenso e intimo che fare l’amore


	4. Guardami sempre

L’indomani mattina quando Sam si svegliò, ci mise qualche secondo prima di capire perché si sentiva cosi felice e perché aveva una sensazione di benessere fisico che lo irradiava su tutto il corpo come se l’avessero cosparso di mille olii profumati per massaggi; di rado si svegliava sentendo il fisico cosi rilassato. Dormiva sempre malissimo, quando ci riusciva, ovvio.

Si svegliò e individuò la ragione del suo benessere. Dean. non era più sopra di lui , era sdraiato al suo fianco ma con un braccio gli cingeva ancora il petto. Probabilmente le sue braccia l’avevano cullato tutta la notte. Ecco perché si sentiva cosi bene.

Si girò su un fianco a guardarlo dormire. Si chiese se al risveglio, Dean si sarebbe pentito della scorsa notte. Non che fosse successo qualcosa di TROPPO compromettente, ma era successo abbastanza; cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Forse Dean non avrebbe voluto trovarlo vicino a sé al suo risveglio… soprattutto a guardarlo dormire. Oh al diavolo, chi se ne importa, pensò Sam, e si mise a giocherellare con una ciocca dei suoi capelli, e poi a rigirarsene altre tra le dita. Erano davvero cresciuti tanto.  
Immaginò di prenderlo in giro sui capelli, visto che lui l’aveva fatto milioni di volte con i suoi, e al pensiero gli scappò una risatina.

Dopo qualche minuto Dean grugni: “mi stai spettinando”

“è rilassante” disse Sam ridacchiando

“spettinarmi è rilassante?” chiese Dean cercando di suonare contrariato ma sembrò come se facesse le fuse

Sam ridacchiò.

“non hai nient’altro di meglio da fare che guardarmi dormire? Perché non ti trovi un hobby?”  
chiese Dean strofinando la testa sul petto di Sam come un cucciolo di gatto.

“non ti stavo guardando dormire, mi sono appena svegliato ” cercò di dire Sam con poca convinzione.

“Dio, Sammy, mi stavi guardando dormire come una ragazzina. “

“Jerk.” disse Sam

“Bitch.” disse Dean alzandosi e prendendogli il viso tra le mani e dandogli un bacio

 

Era mattina inoltrata e Sam si stava facendo una doccia , quando uscito dal bagno vide Dean che distolse gli occhi dal giornale che stava leggendo per guardare Sam che stava uscendo dal bagno; Sam si accorse del suo sguardo, stava sorridendo teneramente . Al’improvviso disse:" perché mi guardi sempre cosi?"

Dean sembrò sorpreso: "cosi come?"

Sam rispose: "come..come se fossi…".

Dean corrugò le sopracciglia preoccupandosi un poco.

Sam sospirò e sorrise :" come se fossi la cosa più preziosa della terra , l’hai sempre fatto. Lo fai sempre".

Dean replicò un po’ scocciato: "non sapevo che la cosa ti disturbasse, vorrà dire che non ti guarderò più, principessa.”

Sam si avvicinò dunque all’orecchio di Dean e gli disse: “adoro come mi guardi.”

Ed era vero. Sam ripensò a tutte le volte in cui Dean gli aveva lanciato uno dei suoi sguardi intensi. Che fosse triste , furioso, felice o strafottente, quegli sguardi l’avevano sempre cotto a puntino.  
ha sempre adorato quei fottutissimi occhi. Si chiese se già in quei momenti era innamorato inconsciamente di Dean senza saperlo.

“Quando lo fai, i miei occhi non possono fare a meno di incatenarsi ai tuoi “ continuò Sam al suo orecchio. “Non te ne sei mai accorto?”

“Va bene , direi che l’atmosfera si sta surriscaldando di nuovo e sai una cosa? Ho bisogno anche io di una doccia stamattina, e non solo tu principessa “ disse Dean imbarazzato alzandosi dalla sedia

“E comunque…” disse Dean fermandosi e voltandosi all’improvviso “Se ti imbarazza troppo quando ti guardo negli occhi, posso sempre rivolgere il mio sguardo, verso altri panorami” disse Dean fermandosi a guardare il sedere di Sam, che era in boxer.

“Dean! smettila subito” disse Sam improvvisamente arrossito.

“Mmm” disse Dean con un sorrisetto bevendo un sorso di birra.

Per tutta risposta si beccò un cuscino in pieno viso.

“Fatti una doccia fredda” replicò Sam cercando di non ridere , ma era divertito

 

 

Quando Dean tornò dalla doccia, la prima cosa che vide fu Sam che guardava il cellulare con un’espressione triste.

Dean senti un’ondata di panico attraversarlo, aveva sperato che non succedesse proprio questo, che Sam non gli chiedesse di andarsene , forse era stato un po’ ingenuo ma ci aveva sperato.

“Devo andarmene , vero?” chiese Dean asciutto.

“Dean, non è come pensi” disse Sam triste.

“è ESATTAMENTE come penso, invece “ replicò triste Dean.

“Dean. ha chiamato Bobby. A quanto pare abbiamo un problema con Castiel e Crowley. Mi ha chiesto di tornare SUBITO nella Batcave”

“Bobby ha chiamato?” chiese Dean che sembrava aver sentito solo la parte su Bobby e il suo viso si illuminò a sentirlo.

Sam se ne accorse e annui sorridendo: “Si, mi ha chiesto di tornare subito, ma Dean, non voglio che tu te ne vada “ disse risoluto

“Sam…”

“Bobby ti riaccoglierà Dean, lo farà sicuramente, hai la mia parola..”

“Sam…”

“Ti prego, lascia che me ne occupi io”

“SAM, NO, non può funzionare. Che cosa gli racconto eh? Con quale coraggio torno dopo…dopo quello che sono diventato?”

“Dean! per Bobby sei come un figlio, siamo come i suoi figli, non ti respingerà” disse Sam cominciando ad allarmarsi.

Dean lo guardò dubbioso

“E… e poi non mi importa un fico secco di quello che pensa okay? Non abbiamo bisogno del suo permesso, non abita neanche davvero nella Batcave con noi ”

“E Castiel e Crowley? Che cosa pensi che direbbero della mia improvvisa entrata in scena? “

“Castiel??? È disperato da quando sei andato via e penso che ti raccoglierebbe a braccia aperte, e ti stai davvero preoccupando di CROWLEY? “ Sam sembrava esterrefatto

Dean si lasciò scappare una risatina.

“Dean non lasciarmi da solo con quei due pazzi” Sam tentò di giocare la carta della supplica e Dean si mise a ridere.

“La convivenza con loro è davvero cosi terribile?”

"Seriously? Castiel è un vero disastro, ogni volta che prova a stirarsi le camicie, fa danni,e le buca, Crowley si rifiuta di collaborare con noi e non hai ancora visto Castiel fare il gentile con lui cercando di rabbonirlo; continua a dire che la redenzione di Crowley è un segnale di Dio e continua a molestarlo per farglielo capire.”

Dean scoppiò a ridere. “E crowley?”

“Beh all’inizio gli dava un pugno, ora stranamente lo ignora soltanto” Sam lo disse come se fosse una cosa anche peggiore.

“Non è una buona cosa?” chiese Dean indeciso se vedere picchiare Castiel fosse in qualche misura gratificante per Sam.

“NO. Ho paura di quello che può succedere se cominciano ad allearsi loro due insieme. Chissà che casini potrebbero fare “

“Ahahahahah ! Beh, crowley ha detto più volte che ha bisogno di essere amato, quindi credo sia un bene per lui avere un amichetto” disse Dean divertito

“ Perché ho l’impressione che ci fosse un doppio senso in questa frase?” si preoccupò Sam.

Dean ridacchiò.

“Oddio no, ti prego, che immagine raccapricciante” strizzò gli occhi Sam.

Dean gli mise le braccia intorno al collo sorridendo “è forse meno indecente che andare a letto col proprio fratello?”

“Noi, noi siamo Sam e Dean “ disse Sam con voce da cucciolo sorridendo.

“E saremo sempre Sam e Dean “ disse Dean dandogli un altro fuggevole bacio. “ Andiamo, prima che ci ripensi; non vedo l’ora di poter guidare di nuovo la mia macchina” disse piuttosto estasiato. “anche lei mi è mancata! Ma prima andiamo a fare colazione!”

Sam scosse la testa. Sotto certi aspetti era ancora il vecchio Dean e questo era confortante.

 

Riprendere la Baby era qualcosa di spettacolare. Appena Dean riprese a guidare, antiche sensazioni e sapori che sembravano andati perduti, lo risommersero con la potenza di un uragano.

Dopo un po’ il viaggio di ritorno si prospettava molto afoso, mancava ancora molto prima che arrivassero, e a Sam il caldo gli stava facendo tornare sonno, cosi fece una cosa che non aveva mai fatto prima:  
Appoggiò la testa alle gambe del fratello mentre guidava e sprofondò di nuovo nel sonno.

 

Dean si sorprese di quel gesto. gli accarezzò i capelli, lo guardò intenerito, e si senti a casa. Quindi, pensò per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, che si, forse c’era ancora salvezza per lui, forse la luce in fondo al tunnel che vedeva sempre nei suoi sogni, non erano le fiamme dell’inferno


	5. Riportami all'inizio

Nonostante le belle sensazioni iniziali, Dean cominciò a sentirsi più nervoso man mano che stavano per avvicinarsi all’arrivo del bunker.. non era più sicuro come prima di volerci tornare, e la salivazione cominciò ad azzerargli.  
   
“Sam, non sono più sicuro che sia una buona idea per me tornare “ cominciò.  
   
Sam gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
   
“dico sul serio, forse…forse sarebbe meglio se vai solo tu, e cominci, cominci a prepararli a un mio possibile ritorno.”  
   
“Possibile? “ calcò Sam .  
   
Dean si passò una mano sulla fronte. Cominciava a sudare.  
   
“Dico sul serio, io non posso”  
   
“Dean.. io, Castiel e Bobby non abbiamo mai smesso di cercarti, e non per il motivo che tu pensi”  
   
Dean senti un’ondata di calore sommergerlo proprio al petto facendolo sentire più leggero.  
   
“Davvero?” riusci solo a dire.  
   
“Santo cielo, avresti dovuto aspettartelo, pensavi che ti avremmo abbandonato? Non hai più fiducia in noi?” gli disse Sam arrabbiato  
   
Dean sospirò. “quando sei un demone…”cominciò, poi sospirò…sembrava che parlare di questo gli costasse un grande sforzo.  
   
E Sam non voleva davvero sentire il resto, ma allo stesso tempo senti sé stesso non poter fare a meno di rispondere: “Si? “  
   
Dean fece un altro respiro più forte. “ quando sei un demone, ti privano della maggior parte delle cose che ti facevano male quando eri umano.”  
   
Sam lo guardò stupito e sorpreso. Credeva che diventare demoni fosse un castigo, una punizione, fosse l’inferno. Quello che gli aveva appena detto Dean, somigliava al paradiso.  
   
“Ma le cose quando sei umano, non sono mai bianche o nere, sono sempre ricche di sfumature” continuò Dean immaginando cosa stesse pensando Sam. “ le stesse cose che ti fanno sentir male possono farti sentire bene, ma quando diventi demone non c’è più questa ambivalenza, perciò tutto quello che ti faceva sentire bene o male allo stesso tempo, scompare per lasciare il posto al bianco e al nero “  
   
Sam si senti ancora più confuso  
   
Dean continuò: “La coscienza è una di queste cose, e i sensi di colpa” dicendo questa frase indugiò guardando Sam con uno sguardo che sembrava colpevole , Sam se ne accorse e avrebbe voluto tirargli un pugno.  
   
“Ti senti in colpa per…per stanotte?” chiese trattenendo a malapena la rabbia che sentiva montargli dentro.  
   
Dean sorrise e  gli sfiorò una guancia con  una leggera carezza,  cui Sam reagi spostando il viso, palesemente offeso  
   
   
“Non mi sento in colpa, ma vorrei…  
 è questa la cosa brutta dell’essere un demone, ricordi certe sensazioni ma non le senti, e questo ti fa sentire uno schifo.  
   
Sam capi che Dean si sentiva in colpa per il fatto di non sentirsi in colpa , e questo apparentemente sembrava un paradosso.  
   
“Io non mi sento in colpa per il fatto di non sentirmi in colpa” rispose Sam eloquente.  
   
Dean lo guardò e sorrise. Sembrò sollevato e questo fece sentire un po’ meglio Sam.  
   
“Comunque, non ho ancora capito cosa c’entri questo discorso col fatto che pensavi che non ti rivolessimo con noi  “ riprese Sam consapevole di star tornando su un territorio minato, ma la curiosità era troppo grande.  
   
Dean sospirò un’altra volta cercando di trovare le parole giuste: “ Quando diventi un demone, piano piano vieni privato di tutte quei sentimenti che quando eri umano, ti rendevano una persona migliore, il primo sentimento ad andarsene via è la speranza, poi arriva la disillusione, tutte quelle cose che per te avevano un senso lo perdono all’improvviso, continui a ricordare che prima un senso per te ce l’avevano, è solo che non riesci più a ricordare perché “ disse Dean  
   
A Sam gli stringeva il cuore sentire queste cose da suo fratello, dare un senso a quello che avevano sempre fatto, salvare delle vite, era stato sempre quello per cui hanno sempre combattuto, e ora gli era stato strappato via. Per colpa sua.  
   
“Sei consapevole di quello che sei, e sei consapevole che nessuno può amarti, perché neanche tu ti ami più, e se passa abbastanza tempo puoi anche dimenticarti cosa vuol dire “ continuò Dean  
   
Sam ripensò alle parole di Crowley: “voglio solo essere amato, ho bisogno di essere amato”  
   
“Questo ci rende spietati, ci rende crudeli, ci rende…”  
   
“ci? CI? “ lo interruppe Sam turbato  
   
Dean si fermò a guardarlo. “scusami, è solo che…”  
   
“non scusarti! E non dire CI. Tu e quei maledetti demoni figli di puttana non avete niente in comune, mi hai capito?”  
   
Dean riprese a guardare sul volante facendo una smorfia.  
   
“no, Dean, stammi a sentire, non mi importa se adesso tu hai perso la speranza e la tua umanità, e ormai pensi che non puoi essere più salvato, o non ti importa, importa a ME, è chiaro?”  
   
Dean stette zitto  
   
“hai smosso mari e monti per riportarmi indietro l’anima, ti ricordi?”  
   
Dean non disse niente.  
   
“ Non l’ho dimenticato”  
   
Dean sospirò.  
   
“ E fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio,io ti riporterò indietro.  tu ritornerai come prima, LO  
PROMETTO”  
  
  
   
"Oh take me back to the start  " trillò la radio   
   
   
Riportami all’iniizio….  
   
Era un pezzo tratto dalla canzone Scientist , e Dam e Dean si fermarono a sentire quella frase  
  
Dean si volse di nuovo a guardarlo. Avrebbe voluto dirgli grazie, avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, dirgli che gli dispiaceva, avrebbe voluto rincuorarlo, avrebbe voluto dirgli che c’era ancora speranza di riavere suo fratello indietro.  
  
Ma non poteva.  
  
 Non lo disse.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone a cui fanno riferimento alla radio è Scientist dei coldplay


	6. Ritorno a casa

Erano ormai tornati al bunker , Sam continuava a mormorare parole di incoraggiamento a un terrorizzato Dean, fino a quando si trovarono proprio davanti l’entrata.  
   
“sei pronto?” gli chiese Sam.  
“No” rispose l’altro.  
   
Sam girò la serratura, entrò e spinse Dean a fare lo stesso, lo guardò entrare riluttante e poi soffermarsi  a guardare il soffitto , le pareti, i mobili…sembrava commosso e a Sam tornò prepotentemente la speranza. All’improvviso sentirono delle voci discutere animatamente , si guardarono, sembrava la voce di Bobby.  
   
   
“QUANTE VOLTE devo ancora discutere con voi CRETINI sempre delle stesse cose?”  
   
Si precipitarono a vedere cosa stava succedendo  
   
In una stanzetta c’era Bobby che discuteva con altri due tizi  
   
“Ho di meglio da fare che farvi da babysitter a voi due poppanti .”  
   
“perché adesso non ti siedi un po’ vecchio? Prenditi un caffè” fece Crowley pigramente  
   
“NON DIRMI QUELLO CHE DEVO FARE” urlò Bobby  
   
“ stai calmo, Bobby! Pensa alla pressione!” cercò di sedarlo Castiel  
   
   
“non sono tornato in vita perché voi due imbecilli mi facciate impazzire, appena torna Sam glielo dico, io non ce la posso fare. “  
   
“Bobby” Sam nel frattempo si era avvicinato e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
   
“Sam, sei tornato” disse Bobby piuttosto sollevato. “Finalmente, toglimi questi due imbecilli da davanti i piedi, per favore” mugolò con aria afflitta.  
   
Sam non potè fare a meno di sorridere: “Ti prometto che non dovrai più occuparti di queste cose da solo, Bobby, io e Dean…” si girò per incontrare lo sguardo di Dean ma si scontrò con uno spazio vuoto dove prima c’era suo fratello.  
   
Bobby rimase interdetto: “Cosa? Cosa hai detto?”  
   
Sam rispose: “Dean! Dean era qui con me fino a un minuto fa!” disse piuttosto agitato.  
   
“Dean??? Dean era qui?” chiese Bobby paonazzo.  
   
Castiel si alzò subito e si precipitò  fuori dalla stanza: “Dean, Deannnnn! “  
   
Crowley che era rimasto colpito anche lui dall’improvvisa apparizione di Dean, anche se di fatto nessuno di loro aveva fatto in tempo a vederlo, disse: “Tze siete dei poveri idioti. L’avete fatto scappare.  
 DI NUOVO “ concluse sorridendo  
   
   
   
   
Nel frattempo Dean  era uscito dal bunker correndo, ansante si fermò per riprendere fiato, indugiò  qualche secondo a guardarlo, indeciso se scappare via subito, prima che fosse troppo tardi, quando si girò e vide Castiel proprio di fronte a lui. Trattenne il respiro.  
   
“Dean” aveva un’aria afflitta  
   
“Cas” disse Dean  
   
“lo dici ancora in quel modo “osservò Castiel “con senso vago di disperazione, supplica , e un pizzico di nostalgia “  
   
“forse, ma non sei più te stesso senza il trench” disse Dean che altro non voleva che scappare da li, scappare da tutti  
   
“Se è per questo neanche tu sei più te stesso” osservò Castiel  
   
   
Dean cercò di andarsene , ma Castiel gli bloccò il braccio: “no,  no,  Dean, pessima mossa “  
   
Dean gli sferrò un pugno, Castiel vide le stelle, ma si riprese subito e gliene sferrò un altro.  
   
“Castiel , no! Lascialo stare!” era la voce di Sam che stava per raggiungerli.  
   
   
“Questo è stato per la tua brillante idea di diventare un demone , dopo aver passato una vita a combatterli” disse Castiel tenendolo inchiodato a terra.  
   
“E questo “ “gliene sferrò un altro “è per essere scomparso tutti questi mesi mentre ci chiedevamo tutti dov’eri finito”  
   
Castiel” cominciò Dean  
   
“per quello che ne sapevamo, potevi esser stato catturato da un altro cacciatore, potevi essere morto” disse, sbarrando gli occhi, e tenendolo per il colletto.  
   
“Cas”  
   
Gliene sferrò un altro. “E questo, è per aver cercato di nuovo di scappare”  
   
“BASTA”  
  
“ehi, non avevo ancora finito, dovevo ancora restituirgli il pugno che mi ha dato”  
   
Castiel  si senti strattonare da due braccia  pesanti. Era Sam. Castiel si prese un altro pugno, questa volta da Sam.  
   
“si può sapere che diavolo ti prende? Sono mesi che cerchiamo Dean e tu appena lo vedi lo massacri di botte? Ma cos’hai nella testa?” chiese Sam inchiodandolo a terra , furibondo.  
   
“ Ha cercato di NUOVO di scappare , dovresti ringraziarmi, se non era per me scompariva per altri 6 mesi “  
   
“Dio mio, Dean” mormorò Bobby vedendo Dean svenuto con il viso gonfio.  
   
   
“Ringraziarti? Spera che dopo questa accoglienza, Dean  non decida di andarsene o te la vedrai con me. “  
   
“La volete finire, voi due? Si può sapere che cosa vi prende?” li rimproverò Bobby  
   
“Ha funzionato l’ultima volta quando voleva vendersi a Michele”  
   
“Secondo me ha ragione Castiel” si intromise Crowley  
   
   
“ TU STAI ZTTO” dissero in coro i due.  
   
   
“SMETTETELA TUTTI QUANTI” urlò Bobby e tutti si zittirono all’istante.  
   
“ORA, qualcuno di voi imbecilli vuole aiutarmi a portare Dean dentro?” chiese Bobby  
   
   
   
   
   
   
Dean rimase in stato di incoscienza per 2 orette e Castiel smaltita la rabbia sembrava essersi pentito del suo momento di ira .  
   
quando rinvenne, Castiel fu il primo ad accorgersene insieme a Sam.  
   
“Mmmm “ cominciò Dean massaggiandosi l’occhio dolorante  
   
“Dean, come stai?” gli chiese subito Sam  
   
“Da schifo. Non hai perso il tuo tocco, Cas, anche se non sei più un angelo “  
   
Castiel  guardò a terra con aria triste. “Mi dispiace”  
   
“è una frase che va molto di moda di questi tempi” ribattè dean  
   
Castiel non rispose, ma abbandonò la stanza .  
   
“Angeli. Quand’ero il re dell’inferno lo dicevo sempre che bisognava sterminarli tutti. Avevo ragione” disse Crowley  
   
   
“mi odia “ disse Dean  
   
“no,  Dean…non ti odia…  mi dispiace, non sapevo che Castiel avrebbe reagito cosi… come ti ho detto, eravamo tutti molto preoccupati e tristi per la tua scomparsa “  
   
“Commovente. Mi sentirei in colpa se potessi sentirmi in colpa “  
   
A Sam quella litania cominciava a venire a noia, ma giustificò Dean con il fatto che probabilmente si nascondeva dietro il sarcasmo per autodifesa.  
   
“Non ti ci senti? È un sollievo, sei sempre stato un agglomerato di sensi di colpa” disse Bobby  
   
Dean volse lo sguardo su Bobby , e si alzò con molta fatica. Sam cercò di aiutarlo, ma Dean non volle. “No, faccio da solo.”  
   
Si alzò e guardò Bobby e con un sorriso triste gli disse: “Puoi scegliere di abbracciarmi o di buttarmi l’acqua santa in faccia, ma spero che tu scelga la prima, perché  ne ho già prese abb” e non riusci a finire la frase perché il burbero Bobby lo abbracciò con anche troppa enfasi . Dean ricambiò la stretta e non potè dire niente perché la commozione era troppa e  pensava che se avesse provato a dire qualcosa, sarebbe scoppiato in lacrime.  
   
Bobby forse pensò lo stesso,  e con la scusa di trafficare in cucina, si allontanò.  
   
Dean si ributtò sul divano pesantemente e fece un sospiro profondo, poi si nascose la faccia tra le mani. Sam lo abbracciò teneramente e gli diede un bacetto casto sui capelli.  
   
“ si sistemerà tutto, vedrai “ gli disse. Dopodiché si alzò, per dirigersi in camera di Castiel . non si sentiva ancora del tutto sicuro a lasciare Dean da solo, ma non credeva che sarebbe scappato di nuovo, e lui doveva parlare con Castiel, doveva farlo ragionare, Dean aveva bisogno dell’affetto di tutti i suoi cari, in quel momento.  
   
   
“Castiel?” disse Sam bussando. Non ricevette risposta, quindi entrò.  
   
“che cosa vuoi, Sam?” chiese Castiel triste  
   
Sam sospirò. “che torni a essere ragionevole. Dean è distrutto. Ha bisogno dell’amore di tutti noi”  
   
“Dean ha rinunciato al bene da quando ha deciso di seguire il male, Sam, è un demone adesso” disse tristemente  
   
“ Castiel, guardami adesso negli occhi e dimmi se davvero tu guardando gli occhi di Dean, vedi il male”  
   
Castiel alzò lo sguardo ma non riusci a sostenere gli occhi profondi di Sam, quindi lo riabbassò.  
   
“all’apparenza sembra lo stesso di sempre, ma…” e la sua voce si ruppe  
   
   
Quando sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo vide che Sam lo stava guardando con disprezzo  
   
“So cosa stai pensando, io stesso ho fatto cose terribili, e sono stato perdonato”  
   
“perché è quello che fanno gli amici, quello che fa una famiglia” replicò Sam  
   
   
Castiel non disse niente  
   
“ forse la ragione della mia collera è solo che mi è mancato troppo”  
   
“ allora dimostralo” replicò Sam  
   
E se ne andò  
   
   
Dopo 15 minuti Castiel si decise a venire di là, ci mise 2 o 3 minuti per decidersi a chiamare Dean, ma alla fine lo fece  
   
“potresti venire di là un secondo? Devo farti vedere una cosa…”  
  
“vuoi darmi un altro pugno?” Dean non riusci a trattenersi  
  
“no” rispose Castiel desolato  
  
“allora vuoi buttarmi l’acqua santa in faccia o imprigionarmi in una trappola del diavolo…”  
   
Castiel fece per andarsene scoraggiato, ma Dean lo bloccò “ ehi aspetta aspetta stavo scherzando, d’accordo vengo”  
   
E Castiel si senti sollevato  
   
   
Entrarono nella vecchia stanza di Dean e Castiel apri l’armadio.  
   
“perché stai aprendo il mio armadio? Non è che vuoi dirmi che hai preso possesso del mio armadio mentre non c’ero eh?” si preoccupò Dean  
   
Castiel sorrise : “tranquillo, voglio solo che vedi una cosa ..  
   
Tirò fuori il vecchio giubbotto di pelle di Dean e glielo diede.  
   
Dean guardò il giubbotto senza dire una parola, lo accarezzò con le mani. non lo vedeva più da parecchio tempo…dopo la trasformazione scappò via senza prendere niente.  
   
   
“è…pulito, lindo…sembra..”  
   
“si, beh, non volevo si impolverasse, cosi di tanto in tanto lo lavavo….volevo restasse bello…..per quando….saresti tornato”  
   
Dean lo guardò senza dire niente.  
   
“una parte di me ha sempre pensato che saresti tornato” si giustificò Castiel  
   
E somigliava cosi tanto a quello che avrebbe voluto dirgli Dean quando scopri che Castiel non era morto affogato quando i leviatani avevano abbandonato il suo corpo, che si lanciò subito ad abbracciarlo  
   
“Grazie Cas “ disse Dean commosso  
“bentornato a casa, Dean “ disse Castiel ricambiando l’abbraccio  
   
Dean ancora abbracciato a Castiel, vide Sam che li guardava dalla porta socchiusa, e stava sorridendo.  
  
Dean ricambiò il sorriso.  
   
Sam a quel punto se ne andò. Forse un pizzico di gelosia lo provava, ma in fondo era contento che Dean avesse ritrovato il suo vecchio amico, lo meritava.  
   
   
   
   
Quando Castiel e Dean tornarono nel salone assieme agli altri, il clima si fece più disteso, e Dean soprattutto voleva sapere per cosa diavolo stavano litigando Bobby, Castiel e Crowley quando sono arrivati.  
   
   
“ il fatto è che l’IDIOTA ha pensato bene di aggredire e terrorizzare  un innocente passante accusandolo di essere un demone “ disse Bobby schifato.  
   
“ Non è stata colpa mia, è stato Crowley a dirmi che SECONDO LUI  era uno di quelli più pericolosi.” Rispose Castiel.  
   
Crowley stava sghignazzando.  
   
“è la verità?” lo guardò storto Sam.  
   
“ Io ho detto che SECONDO ME avrebbe potuto esserlo, non ho detto che lo era “  
   
“ Beh comunque sono riuscito a intervenire in tempo e per fortuna il signore non sporgerà denuncia “ brontolò Bobby  nascondendo una risatina.  
   
   
“Di la verità che siamo diventati i tuoi nuovi figli dopo l’alce e lo scoiattolo ” disse Crowley ironico  facendo per abbracciarlo .  
   
“VA VIA, non toccarmi, potresti contaminarmi” scattò tra il metà l’agitato e metà scherzoso Bobby alzandosi su.  
   
   
Tutti scoppiarono a ridere, perfino Sam e Dean, anche se Sam aveva provato un brivido alla frase detta da Bobby per scherzare, e Dean, si girò proprio per incontrare l’espressione di Sam.  
   
   
Nonostante questo, la serata fu scandita dalla goliardia e dalle risate, tutti furono molto premurosi con Dean, e Sam non poteva fare a meno a volte di appoggiarsi con la testa  alla spalla di Dean quando erano seduti sul divano, non riusciva a trattenersi, e Bobby e Castiel notavano che era insolito perché Sam normalmente non si lasciava mai andare a gesti affettuosi spontanei verso Dean, che non fossero abbracci; ma non trovarono la cosa strana più di tanto visto che Sam era stato separato da suo fratello per tanto tempo, anzi giudicavano la cosa tenera . Crowley invece li guardava sospettoso.  
   
Nessuno fece a Dean domande sulla sua vita da demone, preferirono tutti fare finta che le cose fossero normali come lo sono sempre state, su precisa richiesta di Sam; Dean meritava un giorno di assoluto svago e di pace. Ci sarebbe stato tempo di tormentarlo domani e tutti gli altri giorni, anzi, sarebbe stato Dean stesso a farlo, ma si meritava un giorno di pace. Questo è quello che Sam aveva chiesto.  
   
   
Dopo un po’ un po’ alla volta decisero tutti di andare a letto, e siccome era molto tardi, Bobby decise di fermarsi li per la notte, salutò tutti e andò a letto, con al seguito Castiel e Crowley  
   
   
Sam e Dean rimasero soli, non sapevano bene cosa dirsi o cosa fare. Nessuno dei due aveva voglia di separarsi.  
  
Sam guardò di sfuggita se qualcuno degli altri fosse ancora nei paraggi, e diede a Dean un bacio veloce ma intenso, prima di andare nella sua stanza controvoglia  
   
   
   
Dean entrò nella sua stanza. E dire che era cosi contento quando scopri quel bunker, di avere una stanza tutta per sé, e invece adesso avrebbe desiderato che avessero ancora i letti vicini , come sempre, non aveva voglia di stare da solo quella notte, ma chiedere a Sam di raggiungerlo era troppo pericoloso, avrebbero potuto scoprirlo.  
   
Di malavoglia si stese sul letto e quasi soffocò. C’era l’odore di Sam su quel letto. Il suo profumo sul cuscino era cosi forte. Quasi non ci credeva.  
   
   
   
Sam sul suo letto continuava a pensare a Dean nell’altra stanza. Non poteva lasciarlo da solo, non quella notte, aveva bisogno di lui, se lo lasciava da solo si sarebbe messo a pensare, sarebbe diventato triste, avrebbe passato una notte terribile e sam di riflesso, quindi si decise a uscire dalla stanza per raggiungerlo  
   
   
Senza bussare apri la porta di Dean.  
   
“Sam” disse Dean. il sollievo nel tono della sua voce era evidente.  
   
“Non dovresti essere qui , se ti vedono…” cominciò Dean cercando di forzarsi a mostrarsi contrariato dalla sua presenza.  
   
Sam con un movimento,  chiuse a chiave la porta  
   
“Ora va meglio?” gli chiese.  
   
“No” rispose dean  
   
“Dean, non potevo lasciarti solo questa notte “  
   
“Hai dormito nel mo letto” disse Dean guardandolo negli occhi  
   
Sam lo guardò e non tentò di negare .  
   
“come fai a…”  
   
“il tuo profumo,  Sam, è dappertutto, il mio letto è impregnato del tuo fottuto profumo “  disse Dean, sembrava commosso  
   
“io…io… sei stato via cosi a lungo, e io sentivo troppo la tua mancanza, e quindi…”  
   
Dean aspettava che Sam continuasse, con gli occhi lucidi  
   
“Io, non…..era l’unico modo per sentirti vicino, quando dormivo qui sentivo il tuo odore, i primi tempi, e allora….” Non riusci a continuare  
   
“Sam”  
   
“è cosi patetico” rispose Sam  
   
“ non lo è. La sai una cosa, Sam? Potevo ancora sognare i primi tempi dopo la trasformazione, e sai una cosa? Sognavo TE.”  
   
Sam si avvicinò e lo baciò. Lo baciò a lungo.  
   
Dopodiché si infilò nel letto con lui e quando Dean si mise su un fianco, Sam lo abbracciò per la vita,  nella classica posizione a chiocciola. Ora era Dean ad aver bisogno di sentirsi al sicuro.  
   
Pochi minuti e si addormentarono entrambi.  
   
   
   
   
 


	7. Dimmi cos'hai fatto quest'estate

Sam usci dalla camera di Dean di mattina presto, facendo molta attenzione a non farsi vedere dagli altri, ma Crowley era già sveglio e lo vide uscire proprio in quel momento, e i suoi sospetti furono confermati.

 

In cucina Sam stava mettendo su il latte nel pentolino per la colazione, in quel momento arrivò Dean che gli diede una tenera scrollata ai capelli e un bacetto sempre sui capelli, tenendogli una mano sul fianco: “Dean “ disse Sam sottovoce, come segno di avvertimento

Crowley era seduto proprio al tavolo di cucina e guardava vagamente nella loro direzione.

Se Dean avesse potuto, probabilmente avrebbe chiesto al pavimento di inghiottirlo in quel momento, invece si limitò a fare finta di niente e a dire: dormito bene, Sammy?”

Sam che stava pian piano prendendo fuoco , e non per il calore al fornello, rispose: “A meraviglia, e tu? Hai riposato?”

“A meraviglia” rispose Dean atono

 

Crowley stava sorseggiando il suo caffè, fingendosi completamente concentrato , dopo un po’ si alzò incrociando Castiel nei corridoi.

“come sta , Dean?” chiese Castiel

“Uhm” disse Crowley fingendosi perplesso “Credo si sia ripreso alla grande” rispose con un sorrisetto e andandosene via pensando : “ Gli angeli sono cosi stupidi”

Nel mentre Castiel quasi si scontrò proprio con Sam che stava venendo dalla parte opposta.

“ehi, Sam, mi ha detto Crowley che Dean si è ripreso alla grande “

Sam continuò a camminare mugugnando qualcosa di incomprensibile.

Castiel diventò perplesso, entrò in salone e disse :”cos’ha Sam? Mi ha a malapena calcolato” chiese a Dean.

“Sai com’è fatto, di prima mattina è intrattabile “ rispose Dean annegando nel suo bicchiere di caffelatte.

 

Malgrado il piccolo incidente mattutino, cui comunque nè Sam nè Dean ci diedero particolarmente peso visto, che quello che aveva visto Crowley poteva benissimo essere inserito alla voce innocente affetto fraterno, le ore successive procederono senza drammi , fino alle 13:40 del pomeriggio, quando Bobby iniziò a parlare.

“Dean, c’è qualcosa di cui dovrei parlarti, di cui dobbiamo parlare.”

Dean si senti subito a disagio e si mise sulla difensiva.

“Dimmi pure, Bobby. “

Bobby fece un gran sospiro. “ Ho bisogno che tu mi racconti della tua vita in questi mesi “

Dean abbassò lo sguardo facendo un gran sospiro. “Bobby, davvero non puoi chiedermi di parlare di questo, per favore, ti chiedo solo di fidarti di me”

“Dean, sapevi che te l’avremmo chiesto, quando ti abbiamo riaccolto in casa l’abbiamo fatto con la massima apertura, generosità e affetto che proviamo per te, ma non pensavi seriamente che non ti avremmo fatto domande o che avremmo ignorato tutto facendo finta che non sia mai successo”

“Bobby” cominciò Sam.

“NO, SAM, non intrometterti.  
Dean, noi ti vogliamo bene, devi fidarti , quello che ti è successo non cancella questo, ma devi parlarne con noi, se vuoi che ti aiutiamo. “

 

“Dici che quello che è successo non cambia niente, però vuoi sapere cosa mi è successo in questi mesi, se davvero non cambia niente perché VUOI SAPERLO? È UN DISCORSO IPOCRITA”

“ MALEDIZIONE, DEAN, noi stiamo cercando di aiutarti”

“BOBBY ” ripetè Sam.

 

“Che cosa vuoi sapere precisamente di me, Bobby? Vuoi sapere se ho fatto del male a qualcuno? Se ho ucciso? Perché mi avete riaccolto tra voi, eh?” gridò agli altri.

“Perché ti vogliamo bene, Dean, perché siamo una famiglia” disse Castiel.

“ Puro vangelo Castiel” ridacchiò Dean. “ Mi volete bene, ma pensate che sia un mostro” aggiunse

“Qui nessuno ha detto questo Dean, noi sappiamo chi sei tu” disse Sam.

“Però non vi basta, volete esserne sicuri” disse Dean con la voce tremante.

“Non puoi chiederci di ignorare questa cosa. Ti è capitato sicuramente qualcosa di terribile in questi mesi , se vuoi che ti salviamo devi dirci fino a dove ti sei spinto” ripetè Bobby.

Dean scosse ancora la testa.

“ Dean, nessuno ti sta giudicando, se anche avessi fatto qualcosa di male, sappiamo che non puoi controllarlo “ si intromise Castiel.

“Si invece “ disse Crowley.

 

Rimasero tutti interdetti, perfino lo stesso Dean.

 

“Si che può controllarlo” ripetè Crowley ostentando una grande pazienza

 

“ Non ho chiesto di essere difeso” disse Dean piccato. L’idea di essere difeso da Crowley era più di quanto potesse sopportare.

Crowley sospirò di nuovo : “anche se il principino strafottente qui non lo meriterebbe, mi trovo costretto a venire in sua difesa onde evitare che venga fustigato per reati che non ha commesso, quali omicidio, per tutti gli altri se ne può parlare” aggiunse guardando Dean sperando che cogliesse l’allusione , e Dean abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzato.

“Si può sapere che cazzate stai sparando?” si arrabbiò Bobby.

“Lo scoiattolo non ha fatto del male a nessuno, tranne che a sé stesso, stupidi ominidi che non siete altro”

Bobby rimase in silenzio, ancora incerto se credere o no a Crowley, ma piuttosto sollevato.

“E questo lo stai dicendo sulla base…” cominciò Castiel

“Per la miseria, insieme a che branco di tonti mi sono andato a mischiare? Gli avete guardato gli occhi? Sono mai diventati NERI, anche solo per un istante? E se volete un’altra prova” disse Crowley e fece per andare a toccare il petto di Dean, che fece subito per scansarsi.

“BATTE. IL SUO CUORE BATTE” disse in tono trionfante.

“I demoni non hanno un cuore che batte, non ne hanno bisogno. Ha smesso di pulsare da quando hanno smesso di amare”

Sam senti un grande calore avvolgerlo fin nelle viscere , forse allora Dean non era un demone, forse si erano sbagliati, era tutto un gigantesco sbaglio.

“basta , BASTA, perché stai facendo questo? Perché li stai illudendo? Io sono un demone, e non è giusto quello che stai facendo adesso, li stai illudendo di “

“TU, BUONO A CUCCIA. Non ho ancora finito “ disse Crowley . “quando ho finito, parli”

“ I demoni non piangono, almeno questa è l’opinione più diffusa,” disse Crowley appena Dean si zitti “ non si emozionano, non si commuovono, non vengono stesi al tappeto da qualche pugno,non hanno nessuna luce brillare negli occhi e non sognano “

 

“BASTA, non so quello che stai cercando di fare, ma smettila” gridò Dean

“vuoi forse dire che Dean non è un demone?” chiese Castiel. Bobby aveva ormai perso le parole.

“intendo dire” disse Crowley, bene attento a scegliere le parole “che non è più umano e non ha mentito su questo, ma non è COMPLETAMENTE corrotto. La sua anima non è ancora del tutto fumo nero. La sua trasformazione non è completa. “

La confusione crebbe sotto gli occhi di tutti, anche dello stesso Dean

“l’unica cosa che può danneggiare completamente un’anima quand’è in transizione, e annerirla, è il peccato più grande che esista. L’OMICIDIO. Solo se da de togli la tua vita a qualcun altro, sei dannato per sempre. “

Silenzio generale. Dean quindi non aveva ucciso nessuno?

 

“quindi, non c’è niente di cui devi informarci, scoiattolo? Sei andato in giro a fare a pezzi la gente ultimamente?” chiese Crowley sorridendo.

Dean non disse niente.

“Dean, per favore parla” lo supplicò Sam

“Probabilmente si vergogna troppo di dire che si è chiuso in casa per 6 mesi isolato perfino da un moscerino, per paura anche solo di fare del male a una formica” sorrise Crowley

“è cosi?” si intromise Bobby chiedendo conferma a Dean

“BASTA. Perché voi tutti state dando ascolto a lui? perché non continuate a pensare che sia un mostro?” chiese Dean cadendo in ginocchio.

Sam gli fu subito accanto e lo abbracciò per cercare di farlo calmare , dopo un po’ parlò, a bassa voce: “

“Non potevo farlo, non potevo accettarlo” disse Dean con la voce rotta

“Che cosa non potevi accettare , Dean? “ chiese Sam accarezzandogli i capelli.

“Di essere un demone, di diventare uno di quei dannati mostri a cui ho sempre dato la caccia. Non potevo.”

Ci fu una pausa e poi Dean si alzò liberandosi piano dell’abbraccio. Aveva gli occhi lucidi.

Si mise in piedi : “ All’inizio era terribile. Non ero diventato un demone passando prima dalla morte a una lenta e definitiva corrosione interna, è successo tutto all’improvviso, e il mio corpo non ha avuto tempo di abituarsi. Non sopportava la trasformazione “

Dean cominciò a muoversi camminando in cerchio: “Mi sentivo bruciare, era come…come una lenta autocombustione…il cuore smetteva di battere e poi all’improvviso ritornava a pulsare in maniera assordante, smettevo d respirare rimanendo inchiodato a terra e due secondi dopo mi tornava aria nei polmoni , la pelle mi diventava rossa, scarlatta e due secondi dopo era di nuovo come prima, mi scoppiava la testa. Il mio corpo cercava di combattere la trasformazione”

“sognavo ancora di notte…” e qui ebbe una piccola esitazione.

“Sognavo la mia vecchia vita..con Sam, con…con tutti voi, poi ho cominciato a sognare solo sangue, morte, violenza…era la natura che mi chiamava, che voleva che facessi quello che per cui ero stato creato “ disse guardandosi le mani.

“ sapevo, senza sapere come, che se avessi ucciso qualcuno, non sarei mai più potuto tornare indietro, “ disse piangendo. “certo a meno che non avessi trovato qualcuno che mi curasse, ma solo l’idea di chiedere ancora una volta una cosa del genere a Sam…” rabbrividi

“Non potevo tornare da voi, non avevo il coraggio dopo quello che ero diventato, e più passavano i mesi e più mi mancava il coraggio…anche perché io per primo stavo perdendo la speranza di riuscire più a tornare come prima “

“Cos’è successo dopo?” Castiel lo esortò a continuare

 

“ Volevate sapere cos’ho fatto in questi mesi…mi sono nascosto…gli altri demoni mi cercavano, alcuni per chiedermi di allearmi a loro, altri volevano farmela pagare per tutti quelli che avevo ucciso della loro specie, senza contare i cacciatori…le voci si spargono in fretta e la notizia che Dean winchester fosse diventato un demone…molti cominciarono a darmi la caccia”

 

“Dio, Dean, cos’hai passato” disse Bobby dispiaciuto. “Se solo ti fossi fatto vivo con noi, avremmo potuto…”

“cosa? Mettervi in mezzo nei miei guai? Scatenarvi i cacciatori alle calcagna? Non volevo coinvolgervi” disse Dean triste

“è questo che hai fatto per tutto questo tempo, ti sei nascosto?” chiese Crowley

“NO” disse Dean contrariato. “ Ho continuato a cercare di salvare la gente, all’inizio…ma poi ho dovuto smettere” disse desolato

“Hai continuato a cacciare? Senza di noi?” chiese Sam.

Dean rimase zitto.

“E perché hai smesso?” volle sapere Castiel

“Era troppo.”

“Troppo?” ripetè castiel

“sentivo TROPPO” disse Dean come se gli costasse uno sforzo immane.

“Sentivi troppo COSA, Dean?” lo esortò bobby

“I sentimenti.” Disse Crowley

“Come?” chiese Sam

“I sentimenti” sospirò Crowley. Probabilmente Dean se si avvicinava abbastanza a un essere umano, poteva ancora sentire la sua linfa vitale , la speranza, tutte cose che spariscono quando diventi un demone, ma lui non lo era totalmente, quindi anche solo percepire questi sentimenti era come bruciargli una mano con una candela, faceva del male al suo corpo. Lo tormentava. Era tutto troppo intenso”

“ Cosi cominciai a fare l’incontrario…cercai di uccidere quelli della mia SPECIE” continuò Dean, “ma qualunque cosa facessi, non era MAI abbastanza. I cacciatori erano sulle mie tracce. Sempre. Dovevo spostarmi in continuazione, ed ero inseguito anche dagli altri demoni che volevano vendicarsi. volevo tanto tornare da voi, supplicarvi di riaccogliermi, ma non volevo mettervi in pericolo, e soprattutto, avevo paura che…”

“Che non ti rivolessimo più?” sussurrò Sam.

Dean stette zitto.

“Sei un cretino, lo sai Dean? vorrei prenderti a calci” lo rimproverò Bobby. “come hai potuto tenerti dentro questa merda per tutti questi mesi ?”

“Basta cosi, Bobby, credo che si senta già abbastanza uno schifo” disse Sam. “ Dean, perché non ne parliamo ancora noi due da soli?”

“no, Sam”

“Oppure possiamo semplicemente andare a mangiarci un panino , non ti farò più domande su questo, lo prometto, in effetti hai ragione, hai detto abbastanza “

“Non lo capisci, vero?” chiese Dean

“che cosa?” chiese Sam afflitto

Dean sospirò. “non sento più i SAPORI, Sam, è tutto cosi insapore… quasi non ricordo più che sapore ha una pizza, è tutto cosi ovattato, sento a malapena il vento, e se penso al mio passato ho tantissimi buchi di memoria, non ricordo neanche più qual’era la canzone preferita della mamma che ci cantava sempre”

“Ehi Jude” disse Sam , e non potè fare a meno di sentire 2 lacrime scendergli giù per il viso

“Già…adesso so che lo è, ma non ricordo più i versi. “

“Dean, non…”

“Non sono più IO, lo capisci?” disse esasperato

“Dean, per favore, sei sempre tu, se non è cosi, dimmi adesso che non provi più niente per Bobby, per Castiel e per me, dillo adesso”

“ Provo…provo. SENTO. Ma è cosi…DOLOROSO. Non riesco a sopportarlo, quando mi abbracciate, avverto l’affetto che provate per me, mi ferisce. È come se una lama si conficcasse nel mio petto”

 

“Come abbiamo fatto a non accorgercene? Dean, ci dispiace” disse Bobby affranto.

“non è colpa vostra. Ormai riesco a controllarlo, a sopportare il dolore” disse Dean

Dean sospirò. “ma adesso devo andarmene”

“che cosa? NO. Non dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato, che tu hai passato” si agitò Sam

“Dean, per favore, permettici di aiutarti, DEAN!” urlò Bobby

“lascialo andare!” disse Sam bloccandolo

“sei completamente impazzito?” disse Bobby

“Bobby, avevo previsto che sarebbe successo “ disse sam

“E allora sei ancora più pazzo a non averlo impedito, Sam!”

“No! Ho attaccato il gps alla macchina. Non ha importanza dove andrà, lo troverò sempre. Ma credo che adesso abbia bisogno di stare un po’ da solo. Non credo che andrebbe comunque molto lontano, in questo stato, non vuole davvero separarsi da noi”

“Tu dici? Perché li per li mi è sembrato piuttosto convinto” prese a gesticolare Castiel

“fidatevi. “ disse Sam spazientito.

 

“Sam, posso parlarti un secondo?” chiese Crowley all’improvviso.

“certo” disse Sam stupito.

“da SOLI” disse Crowley, e anche lui si stava spazientendo.

“Oh, va bene” disse Sam


	8. Se la vita è solo apparenza, che cosa sono dunque i ricordi?

Era passata una settimana dalla fuga di Dean Winchester dal fottuto bunker.

Quando era scappato, aveva avuto persino paura che la combriccola formata dal vecchio Bobby, l’angioletto, il redento diavolo e suo fratello – l’amore della sua vita – gli sarebbero stati subito addosso, pregandolo e supplicandolo con le lacrime agli occhi di restare con loro, lui avrebbe fatto una faccia triste, poi sdegnata e che poi sarebbe diventata di disgusto, forse li avrebbe anche feriti, e tutto ciò al solo scopo di allontanarli, pur di proteggerli dall’abominio che era, o che non era ancora diventato , ma non c’era alcun dubbio che lo sarebbe diventato a breve – era inutile , sciocco e patetico sperare il contrario. Poi una volta a casa sarebbe stato libero di ferire e disprezzare sé stesso per come li aveva trattati. Era cosi che sarebbe dovuta andare, riflettè a sangue freddo, lucidamente, poche ore più tardi la Grande Fuga.

Ma naturalmente non era cosi che era andata.

NESSUNO aveva cercato di fermarlo, non che avrebbe veramente voluto che lo facessero, avrebbero solo reso tutto più difficile e penoso, ma in qualche angolino del suo cuore ormai nero – cosi si era convinto – aveva sperato davvero che lo facessero. Stupida bipolarità del cavolo.

Anzi, SUO FRATELLO – l’amore della sua vita – aveva persino gridato – o almeno cosi gli era parso di sentire , se non che forse il suo udito non più quasi umano gli stesse giocando brutti scherzi provocandogli allucinazioni uditive - al vecchio di lasciarlo stare, di lasciare che se ne andasse.

MA CERTO, ERA OVVIO, continuava a ripetersi con rabbia e avvilimento, perché mai suo fratello avrebbe dovuto continuare a volerlo con sé dopo la sua clamorosa rivelazione?  
Perché avrebbe dovuto volere ancora con sé un mostro che non provava più nulla, né umano né demone, una specie di via di mezzo, un ibrido ripugnante?

 

Si scolò un altro bicchiere di whisky rendendosi conto che stava sprofondando in quelle generi di emozioni umane che lo ripugnavano quando era umano, figurarsi che cosa poteva pensare di esse ora da ibrido: L’AUTOCOMMISERAZIONE. Le emozioni umane erano dure a morire, e se ne andavano con rauchi gridi strazianti in un recesso del cervello.

Lui le detestava.  
Era per questo che le annegava nel whisky.

Aveva davvero creduto di poter rifugiarsi nell’amore del vecchio Bobby, di Castiel, di Sam, aveva davvero creduto che diventato quello che era, uno come lui meritasse ancora l’amore, voleva solo illudersi che non glielo si fosse stato portato via, era tutta una gigantesca illusione, anche quelle erano dure a morire.

 

Chissà cosa stavano facendo adesso, lontani da lui…aveva una voglia talmente struggente di tornare indietro, da loro, era disposto perfino a fare finta di credere ancora a quei benedetti sentimenti umani, come l’amore, la speranza…. Sarebbe stato una menzogna, ma avrebbe accettato di dire qualsiasi cosa pur di convincerli a riprenderlo con sé, qualunque cosa. Ecco era patetico, davvero patetico.

 

“dammene un altro, Mary” ordinò alla barista bionda. “doppio” aggiunse.

 

“Non hai bevuto abbastanza?” disse la ragazza dai capelli rossi che da qualche minuto stava studiando Dean con attenzione.

Dean si girò a malapena per guardarla. L’aveva già riconosciuta dalla voce. Era Jessica. Una demone che aveva conosciuto durante i suoi 6 mesi infernali…. Sapeva chi era, sapeva che un tempo uccideva quelli come loro, cercò di sedurlo comunque dicendogli che ora erano sulla stessa barca, lui la cacciò via in malo modo, la insultò, e subito dopo ricordò di essere scoppiato in lacrime come una ragazzetta isterica. Lei l’aveva accarezzato, l’aveva consolato, lo capiva, o almeno questo era quello che la disperazione di quel momento gli suggeriva…forse gli faceva comodo crederlo, non lo sa più ora. Fatto sta che ci era stato a letto, ed era stato anche bello, e per un po’ anche di consolazione. Ma non durò. Dopo tre o quattro volte, smisero di vedersi. Era stato Dean a volere cosi, e lei un po’ contrariata ma niente affatto sofferente, aveva accettato, e questa fu per Dean un’altra dimostrazione chiara e lampante che i demoni non amavano. MAI.

 

E adesso che cavolo voleva da lui?

 

“che ci fai qui, Jessica? Ti avevo detto di sparire, ti avevo detto di non farti più vedere da me.”

“Tesoro, non essere cosi scortese, e pensare che tu mi sei mancato cosi tanto…e poi ero curiosa..”

“la curiosità uccide” disse Dean continuando a bere.

“ Di sapere se avevi completato la trasformazione “ disse la demone leccandosi le labbra.

“Ti sembra che l’ho completata? Guardami. “ disse Dean aprendo le braccia senza specificare a cosa si riferisse, alludendo chiaramente al suo atteggiamento da disperato.

“è per una ragazza che bevi?”

Avrebbe potuto dirgli di farsi i benemeriti cavoli suoi, ma decise di essere sincero, o quasi “No” rispose

L’arpia si sedette vicino a Dean e gli disse serafica “Potrei riuscire a consolarti come l’ultima volta, che ne dici, vogliamo vedere se ci riesco ancora?”

Dean la guardò, e davvero non riusciva ancora a capire come potesse anche solo permettere a questo essere ripugnante di rivolgergli la parola, e si senti per un attimo di nuovo sé stesso, fu una sensazione meravigliosa, che lo inebriò da capo a piedi, ma non era durevole. Un attimo dopo era scomparsa e senti di nuovo freddo, di nuovo le tenebre l’avevano inghiottito. Vedeva solo nero. E freddo.

Si voltò a guardarla negli occhi e vide che li aveva completamente neri. Erano incoraggianti e falsamente dolci. Ma non erano gli occhi verdi di Sam, e non avevano niente della sua dolcezza naturale, genuina.

 

“E dai, fammi un sorriso, Dean, i tipi disperati mi smontano “ gli disse lei, e a quel punto Dean senti una forte scarica elettrica pervaderlo in un punto profondo del suo essere e fare un male cane, si premette il petto, e una sensazione terribile di dejavu lo colpi. Aveva già sentito una frase cosi, era stato quando aveva stipulato quel patto con quella stronza di demone, per salvare la vita di Sam anni e anni orsono.

Sam. Sam.Sam. sempre lui. Era lui la ruota dove girava tutto. La croce e delizia di tutta la sua esistenza.

E poi i ricordi maledetti. Ogni tanto lo colpivano con la forza di un uragano proprio quando credeva di averli perduti per sempre, e facevano un male cane.

“lasciami in pace, vattene!!!” disse Dean tenendosi lo stomaco, la ragazza sembrò un po’ perplessa ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di andarsene, allorchè si avvicinò, Sorpresa! quello che dean a prima vista identificò come un miraggio.

“Tieni ragazza, questo è per avere il tuo posto” disse l’amore della sua vita alla schifosa demone, che agguantati i soldi, dimenticò Dean winchester e forse perfino chi era, per lasciare campo libero.

Dean lo guardò per accertarsi che non fosse un’allucinazione, e a quel punto l’amore della sua vita scostò la sedia per sedersi accanto a lui.

“ciao Dean” disse Sam.

“Sam.”

Dean voleva essere serio, voleva essere formale, ma il tono che gli sembrò di sentire lo avverti come struggente, sollevato, alla stregua di un patetico innamorato che aveva rivisto dopo innumerevoli secoli il suo grande amore, contornato da un sorriso ebete sulla faccia.

Sam continuò a squadrarlo senza dire niente, e Dean non resistette più, si avvicinò di scatto, e lo attirò a sé spingendo delicatamente il suo viso a sé e lo baciò dolcemente. Sam che all’inizio restò immobile, passivo, al gesto di Dean di baciarlo, ricambiò, l’espressione un pochino frustrata, un po’ –sembrava – triste.

Quando Dean staccò le labbra da lui, gli rimase comunque a un palmo dal viso, lasciandosi accarezzare le guance con i pollici : “grazie per essere qui” disse Dean.sembrava quasi commosso, considerò Sam

“chi era la puttana di prima?” chiese Sam cercando di suonare indifferente.

“Una che ho conosciuto durante i miei sei mesi di quasi inferno, probabilmente pensa che solo perché ci sono stato a letto qualche volta, voglia un altro round, se hai capito che intendo”

“E tu lo vuoi?” chiese Sam interrogativo.

Dean rimase sorpreso della domanda di Sam. Non si fidava di lui, forse? Era geloso? Sperò Dean in una sorta di vacuo autocompiacimento. Dean avrebbe voluto dirgli che non aveva i suoi occhi, non aveva la sua dolcezza, e che non aveva il suo corpo, non era Sam, punto. E che non era stato con nessun’altra stramaledetta puttana da quando era successo quello che era successo tra loro. Ma non lo fece.

“ Sam, non ho più rapporti con quell’essere da mesi, e non voglio più averli neanche in futuro, di questo sono sicuro “ disse invece.

A Sam sembrò andare bene quella risposta.

“Come mi hai trovato comunque?” chiese Dean bevendo un altro po’ del suo whisky.

“ Riesci ancora ad ubriacarti? Insomma non è come bere una medicina per te ormai?”

All’improvviso Dean provò un’altra grande scossa allo stomaco, ma stavolta fu cosi violenta da costringerlo a mettersi in ginocchio, e sentiva la testa scoppiargli.

Sam non fece nulla per sostenerlo

“Come mi hai trovato, Sam?” riusci a dire Dean –tra una fitta e l’altra - che sentiva troppo dolore per domandarsi perché Sam fosse cosi freddo.

"Il gps nascosto nella tua macchina.. ma non mi sembra che tu ti senta molto bene, hai bevuto troppo?” disse Sam indifferente, non facendo nulla per aiutarlo.

 

“I maledetti ricordi, sono quelli che mi fanno star male…hai detto qualcosa di simile in passato”….

“davvero?” chiese Sam sempre con tono indifferente bevendo un goccio di quel che rimaneva del whisky di Dean.

“Sam, ti prego, aiutami, sto male” supplicava , quello che una volta era suo fratello.

E Sam poggiò il bicchiere, e si alzò dalla dannata sedia, lo guardò contorcersi a terra, si guardò in giro, tutti lo vedevano, nessuno lo aiutava, demoni bastardi.

“ Lo sai che questo bar è infestato dai demoni, vero?”

"Sam”

“Ma suppongo che lo frequentassi per questo, che ti trovi bene in compagnia dei tuoi SIMILI “ disse Sam crudele.

“SAM”

“ Ma sbaglio o nessuno di questi figli di puttana ti sta aiutando in questo momento?” continuò Sam implacabile

Dean non disse niente, cominciando a rendersi conto che c’era qualcosa che non andava in Sam.

“Perché sei cosi crudele?” disse Dean ancora a terra.

Sam si chinò vicino a lui e gli prese il viso nelle mani : “quello che io posso fare a te, è NIENTE in confronto a quello che fai a te stesso “ disse in tono solenne guardandolo negli occhi.

E a Dean sembrava di aver sentito qualcosa di simile in passato. era stata forse Meg? Vide bianco per un attimo per l'intensità di quel ricordo. Comunque Dean non seppe cosa replicare, non capiva lo strano comportamento di Sam ma avere le sue mani sul suo viso gli stavano dando un po’ di sollievo, il dolore sembrava svanire adesso, poco a poco…..ed era forse un’allucinazione o adesso gli pareva che Sam lo stava guardando con uno struggente sguardo d’amore? O forse era lui che lo desiderava e quindi vedeva cose fasulle?

Sam si accorse del sollevo di Dean e gli diede un tenero bacio sulla guancia indugiando con la bocca su di essa per alcuni secondi. Dean sospirò. Poi Sam lo strinse a sé, lo prese per le spalle e lo fece alzare e lo fece appoggiare a lui: “vieni con me, fratellino” gli disse in tono amorevole e anche un po’ triste, e Dean confuso da queste versioni di Sam cosi diverse fra loro, si lasciò portare fuori dallo squallido bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si, lo so, Sam è strano...e vedere Dean che si strugge e soffre cosi, fa struggere anche me che scrivo ç_ç
> 
> comunque...all'inizio assistiamo al punto di vista di Dean..i suoi pensieri su Sam, e poi a intermittenza anche i pensieri di Sam su Dean: "supplicava , quello che una volta era suo fratello."


	9. Sei mio, solo mio?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam e Dean si lasciano andare alla passione e all'amore

Dean si era risvegliato con un gran mal di testa. Appena aperti gli occhi vide che Sam lo fissava poco distante, sembrava perplesso, ma in realtà non gli importava.  perplesso o no l’importante è che c’era, e che non se ne sarebbe andato.  
   
“Sam” lo chiamò.  
“sono qui” rispose Sam, e davvero non avrebbe saputo dire, Dean, se Sam si stava riferendo alla sua presenza nella stanza, oppure intendeva dire che c’era per lui. Dean sperò entrambe le cose.  
   
“vieni qui” disse Dean, sperando che Sam non rifiutasse, e lui si avvicinò.  
   
Sembrava un automa senza sentimenti, riflettè Dean, ma sapeva lui come risvegliarlo.  
   
“Dammi un bacio” disse Dean.  Sam lo guardò male, o almeno cosi sembrò a Dean , ma non volle farci caso, non gli interessava, niente importava più tranne il fatto che lui era li.  
   
“Sam, dammi un bacio” disse, a metà tra il minaccioso, a metà tra l’agitato… in Dean cominciava ad affacciarsi la paura. E se Sam avesse cambiato idea? Se non lo amasse più? Non poteva sopportare questa idea.  
   
Ma Sam si avvicinò, timidamente, lentamente, come usano le mamme dare un bacio ai loro piccoli prima di dormire, il bacio della buonanotte. Sam accostò le labbra a quelle di Dean e cominciò a baciarlo molto lentamente, a fior di labbra ma senza approfondire il bacio, e senza metterci passione. Benché Dean riconoscesse in quel bacio qualcosa che sembrava essere affetto – si, allora Sam gli voleva ancora bene! – insieme a qualche altra cosa che non riusciva a identificare , e che solo in seguito avrebbe capito essere FRUSTRAZIONE.  
   
Ma Dean non voleva questo, voleva passione, voleva frenesia, voleva che Sam lo baciasse disperatamente e gli facesse capire che lo amava, che non era cambiato niente, e quindi si mosse lui a toccargli il viso con le mani, cercando di baciarlo più a fondo, in un gesto che, ripensandoci più avanti avrebbe definito disperato.  
   
Ma Sam appena vide che Dean cercò di aggrapparsi a lui alla ricerca di un bacio più sentito, si divincolò precipitosamente, e fece per andarsene. Dean che davvero era scioccato e ferito a morte, e  gli sembrava di stare perdendo la testa,  gridò:  
   
 “ Perché non mi ami più, SAM ? “, consapevole di sentirsi  come un patetico innamorato respinto in preda a una crisi di nervi.  
   
E a quel punto Sam si fermò di colpo, voltandosi lentamente.  
   
“Non ho mai detto di amarti” disse crudele Sam, disprezzando sé stesso.  
   
Dean in quel momento senti come un crac indefinito dentro di lui. Qualcosa si ruppe, ma certamente non poteva essere il suo cuore, perché i demoni non hanno un cuore, giusto? Quindi cos’era? La milza, il fegato, un rene, polmone? E soprattutto, come faceva a essere ancora vivo? Lui si sentiva di essere morto in quel momento, eppure per qualche misteriosa e soprattutto crudele ragione, respirava ancora,  
e tutto questo non era giusto!  
   
Quando senti di riuscire a recuperare le parole, disse: “Mi hai fatto credere di amarmi” disse, accusatorio.  
   
“Non sono l’unico che si è comportato cosi, direi “  
   
Dean rimase un attimo attonito, senza rispondere.  
   
“Anche tu non mi hai mai detto che mi amavi, anche tu me lo hai fatto credere” insistè Sam  
   
“è COSI? “ disse più duro Sam.  
   
“NO” urlò Dean.  
   
“No cosa? No, non mi hai mai detto che mi amavi, o no, non me lo hai mai fatto credere?” insistè Sam implacabile  
   
Dean: “Sam, io…”  disse Dean lasciando la frase in sospeso  
   
Sam: “no, Dean. Adesso DILLO”  
   
Dean non disse niente.  
   
“DILLO” gridò Sam, sul viso una maschera di rabbia.  
   
“TI AMO”  urlò Dean disperato, e in quel momento a Sam ricordò il vecchio Dean. triste, affannato,  confuso, disperato, con le lacrime agli occhi, ferito ancora una volta da quel mostro che era suo fratello.  
   
Dean guardò la reazione di Sam, e per un attimo gli sembrò di rivedere il suo vecchio Sam…..Sammy….  il suo fratellino adorato, confuso, triste, disorientato, e dolcissimo nella sua tenerezza.  
   
Ma ecco che rispuntava fuori il mostro: “Menti….”  
   
“No, Sam, è ver….”  
   
“BUGIARDO” gridò ancora una volta.  
   
Dean rimase zitto, ferito come non mai.  
   
“Sono tuo fratello, come puoi amarmi? Sei solo un bugiardo. Non basta che sia sbagliato. non è neanche vero. ” disse, questa volta più calmo il mostro.  
   
Dean stava cominciando a piangere e Sam avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per prendere quella bottiglia di whisky abbandonata sul tavolo, spaccarla e con i vetri infranti cavarsi gli occhi per non doverlo vedere.  
   
  _Dean, sono un mosto…_  
   
“ I demoni sono dei mostri, e come tali non possono amare e neanche essere amati da nessuno” disse invece  
   
   
 _Perdonami, Dean…_  
   
   
Sam usci precipitosamente dalla stanza. Dean rimase li bloccato senza rispondere. Qualcuno aveva infilato un rostro nel suo cuore e lo girava, cercando il punto in cui produceva più dolore  
   
   
   
Come poteva fargli questo, Sammy, il suo adorato Sammy, ancora non riusciva a crederci. Era stato cosi dolce, tenero e romantico quando erano stati insieme, perché era cosi cambiato? Perché aveva smesso di amarlo? Ma aveva davvero mai cominciato? Ora non lo sapeva più. Cosa poteva averlo cambiato fino a quel punto? Forse aveva sbagliato ad andarsene? Se avesse potuto tornare indietro, avrebbe dato tutto per cancellare quel gesto pur di avere ancora l’amore di Sam.  
   
   
“Dean” lo chiamò Sam dal giardino. Non sembrava più astioso con lui, cosa che lo confuse ancora di più, e non aveva più importanza alcuna tutte le brutte parole che l’avevano tanto ferito, adesso importava solo che Sam lo stava chiamando, importava solo questo, e che l’avrebbe perdonato. Per essere un demone, per non poter amare più e anche per amare solo lui.  
   
Usci fuori in giardino. Era sera tardi ormai  . Un giardino? Aspetta, dove si trovava? Non riconosceva questo posto…di sicuro non era era il motel, e neanche il bunker dei letterati. Dove l’aveva portato quel pazzo?  
   
“Sam, dove diavolo mi hai portato?” gli chiese, e si senti sprofondare con la scarpa  in una buca in mezzo alla grossa quantità di neve….quasi strillò. Sam suo malgrado, nonostante tutto, dovette trattenere una risatina e  gli venne subito in soccorso prima che potesse cadere…lo fece subito appoggiare a sé, e Dean era sconcertato da quell’inatteso ennesimo cambio di comportamento, di umore, di tutto. Ora Sammy era di nuovo premuroso, e sorrideva in quel modo cosi dolcissimo, e Dean si rese conto di essere tornato a pensare a lui come a Sammy, e suo malgrado senti un moto di tenerezza, non per Sam stavolta, ma per sé stesso.  
   
Dean alzò lo sguardo verso Sam e vide che lo stava guardando a sua volta triste  e con un’aria che sembrava colpevole, dopodiché Sam lo allontanò delicatamente e fece qualche passo lontano da lui, e questo lo confuse ancora di più  
   
   
“Dean” finalmente Sam riprese a parlare “se davvero tu mi ami, come te lo spieghi? Voglio dire, i demoni non possono amare, e tu stesso hai detto che stai perdendo tutti i tuoi sentimenti, tutto quello che ti legava alla tua umanità “  
   
Tornare a parlare dei suoi sentimenti, era davvero una cosa penosa per Dean, soprattutto quando Sam era evidente ormai che non provava lo stesso, ma si fece coraggio e rispose:  
   
“Io, io,  non lo so perché, ma con te è diverso Sam, posso smettere di sentire e di amare tutto il resto, ma non posso smettere di amare te “ disse Dean vergognandosi come un ladro di esprimere i suoi sentimenti come l’ultima delle ragazzette in un orrendo film strappalacrime…ma non poteva farne a meno, Sam gliel’aveva chiesto e doveva rispondergli, sperando che riuscisse a perdonarlo per questo. Aspettava già che Sam ridesse. Ma non lo fece. Anzi lo guardava molto seriamente e gli sembrò di sentire quasi un sospiro. Era forse sollievo quello che gli era sembrato di sentire?  
   
   
Sam non disse niente, sembrava diverso dal Sam che solo poco prima l’aveva aggredito in quel modo in camera…e ancora non aveva idea del perché l’avesse portato qui, e stava cominciando a preoccuparsi seriamente.  
   
Sam si sporse a prendere qualcosa dalla macchina. Era un fagotto ricoperto di carta colorata. Lo porse a Dean teneramente, lasciandolo completamente basito.  
   
“Non avrai paura di un pacco regalo, vero? Aprilo” lo spronò Sam , e si allontanò di nuovo per armeggiare contro qualcosa che sostava su un vecchio tavolino vicino allo chalet  
   
   
Stupore. Incredulità. Incomprensione. Emozione. E poi commozione e infine gioia, e gratitudine. Erano queste tutte le emozioni che erano passate sul volto di Dean winchester, quando si accorse che il pacco conteneva il ciondolo che Sam gli aveva regalato, e che cosi tanto stupidamente aveva pensato di gettare via, secoli fa.  
   
“Sam” disse Dean. faceva fatica a parlare, tanto era lo sforzo per trattenere le lacrime.  
   
“Si?” disse Sam, senza girarsi. Aveva una strana voce , e Dean pensò che non si voltasse per non far vedere che anche lui stava piangendo. Cominciò a camminare a passi spediti verso di lui, e lo abbracciò. Forte. E Sam ricambiava, lo stringeva proprio come Dean avrebbe voluto facesse nella maledetta stanza.  
   
“ Come fai ad averlo ancora?” chiese Dean , la voce rotta  
“ l’ho sempre tenuto con me da che lo buttasti in quel cestino, ma non ho mai voluto dirtelo. Forse ce l’avevo anche un po’ con te per quello. Ho sempre pensato che però un giorno te l’avrei ridato, ma presi com’eravamo dalle battaglie continue, non ho mai…”  
   
“Sam” lo interruppe Dean.  
   
“Si?”  
   
“ Sam, è fantastico e davvero grazie per averlo conservato, e ti prometto che non lo toglierò più, mai più”.  
   
Sam sorrise teneramente e glielo infilò al collo, e Dean sospirò. Gli sembrava come se Sam gli avesse ridato un po’ di vita.  
   
“dove vai?” cercò di riportarlo a sé quando vide che Sam fece per allontanarsi di nuovo.  
   
“ resisti due minuti “ disse scherzosamente Sam, poi trafficò con quello che doveva essere un vecchio stereo, e mise play . Subito le note di Ehi Jude dei Beatles cominciarono a farsi strada nel silenzio. Dean aveva lo sguardo atterrito, come se non potesse crederci.  
   
“Non posso credere che mi stai facendo questo” uggiolò Dean come un cane ferito, e mettendosi in ginocchio sprofondando nella neve. Era cosi fresca.  
   
“Non te lo ricordi, vero?”  
   
“Che era la canzone che mamma ci cantava sempre per farci addormentare? Si” disse Dean triste  
   
“No, Dean, non volevo dire questo” disse mentre Dean guardava di nuovo nella sua direzione.  
   
“Quando eri abbastanza grande per farlo, tu cominciasti a cantarla a me “ disse Sam con un grande sforzo per nascondere l’emozione  
   
“Dio, Sam, no…..”  
   
“Cantavi per me, e mi cullavi per farmi addormentare “ disse Sam che ormai piangeva proprio. Dean lo vide piangere. Piangeva per colpa sua. Aveva ragione a dire che era un mostro. Lo era davvero.  
   
“Sam, io….non me lo ricordo” disse Dean mortificato  
   
“Non importa “ disse Sam asciugandosi le lacrime e avvicinandosi a suo fratello. “Voglio solo che balli con me “  
   
“Sam, no”  
   
“Dean, per favore, puoi farlo, fallo per me “ lo pregò Sam, e Dean cedette  
   
Quindi sulle note di ehi Jude, Sam abbracciò Dean teneramente, delicato come un nastro di seta, tenero come un fanciullo, con la testa abbandonata sul suo collo, mentre Dean provava una sensazione d’amore cosi forte da fare male, ma non voleva che Sam lo lasciasse, cosi continuò a tenerlo tra le braccia mentre ballavano abbracciati, e continuando ad accarezzargli le spalle e piano la schiena. Dopo qualche secondo con gioia vibrante si scopri a dire: “Sam”  
“Si?” chiese Sam completamente abbandonato nell’abbraccio di Dean  
  
“mi sembra di ricordare…”  
  
“sei serio?” chiese Sam, il cuore che gli stava facendo bum bum bum  
  
“Si…” disse Dean. “ricordo che ti cantavo ehi Jude, e…oh com’eri tenero con quel pigiamino a righe, mi sembrava di tenere in braccio un batuffolo di soffice cotone blu” disse Dean in estasi  
   
Sam non riusciva più a controllare le emozioni che lo prorompevano e lo scuotevano da dentro. Afferrò la faccia di Dean e lo baciò. Romanticamente, passionalmente, disperatamente.  Quando si staccò dalla sua bocca, tuttavia, aveva ancora le mani sul suo viso e assicurandosi che lo guardasse , gli disse:  
   
“Ti amo” glielo sussurrò appena, ma Dean si senti esplodere di gioia, e non faceva neanche più male in quel momento, o forse se faceva male, a lui era data la grazia di non sentirlo. Non chiese a Sam perché solo pochi minuti avesse detto il contrario, perché era troppo felice di quello che aveva appena sentito per chiedere spiegazioni.  
   
“Anche io, Sam, anche io” gli rispose.  
   
   
Continuarono a ballare per un po’, e quando fini la canzone, Sam volle rimetterla, perché disse, non l’avevano ascoltata, in quanto troppo impegnati a dirsi le sdolcinerie a vicenda. Dean rise e disse qualcosa tipo: “Sei proprio una ragazza, Sam “ e Sam mai come prima fu contento di sentirsi dire queste parole da Dean, suo fratello, il Dean che era sempre stato.  
   
Ricominciarono il ballo lento, ma dopo qualche secondo da che era cominciata la canzone, Sam disse sottovoce abbracciato a Dean: “Dean, ti desidero” glielo sussurrò piano strusciando la testa contro il suo collo.  
   
Dean per quanto si sentisse romantico, e sentimentale, e profondo, in quella situazione, nel momento in cui Sam gli disse quella frase, senti una forte contrazione all’inguine.  
   
“Sam, no, lo sai che non posso” cercò di assumere un tono di voce ragionevole.  
   
Sam rise piano. “Dean, tu non sei davvero un demone, non del tutto, e anche se lo fossi non potresti farmi niente di male”  
   
“Come fai a esserne sicuro?”gli chiese accarezzandogli i capelli.  
   
“Mi sono documentato”  
   
“Cosa? Tu piccolo finto angioletto e vero pervertito e perverso che non sei altro” lo sgridò bonariamente Dean, senza indagare dove effettivamente si fosse documentato  
   
Sam rise e lo spinse cosicchè dean andò a sprofondare sdraiato tutto d’un pezzo sulla neve, ma non era brutto.. anzi, era piacevole. La sua pelle… si accorse ora, era bruciante, febbricitante.  
   
“Non te n’eri accorto eh?” gli chiese Sam triste, notando lo sguardo sorpreso di Dean.  
   
Dean lo guardò. Probabilmente era stato febbricitante per tutto il tempo e se ne accorgeva solo adesso, e quella era un’altra prova di quanto via via stava perdendo le cognizioni, si intristi e stava già per chiedere perdono a Sam, quando quello gli saltò a cavalcioni con la potenza di un tornado.  
   
Era fatta. Oramai per quanto volesse tornare indietro, non sarebbe mai riuscito. Non con Sam che continuava a ridere in quel modo. Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per vederlo ridere sempre. E contagiava anche lui.  
   
 “Pensavo che in fondo stiamo ridendo per niente, ed è una cosa che capita spesso agli INNAMORATI. “ disse Sam , e malgrado Dean non credeva più a cose come innamoramento e balle varie, detto da Sam aveva il potere di fargli sbucare il sorriso.  
   
Sam cominciò a inarcarsi di più e a baciare sensualmente il collo di Dean e a sussurrargli: “Prendimi”  
   
E Dean davvero in quel momento non capi più nulla, soprattutto non poteva resistere a vedere Sam cosi eccitato, e cominciò a baciarlo, a toccarlo. Prima il viso, poi le spalle, la schiena, il torace, da cui gli sfilò la maglietta  e cominciò poi ad accarezzargli le gambe attraverso i pantaloni sorridendo maliziosamente sentendo Sam trattenere il respiro. Poi gli levò lentamente i pantaloni, continuò ad accarezzarlo e a farlo eccitare, per poi toglierli anche i boxer infine, e Dean era contento che la vergogna di quello che stavano per fare, era almeno da parte sua cacciata via, altrimenti non sapeva se, pur desiderando Sam, avrebbe avuto il coraggio di fare questo a suo fratello. Che fosse dannato lui non aveva nessuna importanza, ma perché anche Sam?  
   
Comunque Sam non gli permise di addentrarsi in questi pensieri, esortandolo a continuare, e allora Dean cominciò a baciarlo, a partire dalla bocca, fino a scendere al torace ormai nudo , e andando sempre più giù. E più giù. E sentire Sam gemere per lui era qualcosa di cosi appagante.  
   
“Dio, Dean” disse tirandogli i capelli.  
“Fermati per favore” disse Sam di malavoglia perché stava andando cosi bene ed era talmente appagante che l’ultima cosa che Sam avrebbe voluto dirgli era di fermarsi, anzi avrebbe voluto sentire quella frizione dentro per sempre,e infatti Dean come se avesse indovinato i suoi pensieri, non si fermò.  
   
“fermati Dean, non voglio venire adesso” insistè Sam gridando e Dean a quel punto si fermò. Si guardarono, ancora increduli su cosa stavano facendo e su cosa stavano per fare, ma incapaci di fermarsi.  
   
“Mettiti giù” disse Sam , e Dean capi subito. Si mise sdraiato a pancia in sotto, forse segretamente contento di non dover essere lui a doverlo fare, per non rischiare di fare del male al suo fratellino,  pensò Sam malizioso.  
   
Sam cercò di prepararlo delicatamente, e questa volta Dean percepi proprio amore nelle sue movenze, gesti delicati, che però dopo vennero via via più goffi e indecisi e represse un lamento.  
   
“Scusa” disse Sam intimidito. Non voleva fargli male, ma era la sua prima volta con un uomo. E anche per Dean.  Forse avrebbe dovuto portare del lubrificante si disse.  
   
“Non scusarti, vai avanti” ridacchiò Dean.  
   
Sam era ancora indeciso, ma ormai erano tutti e due troppo eccitati per tornare indietro. Smise di cercare di armeggiare con le mani e seguendo l’istinto cercò di entrare dentro Dean. dapprima delicatamente poi più in profondità, e Dean represse un gemito di dolore, sostituito da subito con uno di piacere.  
   
“Dio Dean, non pensavo..”  
“Non pensavi cosa?”  
“Di potermi sentire cosi bene dentro di te” disse Sam appoggiando la testa alla sua schiena,  e a Dean sembrò la dichiarazione d’amore più dolce che potesse fargli.  
   
Venne tutto naturale, le spinte dapprima lente, poi più decise, più passionali,e Dean capiva che Sam non scherzava quando diceva che lo desiderava, e ne era contento,  ma il bello era che Sam cercava sempre la bocca di Dean, affamato di baci e di carezze anche in quel momento. Non smetteva di accarezzarlo, di stringergli la mano e Dean faceva lo stesso. E nonostante tutto questo miele , erano entrambi vicino all’estasi.  
   
“Dimmi che mi ami” ripeteva sempre Dean.  
   
“Ti amo. Ti amo. Ti amo” ripeteva implacabile Sam quasi volesse scontare quei minuti tremendi in cui gli diceva nella dannata stanza che non era vero.  
   
“ E tu dimmi che sono tuo, solo tuo” disse Sam in uno slancio di improvvisa melensaggine  
  
“Sono tuo, e tu sei mio, solo mio?”  
“sempre” gli rispose.  
   
Quando venne l’orgasmo li lasciò storditi per un attimo, talmente il piacere era stato intenso. Sam usci da Dean e si sdraiò al suo fianco e gli chiese di abbracciarlo, e Dean lo fece subito. Rimasero a guardare le stelle  e Sam gli disse che davvero aveva sempre sognato di fare l’amore sotto le stelle, e Dean che gli rispondeva che avevano ancora tante sperimentazioni da fare.  
   
Sam lo guardò rivolgendogli un sorriso meraviglioso.  
   
“Che c’è? Hai mica pensato che il concetto “mio, solo mio” valesse solo per stanotte? Non ci provare neanche a pensarci, che ti faccio sputare tutti i denti, hai capito, razza di brutto….?” Lo minacciò ridacchiando, Dean  
   
Sam lo interruppe: “stupido, non hai ancora capito che da quando sono nato sono stato incatenato a te?” disse dolcemente , e Dean perse le parole. Si, le perse davvero.  
   
   
Per quanto però fosse bello e romantico, e fresco soprattutto, dopo tutta quella passione, restare sdraiati nella neve, dopo un po’ tuttavia divenne scomodo, e freddo.  Dean insistè perché rientrassero per la notte, nonostante le proteste di Sam, che sembrava sul punto di addormentarsi li. Dean non voleva si prendesse un malanno.  
   
Rientrarono, si fecero una doccia veloce, e si misero nel letto matrimoniale ancora abbracciati e sfiniti.  
   
“Sam, di chi è questo chalet? Perché mi hai portato qui?” gli chiese Dean teneramente.  
   
“I padroni di casa non torneranno fino al prossimo autunno, tranquillo Dean, e comunque ti ho portato qui perché mi sembrava una buona idea” disse Sam sperando che Dean non gli chiedesse altro, e lui non lo fece.  
   
“è stata una GRANDE idea” disse dandogli un bacetto sui capelli.  
   
Sam si strinse ancora di più al petto di Dean. Dean lo guardò. Sembrava proprio un cucciolo indifeso in quel momento, avrebbe voluto proteggerlo per sempre, e vecchi istinti di protezione minacciavano di assalirlo di nuovo, ma erano belli stavolta.  
   
“Sembra ancora tutto cosi irreale” disse Sam pensieroso tracciandogli i contorni del torace, con un dito. Delicatamente, come per studiarlo. O per accarezzarlo, Dean non lo capiva.  
   
“Sei pentito di quello che è successo?” chiese Dean , teneramente, accarezzandogli i capelli,  senza tono di accusa, rabbia o di agitazione,  
   
“Mai” disse Sam dandogli un bacio sul torace, e poi riappoggiando la testa sul suo petto. “Ma ho paura. Ne abbiamo passato tante, ma non abbiamo mai affrontato una cosa come questa. Ho paura di quello che ci succederà”  
   
“Temi il giudizio della gente?” chiese Dean  
   
“Si” rispose Sam sincero. “Non voglio perderti” aggiunse Sam, per fargli intendere che sebbene sembrasse una paura egoistica, alla fine tutto riportava sempre a quel punto.  
   
Dean lo strinse ancora di più per cercare di rassicurarlo: “Sam, tu non mi perderai mai, non per una cosa cosi bella, anzi io sono ancora di più legato a te dopo stanotte, e se mai dovessimo dividerci non sarà MAI per colpa mia, credimi. E comunque non succederà perché non lo permetterò” aggiunse poi.  
   
“Adesso la pensi cosi…” disse Sam  
   
“cosa? Pensi che potrei cambiare idea?” chiese Dean sorpreso.  
   
Sam non ce la faceva a non chiederglielo. “Dean, non vorrei mai doverti chiedere una cosa del genere, ma devo farlo: se tu fossi umano, mi vorresti ancora con te, in questo senso?”  
   
“Pensi che il mio amore per te sia dettato dal fatto di essere un mezzo demone?” disse Dean e Sam si rese conto in fretta di averlo praticamente offeso a morte e si scusò subito  
   
“Dean, no, non intendevo questo, non fraintendermi, volevo solo dire che essendo immune dai sensi di colpa per te è più facile lasciarti andare e essere felice, con me. Forse se fossi umano, anche a costo di soffrire, non mi vorresti con te, perché giudicheresti quello che facciamo, immorale, sbagliato, inumano”  
   
   
Dean rimase zitto e capi molto bene quello che voleva dire Sam. Solo non voleva pensarci. Stavano cosi bene, perché rovinare quel bel momento?  
   
“Sam, io, non so niente, e francamente non voglio pensarci, ti prego, stiamo cosi bene, non roviniamo tutto con queste preoccupazioni”  
   
“Dean, io non voglio rovinare tutto, ma dobbiamo cominciare a pensarci, e io non voglio avere brutte sorprese, non perché non mi fidi di te, ma perché ho troppa paura” disse Sam vagamente agitato.  
   
   
Dean percepi la paura di Sam, e gli diede un altro lungo bacio in fronte, e lo abbracciò di nuovo aggrovigliandosi a lui.  
   
   
“Sam, non devi aver paura, io non ti allontanerò e  non mi separerò mai più da te, mai più, costi quel che costi”  
   
E Sam era cosi contento di sentire di essere rassicurato su quel punto, che non si preoccupò di cosa  intendesse davvero Dean con quel “costi quel che costi”  
   
   
Era davvero convinto che quello che era successo quella sera, avesse il sapore dolce e amaro di un miraggio  
   
Era davvero convinto che il suo amore fosse bastato a restituire a Dean la sua umanità, la sua totale umanità  
   
Eppure Crowley gliel’aveva detto che non sarebbe ancora  bastato. Era molto, moltissimo. Più di quanto si poteva immaginare. È solo che non bastava ancora. Ma lui, testardo,  non aveva voluto crederci! Sperava che quello, bastasse!  
   
Solo quando poi ricevette la doccia fredda l’indomani mattina, capi di essersi completamente sbagliato.  
   
Solo allora capi che era  uno sciocco.  
  
   
   
   
 


	10. Scegliere

Sam avrebbe dovuto intuire che quella era una giornata maledetta, già dalle prime avvisaglie del risveglio della fottuta mattina, ma scelse di ignorare i primi campanelli d’allarme.

“Sam, svegliati, dai, dobbiamo andare a fare colazione” disse Dean, e Sam mugolò. Aveva ancora tanto sonno.

“Non voglio” disse soffocando la testa sul cuscino. Dean si avvicinò e glielo tirò via.

“Sei crudele” mugolò Sam.

“E non hai ancora visto niente, fratellino” disse Dean, e Sam, se non fosse stato per il tono goliardico che senti dalla sua voce, gli avrebbe davvero detto che una risposta del genere, nella loro situazione, era fuori luogo, ma poiché aveva iniziato lui, dicendoglielo per scherzo, non poteva neanche rimproverargli chissà cosa. Rimproverargli che cosa poi?

Dean cercando di far alzare Sam, si era sporto su di lui e Sam fu inondato da una quantità di profumo e deodorante, che, giudicò eccessiva.

“Dean! ma quanto profumo ti sei messo? Cosa ti è preso? Sei per caso una ragazza?” gli chiese arricciando il naso.

Dean rise: “ I profumi sono afrodisiaci, seducenti, e ci tengo a mantenere la mia fama di sex symbol” disse Dean, e a Sam sembrava di avvertire qualcosa di sbagliato in quello che stava dicendo, come se fosse qualcosa di finto, come una battuta detta in un teatro da un attore, solo che al momento era troppo stordito per riuscire a capire bene perché.

“Non ne hai bisogno, sei già seducente di tuo, e a me fa piacere sentire il tuo odore naturale” disse Sam cercando invano di sentirlo attraverso la coltre che si era spruzzato addosso.

Dean accennò una risatina nervosa: “Va bene, se ti da fastidio, non lo metterò più” acconsenti.

Sam sentiva un nervosismo crescente che non sapeva come spiegarsi e d’ istinto si protese per dargli un bacio. Dean sussultò appena e rimase fermo come un fascio di nervi.

Sam si spostò quasi subito. “Dean! ma che cosa…cos’è questo sapore che hai in bocca? Non avrai mica bevuto whisky di prima mattina, vero? “ chiese, trattenendosi dal reprimere il disgusto.

Dean diventò una maschera di terrore, ma cercò di riprendersi subito, e gli disse: “Non ho bevuto, e se vuoi insinuare che ho un cattivo alito, ti informo che la mia bocca profuma sempre di rose, fratellino” disse. Sembrava molto offeso, Sam si senti subito in colpa, e se non fosse stato per il tono ancora una volta finto, da attore di teatro, che gli era sembrato di sentire, si sarebbe davvero scusato per quello, si sarebbe scusato davvero.

“Le rose non sono buone da mangiare “ disse invece a metà tra il sarcastico a metà tra un tono allegro.

Dean lo guardò , evidentemente offeso a morte, però non disse niente. Si rinchiuse in bagno con la potenza di un ciclone, e riprese a lavarsi i denti, a usare anche il collutorio, e prese addirittura una mentina. Sam si accorse di tutti questi movimenti e si senti confuso e disorientato come non mai… “ma che cavolo sta succedendo?” pensò tra sé e sé

 

 

  
Ad ogni qual modo una volta giunta l’ora della colazione, quei brevi minuti di nervosismo sembravano accantonati, e a Dean sembrò tornare il buonumore. Sam notò che al bancone c’era una generosa torta al cioccolato e lamponi e gli venne da sorridere… Dean di sicuro appena l’avrebbe vista si sarebbe fiondato a prenderla.

E invece non lo fece. Gli passò semplicemente accanto e non la degnò di uno sguardo, limitandosi a prendere solo un cappuccino e una brioche.

Non era da Dean rifiutare la torta e Sam seguendo l’impulso, fece per ordinarne comunque un pezzo.

Quando tornò al tavolo, Dean gli disse sorridendo:

“ Non è da te mangiare torte, Sam”

“Veramente quella è per te, Dean” rispose Sam perplesso.

“Per me?” chiese Dean con tono incerto e un po’ confuso.

Sam lo guardò un po’ spaventato, poi gli spinse il piattino. Vedendo che Dean non faceva niente, cercò di incoraggiarlo: “Non la mangi?”

Dean sembrò scocciato. "Se avessi voluto della torta, l’avrei presa”

“Scusa, pensavo di farti un favore…..ma, perché non la vuoi? Non hai mai rifiutato la torta prima d’ora” disse Sam con cautela.

“Accidenti, Sam, devo davvero spiegarti perché per una volta non voglio una cavolo di torta alle dannate nove e venticinque del fottuto mattino???” chiese Dean alterandosi, e facendo voltare parecchie persone.

“Dean, calmati, ci stanno guardando.”

“Non dirmi quello che devo fare! Sei tu che devi sempre vedere il marcio in tutto anche nelle cose normali!” continuò imperterrito l’attore di teatro.

Sam rimase in silenzio senza sapere cosa dire o fare. Non era cosi che si era immaginato quella giornata. Non era cosi che doveva andare.

Dean ad ogni modo non infieri. Fini di mangiare la sua brioche e di bere il suo cappuccino per poi dichiarare “Questo cappuccino fa schifo, non verremo più qui. Paga tu, ti aspetto in macchina “

Per forza fa schifo, se non metti lo zucchero……. Avrebbe voluto dire Sam, ma un senso di nausea lo stava opprimendo e non ce la faceva neanche a parlare. Chiese alla cameriera qualcosa per coprire la torta, visto che aveva intenzione di portarla via. Adesso non avevano poi tanta fame, disse.

 

 

 

Non ritornarono al motel…la scusa ufficiale era che Sam voleva stare fuori all’aria aperta, in montagna, ma la verità era che voleva guadagnare un po’ di tempo per cercare di riaddolcire Dean, per prepararlo a quello che avrebbero dovuto fare, e non era il massimo cercare di convincerlo in quello stato di nervosismo. Dean sembrò vagamente calmarsi, sentendo che Sam voleva ritagliarsi una giornata all’aperto solo per loro due, quindi si comprarono dei panini e il necessario per un piccolo picnic che avrebbero fatto più tardi, parcheggiarono e cominciarono a camminare su per il bosco

L’aria di montagna sembrò rinvigorire Dean, che tornò a essere allegro e a zampettare per i boschi come un bambino, e a indicare di qua e di là un fiore, oppure un fungo, chiedendo a Sam se secondo lui potevano essere buoni o velenosi.

“Smettila di essere cosi esaltato…ma cos’hai, cinque anni? “ gli chiedeva Sam divertito.

“Guarda qua, Sam, MORE, ne vuoi qualcuna? Per i tuoi gusti da ragazza vanno sicuramente bene” continuò Dean senza badargli.

Sam gli diede uno scappellotto in testa e Dean gli chiese se volesse la guerra , dopodiché fece per caricarselo in braccio insieme alla borsa con le cose da mangiare, cercando di scalare la montagna con Sam addossato sul suo petto, con lui che tentava di divincolarsi : “Sei pazzo, mettimi giù o ci farai ammazzare entrambi” disse ridendo ma con una nota di apprensione molto forte.

“Buono, a cuccia” disse Dean dandogli uno scappellotto sul sedere, e non accennando a fermarsi. Continuò a camminare con Sam in braccio e Sam davvero non capiva come Dean riuscisse a portarlo quantificando che sicuramente lui era più alto e molto più grosso di Dean, e per giunta in salita, roba che chiunque altro si sarebbe capottato con il peso che si portava appresso, e invece Dean no, procedeva sicuro con un’andatura veloce, senza ombra di insicurezza, paura, o anche solo fatica, anzi sembrava pieno di energie, e dopo un po’ a Sam sembrò di essere tornato un bambino piccolo che veniva portato a spasso, e nonostante l’apprensione che quella cosa lo trasmetteva, sentendosi sicuro cominciò a rilassarsi e poi ad addormentarsi tra le braccia di Dean.

 

 

  
“Sveglia bell’addormentato, siamo arrivati” disse Dean dopo un po’ svegliando Sam.

Si trovavano in una grande distesa verde bellissima, ed era tutto illuminato dal sole, contornato da alberi e fiori meravigliosi. Dean aveva fatto sdraiare Sam sul prato e si era affiancato vicino a lui, e Sam riusci in quel momento quasi a dimenticare quella disastrosa mattinata.

 

Restarono per un po’ sdraiati al sole con Dean che era tornato stranamente affettuoso e in vena di coccole, riempiendo Sam di baci e carezze

“scusami per stamattina, e per essere stato uno stronzo ” disse Dean tra un bacio e l’altro

“ è acqua passata” disse Sam, anche se sapeva che non era per niente acqua passata.

“E scusami per tutte le volte che sarò uno stronzo in futuro.”

“Scordatelo” gli rispose Sam, sorridendo, continuando a baciarlo e facendo ridere Dean. 

 

“che ne dici di mangiare qualcosa? Quella lunga salita mi ha messo appetito “ disse Dean cominciando a scartare un panino e a fare lunghi morsi. In effetti era quasi mezzogiorno.

“Già , a proposito sei stato incredibilmente forte , sei riuscito a proseguire prendendo in braccio anche me; a proposito, come te lo spieghi? “ domandò Sam che proprio non riusciva a farsene una ragione.

Dean sembrò adombrarsi. “Non me lo spiego, semplicemente, sono solo contento di essere pieno di forze “ disse continuando a mangiarsi il suo panino.

Sam finito il suo panino aveva voglia di continuare il discorso sulla forza di Dean, ma non ne ebbe modo perché aveva appena tagliato una pesca a spicchi, e cominciò a imboccarlo, e sam lo lasciò fare.

“Ehi, cosa credi che sia, un fanciullo?” chiese, ridacchiando. Dean, finito di imboccarlo, lo baciò, prendendogli il viso fra le mani appiccicose e rendendogli appiccicose anche le guance. Sembrava tornato cosi premuroso e dolce, che Sam fu sciolto dalla tenerezza per un attimo. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poter fermare il tempo e vivere per sempre cosi.

“A volte lo sei” ridacchiò Dean.

A Sam venne un’improvvisa idea.

“Sai , ho pensato di portare qui la torta di stamattina, magari adesso ne hai voglia” disse cautelamente

Dean sembrò stranirsi, e poi irritarsi, e poi adombrarsi.

“ Oppure posso mangiarla io “ rispose Sam fin troppo allegro, e si rese bene conto che Dean sapeva quello che stava cercando di fare, solo che oramai Sam era entrato anche lui nella famosa recita di teatro e non aveva nessuna intenzione di cedere , o di dargliela vinta.

“Non so quello che stai cercando di fare…” cominciò Dean irritato…

“Mmmmm che buona questa torta, non sai cosa ti perdi” disse Sam provocatorio

Dean sembrò irritarsi ancora di più, e Sam capi all’istante di essere uno stupido e che stava giocando la carta sbagliata. Decise quindi di provare quella che gli sembrava più efficace , quindi gli toccò dolcemente il viso con le mani, e Dean sebbene perplesso, perché Sam aveva le mani sporche di torta, non si spostò.

“ Ti amo cosi tanto, Dean” disse lui in tono tenero, e Dean sorpreso da quella dichiarazione cosi tenera, rilassò per un attimo i muscoli del viso resi tesi dall’irritazione, e Sam ne approfittò per baciarlo. Dean ricambiò il bacio apparentemente indifferente alla bocca di Sam che sapeva tutta di torta. Sam non si arrese, prese ancora un po’ di torta, se la spalmò sul viso e sulla bocca e lo baciò ancora.

“Che stai facendo?” chiese Dean, ma sembrava divertito, e a Sam sembrò un buon segno.

“Voglio che la dividi con me” disse Sam divertito, stuzzicandolo, prendendo un’altra parte di torta, prendendone in bocca un’estremità e costringendo Dean ad avvicinarsi per prendere in bocca l’altra . Lui non si oppose e in quel momento sembrava proprio una caricatura grottesca di Lilly e il vagabondo, pensò Sam divertito.  
Dean all’inizio fece quello che gli chiedeva Sam solo perché glielo chiese, ma poi Sam vide il cambiamento nella sua espressione.. prese a sorridere e a mangiare la torta dalla bocca di Sam, mormorando sospiri di piacere, e a baciarlo con più trasporto e affamato, cosi sembrava, di Sam e di zucchero.

Si sorprese quando fu Dean poi a prendere quel poco che rimaneva della torta e a fare il gesto di volersela mangiare tutta lui. Sam sgranò gli occhi e gli fu subito addosso gridando:  
“Egoista”  
Dean ridacchiò divertito mentre Sam gli fu addosso reclamando la sua parte, e fu cosi che finirono l’ultima parte, baciandosi e sporcandosi di torta come due bambini. Alla fine avevano le facce piene di zucchero e glassa , ma niente fu gratificante come vedere Dean ridere di nuovo e dire: “ Era proprio buona quella torta, avevi ragione, Sam” e sembrava sincero.

Alla fine si ripulirono la faccia nel laghetto li vicino, e Sam si senti felice come non mai e pensò davvero che il peggio era passato e che d’ora in poi le cose sarebbero andate per il verso giusto.

Non sapeva che il peggio doveva ancora venire.

 

Quando decisero di abbandonare quel luogo incantevole, Sam aveva già in mente cosa avrebbe dovuto fare una volta arrivati al motel, e sperò davvero che Dean accettasse, per questo gli sembrava importante che mantenesse il buonumore, come adesso.

Ma purtroppo il destino ha sempre altri piani, e in quel momento un bambino che stava passando di li, perse l’equilibrio e cadde. Doveva avere al massimo cinque anni.

Cominciò a piangere, e a invocare aiuto. Per fortuna non era caduto in salita, ma in una parte pianeggiante, altrimenti sarebbe scivolato e Dio solo sa cosa gli sarebbe capitato. Sam trattenne il respiro, ma niente fu scioccante quanto vedere Dean guardare perplesso il bambino come se stesse guardando una specie strana di volatile, e non vederlo precipitarsi per soccorrerlo.

si precipitò subito dal bambino e lo prese in braccio. In quel momento arrivarono anche i genitori che erano rimasti indietro, affannati, insieme al figlio di poco più grande che doveva avere forse tre o quattro anni di più del fratellino. Era spaventato e prese in braccio il piccolo che piangeva a più non posso. E sembravano cosi tanto delle caricature di loro due solo qualche ora prima, mentre Dean trasportava Sam in braccio, che Sam nonostante la tenerezza di quel gesto, avrebbe voluto scappare a perdifiato lontano e non voltarsi più indietro .

restò invece e si preoccupò di tranquillizzare i genitori e di raccomandare loro di stare più attenti al piccolo la prossima volta. Quelli erano posti pericolosi. Mentre Dean se ne stava ancora in disparte a guardarli con aria indifferente.

 

 

  
Quando i genitori con figli al seguito si allontanarono, Sam tornò da Dean con un’aria da belva inferocita.

“Allora come sta il marmocchio? Gli è passata la voglia di andare in montagna?” chiese ridendo.

Fu il colpo di grazia. Sam gli assestò un pugno cosi forte che, malgrado Dean fosse pieno di energie, in quel momento girò la faccia di lato.

 

“ Lo sai cosa stai diventando , eh? Lo sai qual è il prossimo passo eh?”

“No, illuminami tu, Sammy!” riusci a dire Dean.  
“UCCIDERE LA GENTE. Fammi un fischio per avvertirmi quando ti verrà voglia di farlo.”

“Ti lascio sfogare solo perché sei mio fratello e non sai quello che dici.”

“Tu invece non sei più mio fratello” rispose Sam.

Un pugno arrivò dritto a colpire la mascella di Sam con la forza di un uragano, e Sam sentendosi davvero inerme e impotente, fini in ginocchio a fissare il terreno e a toccarsi la testa con le mani.

Dean si senti subito dispiaciuto: “Sam, perdonami.”

“non posso” disse Sam con voce triste al terreno.

Dean annui, cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime, e insieme percorsero quel breve tratto che li separava ancora dalla macchina.

 

 

 

Una volta usciti dal bosco, la tensione non sembrava ancora scemata. Dean ricominciò di nuovo a diventare nervoso.

“Ma dove sono finite le chiavi della macchina?” chiese.

“Tutti quei profumi stamattina….il sapore strano che sentivo nella tua bocca, era il sapore dei DEMONI giusto?”

“Eppure ero convinto di essermele messe in tasca. “

“ Il tuo non volere la torta , non accorgerti del cappuccino amaro, non aiutare quel bambino ….erano tutti segnali…”

“DOVE DIAVOLO SONO FINITE?” chiese Dean cercando di contrastare la voce di Sam.

Un tintinnio familiare e Dean vide che Sam gliele stava scuotendo proprio davanti.

“Dammi le chiavi della macchina ,Sam”

“Altrimenti?”

“Sam, dammi le chiavi della macchina “ ripetè irritato

“ mi dai un altro pugno?”

“SAM, DAMMI LE FOTTUTE CHIAVI”

“Oppure mi uccidi?”

Dean cominciò a piangere sommessamente , e Sam si vergognò un poco. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli scusa, ma disse invece con gli occhi lucidi:

“Dean, ho bisogno di sapere se hai ucciso qualcuno in questa settimana”

“Maledizione, Sam! Non ho ucciso nessuno.”

“E allora perché….?” Chiese Sam disperato.

Dean dette un pugno all’automobile, frustrato.

“TI AVEVO DETTO CHE NON POTEVO CONTROLLARLO” disse disperato, gettandosi in ginocchio . “Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto” e continuò a piangere . Sam sapeva che se cedeva adesso, e lo abbracciava, era un gran casino.

 

“Dean, sistemeremo tutto, vedrai , ritornerai com’eri , davvero, devi solo fidarti di me” disse Sam.

Dean si alzò. “No “

“Come?”

“SEI SORDO? HO DETTO NO”

Sam non disse niente.

“Non voglio ritornare umano” disse Dean atono, spezzando il cuore di Sam in mille pezzi.

“Non puoi parlare sul serio, combatti da un sacco di tempo contro questa cosa, e ora tu vuoi arrenderti?”

“Hai mai considerato l’idea che io non voglia? Eh? “

“Cosa stai dicendo? È una follia, e lo sai”

“Non lo è. Sam, io sto bene adesso. Mi sento pieno di energie, non ricordo più quelle cose che mi mandavano in collera, che mi facevano sentire disperato, che mi facevano sentire confuso, che mi facevano sentire in colpa “

“Dean, non posso credere che….”

“ Che ne sarà del nostro amore quando tornerò umano eh? Perché vuoi spezzare cosi il nostro sogno?”

“Ma che stai dicendo?”

“Maledizione Sam, io non voglio rischiare di mandare tutto a puttane quando riavrò la mia stramaledetta umanità, non posso sopportare di essere io quello che deciderà di far finire tutto”

 

Sam lo guardò atterrito.

“quindi quello di cui parlavo io l’altra sera…” ma era chiaro, Dean aveva riflettuto sulle paure di Sam, e le aveva fatto sue, e Sam maledisse ancora una volta la sua stupidità.

“Si, ci ho pensato anch’io, e ho pensato che potresti aver ragione, non so se posso essere abbastanza forte, e non voglio rischiare di perderti”

“Dean, non posso credere che tu pensi davvero che lasciare che diventi un demone sia la soluzione per stare insieme. Sei completamente pazzo se pensi che io potrò continuare a stare con te se diventi un demone!”

“E allora seguimi, se mi ami, seguimi e diventalo anche tu”

“Dean, è una follia! Hai passato tutta la vita a combattere questi esseri e il fatto che ora vorresti diventare uno di loro è la dimostrazione della tua pazzia, non te ne rendi conto??” gridò Sam.

“ è la prova che ti amo e che voglio stare con te, e se anche tu mi ami dovresti accettare” insistè Dean

Sam rimase senza parole.

Dean lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi: “Adesso devi scegliere, Sam, puoi scegliere liberamente se seguirmi o no, e io non ti costringerò, ma devi farla adesso, e ti scongiuro di pensarci bene.”

Sam lo guardò. Lo stava davvero mettendo di fronte a un bivio. Per qualche momento lo odiò a morte, e lo giudicò un profondo egoista, ed era quasi tentato di dirgli di andarsene, e fu costretto a farsi auto violenza per convincersi che non doveva prendersela con Dean, perché lui non era davvero Dean, e Sam pensò che avrebbe meritato un altro pugno da Dean, anzi avrebbe meritato di essere massacrato di pugni, se adesso lo avesse abbandonato a questo tragico destino.

Lo guardò e un nuovo terrore gli si stampò in viso. Capii all’istante che Dean non avrebbe mai digerito un rifiuto di Sam, ed ebbe istantaneamente paura di quello che avrebbe potuto fare a sé stesso se gli avesse detto di no. Dalla sua faccia disperata avrebbe anche potuto togliersi la vita.

 

“Ho fatto di tutto per salvarti “ disse Sam, trattenendo a stento le lacrime.

“Lo so” disse Dean “ma possiamo essere dannati insieme. Pensaci Sam, niente più dannati sensi di colpa, niente più dolore , pensieri che ti mandano in collera, che ti fanno soffrire…e saremo insieme “

Sam sapeva che la fuga dal dolore era solo un’illusione.  
Sapeva che non avrebbe potuto più amare Dean se fosse diventato quello che doveva diventare.

E Dean avrebbe smesso di amare lui perché avrebbe smesso di essere il Sam che lui amava,per diventare un mostro.

Avrebbero finito per odiarsi a vicenda per questo, anche se sarebbero stati insieme.

Ed era forse amore lasciare che Dean diventasse un mostro, lasciare che perdesse sé stesso, la sua umanità, tutto quello che di bello c’era in lui, la sua luce, il suo cuore, era forse questo, l’amore?

E poi, perdere ancora una volta quello per cui avevano sempre lottato, la loro speranza, il loro aiutare la gente, salvarla…. Se amava Dean, non poteva permettere che si distruggesse cosi, che perdesse sé stesso, e non poteva ancor di più essere lui ad accompagnarlo in questo baratro di autodistruzione.

 

Sapeva che c’era una probabilità che Dean avesse ragione, che non l’avrebbe più voluto se fosse tornato umano, e questo pensiero lo colmava di dolore…ma accettare la proposta di Dean….Ddio, questo non era amore… non avrebbe distrutto suo fratello solo per non perderlo come amante, che razza di mostro sarebbe stato se l’avesse fatto?

 

“Sam, accetta di venire con me e potremmo stare insieme per sempre”

E Sam capi che questa era esattamente la stessa frase che dicevano tutti gli uomini malvagi dei telefilm accecati d’amore, e gli venne una gran tristezza.

“Ti ….ti rendi conto di quello che mi stai chiedendo?” gli chiese Sam piangendo.

Dean se ne rendeva conto eccome ma non poteva evitarlo “si” disse Dean dispiaciuto.

“Ok allora…” disse sempre Sam piangendo, e Dean sembrò sollevato. “Grazie “ gli rispose.

Sam gli andò incontro e lo abbracciò forte, facendo piangere anche Dean. Fu solo quando senti che Dean aveva abbassato la guardia, che tirò fuori la siringa intrisa di narcotico che teneva nascosta nella tasca interna della giacca. Un movimento fulmineo e Dean strabuzzò gli occhi crollando a terra addormentato.

 

Sam lo guardò mortificato mentre gli teneva sollevata la testa.

“Perché ci hai messo tanto?” chiese una voce alle sue spalle.

“ Io…non pensavo…” disse Sam mortificato…

“Non pensavi cosa?” chiese Crowley irritato.

Una settimana prima….

 

“Ascoltami attentamente, se vuoi avere una piccola speranza di riuscire a salvare Dean, e a farlo tornare da pipistrello che è ora a scoiattolo che era un tempo, non devi permetterti debolezze, non devi farti intenerire dalla sua tristezza, dalla sua disperazione….”

“Facile a dirsi” replicò Sam triste.

“Appena ti vedrà, è molto probabile che ti si getterà a piedi, che cercherà di attirarti disperatamente a sè, potrebbe anche arrivare a supplicarti di amarlo, ed è proprio li che tu dovrai essere crudele con lui, ferirlo anche a parole se necessario. “

“Non puoi chiedermi questo…..nella situazione in cui è ora, spezzargli il cuore….”

“Dovrai farlo se vorrai salvarlo…” disse Crowley spazientito.

“Stammi a sentire , alce, è un piano perfetto. Più si sentirà privato del tuo amore e più lo cercherà strenuamente, disperatamente, e QUESTO è l’unico modo per riuscire a riaccendergli i sentimenti, o anche solo a fargliene provare nostalgia” aggiunse, vedendo che Sam stava zitto.

“E se mi odierà per questo?”

“Più lo respingerai e più ti cadrà ai piedi, fidati di me alce, non può allontanarsi da te troppo a lungo, e poi ha quasi perso l’anima per te, per DUE volte, e questo forma un legame indissolubile. È legato a te , che lo voglia o no”

Sam rimase zitto a digerire le parole di Crowley.

“Solo, magari, cerca di capire quando devi fermarti, non andare oltre un certo limite, non strafare…devi essere crudele, ferirlo, ma poi devi tornare quello di prima e dargli l’amore che lui vuole”

Sam non disse niente.

“E spero che capisci che parlando di amore intendo in tutti i sensi, vero Sam?”

Sam si girò guardando Crowley con uno sguardo terrorizzato.

“Vi ho visti” disse Crowley spazientito. “Quando uscivi dalla sua camera, e poi anche in cucina, carezzine, bacetti, Dio mi stava venendo il diabete. “

Sam si alzò in piedi indietreggiando.

“Ehi non c’è bisogno di fare quella faccia, alce, non mi scandalizzo, ne ho viste di tutti i colori come re dell’inferno e ne ho fatte soprattutto” ghignò. “la vostra relazione se vuoi saperlo non mi ha neanche scioccato più di tanto, l’ho sempre trovata un po’….ambigua….” disse sorridendo malizioso.

 

Sam degluti e si senti arrossire violentemente.

“Chi altri lo sa?” chiese Sam.  
“ Oh nessuno, c’è Castiel che mi sta sempre alle calcagna chiedendomi che cosa vi sta succedendo, è preoccupato per voi, oh non fare quella faccia, non gli ho detto niente….quell’angelo è proprio una palla al piede. Perché dobbiamo portarcelo appresso? “ disse Crowley

Sam cercò di riportare l’attenzione su Dean perché era davvero troppo imbarazzato per parlare di loro : “Riguardo a quello che stavi dicendo prima….”

“Oh si, giusto, devi dargli l’amore che vuole, in tutti i sensi, spirituale e fisico….l’amore fisico ha un effetto dirompente su un’anima che è minacciata di essere corrotta dall’interno….e Dean non è ancora irrimediabilmente senza scampo. Ma ha bisogno di…un aiutino..diciamo”

“ Ti rendi conto che mi stai proponendo di di……no, non lo farò mai!”

“Cosa non farai? Salvarlo? E poi quante storie per una cosa che sappiamo tutti e due desideri tu per primo. “

“ Non puoi essere cosi presuntuoso e arrogante da dire quello che io o Dean desideriamo!”

Crowley lo guardò trionfante: “Ohhh avevo ragione, quindi, non c’è stata ancora l’unione completa fra voi due ragazzacci. È come pensavo. E magari è Dean che non vuole eh?”

“Basta, smettila per favore” disse Sam terrorizzato dall’idea che Bobby o Castiel potessero sentirli.

“Ti ha detto che ha paura di contaminarti eh? Ma questa è una paura sciocca. Pensi che proprio i demoni in quanto essi sono quel che sono, hanno fatto voto di castità? E che divertimento ci sarebbe ad accoppiarci solo tra di noi? Siete cosi ingenuotti , voi umani” disse ridacchiando Crowley.

Sam cercò di reprimere la nausea al pensiero di Crowley e tanti altri suoi seguaci che adescavano delle poverette o dei poveretti, e magari senza neanche che quei poveretti sapessero chi erano in realtà.

“e nel caso di Dean ancora meglio, visto che la sua trasformazione non è ancora completa. Quindi vai pure tranquillo “ disse ghignando Crowey, “Ma, Sam, non pensare che questo basti….Dean potrebbe essere a un punto che la trasformazione è troppo più in là e l’amore fisico potrebbe non bastare , e quindi dovrai convincerlo a tornare qui, dove troveremo una cura definitiva! Stai bene attento Sam, non abbassare la guardia, e NON riempirlo di parole troppo dolci o di troppo miele, l’unico modo per mantenerlo docile è trattarlo in maniera DURA. Dimmi che lo farai”

 

Oggi….

 

“Cosa ti avevo detto sul non abbassare la guardia?” lo rimproverò Crowley.

“Io ho creduto veramente che il mio amore bastasse…io…”

“Certo certo…però adesso aspetta che ti aiuto a caricarlo in macchina.”

Sam aveva cercato di seguire il consiglio di Crowley, aveva trattato duramente Dean per indebolire la sua parte corrotta che spingeva per diventare malvagia, l’aveva fatto inizialmente e stava andando bene, ma poi vedere Dean piangere, sentirsi ferito da lui, la persona che amava più di ogni altra, emozionarsi per quel ciondolo che aveva significato tanto per loro, e infine ballare ehi Jude con lui che ricordava quando la cantava a lui….. non aveva retto e si era abbandonato alla tenerezza e all’amore. Era stato debole, lo capiva, ma non aveva potuto fare altrimenti. Ma forse li non aveva sbagliato, forse aveva sbagliato dopo? Cercò di tenere bene in mente tutti i particolari successi dopo la loro notte d’amore per cercare di capire se avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa di diverso.

“Non so in cosa ho sbagliato. Dean non mi perdonerà mai per questo." 

“Ci pensi che sto guidando la macchina di Dean? sarà un piacere torturarlo quando sarà guarito, non smetterò più di ricordarglielo “ disse Crowley.

Sam continuava a pensare che Dean non lo avrebbe mai perdonato. Per aver fatto l’amore con lui, per riuscire a dissipare la sua parte corrotta, -anche se in realtà Sam sapeva che non l’aveva fatto solo per quello, ma perché amava e desiderava Dean sinceramente - per averlo addormentato a tradimento dopo avergli fatto credere che l’avrebbe seguito, non l’avrebbe perdonato neanche per averlo fatto tornare umano contro la sua volontà, e neanche , si rendeva conto, per aver fatto si che avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con la loro sporca relazione.

Si senti preda di uno sconforto cosi grande che, dovette spostarsi dal sedile posteriore dove si trovava in quel momento, per mettersi dietro vicino a Dean , mentre la macchina era già in movimento , infatti Crowley un po’ preoccupato gli disse: “ Ehi ma che fai?”

Si voltò e vide Sam che spostò Dean addormentato per fargli appoggiare la testa contro il suo petto e mentre piangeva sommessamente gli dava piccoli bacetti sulla testa.

Si rendeva conto che probabilmente quella scena per Crowley era penosa, ma non gli importava, e poi ormai era già a conoscenza di tutto, quindi…

Crowley invece si dispiacque un po’, e disse allegro a Sam: “su col morale Sam! lo scoiattolo tornerà a mangiare le castagne, rompere le scatole al sottoscritto, tornerà al suo passatempo preferito- ovvero litigare con Castiel, incaricherà Kevin di decifrare qualche altra tavoletta - forse quella degli unicorni stavolta, riabbraccerà Bobby, gli dirà che lui è come un padre, minaccerà qualche demone e dirà loro che se provano a toccare suo fratello li ammazza, dirà loro che ti può toccare solo lui – questa è la novità di quest’anno !” diceva Crowley in tono divertito

E Sam suo malgrado si lasciò scappare una risatina.

“ E poi tornerà a mangiare le castagne, le guarnirà con la glassa della torta, litigherà di nuovo con Castiel, dirà a Bobby che lui è come un padre, decifrerà qualche altra tavoletta o chiederà a Kevin di farlo per lui, caccerà qualche demone…. “ ripeteva Crowley implacabile.


	11. Niente oscurità: la via dei ricordi, per il bene o per il male, è illuminata da lampade ad arco

 

 

“Cos’ è successo? L’attacco di un demone?” si preoccupò Bobby quando vide arrivare Sam e Crowley come una furia, che reggevano Dean svenuto.  
   
“I demoni non c’entrano niente, nonnino, o forse si, in un certo senso” rispose Crowley  
   
“Ha cercato di togliersi la vita?” chiese Bobby senza badargli.  
   
“No, Bobby, sono stato io “ disse Sam con aria colpevole.  
   
Bobby rimase basito per un momento. “Avete combattuto “ constatò.  
   
“No…. Bobby, aiutateci a portarlo di là, anche voi, poi vi spiegheremo” disse intanto vedendo arrivare anche Castiel e Kevin.  
   
   
  
Dover raccontare a Castiel, Bobby e Kevin il triste epilogo di quella giornata,omettendo ovviamente particolari compromettenti, era niente rispetto a dover esser costretto a passare a Dean il suo sangue depurato per farlo tornare umano.  
   
“Due o tre dosi dovrebbero bastare, tranquillo “ sorrise Crowley  
   
“Non è quello il punto. Pensavo avessimo raggiunto il livello massimo di intimità ieri…ieri sera, e adesso invece gli sto dando anche il mio sangue, e senza il suo permesso; non sono sicuro che Dean lo voglia. “  
   
“Sam, forse ti odierà anche a morte per questo, ma almeno sarà VIVO” disse Crowle ragionevole.  
   
E Sam non disse, niente riflettendo ancora una volta sul suo egoismo. Certo era magnifico che Dean fosse vivo, ma… con quali conseguenze?  
   
   
  
Gli effetti del narcotico dopo due ore cominciarono a svanire e Dean cominciò a svegliarsi, intontito, ma stava troppo male per alzarsi in piedi, e fu allora che Sam dovette fargli la prima iniezione . non avrebbe potuto fargliela da addormentato perché assieme al narcotico avrebbero portato un mix micidiale e pericoloso.  
   
Ovviamente quell’iniezione indeboli Dean, il quale cominciò a salirgli la febbre, e insistè perché Sam restasse li solo con lui.  
   
“Perdonami” gli sussurrava , mentre Sam gli teneva la mano.  
   
Sam gli baciò la mano che stringeva , e con le lacrime agli occhi gli disse: “Non hai niente da farti perdonare. Ora pensa a dormire ok? Va meglio se tieni gli occhi chiusi” disse  
   
“se mi prometti di restare” disse Dean, e Sam glielo promise.  
   
   
   
   
Dopo un po’ cominciarono le prime allucinazioni. Dean si agitava nel sonno mormorando parole sconnesse e Sam si preoccupava di cercare di fargli scendere la febbre con dei panni umidi sulla fronte  
     
*  
   
Dean si trovava in un ospedale, cominciò a vagare per i corridoi, quando si trovò delle copie di lui stesso da piccolo e suo padre, talmente reali che per un attimo pensò che avrebbe potuto toccarle.  
   
“Dean, Dean, vuoi vederlo il fratellino, vuoi vederlo?”  
“No, ho fame, voglio mangiare” disse il piccoletto al padre.  
   
Ma il padre ostinato lo prese in braccio e lo fece affacciare attraverso i vetri della nursery.  
   
“Papà non lo vedo, è troppo lontano” si ribellò lui.  
“Guarda, è quel piccino là.”  
   
E ad un tratto il piccolo si voltò e Dean grande  si accorse che Sam neonato aveva incrociato lo sguardo con il piccolo Dean , e che il piccolo Dean se ne accorse e lo salutò con la manina.  
   
“Si, è lui, è proprio lui, l’hai visto Dean, bravo” disse il padre.  
   
E Dean grande rimase li a contemplare la scena sorridendo. Non ricordava quella scena prima, ma ora ricordava tutto alla perfezione come se fosse successo ieri. Come si era sentito felice quando Sam aveva incrociato il suo sguardo. Quella fu la prima volta che avverti che gioia potesse essere aver cura e essere responsabile per qualcuno, suo fratello.  
  
   
L’ospedale d’un tratto svani, si trovavano a casa adesso , e la mamma stava provando a far prendere in braccio per la prima volta Sammy a Dean: “mi raccomando fai attenzione col fratellino, Dean, è cosi delicato” e Dean lo guardò cosi teneramente e lo prese tra le braccia, e gli sorrise dolcissimo, e Sam ancora neonato non smetteva di fissare i suoi occhi.  
   
“mamma, Sammy non smette di fissarmi” diceva il piccolo.  
“Bene, è una bella cosa, vuol dire che gli piaci” rispose la madre.  
   
Ad un certo punto Sammy cominciò a fargli delle piccole carezzine al viso e a toccargli i ciuffetti di capelli.  
   
Non sono un cagnolino, Sammy” rispose Dean intenerito.  
   
   
  
La scena cambiò di nuovo e Dean rivisse l’orribile trauma della notte dell’incendio alla loro casa e della morte della loro madre, Mary. Rivide sé stesso fuggire via dalla casa in fiamme con in braccio  Sammy e più in là vide lui ancora piccolo che insisteva per dormire tutte le notti nella culla assieme a Sam, da quella orribile notte.  
   
“Dean sei troppo grande per dormire nella culla, per favore esci fuori “ ripeteva John.  
  
“ma papà, se il mostro torna cercherà di fare di nuovo del male a Sammy” piangeva Dean e allora John doveva prendere tutti e due i suoi figli e metterli nel lettone con lui, per cercare di tranquillizzare Dean e anche Sam, perché quando piangeva Dean, Sam vedendo il fratello piangere,  faceva lo stesso.  
   
  
   
Un altro ricordo. Dean aveva appena  accompagnato Sam sull’autostrada per Stanford.  
   
“Non posso credere che vuoi andare a Stanford. Non posso credere che vuoi abbandonare me e papà” diceva Dean a un Sam diciassettenne.  
   
“è stato papà a dirmi di andarmene” rispose Sam.  
   
“Per favore resta, gli parlerò io, si sistemerà tutto” cercava di convincerlo Dean.  
   
“Dean” disse Sam triste, e lo abbracciò. Dean ricambiò senza dire niente. Dopo poco Sam si voltò e se ne andò.  
   
Dean era triste del fatto che dovesse rivivere anche questi ricordi.  
   
Ma all’improvviso ne arrivò un altro.  
  
  
  
“Ehi Sam, lo sai che siamo proprio forti insieme” disse Dean a Sam.  
   
Dean ricordava quella frase. Era stato quando cercava di convincere Sam a riprendere a cacciare con lui.  
   
“è vero” rispose Sam.  
   
Un sorriso illuminò il volto di Dean.  
  
  
  
Intanto nel presente, mentre Sam continuava a guardare Dean dormire, all’improvviso Dean ancora semicosciente lo abbracciò, confondendolo.  
   
“assecondalo” gli disse Crowley da dietro la porta.  
   
  
  
  
Passò un altro ricordo e Dean rivide sé stesso in procinto di morire e suo padre sacrificarsi per lui.  
   
“Quello che è morto deve restare morto” mugolò nel sonno.  
   
Sam lo guardava preoccupato.  
   
  
Nel nuovo ricordo vide Meg con il corpo di Sam tentare di strozzarlo, e istantaneamente apri gli occhi nella realtà, terrorizzato da Sam che gli stava vicino.  
   
   
“ Dean, no, sono io, sono Sam!  
  
  
“ Quello che ti faccio io, è niente in confronto a quello che fai a te stesso, non sei riuscito a salvare tuo padre e dentro di te sai che non riuscirai a salvare tuo fratello, sarebbero stati meglio senza di te” diceva il demone Meg con il corpo di Dean  
   
“Sam che sta succedendo?” chiese Bobby allarmato.  
   
“Ha delle allucinazioni, aiutatemi” implorò Sam.  
   
“No! Stammi lontano!” gridò Dean.  
  
   
All’improvviso prese una mazza, la brandi come per difesa , e cominciò a parlare:  
  
  
  
_Si, scherza pure…fa il furbo…._  
_Ma a me non puoi mentire…_  
_Conosco la verità…._  
_so quanto sei morto dentro….._  
_quanto ti senti inutile…._  
_So che quando ti guardi allo specchio, odi…quello che vedi…_  
   
   
   
“Ma che sta dicendo?” chiese Sam.  
   
“Penso che non siano parole sue, Sam” rispose Castiel  
   
  
Dean parlò di nuovo: “FIGLIO DI PUTTANA”  
   
“Penso che questo sia Dean” rispose Kevin.  
  
  
“MIO PADRE ERA UN BASTARDO OSSESSIONATO!!  
  
tutte quelle cazzate sul fatto che dovevo proteggere Sam, ma era colpa sua! Lui non ha saputo proteggere la famiglia, lui....  
lui ha lasciato morire mia madre!  
e non c'era mai per Sam, io si sempre” diceva Dean, piangendo.  
   
“Non è stato giusto, non meritavo tutto quello che mi ha addossato.   
  
IO NON MERITO L'INFERNO” Disse cadendo in ginocchio.  
   
   
Sam non aveva mai sentito Dean cosi. Non c’era quel giorno, e sentirlo cosi disperato gli si spezzò il cuore e corse subito ad abbracciarlo.  
   
“Diosanto Dean” mormorò Bobby.  
   
“Non sapevo…io non sapevo…” singhiozzò Sam, che non era a conoscenza di questo grande sfogo di Dean e si senti in colpa per tutte le volte che rinfacciò a Dean di non importargli niente  di andare all’inferno.  
   
“Non serve a niente pensare al passato” disse Castiel prendendo Dean dalle braccia di Sam e adagiandolo di nuovo su un letto.  
  
   
“Che stai facendo? No, Castiel”.  
  
“Sam, è necessario, se continuerà con le allucinazioni” disse Castiel cominciando a legargli le mani e i piedi “potrebbe arrivare anche a farsi del male “  
   
   
“Cas, non cambiare mai” disse Dean in tono dolce , e Castiel ricordò di averglielo già sentito dire ma non ricordò quando ****  
   
   
  
   
“Sam” ripetè dean.  
   
“Si, Dean sono qui.”  
   
“Ti scongiuro, non arrabbiarti con me, dovevo prendermi  cura di te, è il mio compito.”  
   
“è anche il mio di compito” rispose Sam dandogli un bacio in fronte.  
   
  
   
_Qui dentro c’è un assoluto NIENTE, Dean….non riesci a riempirlo, vero? Ne mangiando ne bevendo e neanche col sesso. Puoi sorridere, scherzare, mentire a tuo fratello, mentire a te stesso, ma NON A ME…._  
_Io riesco a vederti dentro, Dean, vedo quanto sei ferito…._  
_Non puoi vincere e lo sai_  
_Ma continui a lottare_  
_Continui a fare sempre le stesse mosse…_  
_Tu non hai fame, Dean, perché dentro di te sei già morto!_  
   
   
  
“No, non è vero, non c’è il niente in me , no no, non è vero” si lamentava Dean piangendo  
   
“Dean!”  
   
“Sam, vieni via, non serve a niente stare qui” cercò di trascinarlo via Bobby  
   
“Lasciatemi, devo restare”  
   
“No, lasciamolo solo per un po’!” insistè Castiel  
   
E Sam acconsenti.  D’altronde non c’era niente che potesse fare al momento.  
   
Lasciarono la stanza mentre Dean piangeva per Ellen e Jo, dicendo che era colpa sua se erano morte.  
   
   
   
Più tardi Sam dovette comunque rientrare per dare a Dean la seconda dose di sangue e lo trovò rannicchiato su sé stesso.  
   
Per favore smettila” implorò Dean.  
  
“Smettere cosa?” chiese Sam triste  
   
“Di fare cosi tanto rumore! I rumori mi assordano! Il rumore della porta, dei tuoi passi, mi sembra che mi scoppi nella testa!” si lamentò Dean  
   
“Mi dispiace “ disse Sam facendogli un’altra iniezione.  
   
“Per favore fallo smettere, fallo finire, voglio solo non sentire più niente ” disse Dean,  
  
allora a quel punto Sam mise un auricolare all’orecchio di Dean e gli fece partire la canzone  **Don’t ever let it end.**  
  
 Si mise l’auricolare all’altra estremità e si sdraiò accanto a Dean.  
   
“Ascolta questa canzone Dean, ascoltala con me. “  
   
Don’t ever let it end significava letteralmente: non lasciare mai che finisca.  
   
Dean appena Sam gli mise questa canzone, sembrò rilassarsi subito e ascoltarla rapito.  
   
   
Pochi minuti dopo Dean era abbracciato a Sam sul lettino, la canzone che doveva ancora finire, e gli sussurrava dolcemente: “non pensare che ci sia una sola cosa, passata o presente, che metta davanti a te. ho bisogno che tu lo capisca. ti prego.”disse dean accarezzandgoli una guancia .  
   
  Sam, anche se sapeva che era un rewind di quella tragica sera alla chiesa quando Dean gli impedi di concludere la terza prova,sperava che per metà fosse cosciente che glielo stesse ripetendo con l’intenzione di sottolinearlo bene,  e anche se sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto farlo mentre Dean era cosi vulnerabile e non del tutto in sé, fu scosso dal modo tenero e dolce con cui glielo disse, e non potè resistere dal baciarlo, e Dean non si spostò. Ricambiò il bacio.  
   
   
  
   
   
Dean si sentiva ancora male. Provava dolori fortissimi al petto. Era il cuore che stava tornando a pompare ossigeno libero dalla spirale di male che stava per corromperlo, le ossa che si tiravano lo facevano gridare di dolore, la testa gli sembrava spaccarsi in due. Aveva la vista annebbiata, e le gambe gli cedevano; e la luce….era come se qualcuno avesse inserito delle luci da 200 watt.  
   
Qualcuno le spenga! Pensava Dean. e i colori, sono cosi disordinati, non erano cosi nitidi prima…perché sono cosi vivaci adesso? Perché avvertiva dei formicolii alle gambe e alle mani?  
   
“Bobbyyyyy” gridò Dean.  
   
“sono qui Dean, sono qui” disse Bobby abbracciandolo, e cercando di ripulirgli il sangue dal naso. Il fatto che il suo corpo stesse reagendo cosi era un buon segno. Stava tornando umano.  
   
“Bobby, Bobby, perché sei morto? Perché ci hai lasciati soli? eravamo cosi persi senza di te” diceva Dean.  
   
E Bobby gli rispondeva che per lui  erano come i figli che non aveva mai avuto , e Sam che era li con loro, ascoltando queste parole si commosse.  
   
“oddio Dean, mi dispiace, mi dispiace cosi tanto. Non vi lascerò soli mai più, ve lo prometto”  
   
“Bobby,la luce mi fa male.Mi acceca gli occhi.  
   
“Dean, combattilo” diceva Bobby.  
   
“La luce è troppo forte e i colori! Oh, i colori sono troppo ACCESI. Sono così vivi. Spegnili, ti prego, spegnili."  
   
“Dean”  
   
“ Voglio tornare a vedere solo bianco...e nero. Solo quei colori. Tutti gli altri colori sono così...VIVACI e vogliono farmi del male." diceva dean, rabbrividendo.  
  
“Dean, nessuno vuole farti del male, guardali, avanti!” disse Bobby.  
   
"No!" "Guardali. Sono belli, Dean, non devi temere alcun male dai colori. Essi ti illuminano e riscaldano, guardali, guarda i colori, Dean." Dean aprì gli occhi nuovamente e quelle che prima gli erano sembrate macchie orrende che si sovrapponevano con fauci al posto della bocca, come orrendi mostri, d'un tratto erano diventate macchie che non si sovrapponevano più, ma che schizzavano come raggi solari. Era come se un pennello magico li avesse sparsi magicamente nell'aria, rimettendoli a posto. I colori tornarono al loro posto. "Dean." lo richiamò ancora Bobby, preoccupato. Ma all’improvviso Dean sorride.  
   
I colori non erano più orrendi. Erano  **BELLISSIMI.**     
   
Dean rabbrividi di nuovo ma questa volta dall'emozione.    
   
  
  
È ora della terza e ultima dose e Dean ha chiesto di vedere Castiel.  
   
Gli disse che erano una famiglia, che avevano bisogno di lui, e Castiel anche se era la seconda volta che glielo sentiva dire, si commosse. La prima volta era sorpreso, ma troppo scosso dall’assoggettamento di Naomi, per commuoversi. Rispose a Dean che gli dispiaceva di averlo deluso cosi tante volte e che non l’avrebbe più fatto , e Dean gli diceva che gli credeva .  
   
   
Iintanto stavano tornando anche i profumi, e gli odori, e i sapori.  
   
Tornò l'odore della benzina della sua amata Impala quando si fermava a fare il pieno e il rumore che faceva quando sgommava  
   
e il sapore della sua amata crostata  
   
si ricordò il suono della pistola di suo padre  
   
il sapore della birra e l'odore del whisky tanto amato da Bobby.  
   
il profumo dolce del balsamo dei capelli di Sam  
   
il sapore dolceamaro  del bacio di Jo quando l’ombra della morte stava per assalirla  
   
   
  
   
Assieme agli odori e ai sapori tornarono i pensieri cupi accompagnati ad essi, la malinconia, la sensazione di sentirsi perso, spezzato in due.    
  
Dean si accorse di ricordare anche degli abbracci, soprattutto l’abbraccio del suo dolce piccolo Sammy quando mori tra le sue braccia, spingendolo a fare quel patto per salvarlo.  
   
Lo abbracciò sporcandosi le mani con il suo sangue causata da quell’orrenda ferita alla schiena.  
   
  
   
le carezze sui graffi si sentono di più  
   
   
     
era fatta…ora bisognava solo aspettare. Ed era quello che stavano facendo tutti.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> questo capitolo mi ha un pò scombussolato...e succede ogni volta che lo rileggo xd  
> per quelli che se lo chiedono: Sam non sarà in pericolo dopo aver donato il sangue a Dean, e Kevin...mi sembrava carino inserire anche lui <3


	12. Riesci a stabilire i confini, ora?

Dean Winchester stava vomitando in bagno.  
   
Sam, Crowley, Bobby, Castiel e Kevin stavano per accorrere, quando lui, chino sul gabinetto si ripuli il mento di liquido nerastro con un rotolo di carta igienica e chiuse loro la porta in faccia prima che riuscissero a entrare.  
   
“Per favore rimanete fuori, non è un bello spettacolo.” Disse loro.  
   
La truppa sembrava insistere e Dean ripetè: “datemi il tempo di riprendermi, e di fare una doccia e sono da voi, davvero sto bene, ma ho davvero bisogno di una doccia.”  
   
Dean senti la truppa allontanarsi con i brontolii di Bobby, i bisbigli di preoccupazione di Castiel e Sam, le risatine di Kevin e i ghignetti beffardi di Crowley.  
  
   
Sospirò. Per un attimo di puro terrore aveva creduto che avrebbero insistito per vegliare su di lui mentre faceva la doccia. Di che avevano paura? Ormai il peggio era passato, e si era risolto con un bello scarico nel gabinetto, e se avevano paura che provasse a scappare….perchè diavolo avrebbe dovuto pensare di scappare?  
   
Si infilò nella doccia e sospirò di piacere nel sentire il getto d’acqua calda sul suo corpo  invaderlo di calore. L’acqua calda che gli scivolava a bagnargli la testa e i capelli sembravano alleggerirgli la mente e spazzare via tutti i cattivi pensieri.  
   
Scappare….  
   
Era quello che aveva fatto per ben due volte. Non riusciva ancora a credere di aver abbandonato ed esser fuggito via dalle uniche persone che amava… Castiel, Bobby, Sam….  
   
Ma ovviamente era quello che aveva fatto, si disse continuando a insaponarsi….aveva fatto un sacco di sbagli….  
   
Appoggiò la testa alle piastrelle fredde della doccia e chiuse gli occhi ….a proposito di  **sbagli…**  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
   
Dean usci dalla sua stanza, e abbracciò Bobby, Castiel, Kevin, e dopo un attimo di titubanza abbracciò scherzosamente pure Crowley con l’aria di fargli una grande concessione, e Crowley si finse disgustato, ma poi gli sorrise e Dean ricambiò in un muto ringraziamento.  
  
   
“Dov’è Sam?” chiese Dean. Era stata la prima persona che aveva cercato, ma non vedendolo aveva abbracciato prima gli altri.  
  
   
“Credo sia nella sua camera, Dean” disse Castiel facendo per seguirlo, ma fu bloccato da Crowley che gli disse: “Ah Castiel , credo di aver trovato la tua collezione di soldatini d’angelo, vieni che ti faccio vedere dove si erano ficcati” disse strattonando da tutt’altra parte un Castiel confuso e riservando uno sguardo eloquente a Dean che di nuovo lo ringraziò silenziosamente.  
   
   
   
Sam aveva cercato rifugio in camera sua. Aveva bisogno di qualche minuto di raccoglimento. Non sapeva se ce la faceva ad affrontare Dean subito, da una parte aveva una voglia matta di riabbracciarlo, dall’altra aveva una gran paura di come l’avrebbe guardato adesso; ad interrompere i suoi pensieri qualcuno bussò alla porta e Sam già sapeva chi doveva essere.  
   
“Si?” chiese titubante.  
   
“Sam, sono io.”  
   
“Entra” disse Sam.  
   
Dean entrò. Aveva una camicia bianca linda e dei vecchi jeans scoloriti, il suo viso era se possibile ancora più bello,  aveva i capelli ancora  bagnati e schiacciati sulla testa, e quegli occhi davvero non si era reso conto di quanto fossero verdi e luccicanti prima che la sua quasi trasformazione li rendesse di un verde opaco. Ma adesso brillavano. Brillavano per via della sua ritrovata umanità e Sam si ritrovò a pensare che era cosi felice che fossero tornati a brillare.  
   
  
   
“Sam”   esordi Dean sorridendo.  
Sam era vicino alla finestra, lo guardava quasi commosso ma non azzardava un passo. Fu Dean che avanzò da lui superando la distanza tra loro quasi correndo, e gli si gettò tra le braccia.  
   
Sam sospirò e ricambiò l’abbraccio stringendolo forte.  
   
“Quindi non ce l’hai con me?” chiese Sam  
   
“Oh Sam, anzi perdonami tu per esser stato un completo stronzo, per favore.”  
   
Quella frase gliel’aveva già detta, ma Sam evitò di farglielo presente.  
   
Sam cercò di liberarsi dalla morsa d’acciaio in cui lo aveva imprigionato Dean, ma gli restò comunque a un soffio dal viso.  
   
“ Ti sei dannato per riportarmi indietro l’anima, te l’avevo detto che non l’avevo dimenticato.” disse Sam, che non sapeva effettivamente se Dean ricordasse il loro discorso in macchina.  
   
Dean rispose appoggiando la sua fronte contro quella di Sam e chiudendo gli occhi, e Sam lo imitò.  
  
Entrambi fecero dei sospiri sofferti  
  
Sam non sapeva il perché di quel gesto da parte di Dean, ma istintivamente fece per fargli una carezza sulla guancia, ma appena provò a sfiorarla Dean gli bloccò subito il polso in modo rude.  
   
Sam sbarrò subito gli occhi terrorizzato da aver fatto un gesto sgradito, e fu tranquillizzato solo dallo sguardo di Dean. non sembrava arrabbiato. Gli lasciò subito il polso, ma si chinò a dargli un tenero bacio all’angolo della bocca, indugiando per qualche secondo. Sam chiuse gli occhi sospirando...  
ma Dean dopo pochi secondi si staccò, lasciando la stanza, guardandolo con un’espressione indecifrabile lasciandolo totalmente basito.  
   
   
Sam dovette preoccuparsi di inventare una storia plausibile per giustificare agli altri come avesse fatto ad avvicinare Dean quel tanto che bastava per riuscire a riportarlo a casa. Dean stava zitto per evitare di dire qualsiasi cosa che potesse stonare con il suo racconto, scatenando un gran casino, e gli altri, memori di quello che aveva appena passato Dean, non gli fecero domande fortunatamente, lasciando che fosse Sam a parlare per lui.  
   
Dean sembrava perso in un altro mondo, e se Sam non avesse saputo che era appena guarito, avrebbe detto che l’oscurità fosse ancora parte di lui.  
Non lo guardava.  
  
Sam continuava a cercare lo sguardo di Dean, invano. Dean teneva ostinatamente lo sguardo da un’altra parte, e all’ora di cena fece in modo di sedersi il più lontano possibile da Sam, cosa che, Sam notò e che lo feri molto.  
   
Bobby, Castiel, Kevin e Crowley cercarono di non riportare il discorso su quanto fosse successo a Dean, perché se n’era già parlato a sufficienza, e volevano lasciare Dean tranquillo. Sam da parte sua  era ferito dal comportamento del fratello, e si chiese se per caso fosse pentito di quello che era successo tra loro , e una simile eventualità lo feriva ancora di più; non che non se l’aspettasse, chiaro, è solo che lo faceva star male e non sapeva come comportarsi. Tentare di parlarne con lui o fare finta di niente?  
   
“Sam ti senti bene?” chiese d’un tratto Bobby , e Dean tornò a guardare Sam.  
   
Sam si riscosse dal torpore che minacciava di assalirlo. “Si…no..scusate..è che è stata una giornata pesante oggi.”  
   
“Colpa mia” disse Dean con aria colpevole, e Sam non potè fare a meno di chiedersi se quella frase nascondesse altro. Poi pensò che stava diventando paranoico. “Dean tu non hai nessuna colpa” gli rispose controvoglia Sam che in quel momento l’ultima cosa che aveva voglia di fare era consolarlo.  
   
“Dove vai?” gli chiese Dean, vedendolo alzarsi.  
   
  Sam lo fissò cercando di cogliere qualcosa in quegli occhi verdi. Sembrava allarmato.  
   
“A dormire, Dean, è stata una giornata pesante.”  
   
Dean continuava a guardarlo mentre Sam si allontanava per niente dispiaciuto, anzi arrabbiato al massimo.  
   
  
   
   
   
Doveva essere un sogno. Si, sicuramente solo in un sogno,  dopo aver riservato quell’indifferenza tale a Sam, Dean poteva essersi introdotto nella sua camera da letto, e inginocchiandosi ai piedi del suo letto, cominciare ad accarezzargli i capelli con la dolcezza di un amante.  
   
Sam non disse niente e cercò di non muoversi, anzi, di non respirare nemmeno. Aveva paura di spaventare Dean e che questo se ne sarebbe andato al minimo movimento.  
   
Dean cominciò a dargli teneri bacetti sulla guancia ripetuti.  
   
“Che stai facendo? “ chiese Sam , che a quel punto non poteva più fingere di dormire  
   
“Sapevo che non dormivi” disse Dean intenerito.  
   
“Perché sei qui?” chiese Sam.  
   
Dean esitò per un momento , poi disse: “Volevo darti la buonanotte.”  
   
Sam sapeva che se avesse cercato di baciarlo, Dean sarebbe scappato dalla stanza, quindi si trattenne e disse invece : “Vuoi dormire qui?”  
   
Dean guardò il letto di Sam come se fosse una tomba, e Sam si affrettò ad aggiungere: “è abbastanza spazioso per contenerci entrambi, e io resterò nel mio spazio, lo prometto.”  
   
“Sam. Non posso” disse dispiaciuto, e Sam lasciò stare. Solo quando vide che Dean stava per andarsene, disse: “ Posso avere solo un abbraccio? “  
   
E Dean a quel punto si girò e tornò velocemente da Sam, Sali sul letto e lo abbracciò. Lo abbracciò forte, poi gli afferrò la faccia e gliela ricopri di piccoli baci, escludendo sempre la bocca, e Sam si sentiva completamente inerme, incapace di reagire in un senso o nell’altro. Alla fine gli diede un altro bacio in fronte, indugiando con le labbra su di essa, e facendo quasi venire le lacrime agli occhi a Sam per l’emozione e la tenerezza che gli trasmise,  ma cercò di trattenerle.  
   
“Buonanotte, Sam” disse Dean andandosene precipitosamente.  
   
“Buonanotte, Dean.”  
   
   
Sam non sapeva cosa stava succedendo, né cosa stesse passando nella testa di Dean, ma una cosa sembrava certa, non sembrava avere intenzione di prendere le distanze da lui, almeno dava quest’impressione, e Sam si sentiva più felice che mai a questo pensiero.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Uno strano rapporto

Sam fece fatica a dormire quella notte, continuava a pensare a Dean, e a come sarebbero cambiate le cose d’ora in avanti.  
   
 Una parte di sé voleva continuamente andare di là in camera sua e costringerlo a parlarne, l’altra parte gli suggeriva che probabilmente era il modo migliore per allontanarlo. Dean non voleva parlarne, altrimenti l’avrebbe fatto subito appena si fosse ripreso, e d’altronde i suoi baci casti di ieri erano stati una risposta più che esplicita ai suoi dubbi: ora che Dean era tornato umano aveva tutta l’intenzione di mettere una fine alla loro relazione scandalosa, purtroppo.  
   
Purtroppo? No no no, avrebbe dovuto dire per fortuna, ma cosa c’era che non andava in lui?  
   
Eppure Sam non poteva fare a meno di pensare che quando lui e Dean si erano amati, e soprattutto il momento in cui Dean si era aperto con lui e gli aveva confessato i suoi sentimenti, erano stati i momenti in cui davvero si era sentito felice come non mai in tutta la sua vita, era stato come essere in paradiso, come vivere un bel sogno. Peccato che poi c’era stato il risveglio.  
   
Risveglio che Sam sapeva già che sarebbe avvenuto, ma in quel momento la cosa più importante per lui era salvare Dean, non poteva permettere che diventasse un demone solo per preservare il loro folle amore, e se l’avesse fatto non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato, e neanche il vero Dean, quello a cui importava ancora qualcosa, l’avrebbe mai fatto.  
   
Sam avrebbe voluto che Dean capisse che agendo cosi, come se non fosse mai successo, o come se fosse qualcosa di cosi putrido da dover essere eliminato, non faceva del male solo a lui, ma anche a sé stesso.  
   
Si fermò un attimo chiedendosi mentalmente perché mai doveva essere cosi arrogante da dare per scontato che a Dean importasse qualcosa, ed ecco che il cuore rispondeva: si, perché i baci di ieri, quel desiderio e quella frenesia lo dimostravano, e poca importanza aveva se fossero casti, l’impeto con cui te li ha dati era tutt’altro che casto, Sam.  
   
Per poi riprendere a darsi dello stupido e del patetico per quei pensieri.  
   
“Sam” lo chiamò, la voce che voleva in realtà sentire in quel momento, ed ecco che cuore e cervello si ammutolirono di colpo.  
   
Dean stava camminando verso di lui. Aveva indosso dei pantaloni della tuta e una vecchia maglietta bianca, ed era davvero sexi, seppur ancora spettinato e gli occhi lucidi di sonno.  
   
“Che fine ha fatto la vestaglia?” chiese Sam, cercando di non guardarlo.  
   
“ Non la trovo più. Sicuro sono stati Cas o Crowley a farmela sparire.  
O forse Kevin.  La pagheranno per questo” disse imbronciato.  
   
“E se invece è stato Bobby? “ chiese Sam, reprimendo a stento una risatina.  
   
“Bobby? Con quella pancetta non credo ci entrerebbe” disse Dean.  
   
“Stupido” disse Sam ridacchiando e sistemando meglio la caffettiera.  
   
“Scemo” disse Dean in un tono che sembrava volesse dire “amore” o forse era Sam a vederlo cosi, perché desiderava che fosse cosi.  
   
E poi inaspettatamente Dean fece qualcosa che Sam non si aspettava e che lo spiazzò.  
   
 Gli cinse improvvisamente la vita da dietro, in un abbraccio tenero e appoggiando la testa sul suo collo. Sam restò immobile.  
   
“è pronta la colazione? Ho fame” miagolò Dean.  
   
Sam reclinò la testa all’indietro appoggiandola alla testa di Dean.  
   
“ Tra qualche minuto” disse accarezzandogli i capelli.  
   
“Bene” rispose Dean dandogli un bacio sulla guancia e andandosene lasciandolo più confuso che mai.  
   
   
 Fece solo pochi passi che Sam fini lungo disteso sul pavimento con un rumore assordante.  
   
   
“SAM!” urlò Dean.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
   
   
Sam si risvegliò che era lungo disteso sul divano con Dean al suo fianco che vegliava su di lui.  
   
“Che cavolo è successo?” mugolò Sam.  
   
“Hai avuto un mancamento, Sam. Evidentemente il sangue che hai dato a Dean ieri ti ha indebolito, e sbaglio o non hai mangiato quasi niente ieri sera?” lo rimproverò Bobby.  
   
“Sono passate ore. Avrei dovuto riprendermi” disse Sam.  
   
“Non se sei stato per diverse ore a stomaco vuoto” insistè Bobby.  
   
Accompagnato poi a una certa dose di stress e al mancato riposo…ehi non guardatemi cosi, si vede lontano quattro chilometri che l’alce non ha dormito, ha delle occhiaie che fa paura” disse Crowley.  
   
“Anche tu sembri avere un brutto aspetto, Dean” disse Castiel, e Sam si accorse solo in quel momento delle occhiaie del fratello, cosi simili alle sue… e si diede dello stupido per non essersene accorto prima…quante altre cose gli sfuggivano?  
   
“Non è niente, la giornata di ieri mi ha scombussolato. Era chiaro che l’adrenalina mi avrebbe impedito di prendere sonno, piuttosto voi tornate pure alle vostre cose, io mi assicurerò che Sam faccia un’abbondante colazione” disse Dean ignorando le proteste di Sam , mentre gli altri si allontanavano ridacchiando.  
   
   
  
   
   
   
Incredibilmente Crowley riusci a far uscire Bobby, Castiel e Kevin con una scusa, e quindi Sam e Dean erano rimasti soli.  
   
  
   
“Finisci di bere il latte, mangia tutti i biscotti, e non dimenticare la mela, e lo yogurt” lo scherniva Dean.  
   
“Perché ti prendi gioco di me?” gli chiese Sam  in tono triste.  
   
Dean seppe subito di cosa parlava Sam, e si senti straziare il cuore.  
   
“Oh, Sam, sei la cosa più importante che ho, non potrei mai prendermi gioco di te, ti prego” gli disse chinando la testa sul suo collo.  
   
E Sam, che non capiva del tutto per cosa Dean lo stesse pregando, gli sussurrò con le lacrime agli occhi:  
   
 “Eppure l’hai fatto, quando mi hai detto che mi amavi”  
   
Dean, la testa ancora sul suo collo gli sussurrava: “Non l’ho fatto.”  
   
“Quindi mi ami?” chiese Sam, avendo quasi paura di illudersi.  
   
“Non chiedermelo” rispose Dean supplicante.  
   
“Sei ingiusto” rispose Sam.  
   
“ **Io**  sarei ingiusto? Ti rendi conto di quello che mi stai chiedendo, eh? Ti rendi conto che questa cosa ti porterà all’inferno? Io ci sono stato e non ho nessuna voglia di tornarci” disse Dean alzandosi dal divano arrabbiato.  
   
Anche Sam si alzò dal divano. Gli andò vicino e gli sussurrò all’orecchio chiudendo gli occhi:  
   
 “Sei andato all’inferno per salvarmi la vita lasciandomi solo, ma non sei disposto ad andarci per stare con me. Io ti odio” gli disse triste.  
   
E Dean avrebbe preferito di gran lunga che Sam gli avesse tirato un pugno, qualsiasi cosa sarebbe stato preferibile piuttosto che il tono deluso e triste che senti in quel momento  
   
   
   
   
  
  
I giorni successivi erano stati giorni difficili, Sam concentrava le sue giornate nei manoscritti e libri antichi dei Letterati, faceva ricerche sugli angeli caduti, continuava a rileggere di preti che avevano praticato la cura per i demoni ….si scopri che ce n’erano più di quanti si potesse immaginare, e Sam era molto curioso di leggere le loro storie.  
   
   
   
Per Dean , l’indifferenza di Sam era come un macigno impossibile da mandare giù. Faceva di tutto per attirare la sua attenzione, gli parlava, era gentile con lui, cercava di convincerlo ad andare a fare commissioni insieme, e a onor del vero Sam NON era poi cosi tanto scontroso. Era normalmente educato, e odiosamente indifferente, quasi cinico. Non lo guardava, non gli sorrideva e non rispondeva più ai suoi slanci d’affetto. Se Dean provava ad abbracciarlo , restava rigido, se gli chiedeva se era ancora arrabbiato, rispondeva di no, se provava ad avvicinarsi, Sam si allontanava…e a Dean sembrava di impazzire.  
   
   
  
   
“Perché mi ignori cosi? “ gli gridò una volta  
   
“Non ti sto ignorando, sto facendo quello che tu mi hai detto. Siamo normalmente fratelli, adesso”  
   
“ non intendevo che dovessi ignorarmi e non dovessimo parlarci più”  
   
“ non capisci niente! Vattene! Vattene dalla mia stanza!” gli urlò contro Sam buttandogli un libro, facendo uscire Dean dalla stanza.  
   
   
  
   
   
“ Si può sapere che cos’avete voi due ultimamente? Avete fatto scappare anche Bobby e Kevin , non ne potevano  più dei vostri litigi” lo rimproverò Castiel.  
   
“ Bobby  e Kevin sono andati via per qualche giorno, non per me e Sam, ma perché avevano degli affari da sbrigare” brontolò Dean “e comunque stanne fuori , Cas”  
   
“Perché tutti mi dicono di starne fuori? E perché a questo qua  invece dite tutto?” si lamentò a voce alta Castiel indicando Crowley con il pollice, mentre Crowley sghignazzava: “Perché io sono il re e tu sei il mio giullare, e nessuno chiede consigli al giullare del re.”  
   
Dean rimase pietrificato. Sam andava a confidarsi con Crowley.  Ritornò come una furia dentro la stanza di Sam.  
   
“Perché devi fare sempre danni?” chiese Crowley a Castiel.  
   
   
“PARLA CON ME INVECE DI PARLARE CON CROWLEY” gli urlò contro Dean aprendo la porta della sua stanza e risbattendogliela in faccia senza dargli modo di replicare, lasciandolo Sam sul letto completamente  basito.  
   
   
   
  
   
   
   
Fatto sta che Sam alla fine cedette, o perlomeno riprese a parlargli, anche se rimaneva sempre piuttosto freddo con Dean, e i contatti erano ridotti al minimo, da parte di Sam, perché Dean invece sembrava fare di tutto per cercare un contatto con lui, a volte gli appoggiava come se niente fosse una mano sul ginocchio, oppure cercava di scostargli una ciocca di capelli, e Sam si ritraeva quasi subito la maggior parte delle volte rispondendo con confusione agli approcci di Dean, non capendo cosa volesse da lui.  
   
Soprattutto i giorni e i momenti no, erano altalenanti, ai quali si alternavano i giorni si. A volte Dean si buttava sul divano mentre Sam era seduto e appoggiava la testa sulle sue gambe, mettendolo a disagio non poco, anche perché spesso lo faceva mentre c’erano anche Crowley e Castiel presenti, e Bobby che non si sapeva mai quando tornava e quando no.  
   
  
   
   
   
Un giorno Dean insistette per tagliargli i capelli, e lo fece nonostante le proteste di Sam. e mentre gli faceva lo shampoo, gli massaggiava i capelli con una dolcezza che ancora Sam paragonò a quella degli amanti, mentre non sapeva che Dean era contento di avere una scusa per poterlo toccare senza sentirsi in qualche modo in difetto, e mentre gli massaggiava piano la testa, poteva sentire Sam sospirare, e sentiva una dolcezza sprofondare dentro di lui fin nelle viscere. Forse questo lo fece parlare:  
“Sai, Sam, quando eri piccolo io ti lavavo sempre i capelli.”  
   
“Mh? Ricordo vagamente…quanto shampoo che mi cadeva negli occhi”  
   
Dean rise. “Non lo facevo apposta e comunque ti risciacquavo subito.. Quanto mi piaceva farti lo shampoo, era rilassante, e poi mi prendevo cura di te e ti coccolavo allo stesso tempo.”  
   
“E ti piaceva? Coccolarmi, intendo” chiese Sam, chiedendosi quale follia divina li aveva infilati in quella discussione.  
   
“Mi è sempre piaciuto prendermi cura di te” rispose Dean con tono amorevole.  
   
Sam aspettò che Dean continuasse, ma non lo fece, e allora chiese solo: “Perché?”  
   
Dean ci pensò un po’ su e poi rispose: “ è come se fossi sempre sempre stato la cosa più preziosa che avessi, come se…ti appartenessi…”  
  
   
Sam degluti per un attimo e Dean disse precipitosamente: “Dio, Sam, scusami, io non volevo…”  
   
“è tutto a posto, Dean, davvero, mi fa piacere sentirtelo dire”.  
   
  
   
   
Dean cominciò ad asciugargli e contemporaneamente tagliargli i capelli. A Sam piaceva sentire le mani di Dean sui suoi capelli, gli piaceva che lo toccasse con quei gesti che, forse era un’illusione, gli sembravano amorevoli.  
   
   
“Sam, tu mi hai dato il tuo sangue, per farmi guarire, e non ti ho neanche ringraziato” disse all’improvviso.  
   
“non c’è bisogno che lo fai” disse precipitosamente Sam “anzi temevo che non ti piacesse la cosa…”  
   
Dean fece un sospiro sarcastico: “ abbiamo condiviso molto più del sangue noi due.”  
   
Sam si senti di nuovo nervoso, e  ribattè: “lo so, ma il sangue è il sangue. È….intimo..davvero non ti è dispiaciuto avere il mio sangue dentro il tuo?”  
   
Dean non riusciva a fare a meno di essere sincero: “ In realtà l’ho trovata una cosa…poetica…è un legame simbiotico..” disse ridendo piano.  
   
“Dean, smetti…smetti di parlare…mi sa che oggi hai bevuto un po’ troppo…..”  
   
Dean fece un sospiro sarcastico: “Quando non parlo, è perché non parlo, quando parlo parlo troppo, decidi tu come mi vuoi, Sammy “  
   
“Sei ubriaco, non dovrei starti vicino quando sei cosi, diventi odioso.”  
   
“Ma perché, quando mai mi stai vicino, Sammy, ultimamente?”  
   
“Stavamo parlando del sangue, ricordi? Cosa mi stavi chiedendo del sangue? “ chiese Sam, che si penti amaramente di essersi avventurato in quella discussione  
   
“Ah si, giusto…beh prima  non pensavi che il sangue fosse tanto importante, perché hai cambiato idea? Ti facevo più sentimentale, Sammy. “  
   
“Ti dispiace che l’abbia fatto?” chiese Sam, cui l’unico motivo per cui non stava massacrando di pugni Dean in quel momento, poteva ridursi al fatto che non voleva infierire sapendo che era ubriaco, e perché poi si sarebbe ritrovato con mezzi capelli tagliati, e mezzi no…e non sarebbe stato piacevole.  
   
“non mi ricordo più cosa dovevo dire….” Disse Dean che cominciava a girargli la testa  
   
“Farai meglio a sederti, anzi a sdraiarti, Dean, davvero finisco io di aggiustarmi i capelli.”  
   
Ma Dean non ce la  faceva neanche a camminare, perché barcollava troppo, e Sam dovette aiutarlo a tornare in camera , dove lo fece distendere nel letto.  
   
“scusami, Sam, sono un coglione” mormorò tenendosi la fronte . “Dico un sacco di cazzate.”  
   
Sam trovò positivo il fatto che abbia usato la parola “dico” e non “faccio” e si odiò per aver fatto quella constatazione.  
   
“Sam, per favore rimani qui con me”  
   
“Dean, ho i capelli bagnati”  
   
“Per favore”  
   
“No”  
   
“Per favore “  
   
“Dean”  
   
Ma Dean lo afferrò per il colletto e lo costrinse a sdraiarsi accanto a lui  
   
Dean cercò la mano di Sam e Sam lasciò che la trovò.  
   
Non si abbracciarono ma restarono comunque vicini.  
   
   
  
   
   
   
Un altro  giorno si ritrovarono a fare una lotta scherzosa a cuscinate, dove si concluse con Dean che teneva inchiodato Sam al pavimento, e poi Sam che si liberava e cercava di avere la meglio e poi ancora viceversa, continuavano a rotolarsi sul pavimento come bambini, dove alla fine Dean riusci a vincere su Sam. lo teneva inchiodato al pavimento e lo vedeva ridere e aveva un sorriso cosi dolce ed era cosi spensierato, e Dean avrebbe fatto di tutto per vederlo ridere sempre cosi.  
   
E poi si ricordò di aver già pensato una cosa del genere, proprio quando era successo…..e gli venne una fitta dolorosa al cuore a quell’improvviso ricordo…  
   
 Non disse niente a Sam, anzi prese patatine e dolci e chiamò anche Crowley e Castiel per vedere un film tutti insieme , serata a base di film, patatine e dolci….  
   
Anche se Sam non si godette tutto il film. Si addormentò a metà primo tempo, sulla spalla di Dean, e dopo un po’ Dean non resistette più neanche lui e appoggiò a sua volta la testa contro quella di Sam. si addormentarono cosi, l’uno addosso all’altro, sul divano, e Castiel e Crowley non ebbero cuore di svegliarli o separarli, e cosi li lasciarono dormire sul divano addossando loro una coperta. Piano piano scivolarono sempre di più sul divano fino a ritrovarsi sdraiati, sempre abbracciati l’uno all’altro  
   
   
Il primo a svegliarsi , la mattina dopo, fu Sam, si stropicciò gli occhi  e si accorse di aver praticamente dormito addossato a Dean per tutta la notte.  
   
“Cazzo…” disse, strizzando gli occhi e  cercando di alzarsi, ma Dean lo trattenne con un braccio..  
   
“Resta qui, non fai niente di male, Sam.”  
   
Sam lo guardò. Dean aveva gli occhi lucidi di sonno. Anche lui era spaventato, ma la sua mano rimase dov’era.  
   
“Lasciami alzare, devo mettermi a posto” cercò di dire Sam.  
   
  
 si sentiva spettinato, indolenzito per aver dormito sul divano, confuso e probabilmente anche emozionato dal fatto di aver dormito addosso a Dean per tutta la notte, e forse anche allarmato da chissà cosa dovevano aver pensato Castiel e Cowley  
   
Ma Dean gli spinse il braccio e lo fece cadere ancora su di lui, e la testa di Sam gli fini di nuovo sul suo petto.  
   
“Resta ancora qualche minuto” gli disse  
   
E Sam aveva il cuore che gli martellava cosi tanto nel petto, che temette che Dean potesse sentirlo, e probabilmente era cosi, ma anche quanto, Dean non disse niente.  
   
Sam si sentiva uno stupido, Dean gli aveva intimato di restare li, e lui dopo una debolissima resistenza, aveva finito per cedere.  
   
\- Dean ti aveva fatto credere di essere totalmente per te , e sottilmente ti aveva raggirato, forse ora perfino rideva della tua ingenuità, - diceva una sottile voce dentro di lui che lui aveva rinominato “il mostro”  
   
-E tu, distrutto, immobile  
   
Incapace di reagire o di respingerlo  
   
Razza di paggio! -  
    
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean non ne esce molto bene in questi capitoli, lo so...non vuole prendere in giro Sam, ma allo stesso momento, vuole mantenere il contatto fisico con lui, perchè ne sente il bisogno...non capendo che cosi, peggiora la situazione XD


	14. My Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Risboccia l'amore!

Da quel giorno si stabili come una nuova intimità tra Sam e Dean.  
   
 I contatti si facevano più frequenti, e più possessivi … non più solo carezze, abbracci o bacetti, spesso si ritrovavano abbracciati, o addossati l’uno all’altro, e questo malgrado Sam cercava per quanto possibile di mantenere le distanze, ma ormai il loro rapporto si stava trasformando sempre di più in una necessità proprio fisica di toccarsi , di stare vicino, di ricercare coccole e carezze, diventando se possibile ancora più codipendente di quanto già non fosse prima.  
   
  
   
 Notava delle differenze, anche se minime, rispetto a quando Dean era un mezzo demone… adesso la bocca di Dean sulla sua pelle sembrava più calda, cosi come il suo tocco, le sue mani e le sue strette erano più piene, piene di forza, di energia ora che avevano riacquistato vitalità; percepiva il calore del suo corpo, e anche i movimenti più trattenuti rispetto a prima, percepiva l’indecisione, la paura, il disagio a volte, il tormento nella sua testa, le sue prese rimanevano possessive ma erano anche più trattenute, più umane, delicate, incerte, a volte goffe, a volte più decise, sentiva il dolce e speziato odore della sua pelle, il profumo del suo dopobarba.  
  
Percepiva il suo non lasciarsi mai andare del tutto  
   
E Sam detestava ogni singolo momento di tutto questo, ma non riusciva a farne a meno, e non riusciva ad opporsi, neanche quando si sentiva soffocato da questo strano rapporto.  
   
Era come se, tutta la docilità di Dean, che c’era in lui quando era mezzo demone, e che permetteva a Sam di sentirsi forte e padrone anche un po’ della situazione in quel loro rapporto, fosse sparita…  
   
 Da quando era tornato umano, Dean era tornato razionale, combattuto, trattenuto, moralistico, ferreo nelle sue convinzioni, e a tratti anche irascibile, e questo inibiva Sam, in un certo senso, ribaltando i ruoli.  
   
   
Intendiamoci, Dean non aveva riacquistato solo le parti di sé negative umane, non era tutto brutto.  
  
Era tornato anche dolce, e premuroso. Anzi, era tornato molto più dolce di prima. Almeno con lui. Non ricordava infatti che fosse mai stato tanto affettuoso con lui in passato, ma adesso, non sapeva se era per via di quello che era successo tra loro, non smetteva di coccolarlo, di dargli baci sulla guancia, sul collo, di volergli stare vicino.  
   
E intendiamoci, Sam non si opponeva, perché anche se non voleva ammetterlo, un po’ ne era contento, ma c’era l’altra faccia della medaglia.  L’altra faccia rivelava che Dean non sembrava avere cambiato idea su di loro. Lo coccolava, lo stringeva, lo abbracciava, lo accarezzava, ma si guardava bene dal baciarlo, o anche solo a fargli carezze un po’ più intime, e a Sam tutto questo non andava giù…c’era qualcosa di estremamente sbagliato in tutto questo. Dean gli aveva fatto capire che dovevano tenere le distanze, però intanto le mani addosso gliele metteva eccome, -sempre rigorosamente sopra i vestiti, e senza andare a toccare parti proibite - però non lo baciava. Se voleva tenere le distanze, avrebbe dovuto tenerle del tutto, perché a parere di Sam, già solo facendo cosi facevano qualcosa di male, ma vaglielo a spiegare a quel cocciuto di Dean.  
   
Se invece, come sospettava Sam, Dean non poteva fare a meno di toccarlo, e di sentirlo vicino, perché necessitava proprio di un contatto fisico con lui, che almeno si decidesse, perché quella situazione di stallo lo stava facendo impazzire; avere Dean cosi appiccicato a sé e non poterlo baciare, doversi trattenere da qualsiasi forma di carezza un po’ più intima, era davvero troppo da sopportare. Ma che cosa passava nella testa di quel cocciuto di suo fratello?  
   
Una cosa era chiara, non era una situazione che poteva durare o sopportare ancora per molto; erano già passate due settimane giorni da quando Dean era tornato umano. Quattordici giorni che andavano avanti cosi.  
   
   
   
  
   
Quel giorno erano entrambi sul letto ,con Dean che aveva ricominciato a fare la piovra e Sam…beh Sam rimaneva inerme davanti alla tortura al suo collo, che gli stava facendo Dean con la bocca, mentre con una mano continuava ad accarezzargli il petto.  
   
“Riesci almeno a renderti conto che stiamo facendo del petting, vero?” chiese  Sam strizzando gli occhi mentre Dean procedeva nell’insana  idea di farlo impazzire, continuando a succhiargli il  collo  
   
“sei vestito Sam” ridacchiò Dean “e poi….anzi, secondo me sei troppo lontano” disse prendendogli una gamba  e costringendolo a aggrovigliarla attorno al suo corpo. Sam si era preoccupato bene di restargli lontano almeno con il suo corpo, cosa che Dean a quanto pare non aveva gradito.  
   
Con una mossa possessiva e un po’ rude, gli aveva messo la gamba su di lui e ora gliela accarezzava sempre con la stessa possessività, e…frenesia? Possibile che lo desiderasse davvero?  
   
Era questo per suo fratello? Un passatempo? Non poteva neanche dire di essere un giocattolo sessuale, visto che non facevano sesso, e poi seppur nei suoi gesti possessivi, rudi e un po’ beffardi, gli sembrava quasi di riconoscere dei tocchi gentili, dolci, amorevoli. C’era amore in quei gesti?  
   
“è questa la tua idea di tenere le distanze?” chiese Sam, cercando di usare un tono ragionevole.  
   
“Ti sto solo baciando il collo” disse Dean senza staccarsi.  
   
“Mi stai…facendo un succhiotto….Dean….se non riesco a nasconderlo, la pagherai cara” disse Sam cercando di suonare minaccioso, cercando di non gemere, cosa resa difficile dal fatto che si stava eccitando non poco a causa di quello stronzo.  
   
“Voglio sentirti…” disse Dean, e la sua voce sembrò cambiare. Non era più beffarda, ma seria, e velata di imbarazzo…  
   
Adesso gli sembrava quasi di sentire Dean ansimare piano sul suo collo, e le sue carezze sembravano sempre più frementi,  e Sam aveva il fiato corto. Quando vide poi che Dean lasciò scivolare una mano sotto la maglietta di Sam cercando di accarezzargli il torace,  decise che si era passato il limite.  
   
  
   
“BASTA” disse tirandosi immediatamente su , Dean sgranò gli occhi, come se si fosse accorto solo in quel momento di star perdendo il controllo.  
   
“Stai davvero esagerando. È questo il tuo modo di tenere le distanze? Eh??” gli chiese arrabbiato, e tutto rosso in viso.  
   
“Io non volevo…” disse Dean, non riuscendo bene a trovare le parole per dire cosa non voleva.  
   
“Cosa non volevi? Trattarmi come un pupazzo? Oppure come un giocattolo erotico? Sono solo questo per te? La tua distrazione perversa? Quanto diavolo sei sadico eh?”  
   
Dean si voltò a guardare suo fratello – Sam winchester – anche detto Sam il Ferito A Morte  
   
“Ti prego, non dire queste cose, lo sai che non sei questo per me. Io ho…sento il bisogno di sentirti vicino..scusa se ti ho dato l’impressione che…”  
   
Sam lo guardò con disprezzo e Dean si senti morire sotto il suo sguardo, poi Sam scosse la testa e se ne andò dalla stanza di Dean, lasciandolo con un’espressione mortificata.  
   
   
   
   
   
“Eh l’amour….” Sospirò Crowley. “Dopo aver visto voi due, ho cambiato idea. Non voglio più essere amato” disse a Sam, con un’espressione terrorizzata mentre camminavano per strada.  
   
“Guarda che ti stai sbagliando, noi due non ci…non ci amiamo. O almeno non lui” disse Sam a bassa voce per non farsi sentire dai passanti.  
   
“ Bah, secondo me invece si, la gente è totalmente deficiente quando è innamorata, ed è proprio quello che è lui in questo momento, soprattutto” disse ridacchiando, strappando a Sam una risatina.  
   
“Voglio dire, siete sempre stati normalmente cretini, ma adesso…”   
   
Crowley si interruppe all’improvviso vedendo Castiel sorpassarli per la strada e guardarli con uno sguardo che avrebbe gelato chiunque.  
   
“Che cos’ha? Ce l’ha con me? “ chiese Sam triste.  
   
“Che? Non mi dire che conosci quel tizio” disse Crowley facendo una smorfia, e guardando Castiel  con uno sguardo di disapprovazione.  
   
“è per via dei litigi tra me e Dean, vero?”  
   
Crowley sospirò. “Sai penso proprio che non ti piacerà”  
   
“niente può più sorprendermi o farmi incazzare, a questo punto. “  
   
“Potresti ricrederti….comunque sai, Castiel continua a starmi alle calcagna, chiedendomi che cosa vi stia succedendo, e sembra…sospettare qualcosa, circa la natura del vostro strano rapporto… mi ha detto che ultimamente siete un po’ TROPPO appiccicati, troppo intimi…. sai, penso proprio che abbia una cotta per il tuo caro fratellone, Sam. “  
   
“CHE COOOSAAA???”  
   
   
Quando Sam e Crowley tornarono a casa,  Sam guardò Dean e Castiel, che erano seduti attorno al tavolo a studiare dei libri, con uno sguardo sprezzante, e Crowley lo seguiva a ruota.  
   
Castiel si senti leggermente sorpreso.  
   
Dean ovviamente guardò prima Castiel, e poi Crowley e Sam, e disse ad alta voce: “Ehi, mi sono perso qualcosa?”  
   
“Ah , non dirlo a me! Io sono sempre l’ultimo a sapere le cose qui” disse Castiel arrabbiato.  
   
Dean ne ebbe abbastanza. “La sapete una cosa? Credo che ci siano un po’ troppo segreti in questa casa” disse allargando le braccia e andandosene.  
   
“Ma dove vai?” chiese Castiel.  
   
“A bermi una birra!” disse uscendo di casa.  
     
   
   
  
   
  
 *  
  
“dobbiamo stare più attenti, Crowley mi ha detto che Castiel sospetta qualcosa” disse Sam, in camera di Dean, che era sul letto a leggere un giornale.  
   
“Vedo che hai legato MOLTO con Crowley ultimamente….” Disse Dean sfogliando il giornale rendendosi conto che era già arrabbiato, ed  era già geloso! “E comunque sospettare cosa?”  
   
“La…la cosa tra di noi…” farfugliò Sam, sentendosi a disagio  
   
“Cioè?”  
   
Sam non rispose  e Dean alzò lo sguardo, ritrovando di nuovo la vecchia versione di Sam Winchester anche detto Sam Il Ferito A Morte  
   
“Assolutamente niente “ disse Sam scuotendo la testa e andandosene, sentendosi ridicolo e demoralizzato, e  lasciando Dean solo, a sentirsi ridicolo anche lui.  
Con tutte le cose che avrebbe potuto dire, perché era cosi pieno di sé, superficiale e gretto? Pensò Dean.  
   
   
  
  
   
Il giorno dopo, Sam non stava cosi male come il giorno prima, ma era ancora seccato e indifferente, e l’ultima cosa che si aspettava,mentre erano seduti per la cena, era di sentire qualcosa toccargli la gamba, e con sgomento si rese conto che era il piede di Dean, che premeva leggermente contro la sua gamba . subito ritirò la gamba, incredulo, e sul momento aveva preso Dean per una specie di nevrastenico e basta, ma poi vedendo che non lo guardava nemmeno, si era convinto di essersi sbagliato. ma ecco che avverti di nuovo quella pressione , allora lo inceneri con gli occhi e lui per contraccambio gli aveva sorriso con la sua espressione maliziosa numero cinque.  
   
Nel frattempo Castiel e Crowley,erano ai fornelli che stavano mettendo su un teatrino per il pesce appena fritto , e quindi sam ne approfittò per sporsi davanti a lui e sussurrargli irritato:  
   
“smettila subito”  
“Altrimenti? Mi buggeri davanti a Crowley e Castiel?” gli sorrise malizioso Dean.  
  
   
   
Dean sapeva che stava probabilmente tirando troppo la corda, ma non riusciva a fermarsi, il tormento  e l’inquietudine minacciavano di mangiarlo vivo come un tornado e quindi sfogava su Sam tutta la sua frustrazione – hai capito che mostro? – pensava.  
   
   
Ecco che, dopo poco che la cena era finalmente iniziata, Dean e Sam avevano raggiunto di nuovo con le gambe un contatto, anzi diciamolo chiaramente, l’aveva catturato, ormai era in trappola e proprio non poteva muoversi, e anche se Sam stava cercando di divincolarsi, dovette arrendersi a quel contatto.  
   
Almeno questo era quello che pensava Dean.  
  
 dopo appena cinque minuti di apparente resa, Sam nervoso, fece uno scatto improvviso con la gamba e, senza farlo apposta, per riflesso sbattè un braccio sul tavolo facendo cadere pesantemente la brocca dell’acqua sulla tovaglia con un gran rumore  e combinando un mezzo disastro.  
   
Dean per lo spavento liberò subito le gambe di Sam dalla sua presa, ma ormai il disastro era compiuto. Sam era nervoso al massimo e mortificato dal disastro, e Crowley e Castiel li guardavano senza riuscire a capire bene cosa fosse appena successo.  
  
   
“Io…. scusatemi, io devo uscire, devo prendere un po’ d’aria “ disse Sam, uscendo precipitosamente.  
   
Dean subito lo insegui, cosa che cercò di fare a sua volta Castiel, ma Crowley lo fermò per una spalla e gli fece segno di no con la testa.  
   
   
Sam era uscito dal bunker, mettendosi le mani sul viso, Dean l’aveva seguito e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, che Sam scacciò con la sua mano. Allora Dean provò a rimettergliela e Sam si scostò ancora, a quel punto cercò di afferrarlo per le spalle e Sam prese a divincolarsi più freneticamente.  
   
  
 “Sam, ti prego” disse Dean guardandolo negli occhi.  
   
“Smettila di pregare, non sei neanche credente” rispose Sam.  
   
“ Mi dispiace per prima.”  
   
“E per tutte le altre cose non ti dispiace?  
   
“ Si .“  
   
Sam non riusciva a capire quel si cosa intendesse dire , se nel senso che si gli dispiaceva ma  avrebbe rimediato a tutto o nel senso che si gli dispiaceva ma  non poteva farci niente, e quello stronzo di suo fratello non glielo spiegava, gli respirava sulla bocca a pochi millimetri ansimando di disperazione e per Sam era davvero troppo, quindi cercò di respingerlo.  
   
“Smettila immediatamente” gli disse cercando di divincolarsi e poi spingendolo via.  
   
“Sam. SAM!” urlò Dean vedendo Sam prendere la macchina di Castiel, le chiavi che erano sul volante, e sparire nell’oscurità.  
   
   
   
   
 *  
   
   
  
Alla fine Sam era tornato il mattino dopo verso le sette del mattino, dopo una serata passata in un bar a consolarsi con del whisky e a dormire in macchina,per quel poco che riusci a dormire, perché non aveva voglia di tornare a casa subito.  
  
Gli era passata un po’ la rabbia ma non del tutto. Continuava a pensare che Dean era un cretino e che doveva smetterla di trattarlo come se fosse il suo pupazzetto. Si sentiva bruciare di umiliazione per tutte le volte che gli aveva permesso di trattarlo in quel modo. Sentimento che svani non appena rientrò nel bunker e vide Dean in piedi  con la vestaglia, un bicchiere di caffelatte in mano, la faccia stanca e gli occhi velati di rosso , e seppe al’istante cosa doveva aver pensato Dean vedendolo scappare in quel modo….  
  
   
“Sei tornato” gli disse guardandolo con un’espressione che avrebbe straziato anche il più duro dei cuori e confermandogli all’istante quello che aveva intuito. Dean aveva probabilmente pensato che Sam se ne sarebbe andato per sempre, che l’avrebbe lasciato solo.  
Probabilmente aveva pianto per tutta la notte a quel pensiero.  
   
Voleva abbracciarlo, rincuorarlo, dirgli che non l’avrebbe mai lasciato, ma non fece niente di queste cose. Sali sopra a farsi una doccia e a riposare. Era troppo stordito dalle troppe emozioni e troppo stanco e privato delle tante ore di sonno,  per riuscire a pensare lucidamente.  
  
   
   
Una volta svegliato, era ormai quasi mezzogiorno e Sam vide le cose sotto un’altra prospettiva.  
 pensò che tutto sommato forse era stato troppo precipitoso ieri sera ad arrabbiarsi e a andarsene via cosi. Era chiaro che Dean provava qualcosa per lui che non era semplice affetto fraterno, lo desiderava, questo era chiaro dalla frenesia che aveva sempre di toccarlo, di avere un contatto con lui, e quando non ci riusciva, se lo mangiava con gli occhi, e forse provava anche Amore….  
Sam si ricordò della disperazione che gli vide negli occhi quando la sera prima gli respirava a due centimetri dalla bocca e silenziosamente lo implorava di non andarsene.  
   
Probabilmente era stato uno stronzo, si, il più stronzo di tutti, ma, poteva esser giustificato dal fatto che era spaventato, e confuso, e terrorizzato, e ancora spaventato. Dean, il Dean che amava lui, non era davvero cosi, era buono, leale, gentile, generoso…. amorevole….  
   
   
Tornando in salotto, non vide nè Castiel nè Crowley, dovevano esser fuori, e non avevano neanche preparato il pranzo, quei scansafatiche…  
  
   
Vide Dean seduto sul divano che, appena si accorse del suo arrivo, lo guardò con aria triste, e seppe all’istante di non essere più arrabbiato con lui. Vederlo cosi vulnerabile ebbe l’effetto di far si che prendesse l’iniziativa di avvicinarsi a lui.  
  
   
“Ehi “ gli disse con un mezzo sorriso , guardandolo da sopra il divano.  
   
“ehi” gli disse Dean sorridendo e aveva un sorriso cosi bello.e dolce..  Cosi diverso dai sorrisi sprezzanti che si metteva indosso negli ultimi giorni. Era di nuovo il Dean che tanto amava.  
   
Gli mise una mano sulla spalla, toccandolo come a dargli conforto, o a fargli capire che lui era li, Sam non sapeva bene quale delle due. Forse entrambe.  
   
Dean non rispose ma neanche lo respinse e Sam gli carezzò piano la spalla e gli tracciò con un dito i contorni del collo, sentendoli tesi sotto le sue dita.  
  
   
“Sei teso…”  
   
“un po’…” ammise Dean con aria stanca.  
   
“Perché non ti rilassi?” chiese Sam, prendendo a massaggiargli piano il collo e Dean inclinò la testa, chiudendo gli occhi e sospirando di sollievo.  
   
Sam sentiva che Dean era vulnerabile, e si sentiva un po’ in colpa, perché gli sembrava di approfittarne, ma arrivato a questo punto del loro rapporto non riusciva più a distinguere dove cominciasse la correttezza e la scorrettezza, il giusto e lo sbagliato, l’affetto dalla dipendenza, l’amore dall’ossessione, oramai erano ingrovigliati tra loro in una spirale che non potevano fermare , e Sam era troppo stanco per potersi opporre, e anche Dean.  
  
   
“Sei davvero bravo” disse Dean, mentre Sam andava a solleticare i punti più sensibili del collo di Dean, cercando di smorzare la tensione.  
   
Sam all’improvviso si staccò e Dean pensò che volesse andarsene, quindi lo guardò allarmato.  
   
Sam sorrise:” Voglio solo cambiare posizione e mettermi seduto di fianco a te, con il divano a dividerci era un po’ scomodo.”  
   
Dean fece un sospiro di sollievo e ancora sorrise, non riuscendo a nascondere la contentezza nel riavere Sam li vicino a lui, e Sam sarebbe potuto impazzire di gioia solo nel vedere Dean sorridergli in quel modo.  
   
“Girati stupido” gli disse sorridendo, e Dean , docile come non lo vedeva da giorni e giorni, gli ubbidi senza dire niente, facendo in modo che Sam potesse continuare a massaggiargli il collo, e poi scendere più giù a massaggiargli piano le spalle, in piccoli cerchi concentrici.  
   
Più che massaggi, si stavano trasformando in lievi carezze. Sam gli massaggiava abbastanza deciso le spalle, per poi scendere ad accarezzargli le braccia, lentamente, salendo e ridiscendendo di nuovo.  
   
 Fece lo stesso procedimento alla schiena. Un po’ massaggiava, un po’ l’accarezzava, delicato come un nastro di seta. Dean stava rabbrividendo a quelle attenzioni.  
   
“Oh dean” sospirò Sam.  
   
Dean posò la testa sotto quella di Sam, in un gesto semi-disperato. Sam continuò ad accarezzargli i fianchi e la schiena, per poi arrivare ai capelli, che accarezzò teneramente.  
   
“Sto per andare via di testa” sospirò Dean, semi abbandonato tra le braccia di Sam.  
   
“Colpa mia?” gli chiese Sam piano, dandogli un bacio sulla testa.  
   
Dean non rispose, si limitò a inclinare la testa verso il viso di Sam, all’indietro,e con una mano andò ad accarezzargli la guancia, dopodiché sporse ancora di più la bocca vicino alla sua.  
   
Sam, essendo sicuro che a quel punto non sarebbe stato respinto, si decise, e azzerò la distanza di quei pochi centimetri tra le loro labbra.  
  
   
Si, aveva appoggiato le labbra su quelle di Dean  
  
E Dean non si era ritratto.  
  
   
 Sam, incoraggiato da quella dolce arrendevolezza, cominciò a dargli piccoli baci sulle labbra, e cambiando posizione per stare più comodo, si tolse momentaneamente dalle braccia di Dean, per posizionarsi meglio;  gli tenne una mano sul ginocchio e un’altra andava ad accarezzargli una guancia riprendendo a baciarlo.  
   
 Il bacio  diventava sempre più tenero e languido. Dean si sentiva completamente sopraffatto dal sapore di Sam, e si stava abbandonando a quel bacio, ricambiandolo con dei lunghi sospiri, e Sam vinto dalla tenerezza, gli mise tutte e due le mani sul viso continuando a muovergli le dita teneramente sulle guance accarezzandogliele come se fosse la cosa più preziosa che stesse toccando.  
  
   
Vinto dal desiderio poi di sentirlo ancora più vicino, Sam gli sali a cavalcioni sulle gambe e il bacio riprese. Più appassionato, più frenetico. Sam continuò ad accarezzargli il viso mentre lo baciava e Dean gli accarezzava la schiena,e poi gli scompigliava i capelli , entrambi che ansimavano sulla bocca dell’altro per l’eccitazione e l’emozione.  
   
E proprio mentre entrambi pensavano che quel momento non avrebbe potuto essere più perfetto di cosi….. sentirono una voce  
   
  
   
“DEAN!SAM!”  
   
Era la voce di Castiel , ed entrambi si staccarono dalla bocca dell’altro terrorizzati. Subito Sam scese dalle gambe di Dean e cercò come Dean, di ridarsi un’aggiustata, e un contegno,  anche se sapevano benissimo entrambi  di avere il respiro corto, il fiatone, il viso rosso, i capelli spettinati, le camicie tutte spiegazzate e le labbra ancora pulsanti per il bacio di poco prima.  
   
   
Castiel li guardava con un misto di terrore, incomprensione, incredulità,  rimprovero e….disgusto? probabile.  
   
“Cosa diavolo stavate facendo?”  
   
“Mi sembra evidente, Sherlock. Ovviamente se non li avessi interrotti forse le cose si sarebbero fatte anche più interessanti di cosi” disse Crowley arrivando in quel momento.  
   
Sam non potè trattenersi dal farsi scappare una risatina, e Dean lo guardò costernato. Come poteva ridere adesso?  
  
   
_come posso ridere adesso?_ Pensava Sam. sentiva l’isteria montargli dentro. Vedeva Dean che lo fissava sbalordito e gli veniva da ridere ancora di più.  
   
“Si può sapere che avete da ridere????? Vi rendete conto di quello che stavate facendo????” replicò Castiel che stava cominciando ad alterarsi.  
   
   
“I momenti migliori di oggi,  sono i ricordi di domani! Siete una favola, alce e scoiattolo, ed è per questo che io ho ripreso tutto grazie alle mie telecamere nascoste che ho piazzato segretamente nel soggiorno.”  
   
Castiel, Sam e Dean lo fissarono esterrefatti. Telecamere nascoste???  
  
   
“Ehi, non potevo perdermi questo momento, da tanto che lo sto aspettando. Ora che pensate, che è finita qua? Quando ve ne andrete via, mi prendo il nastro e mi rivedo i minuti che mi sono perso” disse Crowley raggiante . “  
   
Sam era caduto in ginocchio, ridendo ormai apertamente. Crowley aveva piazzato delle telecamere nascoste per immortalare il  loro bacio. Era decisamente troppo.  
  
“Dean aiutami” disse Sam, riuscendo a malapena a parlare,vinto ormai totalmente dall’isteria che l’aveva sopraffatto.  
   
“Sono qui, Sam” disse Dean, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e pensando che doveva andarsene immediatamente da quei due pazzi, anzi meglio, doveva andarsene trascinando via anche Sam.  
   
“Non posso credere che per tutto questo tempo hai appoggiato questi due blasfemi! Non c’è dunque limite alla perdizione? Non c’è limite all’inferno sulla terra???” disse Castiel perdendo il controllo  
   
“A proposito , Sam, voglio farti i complimenti per la tua ottima performance, anche se con un po’ di allenamento, sono sicuro che potrai ancora migliorare” continuava Crowley implacabile.    
   
“Basta. Finitela tutti e due. E tu Castiel stai attento a quello che dici...di me non mi interessa ma..non ti permetto di insultare Sam. e poi tu sei l’ultimo che può parlare di moralità qui, ne hai fatte di tutti i colori “ disse Dean arrabbiato, e Sam si ritrovò a dare ragione al mostriciattolo dentro di lui che ruggiva di approvazione e richiedeva per Castiel esilio immediato il più lontano possibile da Dean.  
  
   
“Ma non mi sono mai macchiato di un reato tanto grave! Che cosa penserebbero Mary e John se….”  
   
Ah – ah – ah mai mettere in mezzo i genitori “ lo redargui Crowley con il dito, e vedendo Dean che si faceva avanti, probabilmente con l’intento di picchiare Castiel.  
Cercò di placarlo “Buono Dean, non fare il superuomo, fai già batman, perché li vuoi tutti te?”  
   
“Che cos’è che ti fa più incazzare, Cas? L’incesto o il fatto che con Dean non hai nessuna speranza eh? “  
   
Si bloccarono tutti di colpo. Dean sbiancò e poi diventò di una strana sfumatura violacea. Crowley era ammutolito e Castiel sembrava sbalordito e confuso.  
  
“Castiel, che cos’è questa storia?” farfugliò Dean  
   
“Perché non lo chiedi al genio? Io non ne so niente ” replicò Castiel, imbarazzato e sbalordito.“  
   
“Perché non ammetti di essere innamorato di Dean?” continuò Sam, anche se si sentiva meno sicuro a ogni parola, vista la reazione di Castiel.  
   
Dean si imbarazzò ancora di più. Ma Castiel replicò: “Che? Ma voi siete fuori di testa. Fuori! Chi ti ha messo queste idee in testa??”  
   
Sam fece l’errore di guardare dalla parte di Crowley.  
   
“Non ci credo. Perché l’avresti fatto??” gli chiese totalmente confuso Castiel.  
   
“ Io..ecco…sembravi un po’ troppo interessato al rapporto tra Sam e Dean…in maniera morbosa ecco…ultimamente guardavi anche parecchio male Sam…e cosi ho pensato che il fastidio potesse avere carattere puramente sentimentale e personale.”  
   
A Sam stava venendo uno strano sospetto…  
  
   
“Avresti anche potuto chiedermelo! Io ero convinto che tra te e Sam ci fosse qualcosa!!” replicò Castiel  
   
Ora fu il turno di Sam e di Crowley di imbarazzarsi.  
   
“Oh andiamo…l’alce? A volte ho fatto qualche battuta scherzosa, ma non mi piace davvero..io scherzo. Mi piace metterlo a disagio l’alcetto. E poi non lo strapperei mai alla sua anima gemella…comunque allora è tutto un grandioso equivoco…ma allora perché guardavi sempre male Sam allora?”  
  
   
E Sam ebbe la conferma di quanto pensava  
   
   
Castiel si allontanò da tutti quanti, farfugliando e gesticolando : “Io…ho bisogno di riordinare le idee…”  
   
  
   
“Dite che il vostro bacio l’ha scosso?” chiese Crowley, con aria trionfante.  
“Crowley sei uno stupido” disse Sam.  
“Oh che frase originale. Dimmi qualcosa che non so”  
   
“ Cas non è innamorato di Dean! Cas è innamorato di te”  replicò Sam  
  
   
Crowley rimase inebetito senza dire una parola. Come frase che non sapeva, era parecchio tosta.  
  
   
Dean rimase senza parole “Ma siamo finiti in una cavolo di soap opera?”  
   
“Per questo mi guardava male, non era geloso di Dean, era geloso  di te” precisò Sam.  
   
Crowley continuava a non dire niente.  
   
“Davi a me consigli su come fare con Dean , ma non ti accorgevi nemmeno che Cas si è preso una bella cotta, amico” disse Sam in tono intenerito.  
   
Dean e Sam si allontanarono mentre Crowley ancora fissava il vuoto davanti a sé senza dire una parola.  
   
   
  
   
“Pensi che sia ricambiato? Da parte di Crowley,intendo” chiese Dean allegro.  
  
“Oh stai sicuro…non aveva motivo per avercela con Cas, quando credeva che fosse geloso di te…all’inizio credevo lo odiasse per solidarietà, e invece adesso ho capito” ridacchiò Sam.  
   
“e cosi chiedevi consigli a Crowley eh?” lo canzonò Dean  
  
“mi mancava avere un amichetto con cui confidarmi e tu eri sfuggente ” replicò Sam prendendolo in giro.  
Dean rise.  
   
“Dean, non possiamo restare” disse Sam, interrompendo quel momento di goliardia.  
  
“Lo so, facciamo le valigie e ce ne andiamo, ma prima vieni qui” disse, attirandolo a sé per un altro bacio.  
   
   
  
   
   
   
Sam e Dean sapevano che restare ancora al bunker sarebbe stato stressante dopo che Castiel li aveva visti baciarsi, e quindi deciderono di allontanarsi per un po,’ per lasciare calmare le acque e dare il tempo all’ex angelo di metabolizzare il tutto.  
   
“Pensi che lo accetterà?” chiese Sam all’improvviso, mentre Dean guidava.  
   
Non serviva che Sam specificasse di cosa stava parlando : “ Mm…credo di si, alla fine, è un bravo angelo dopotutto, e poi vedrai che Crowley saprà essere convincente eh? “ aggiunse Dean in tono malizioso.  
   
“Ancora non riesco a credere che ci abbia filmati” proruppe Sam ridendo.  
   
“è un pazzo” soggiunse Dean, scoppiando a ridere “Io invece trovo più sconvolgente il fatto che sia passato dalla parte dei buoni, dopo che abbiamo passato anni a combatterci .“ aggiunse.  
   
“Pensi che possa far vedere il filmato a qualcuno?” chiese Sam in tono un po preoccupato.  
   
“A bobby, si, probabilmente” disse Dean lasciandosi scappare una risatina , ma vedendo che Sam lo guardava terrorizzato, aggiunse “ Prima o poi dovrà venirlo a sapere, soprattutto se vive a stretto contatto con noi, e poi non voglio nascondermi più con le persone che amo, Sam, non per una cosa cosi bella”  
   
Sam gli diede un bacio affettuoso sulla guancia.  
   
“Cosa sono, un cane?” gli chiese Dean contrariato.  
   
“Stai guidando, scemo “ gli rispose Sam, sorridendo.  
   
“ Devo farti sentire una canzone, l’ho fatta mettere su cd” disse Dean all’improvviso.  
   
Sam lo guardò curioso.  
   
Dean prese il cd e lo fece partire cercando la canzone giusta, e poi gli disse solo :”Ascolta”  
   
   
   
  
   
I'm lying alone with my head on the phone   
Thinking of you till it hurts   
I know you hurt too but what else can we do   
Tormented and torn apart   
  
Sam rimase sbalordito, gli sembrava di aver già sentito quella canzone…  
   
I wish I could carry your smile in my heart   
For times when my life seems so low   
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring   
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know  
   
  
  
  
“Allora? “ lo sollecitò Dean, sorridendo, e vagamente preoccupato di fronte al dubbio che Sam non ricordasse…  
  
“Dean…è quella canzone…quella volta che tu…stavi per metterti a cantarla e io, l’ho tolta….All out of love…. .” farfugliò Sam  (vedere supernatural 7 x 6 : slash fiction )  
   
“Bravo sammy, vedo che stai attento a scuola” replicò Dean sorridendo . “Sei stato un cattivo bambino Sammy, ma stavolta sarai costretto a sentirla tutta “  
  
   
[Chorus:]   
I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you   
I know you were right, believing for so long   
I'm all out of love, what am I without you   
I can't be too late to say I was so wrong   
  
I want you to come back and carry me home   
Away from these long, lonely nights   
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too?   
does the feeling seem oh, so right?   
  
And what would you say if I called on you now   
And said that I can't hold on?   
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day   
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone   
  
[Chorus]   
  
Ooh, what are you thinking of   
What are you thinking of   
What are you thinking of   
what are you thinking of   
   
   
  
  
  
  
Sam senti tutta la canzone con la testa appoggiata sulla spalla di Dean, e capi all’istante, da quella canzone, che Dean lo amava, ma non poteva dirglielo.  
  
   
“Dean, ferma la macchina” disse all’improvviso.  
  
“che cosa? Ma Sam, siamo in mezzo alla strada, non posso”  
   
“per favore, trova una piazzola di sosta e ferma la macchina”  
   
E Dean, allarmato che potesse essere successo qualcosa, fece come Sam gli chiese, senza chiedere spiegazioni.  
   
   
Fermò la macchina e poi gli disse: “adesso mi spieghi cosa……”  
   
Ma non potè proseguire perché Sam lo zitti con un bacio improvviso, tenero e passionale insieme, prendendogli il viso tra le mani , e Dean allora, mentre era totalmente immerso nel bacio, riusci comunque a premere il tasto rewind per far tornare indietro la canzone dall’inizio, sorprendendo da matti Sam. il fratello si lasciava poco andare a gesti cosi sdolcinati, ma quando lo faceva era tenerissimo, e continuarono a baciarsi sotto la canzone “All out of love “  
   
   
   
   
   
  
   
 Traduzione :  
   
*sono sdraiato da solo, con la testa sul telefono, e penso a te fino a star male,  
   
so che anche tu sei ferita, ma cos’altro possiamo fare? Tormentato e distrutto  
   
vorrei riuscire a sostenere il tuo sorriso e il mio cuore  
   
quando la mia vita sembra cosi misera  
   
mi farebbe credere in ciò che il domani può portare  
   
quando l’oggi non lo sa davvero  
   
   
   
Sono del tutto senza amore  
   
Sono cosi smarrito senza te  
   
So che avevi ragione a credere cosi a lungo  
   
Che sono senza amore  
   
Cosa sono senza te  
   
Non può essere troppo tardi per dire che mi sbagliavo cosi tanto  
   
Voglio che tu torni e mi riporti a casa  
Lontano da queste notti  
Lunghe e di solitudine  
   
Sto cercando di afferrarti  
   
Lo senti anche tu,  
   
questo sentimento  
   
sembra, oh, cosi giusto  
   
e cosa diresti, se ti chiamassi ora  
   
e ti dicessi che non posso andare avanti  
   
non c’è un modo facile  
   
diventa ogni giorno più difficile  
   
ti prego amami, o me ne andrò…  
   
me ne andrò….  
   
   
   
Sono del tutto senza amore  
   
Sono cosi smarrito senza te  
   
So che avevi ragione a credere cosi a lungo  
   
Che sono senza amore  
   
Cosa sono senza te  
   
Non può essere troppo tardi per dire che mi sbagliavo cosi tanto  
   
   
Oh, cosa stai pensando?  
Cosa stai pensando?  
   
Oh, cosa stai pensando?  
Cosa stai pensando?  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo so, questo capitolo è lunghissimoooooo xd ci ho messo un botto di tempo per correggerlo xd ma assicuro che non sono tutti cosi xd
> 
> Spero siate contenti che l'amore è risbocciato <3 sono certa che non vi aspettavate la passione tra Cas e Crowley <3333


	15. Posso dirti che ogni volta che potrò scegliere, sceglierò sempre te

 Sam e Dean avevano viaggiato per tutto il giorno, fermandosi solo la sera per mangiare un panino, e poi ripartire. Quando arrivarono al motel che avevano scelto per la notte, Dean stremato dal lungo viaggio e da tutte quelle emozioni impreviste, si accasciò al letto senza neanche spogliarsi o dire una parola.  
   
Sam lo guardò intenerito e gli diede un bacio sulla testa, per poi mettersi anche lui, nello stesso letto, che, per la prima volta, avevano ordinato Matrimoniale.  
   
 A Sam faceva uno strano effetto dopo tutti quegli anni passati a dormire in due letti separati, e forse fu per questo che rimase a una certa distanza da suo fratello, o forse lo faceva semplicemente per non svegliarlo, per lasciarlo dormire, oppure perché aveva avvertito una strana sensazione di oscurità aleggiare per un istante, lasciandogli i brividi addosso…  
   
_Non può essere…dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato…no…ci meritiamo un po’ di pace…_  
   
Pensò Sam tra sé e sé, e furono i suoi ultimi pensieri prima di addormentarsi…  
   
   
   
_Pensieri di Dean.._ ………  
   
   
_Mi sveglio in questo motel e la prima cosa che trovo diversa dalle altre volte, da tutti i motel in cui sono stato finora con Sam, è proprio vederlo dormire con me nello stesso letto, per la prima volta matrimoniale…_  
   
_Mi sembra di vivere in una dimensione parallela e fatico a realizzare per un attimo…_  
   
_Lo guardo dormire…questa specie di batuffolo troppo cresciuto, questa testa cosi piena di capelli in cui sprofonda nel cuscino, nascondendogli la faccia, e provo una tenerezza cosi dolente, che lo strapazzerei di baci._  
   
_Penso : “è questo forse l’amore fuggevole? O meglio: “è questo l’Amore? Questo sentirsi cosi leggeri e pesanti allo stesso tempo?_  
   
_E perché in questa stanza manca un vaso con dei fiori?_  
   
_Sarebbe stato perfetto se ci fosse stato un vaso con dei fiori vicino al NOSTRO letto…_  
   
_Dovrei chiedere a Sam quali sono i suoi fiori preferiti._  
   
_Mi alzo e vado a farmi una doccia per non pensare ai miei pensieri stupidi._  
   
  
  
 Sam si svegliò, o per meglio dire, la luce accecante che irradiava dalla stanza, lo svegliò.  Subito provò un senso di nervosismo. Dean non era nel letto con lui.  Si senti un attimo perso. Oramai aveva bisogno di lui come dell’aria che respirava. Si rendeva conto di stare diventando morboso, eccome, è solo che la cosa non gli sembrava tanto grave.  
   
   
“Dean” lo chiamò ad alta voce, sperando che fosse in bagno e non fosse uscito, e infatti una voce gli rispose attraverso la porta del bagno :  
   
 “Sam?? sto facendo la doccia, due minuti e esco”  
  
Ed ecco che Sam prese a rilassarsi.  
   
   
   
_Sei patetico, lo sai? Uno stupido patetico idiota innamorato_  
   
pensò Sam sorridendo.  
   
   
_Sam mi chiama e mi accorgo di adorare il suono della sua voce…quando mi chiama, bisognoso di attenzioni, oppure preoccupato, ansioso, spaventato, sofferente, supplicante, oppure amorevole, gentile, tenero come è lui…e m accorgo di am…._  
_di_ DESIDERARLO _. Vorrei prenderlo in questo momento, farlo mio, guardarlo negli occhi, incatenarlo a me, farlo sospirare di piacere, fargli gridare il mio nome e poi farmi dire che mi ama…._  
   
   
Pochi minuti dopo, Dean usci con indosso l’accappatoio bianco, i capelli bagnati, bello come il sole, stava sorridendo e Sam si incantò a guardarlo.  
   
Nel lampo di un minuto Dean gli fu addosso, abbrancando Sam, che si trovò intrappolato sotto la sua presa.  
   
“Buongiorno, tesoro” gli sussurrò dolcemente Dea,n dandogli un bacio sulle labbra , anche se era un’altra la parola che avrebbe voluto pronunciare.  
   
Sam quasi si senti mancare il respiro. “Mi hai chiamato tesoro?” gli chiese.  
  
Dean si morse il labbro sorridendo e Sam senti una profonda gioia riscaldargli le viscere, e in un attimo ribaltò le posizioni e fu sopra Dean :  
“Ti amo cosi tanto” disse Sam, dandogli un bacio appassionato sulla bocca ; aspettò che Dean dicesse qualcosa, ma non lo fece, e allora gli chiese un po’ triste :  
“Perché non riesci a dirlo?”  
   
  
  
_Oh, Sam…Sam….mi guardi cosi con quell’espressione cosi triste e io mi sento un mostro. Allo stesso tempo mi chiedo **perché…** perché non riesce a bastarti il fatto che io sia qui con te adesso e che puoi avermi comunque ogni volta che vuoi…non hai bisogno di promesse del genere…_  
   
   
 Dean lo guardò con quell’espressione frustrata , di struggimento e strofinò il naso contro il suo, le labbra contro le sue labbra, e Sam disse allora:” non importa, anche se non me lo  dici lo so che mi ami” ribattè Sam più tranquillo.  
   
Dean rispose cambiando argomento: “Lo sai che questa posizione potrebbe essere pericolosa?” gli chiese con tono malizioso, e Sam per tutta risposta si strusciò ancora di più contro il suo corpo e Dean represse un urlo:  
“Piccolo farabutto, vuoi la guerra?” e ribaltò ancora le posizioni, finendo di nuovo sopra Sam.  
   
“Ti va bene che ho i boxer indosso” gli sussurrò all’orecchio Dean , e Sam capi che si stava eccitando, e stava facendo eccitare anche lui.  
   
“ Peccato” provò a provocarlo.  
   
Dean come per sfida gli tenne le braccia sopra la testa facendo ridere Sam nervosamente.  
   
“Avrei voglia di farlo proprio adesso, e tu?” gli sussurrò all’orecchio tenendogli le braccia ancora alzate sopra la testa  
   
“Adesso? Senza neanche far colazione? E la tua amata torta?” lo provocò di nuovo.  
   
“Sei tu la mia torta” gli disse Dean alzandogli la maglietta, e Sam capi che stava per succedere e quasi gli mancava il respiro per l’eccitazione.  
 Dean cominciò a baciargli il torace, prima in lievi e piccoli baci delicati e poi i baci diventarono più roventi , e prese a tormentargli i capezzoli e a baciargli l’ombelico. “Dean” ansimò Sam.  
  
   
 All’improvviso il cellulare squillò. Era quello di Dean  
   
“Non devi rispondere per forza” provò a dire Sam tra i gemiti , e Dean voleva in effetti non farlo, ma il cellulare insisteva e poteva essere una cosa importante.  
   
“Scusa” disse, tirandosi su , e Sam dovette reprimere un insulto verso il telefonino.  
   
   
“Chi era?” gli chiese Sam appena si concluse la chiamata lievemente infastidito e un po’ geloso.  
   
“è il nostro amico Jesse, il poliziotto, ricordi?”  
  
“no” menti Sam un po’ seccato.  
  
Dean sospirò :”Vuole che lo aiutiamo in un caso…a quanto pare un caso di  **sirene**. Sembra che a questo punto non si accontentano più di ammaliare gli uomini, e di ordinargli di uccidere le loro donne… adesso uccidono gli uomini stessi dopo l’atto sessuale”  
   
“ Sembra più un caso da mantide religiosa che da sirena “ commentò Sam.  
   
“Già…. Quindi, direi che rientriamo in azione, fratellino.”  
   
“Proprio adesso? Perché non più tardi?” commentò imbronciato Sam.  
   
“Ehi, abbiamo tutto il tempo che vogliamo per quello, ok? E poi non è la cosa più importante” disse Dean guardandolo con occhi dolci e prendendogli il viso per dargli un bacio, e Sam davanti a quella frase gli sembrò di sciogliersi come il burro.  
     
   
Più tardi si presentarono davanti al poliziotto Jesse, che li accolse calorosamente abbracciandoli, chiedendogli come stavano e poi cominciando ad illustrare loro il caso.  
   
   
“Dunque abbiamo sei donne, che sono le nostre sospettate numero 1. Vi faccio vedere le fotografie.  
Susanna Stringer,  alba Razinger  , Martina kiuio,  , Milly fiji, Lucia Piutti, e Jessica Piroangelo. tutte belle ragazze, piuttosto libertine, e piuttosto ninfomani. Cambiano fidanzato come cambiano le scarpe , e inoltre hanno precedenti penali. Non posso mandare un mandato d’arresto per ognuna di loro  per dei semplici sospetti, ma se potreste indagare discretamente...mi fareste un grosso favore…”  
   
“Certo, a questo servono gli amici, no?” chiese Sam fissando Dean di sbieco, che continuava a guardare le foto con aria ipnotizzata, e subito provò una fitta incredibile di gelosia.    
   
   
 “Le hai guardate bene quelle foto?” chiese Sam quando furono in macchina non riuscendo a trattenersi.  
   
“Che cosa?” chiese Dean sorpreso dall’affermazione del fratello.  
   
“Ti ho visto particolarmente interessato alle sospettate” disse Sam calcando sulla parola interessato.  
   
“Sam, ma sei scemo?” si infastidi Dean.  
   
“Uhm….” Rispose Sam sentendosi un pò ridicolo.  
  
   
Dean si inteneri e gli disse sorridendo: “Ehi, non devi essere geloso, ok? Il mio interesse è puramente professionale, mi sembra di aver già visto alcune di quelle ragazze da qualche parte, ma non riesco a ricordare dove , per questo mi hai visto un po’ perso”  
   
Non era del tutto la verità. In realtà Dean aveva subito riconosciuto la demonessa Jessica, quella che aveva avuto una breve relazione con lui , sempre se, non gli avesse detto una balla, e non fosse davvero un demone, ma una Sirena….  
Ma come dire a Sam una cosa del genere? Come minimo sarebbe corso subito ad ucciderla,  ora  Dean aveva riacceso i sentimenti, e odiava di nuovo i demoni, ma era pur sempre quasi stato uno di loro per un periodo, e con quell’essere, per quanto abominevole fosse, ci aveva condiviso comunque qualcosa di intimo, e non era sicuro di volerla ammazzare cosi come un cane.  
   
Sam sembrava tranquillizzato dalla risposta di Dean, e forse si sentiva un po’ in colpa per la sua scenata…cosa che fece vergognare ancora di più Dean….ancora segreti, ancora menzogne….  
   
   
Le visite alle sospettate si rivelarono alquanto imbarazzanti. Tutte donne vestite con abiti particolarmente succinti, cui Sam lanciava spesso delle occhiatacce per come sembravano tutte smaniose di toccare Dean o cercare di circuirlo con le loro moine.  
 A volte gli toccavano un ginocchio oppure cercavano di fargli goffe carezze sulla guancia, e Dean, almeno quando si trovava seduto sul divano a fianco a Sam, accorgendosi del suo pessimo umore continuava ad ascoltare la sospettata di turno, ma, di tanto in tanto gli stringeva la mano, come a tranquillizzarlo del fatto che c’era solo lui nel suo cuore.  
   
A volte però Sam sembrava davvero irascibile e si metteva a gironzolare per la casa di pessimo umore…  
  
   
“cos’ha il suo socio? Sembra di pessimo umore..” disse d’un tratto Milly Fuji.  
   
“Ha avuto una pessima giornata. Litigi con la fidanzata , sa come vanno queste cose” disse mentre Sam gli lanciava un’occhiataccia.  
  
“Allora, tornando a quegli omicidi, è sicura di non aver sentito nulla?”  
     
   
Una volta in macchina, , Sam era ancora di pessimo umore.  
   
“Sam, sei ancora irritato?”  
   
Sam non rispose.  
   
“Sam,  **parlami** ” sospirò Dean.  
   
“Hai detto alla tizia che avevo litigato con la fidanzata”  
   
“Beh ho detto la verità” sorrise Dean  
   
Sam si senti sciogliere forse per la seconda volta in quella giornata. Aveva capito male o Dean aveva appena detto che erano fidanzati? Tentò senza successo di controllare i muscoli facciali, ma un sorriso gli si incurvò sulle labbra comunque, a tradimento e Dean chiaramente se ne accorse. Dannate labbra! Ma Sam non voleva  dargliela vinta.  
  
   
“è solo che non mi piace come ti toccano, e come fanno le  smorfiose” a Sam non piacque il tono da fidanzatina gelosa isterica che ne usci. Come faceva Dean a trasformarlo in una ragazzetta isterica?  
   
“Sono delle ballerine, che cosa ti aspettavi? È il loro mestiere cercare di circuire la gente, e poi non devi essere geloso, lo sai che io sono tuo, soltanto tuo”  
   
Sam sorrise a quella frase e si accocolò più vicino a Dean.  
   
“Se ti toccano ancora con un dito, gli mangio le mani “ sussurrò, e Dean provò un moto infinito di dolcezza . Guardò Sam e pensò:  
   
_Non è forse tenero e vecchissimo, e tenerissimo?_  
   
   
Mancava solo una visita, la famosa Jessica….ma oramai era tardi, e Sam e Dean convennero di andarci l’indomani , e Dean ne fu contento, perché cosi aveva tutto il tempo per provare a riaggiustare quell’enorme disastro che si stava per compiere con la sua incomprensibile bugia.  
Avrebbe preparato Sam una volta a casa. Gli avrebbe raccontato tutto e insieme avrebbero deciso che cosa fare.  
   
   
 Il destino però ha come sempre altri piani…. e una volta a casa, mentre Sam era sotto la doccia, a Dean squillò il telefonino… era un messaggio.  
   
   
  
  
**So delle indagini che state compiendo tu e il tuo caro fratellino.**  
**Si, so anche di Sam.**  
**Se vuoi parlarmi, vieni da solo.**  
**-Jessica**  
   
   
   
Dean era parecchio combattuto. Non voleva mentire a Sam, ma arrivati a questo punto non poteva dirgli la verità in questo momento. Lo avrebbe messo in pericolo,quindi inventò una scusa… gli disse che doveva andare a comprare delle cose da mangiare e se ne andò. Per la fretta dimenticò il telefonino sul letto.  
   
Quando si accorse dell’enorme sbaglio che aveva appena fatto, aveva già fatto un po’ di strada. Fermò la macchina e si dette dell’imbecille da solo. Sam avrebbe visto il cellulare e avrebbe provato a seguirlo.  
   
Razza di imbecille fino all’ultimo stadio!  
   
Si trovò combattuto per circa cinque minuti , dopodiché decise di fare marcia indietro. Sam era più importante di quella stupida demone. Doveva tornare indietro, spiegargli tutto. Forse avrebbe capito.  
   
  
   
Quando tornò , Sam era sparito, ovviamente.  Si dette dell’imbecille due volte. Avrebbe dovuto portarlo con sé! Non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciarlo da solo. Perché sbagliava sempre tutto?  
  
   
   
Si avvicinò al letto dove c’era ancora il telefonino e trovò un nuovo messaggio:  
   
  
  
**Sapevo che saresti tornato indietro. Sei proprio un bravo fratello.**  
**Ti aspetto al Night “Due stelle “**  
**Con Sammy.**  
   
Dean si sentiva le lacrime agli occhi…se quella stronza avrebbe fatto del male a Sam….non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciarla andare… quando era ancora un mezzo demone avrebbe dovuto accoltellarla comunque….perchè non l’aveva fatto?  
   
   
Non avrebbe fatto un altro errore. Con il cellulare cercò di chiamare Jesse, ma era irraggiungibile, allora gli lasciò un messaggio chiedendogli di raggiungerlo al più presto.  
   
 Poi prosegui per il fottuto night.  
    
   
Arrivò al night con il fiatone… di Jesse ancora nessuna traccia e aveva il sospetto che avrebbe dovuto cavarsela da solo. Entrò e cominciò a cercare Sam a perdifiato, salendo e ridiscendendo le scale mobili, quando gli arrivò un altro messaggio:  
   
**Siamo nell’Ala Est, ultima porta a destra. Sarà meglio  per teche sei venuto da solo…**  
**E per Sammy.**  
   
   
Dean arrivò nell’ala Est e corse fino a raggiungere l’ultima porta a destra. Appena apri la porta vide nella penombra, due figure. Sam e Jessica.  
   
  
“Ciao Dean.”  
“Jessica” rispose Dean con uno sguardo sprezzante.  
    
“Sono felice di rivedere che sei tornato umano, eri cosi infelice a causa della tua perduta umanità. Ops ma non mi sembri tanto felice neanche adesso, vero Dean?”  
   
“Dean, tu conosci questa…?”  
   
“Schhh” gli sussurrò la demone, minacciandolo con un coltello, puntato alla gola.  
   
 “Sai, è stata una sorpresa per me scoprire che eri tornato umano, ma niente è stato sorprendente come scoprire che ti eri trovato un novo amore, eh Sammy?” gli disse il demone dandogli una leggera spallata, ammiccando.  
   
“Com’è dean come amante? Io penso che gli si può dare un dieci e lode… che dici? E pensare che dicono tanto a noi demoni, quando anche gli umani non ci vanno leggeri con i peccatucci “  
   
“Come sai di Sam?” chiese Dean disperato. Se anche gli altri demoni avevano saputo di loro, Sam non avrebbe più avuto pace con lui.  
   
“  **Vi ho visti.**. Dovreste stare più attenti con le effusioni in pubblico” ridacchiò la demone. “e quindi ho cominciato ad ammazzare un po’ di gente montando su questo caso delle sirene, sapevo che avresti abboccato, Dean “ disse languida la demone.  
   
“Quindi,  sei stata tu!!” disse Dean, sconcertato e incazzato. “E hai fatto tutto questo per parlare con me? Avevi il mio numero se volevi chiedermi qualcosa!”  
   
“Oh certo, perché tu avresti accettato di parlare di nuovo con un demone? Fammi il piacere…”  
   
“Ne ho abbastanza. Qualsiasi cosa sia, lascia stare Sam, lui non c’entra niente.”  
   
“Faresti qualsiasi cosa per il tuo caro fratellino, vero? Anche venire via con me?” chiese languida la demone.  
   
Dean rimase inebetito.  
   
“Dean non farlo!” gridò Sam.  
   
“ Schhhh” gli intimò di nuovo la demone.  
   
   
“Ti consiglio di accettare la mia proposta, Dean, pensaci… non eri più felice quando stavi per trasformarti in un demone? Niente più stupidi sensi di colpa, pensieri che ti fanno star male, ricordi che ti fanno soffrire, una forza inimmaginabile..te la ricordi, vero?”  
   
“Basta, smettila, questi discorsi con me non attaccano”  
   
“Senza contare il tuo dolce fratellino Sammy. Valuta le alternative: cosa succederà se continuerete la vostra relazione peccaminosa? Nella migliore delle ipotesi vivrete felici e contenti, fino a quando pian piano ogni singolo demone verrà a scoprire della vostra relazione, e vi darà la caccia. E userà Sam per colpire te…e  quanto tempo passerà prima che ci scappi il morto? Non puoi proteggerlo all’infinito, senza contare quando la voce si spargerà fra gli angeli  “  
   
“Dean non ascoltarla” urlò Sam.  
   
Dean sembrò uno che era appena stato investito da un autocarro.  
   
“Oppure non ci saranno angeli o  demoni a separarvi, ma voi stessi. Pensaci, Dean, quanto tempo può andare avanti una relazione di questo tipo? Giorni? Settimane? Mesi? Tu sei un playboy, non smetterai mai di amare le donne e Sammy lo sa, non è vero?” disse perfida, mentre Sam cercava di non guardarla.  
  
   
“ Le gelosie continueranno, sai che è cosi mio dolce Sammy, “ continuò prendendogli il mento fra le mani , “e tu non puoi farci niente. Proprio niente. Continuerete a litigare ancora e ancora, fino a quando troverai il tuo caro fratellino a letto con qualche barista dalle forme sinuose, e lo odierai. Si vi odierete entrambi passando cosi dall’amore all’odio e odierete anche voi stessi di riflesso.”  
  
   
Sam aveva cominciato a piangere, e per Dean era davvero troppo. Approfittando della distrazione della demone, che si era voltata a guardare Sam, gli sparò un colpo in fronte.  
   
Subito barcollò lasciando andare Sam, ma Dean sapeva che non era abbastanza. Gli lanciò contro l’acquasanta che aveva nascosto nella giacca e cominciò a urlare e a contorcersi, a quel punto tirò fuori il coltello e la infilzò ancora ancora e ancora fino a quando non si fu calmato, o meglio, fino a quando non senti i singhiozzi di Sam…allora si decise a fermarsi, sconvolto dalle sue lacrime.  
   
   
Lo guardò. Le lacrime gli stavano rigando il viso.  e lui lasciò andare immediatamente il coltello e lo abbracciò.  
   
Si scopri che Jesse era nascosto in un armadio in una delle porte vicine a quella dove avevano appena combattuto. Dean era contento della cosa, altrimenti avrebbe sentito quello che diceva la demone, non che avesse per ora molta importanza cosa poteva pensare Jesse…sia Sam che Dean erano stravolti dalle emozioni per quello che aveva detto loro la demone.  
   
Jesse dopo aver raccontato che era stato chiamato da Sam per primo, e da Dean non aveva ricevuto il messaggio in tempo perché era già stato catturato, si preoccupò di chiamare una pattuglia per portare via il corpo e tranquillizzare Sam e Dean del fatto che avrebbe fatto in modo che non ci sarebbero state indagini su di loro. L’assassina era stata presa, aveva cercato di prendere con sé degli ostaggi, e Dean da eroe qual era, aveva reagito, e nella lotta l’assassina era morta. Certo sarebbe stato difficile da spiegare l’acquasanta per terra, ma avrebbe trovato una soluzione.  
  
   
   
“Non so come ringraziarvi per quello che avete fatto, ragazzi, ma mi sembrate un po’ sconvolti, credevo foste abituati a queste cose” disse guardandoli.  
   
“Il fatto è che quella stronza ci ha strapazzati un po’, anzi ha strapazzato Sam, sai come sono fatti questi fottuti demoni” disse Dean.  
   
E Jesse disse di si, che lo sapeva, poi disse che aveva bisogno di andare a bere qualcosa per riprendersi dallo shock di essere stato legato e imbavagliato in un fottuto armadio da un demone, e consigliò anche a Sam e Dean di provare a rilassarsi prima di andarsene.  
  
   
Dean aveva meno voglia che mai di restare in quel posto e non vedeva l’ora di andarsene, cosi come Sam. Erano entrambi distrutti dalle parole della demone. ...Dean era distrutto dal futuro che aveva previsto la demone per quanto riguardava vedere Sam in pericolo, e Sam era distrutto al pensiero di non poter esser abbastanza per Dean.  
  
   
   
Forse fu per questo che quando si avvicinò una spogliarellista mezza svestita e provò a baciarlo, Dean non ebbe la forza di respingerla. Restò fermo a subire il bacio li davanti a Sam, che dovette assistere a quella scena, impotente e fermo come un blocco di cemento, e Dean non riusciva a fare altro che restare immobile, e delle lacrime cominciarono a bagnargli la faccia ma ancora non la mandò via.  
Sam cercò di andarsene e di allontanarsi da loro due, ma Dean ancora con gli occhi chiusi intercettò la mossa di Sam e gli fermò il braccio per non farlo andare via,  e Sam ferito come non mai, non poteva crederci.  
Non riusci a reagire per un momento, poi prese chissà come la forza di divincolarsi e scappò via correndo.  
   
E Dean, appena lo vide scappare via, si staccò subito  dalla spogliarellista, prendendo a inseguirlo, non riuscendo a capacitarsi di quello che aveva appena fatto.  
   
  
   
   
Usci fuori dal night trovando Sam poco distante. Era girato di spalle e si asciugava gli occhi con il dorso della mano e lui all’improvviso provò un violento moto di vergogna.  
   
   
“Sam, ti prego, non fare cosi, mi si spezza il cuore, sono stato un coglione okay? Ero distrutto, non so che cosa mi sia preso.”  
   
Sam scuoteva la testa piano.  
   
“Ti prego, non lascerò che le parole di quella stronza rovinino il nostro rapporto. Non devi credere a quello che ha detto.”  
   
Sam lo guardò con rabbia: “Che cosa non devo credere, Dean, che per te non sono abbastanza?Quanto sei disposto a rischiare per me?”  
   
“Sam, ti prego, non fare cosi. “  
   
“ Non so neanche cosa sono io per te, perché non vuoi dirmelo.”  
   
“ Sam, non posso credere che hai bisogno di questo. Sono qui, sono con te, e non ti lascerò mai. Non ti basta? “  
   
“No, non mi basta, perché non potrei sopportare che tu un giorno non riuscirai a reggere a tutta questa tensione, e mi lascerai. Non potrei sopportarlo” gridò Sam.  
   
Dean rimase li fermo, sconvolto dalla rivelazione di Sam della sua paura più grande.  
   
“Sam, ti prometto che non ti lascerò MAI. Mai. Devi fidarti di me, ti prego” disse con  voce rotta.  
   
“Non posso saperlo” disse Sam, voltando la faccia dall’altra parte e riprendendo a camminare.  
   
   
   
Dean ebbe una fugace visione di sé stesso a tre anni , si avvicinava alla culla di Sam e gli dava un bacino, poi andava da sua madre e gli diceva: mamma, grazie per avermi dato il fratellino, sono cosi tanto felice” eppure in qualche modo era riuscito a mortificare anche questo, a buttare via tutto per niente.  
   
Fece qualche passo verso di lui.  
 “Sam, noi, noi siamo Sam e Dean, ricordi? Non possiamo stare divisi, è come cercare di strappare le stelle alla notte “ disse prendendo a piangere. “Ti prego, non lasciarmi.”  
   
Sam si fermò per un attimo senza voltarsi, e lui capi che stava piangendo.  
“Sam”?  
   
Poi all’improvviso Sam si voltò , si fece vicino e accostò il viso a quello di Dean, la guancia calda e bagnata contro la sua, e per un attimo di pura gioia lui pensò che stava per perdonarlo.  
   
“Non puoi dirmi che mi ami, Dean, e sai perché non puoi farlo? Perché non è vero” e dicendo cosi si allontanò e Dean senti il cuore frantumarsi in tanti piccoli pezzi, e fare un male cane.  
   
“Preparo le mie cose, ..me ne andrò via stanotte” disse continuando a camminare.  
     
   
_Scusa Sam, non avevo scelta._  
_Stronzate, una scelta c’è sempre._  
_Scusa, Sam, sono un coglione._  
     
   
Tornarono al motel distrutti, ciascuno con il proprio dolore, incapaci di dire qualsiasi cosa. In silenzio Sam cominciava a mettere le sue cose nella sua valigia, gettandole con rabbia all’interno.  
   
Dean non riusciva a capacitarsi di quello che stava succedendo. Gli scoppiava la testa e avrebbe voluto solo legare Sam al letto per impedirgli di andarsene.  
   
“Non vedi l’ora di andartene vero?” gli chiese con tono lugubre.  
   
Sam continuò a mettere dentro la sua roba senza dire niente.  
   
Continuò a trafficare con la valigia per qualche minuto, asciugandosi di tanto in tanto la faccia cercando di non farsi vedere piangere, mentre anche Dean cercava di smorzare i singhiozzi che minacciavano di sopraffarlo.  
   
Arrivati al momento in cui Sam stava per aprire la porta portando con sé la valigia, Dean si decise a fermarlo.  
   
“Sam, aspetta un momento.” Gli disse.  
   
Sam sospirò.  
   
“Ci…ci sono delle cose che devi sapere prima” disse Dean con la voce che gli tremava.  
   
“Dean, non farlo, okay? Non rendere tutto ancora più straziante.”  
   
Dean lo spinse contro il muro per costringerlo a indietreggiare dalla maledetta porta. “Ti ho detto di aspettare un fottuto momento, me lo devi.”  
   
Sam sospirò e attese.  
   
“Quando ho ascoltato quella canzone, All out of love, in macchina, per la prima volta, l’ho trovata subito meravigliosa …”  
   
**vedere supernatural 7 x 6: slash fiction )  
   
Sam strinse gli occhi non capendo dove suo fratello voleva andare a parare. Tutto poteva aspettarsi, ma non questo.  
   
“ E mi è venuta voglia di cantarla, da subito, e guardavo te, e mi sentivo cosi a disagio a sentire quella canzone con te presente, li vicino a me, perché….parlava di amore, e .inconsciamente mi faceva pensare a te, quella canzone, è solo che non volevo ammetterlo a me stesso”  
   
“Dean…Dio…se ti dico che è stato lo stesso anche per me? Ho dovuto toglierla perché mi sentivo troppo a disagio, ma non capivo perché…”  
   
Dean si inumidi le labbra.  
 “Sam, io….stanotte…tu mi hai sfiorato col braccio”  
   
E dire che Sam aveva fatto di tutto per cercare di non svegliarlo, per lasciarlo dormire.  
   
“Io non…”  
   
“Mi ha fatto sentire vivo”  
   
Sam sospirò. “Dean, non so cosa stai cercando di fare, ma non….”  
   
“Ascoltami! “ disse Dean toccandogli il viso. “tu forse penserai che odio il fatto che siamo fratelli, che odii ogni singolo istante di tutto questo”  
   
“Non è forse cosi?” chiese Sam e nuove lacrime ripresero a scorrergli per le guance.  
   
“No. Sam….io sono orgoglioso che sei mio fratello …non potrei mai vergognarmi di te, Sam. io quando tu eri ancora nella culla sono andato da nostra madre a ringraziarla per quello che aveva fatto, per avermi dato un fratello, per avermi dato te”  
   
“Smettila, smettila “ riprese Sam.  
   
“ Sai cosa ho pensato quando ti vidi per la prima volta nella nursery? Ho pensato che avevo un fratello, mio fratello, MIO. Capisci Sam? già a quell’età sapevo già che non aveva importanza quello che sarebbe successo in futuro, quante relazioni avrei avuto,ci saremmo sempre stati l’uno per l’altro, Io sono grato del fatto di esser potuto crescere con te..  
 tu saresti stato sempre mio fratello , e... ehi, vuoi saperla una cosa? Non è cosi male” disse toccandogli il mento.  
   
“Dean…”  
   
“Ma questo senso di appartenenza, che sentiamo l’uno per l’altro, non è solo fratellanza, Sam, lo sai tu e lo so anche io, solo che io non volevo accettarlo, mi spaventava troppo, mi terrorizzava. “  
   
“Dean, perché non vuoi accettare il fatto che sia finita?” gli chiese, riprendendo a piangere.  
   
E Dean gli sussurrò nell’orecchio: “perché sei tu che mi hai chiesto di non farla mai finire”  
   
E Sam rimase cosi commosso da quella dichiarazione che gli accarezzò una guancia e Dean incoraggiato da quel gesto di tenerezza, si fece avanti e gli sussurrò sulla bocca: “E posso dirti che ogni volta che potrò scegliere, sceglierò sempre te “  e poi  lo baciò.  
   
Sam non lo respinse, e Dean si staccò solo un attimo per sussurrargli di nuovo  sulla bocca “Ti amo Sam “  
   
E a Sam tremarono le labbra e ricercò di nuovo le sue.  
   
“Dimmi che mi ami anche tu ancora, dimmi che mi perdoni” gli chiedeva Dean.  
   
“ti amo Dean, ti amo tantissimo” gli rispose Sam continuando a baciarlo con passione.  
   
Mentre si baciavano continuavano a spostarsi da una parte all’altra, fino a quando non finirono quasi sprofondando entrambi sul letto.  
   
“Fai l’amore con me, fratellino” gli sussurrò Dean  
   
“Si” disse solo Sam gemendo tra le sue labbra.  
   
Dean lo spostò un po’ più in là e si sedette in mezzo alle sue gambe, continuando ad accarezzargli dolcemente i capelli , e asciugandogli le lacrime. Stava sorridendo ora.  
   
“Ti prometto che non ti farò mai più piangere” gli disse, e sia Dean che Sam pensarono che forse una simile dichiarazione Dean non l’aveva fatta neanche a una donna.  
   
Sam e Dean si spogliarono a vicenda. Dean tolse la maglietta e i jeans a Sam e Sam fece lo stesso con i suoi.  
   
Sam andò a toccare il tatuaggio anti possessione di Dean con una mano, e con l’altra toccò il suo. E Dean sorrise.  
   
“Ho sempre trovato ridicole e un po’ patetiche le coppiette che si fanno i tatuaggi insieme”  
  
“Ma noi siamo Sam e Dean no? Siamo una BELLA coppia…Sam e Dean…” rispose Sam.  
  
“Sam e Dean…tipo fred astaire e ginger rogers” disse Dean ridacchiando e Sam rise di riflesso.  
   
Dopodiché Dean riprese a guardarlo negli occhi e ad accarezzargli le ciocche di capelli , le guance e poi gli sussurrò baciandolo: “Sei l’amore della mia vita, Sam” e Sam rabbrividi e poi pianse di commozione.  
   
Dean continuò accarezzarlo e a coccolarlo fino a quando non smise, e poi gli sussurrò:  
“Guardami, voglio che mi guardi, ti prometto che non ti farò male”  disse, e Sam seppe a cosa si riferiva, e disse: “Lo so, Dean”  
   
A quel punto fecero l’amore. Era diverso da quando aveva fatto l’amore con Dean quando era mezzo demone. Era sempre Dean prima, e percepiva amore comunque, ma sentiva anche la sua pelle, fredda, la sua disperazione, la vita che andava spegnendosi, e con tutto ciò era stato meraviglioso, perché l’amore di Dean e il suo corpo erano qualcosa di incredibile, senza contare i sentimenti che provavano l’uno per l’altro. Ma adesso….era ancora più bello, da umani… la pelle di Dean era calda, quasi bollente, le sue mani avevano acquistato forza, calore e tuttavia anche delicatezza, e premura, le sue carezze erano docili come seta e tuttavia  possessive ed eccitanti. La sua bocca era calda e avvolgente. E il suo corpo era caldo, fremente, vivo, ed era suo….  
   
A dire la verità Sam aveva un po’ paura di sentire il dolore, ma Dean fu di parola…quando arrivò il momento, fu dolce, delicato, diede a Sam il tempo di abituarsi. Dean vedeva Sam stringere il lenzuolo e gli domandava preoccupato se sentisse dolore, e lui diceva di no, anche se un pochino era inevitabile che si ritraesse, ma fu solo un attimo, e poi fu sommerso da un piacere avvolgente.  
  
Dean era passionale, era dolce, era impetuoso, ma delicato, e non smetteva di baciarlo e di accarezzarlo.  
 Fecero l’amore lentamente…per assaporare  di ogni singolo momento. All’inizio dicevano i loro nomi, a vicenda ansimando, ma poi stettero zitti, lasciandosi scappare solo gemiti e sospiri,  perchè si sentivano entrambi vicini all’estasi e non potevano più parlare…..  
    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, è tristissimo...Dean ha tirato tanto la corda....ma alla fine...si è fatto perdonare...fluff a valanghe e ha anche detto a Sam che lo ama <3 alla prossima <3 
> 
> Dimenticavo!!  
> "io….stanotte…tu mi hai sfiorato col braccio, mi ha fatto sentire vivo” è una frase di Pacey detta a Joey in Dawson's Creek!!


	16. Dov'eri?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean e Sam rivedono Bobby

Per gran parte della notte Dean continuava a chiedere a Sam: “mi perdoni?” tra un bacio e l’altro,  e Sam dopo un po’ gli disse: “Se me lo chiedi un’altra volta…” ma sorrideva , e alla fine gli disse “Si, ti perdono.”  
   
   
Il mattino dopo Sam si svegliò, voltò la testa dall’altra parte e praticamente incollato a lui c’era Dean che lo abbracciava, con la testa nascosta che sprofondava sotto le coperte sul petto di Sam.  
   
Sam si girò a fatica verso Dean, per guardarlo e sorrise teneramente. Gli piaceva sentire il peso di Dean addosso a lui, e ancora di più gli piaceva sentire le sue mani che lo stringevano possessive e che lo cullavano teneramente.  
   
 Era piacevole, era rilassante…si sentiva al sicuro, si sentiva amato…  
   
Non aveva idea che dormire vicino o abbracciato a suo fratello fosse cosi meraviglioso, altrimenti non avrebbe aspettato cosi tanto per farlo…già ma immaginati dire a Dean:  
   
“senti Dean, mi sento solo, non è che potrei dormire nel tuo letto solo per questa notte? E già che ci sei potresti anche abbracciarmi… e immaginarsi Dean dire tipo: “SAM ma sei scemo?”  
   
 non riusci a trattenere una risatina e preso da una tenerezza improvvisa gli accarezzò i capelli, e poi gli diede piccoli baci sulla testa, per quanto la presa ferrea di Dean gli consentisse di chinare la testa.  
   
Dean mugolò come un gatto che faceva le fusa e alzò un poco la testa a guardare Sam.  
   
“Giorno” gli sorrise.  
  
“Giorno” rispose Sam di rimando. “Non sapevo di avere un koala come fratello, mi sei stato appiccicato per tutta la notte” gli sorrise.  
   
Dean si spostò un poco da Sam stiracchiandosi “ la colpa è tua Sammy, sei tu quello che vuole le coccole dopo il sesso, come le ragazzine, e io da bravo fratello maggiore ti accontento”  disse riattirandolo a sé .  
   
“Mmm che fratello altruista che ho” disse Sam, abbracciandolo a sua volta.  
   
I visi vicinissimi uno di fronte all’altro, Dean mugolò “Sammy, tu non puoi mai staccarti da me, potrebbe capitarti qualcosa di terribile, un lupo mannaro potrebbe uscire da sotto il letto, oppure una sirena potrebbe entrare dalla finestra e rapirti, l’unica maniera per essere sempre al sicuro è starmi incollato come un magnete, lo faccio per il tuo bene” disse Dean con aria convinta, accarezzandogli una guancia.  
   
Sam rispose: “Sai, credo proprio che in effetti sento una forma abbastanza grave di ostruzione alla bocca. Potrei morire per mancanza di ossigeno, se non riprendi subito a baciarmi in effetti.”  
   
“Davvero? Beh allora mi sa proprio che devo baciarti, non posso averti sulla coscienza, mmmmm. ” disse Dean riprendendo a baciarlo.  
   
“Mmmmm” rispose Sam sospirando dolcemente.  
    
   
_Sam mi chiede di baciarlo e io lo faccio senza pensarci un attimo…ormai sarà stata la duecentomilionesima volta che lo baci e ancora non sei stufo, capisci?_  
   
   
_Mi ritrovo a fargli dei grattini sulla schiena con lui girato di spalle sdraiato, che emette dei sospiri dolcissimi e capisco di essere in idiota. Dean l’idiota._  
_La verità è che mi piace coccolarlo, da matti, fosse anche per sentire questi sospiri dolcissimi, e non so se le coccole con Sam sono anche meglio del sesso, ma di sicuro ci vanno vicino._    
   
  
    
“Perché mi trasformi in un vecchio sentimentale patetico, Sam?” gli chiedo riprendendo ad abbracciarlo, chinando la testa sul suo collo.  
   
_A colazione mi accorgo che molti si girano a fissarci. forse l'amore che traspare tra di noi si legge anche da fuori, chissà. Continuo a guardare Sam e a sorridere. forse mi verrà un attacco di diabete , ma non ora. più tardi ci penserò. Sam invece continua a guardarsi intorno e sembra vagamente allarmato._  
   
“Che hanno tutti da guardare?” mormora infastidito.  
   
“Ci hanno sempre creduti gay” dico io ridacchiando.  
   
_Lui mormora qualcosa di incomprensibile contro i vecchi bacucchi pettegoli._  
   
  
  
“Lasciali perdere, sono dei vecchiacci frustrati, che ne dici di scioccarli un po’ di più?” gli dico e gli infilo un pezzo di torta alle fragole in bocca e poi mi faccio avanti per mangiarla sulla bocca di Sam..  
   
_Sam si imbarazza da matti, ma non si ritrae e non si sottrae a quell’operazione._  
   
   
 “Mmm deliziosa. Anzi deliziosi”  _dico, ripulendomi la bocca._.  
   
“ Sei fuori di testa, sei un pazzo scatenato. Che ne è di mio fratello?” _Mi chiede Sam visibilmente imbarazzato, ripulendosi in gran fretta dalle briciole di torta sulla faccia e sulla bocca._  
  
   
“L’hai trasformato in un vecchio imbecille, e poi questo è stato un TUO insegnamento. Ricordi?” _gli faccio presente._  
   
_E Sam sorride e abbassa lo sguardo. Lo adoro quando fa il timido. Forse in un universo parallelo, dove non siamo neanche fratelli, sarei il più timido tra i due…e Sammy quello più esuberante, ma in questo universo mi piace troppo la sua timidezza._  
     
*  
    
“Allora, di quanto è aumentato il grado di imbecillità dello scoiattolo sotto le tue mani esperte, Sam? sono curioso” chiese Crowley al telefono  
   
“ Mi hai chiamato solo per chiedermi questo? Sei un cretino. Comunque sta scrivendo in questo momento ” rise Sam, parlando sottovoce.  
   
“Una lettera d’amore!!! Che cosa tenera! “ rise Crowley.  
   
“Smettila, magari è una cosa seria!”  
   
“Forse vuole dirti addio!” annunciò Crowley come se gli avesse detto che avesse appena vinto alla lotteria.  
   
“Vaffanculo” rispose Sam di rimando, ridendo.  
   
 “Sempre cosi dolce ...quando tornate al bunker, comunque ?" chiese Crowley.  
  
Sam aggrottò le sopracciglia : “Non dirmi che senti la nostra mancanza” rise Sam  
   
“Ma va! Che dici! È che Castiel non sa cucinare e fa un disastro dopo l’altro, e poi manca qualcuno che fa le pulizie, quando ero il re dell’inferno si che avevo i domestici che lo facevano per me…ho dovuto riciclare il mio vecchio grembiule “  
   
Castiel stava spolverando il termosifone con un vecchio piumino e alla frase di Crowley sul grembiule si guardò il grembiule che aveva indosso e se lo tolse in fretta imbarazzato. Crowley rideva silenziosamente.  
   
“Sei ancora più patetico quando spari queste cazzate” lo riprese Sam ridendo  
   
“Castiel mi rammollisce “ risponde Crowley amareggiato.  
   
“A proposito come va tra voi?”  
   
“Hum…beh…veramente…” Crowley lasciò la frase sospesa, soffermandosi a guardare Castiel in boxer che gli faceva segno di tagliargli la testa.  
   
“Non puoi parlare perché ti sta minacciando” rise Sam.  
   
Castiel prese il telefonino dalle mani di Crowley il quale si lanciò in una divertente parodia cui Sam gli sembrò di sentire le parole: “Aspetta tesoro, non è come pensi”  
   
“Sam” disse Castiel cercando di non lasciar trasparire il tono divertito.  
   
“Castiel “ disse Sam,in tono conciliante e mezzo divertito,  indeciso se l’amico era bendisposto ora nei loro confronti, ma sembrava rilassato.  
   
“Passami Dean” gli disse solo e Sam un po’ perplesso interruppe Dean dalla sua frenesia letteraria per passargli il telefono.  
   
“Mi dispiace frenare la tua vena poetica, ma Castiel vuole parlare con te”  
   
Dean smise a malincuore di armeggiare con la penna.  
   
“Cas?” chiese Dean, un po’ incerto se l’amico avesse o meno messo da parte le armi.  
   
“Dean, questi due sono pericolosi, faremo bene a tenerli d’occhio” disse Castiel  
   
“ Che vuoi dire?” chiese Dean un po’ perplesso  
   
“Ho beccato un messaggio di Crowey mandato a Sam con scritto: *Voglio sapere tutti i dettagli*  
  
 Ho pensato che dovessi saperlo” disse Castiel guardando Crowley che comiciò a guardarsi intorno.  
   
Dean era totalmente basito , e guardò  Sam che  si affrettò a rispondere: “Ti giuro che non gli ho risposto”  
   
“Volevo solo che lo sapessi” disse Castiel vendicativo, con un sorriso maligno.  
   
“Grazie Cas, sei un amico, me ne occupo io” disse Dean mettendo giù il telefono  
   
Dean si voltò a guardare Sam che guardava nel vuoto, indeciso se ridere o scappare.  
   
“ Cadere in trance non ti salverà dalla mia vendetta” disse Dean con un sorriso maligno  
   
“senti, Dean, lo sai com’è quel pazzo. Ti sembra che io andrei a raccontare…. Aiuto!” disse Sam, scappando via.  
   
  
   
   
_Qualche tempo dopo_........  
  
  
Dean, ti prego svegliati “ lo schiaffeggiava Sam.  
   
erano dentro una caverna al riparo da una tormenta di neve. Erano entrambi infreddoliti e coperti di graffi e tagli su tutto il corpo, per via di una lotta contro i demoni.  
   
il corpo di Dean stava diventando freddo e Sam continuava a chiamarlo nella speranza che Dean non si addormentasse.  
   
“Sam…” la voce poco più di un sussurro.  
   
“Non ti addormentare! “ disse Sam,continuando a dargli schiaffetti sulle guance e cominciando a sentire calde lacrime rigargli le guance.  
   
“Sam, scappa…. Ti prego”  
   
“Castiel, Castiel!” urlò disperato Sam . Ora che Castiel era ritornato un angelo, li avrebbe trovati di sicuro.  
   
“non arriverà, Sam, sta combattendo contro gli angeli, non lo lasceranno venire a salvarci”  
   
“Allora Bobby, Bobby….” Disse Sam, prendendo il telefonino  
   
“è un mese che non ci parla da quando ha saputo di noi” sbuffò Dean amareggiato  
   
Sam non voleva ascoltarlo. Era la loro unica speranza  
   
Driiiiinnnnn  
   
Driiiinnnnn  
   
Driiinnnnnn  
   
   
A Bobby gli prese quasi un colpo quando vide lampeggiare sul display del suo telefonino il numero di Sam. era un mese che non sentiva i ragazzi, da quando aveva scoperto della loro relazione…e ora…. Perché farsi sentire adesso? Bobby non se la sentiva di rispondere, perché malgrado quanto ritenesse che fosse sbagliata quella loro relazione, e le ultime parole che aveva detto loro erano state che Mary e John si rivolterebbero nella tomba se sapessero di questa cosa, Bobby sapeva comunque che tutti i suoi propositi di allontanarli, si sarebbero sciolti come neve al sole, se solo avesse risentito le loro voci.  
Era uno dei motivi per cui cercava di tenersi alla larga. Loro erano i suoi ragazzi e li amava nonostante tutto. Non credeva che avrebbe mai potuto smettere di amarli.  
   
E adesso questa telefonata…Bobby fu tentato di non rispondere e farli restare sulle spine ancora per un po’, ma lo strano squillo di quella chiamata sembrava…urgente…per quanto si potesse definire uno squillo urgente…non erano tutti uguali gli squilli delle chiamate? Eppure Bobby avverti uno strano senso di panico impadronirsi di lui, e rispose istintivamente.  
  
   
   
“Pronto, Sam?” chiese Bobby un po’ incerto.  
   
“Bobby, grazie al cielo!” disse Sam sospirando di sollievo. “Devi venire subito qui!”  
   
“ Sam, vi avevo detto che era meglio stare un po’…” a Bobby non era sfuggito il tono di allarme di Sam ma aveva ancora qualche titubanza  
   
“Ti prego!” disse Sam in maniera disperata cominciando a piangere.  
   
Ora Bobby cominciò a sudare freddo. “Che diavolo è successo? Dov’è Dean?”  
   
“Sta male, sta congelando, e io non posso portarlo fuori, non riesco a rintracciare Castiel…Bobby aiutaci, ti prego!”  
   
“ Basta cosi,  dimmi subito dove siete!” lo spronò Bobby agitato. Non si aspettava di sentire Sam piangere e cominciava a spaventarsi.  
   
 Sam gli diede le indicazioni giuste e poi si accucciò a Dean . “resisti Dean, resisti, Bobby sta venendo a prenderci, te l’avevo detto che non ci avrebbe abbandonati”  
   
“Sam, mi…mi dispiace…”  
   
“Di cosa?” chiese Sam,continuando ad accarezzarlo.  
   
“Tu non volevi fare questa vita. Hai combattuto per anni contro questo, e io ti ho costretto….”  
   
“Schhhh non dire sciocchezze, Dean. è vero, io non volevo farla, ma tu si, e io non potevo abbandonarti. Non potevo lasciarti affrontare tutto questo da solo, il mio destino è legato al tuo, lo sai   ”  
   
“Già, perché quell’egoista di tuo fratello non voleva farlo da solo “  disse Dean e una lacrima gli cadde da un occhio.  
   
“No, Dean, forse in parte c’entra anche questo, ma dimentichi la cosa più importante. IO non volevo restare solo. Avevo bisogno di mio fratello. “ disse Sam accarezzandogli le guance  
   
“Sam….”  
   
“Non te l’ho mai detto, ma ho sofferto cosi tanto quando sei sparito per un anno, e io non sapevo fossi in purgatorio….credevo di impazzire” disse dandogli un bacio sulle labbra  
   
“Sam, io lo so…”  
   
“Che credevo di impazzire?”  
   
“No…so che non è vero che non mi hai cercato…so che le hai provate tutte per rintracciarmi, e  che eri disperato, confuso e con il cuore a  pezzi….”  
   
Sam riprese a piangere. “Come hai fatto…?”  
   
Il tuo sangue Sam, dentro il mio…mi ha dato la conoscenza di quei mesi” disse Dean portandosi una mano sul torace e mettendo la mano di Sam sulla sua.  
   
“Perdonami, ma come facevo a dirtelo? Come facevo a scaricarti anche questa merda addosso? Non potevo. Non ho pensato a quanto potessi soffrire del fatto che pensassi che non ti avevo cercato” disse piangendo poggiando la testa sul suo petto  
   
“Non importa, amore mio. Non importa, è passata. Siamo insieme adesso” rispose Dean accarezzandogli i capelli.  
     
   
Quando Bobby arrivò, vide i due fratelli accasciati l’uno all’altro e subito gli prese un colpo.  
  
“SAM! DEAN!”  
     
   
 *  
   
Quando Sam si svegliò, seppe di trovarsi all’ospedale  
Fortunatamente non aveva addosso tubicini o flebo che gli impedissero di uscire fuori dal letto, e allora cercò di uscire dalla stanza ma Bobby lo bloccò.  
   
“Ehi ehi dove credi di andare” chiese Bobby che era fuori dalla stanza,  respingendolo indietro.  
   
“Dean!! come sta?? Voglio vederlo!”  
   
“Sei impazzito??  I medici non sono neanche sicuri che voi siate davvero ancora vivi, quando avete ripreso a respirare tre di loro hanno gridato “miracolo” e si sono convertiti “ diceva Bobby cingendolo da dietro, altrimenti Sam sarebbe caduto per come barcollava  
   
“bobby, i miei abiti…aiutami….”  
   
“ Certo che ti aiuto, risbattendoti a letto! stavolta non contare su di me per le tue pazzie. O torni a coricarti o suono l’allarme ti avverto!”  
   
“T – ti prego….”  
   
“NO. E quando dico no è…..”  
  
Sam aveva gli occhi lucidi e lo guardava implorante.  
     
   
“Si. Maledizione a me e a te, tu mi crepi addosso e io finisco sotto processo ! E alza la testa, non barcollare , cerca di essere disinvolto” gli diceva Bobby, mentre lo accompagnava nei corridoi tenendolo per un braccio.  
   
   
Mentre camminavano, all’improvviso Sam cadde a terra come un sacco di patate.  
   
“Oh mio dio, ma quel ragazzo ha bisogno…” cominciò un’infermiera  
   
“ Di un sacco di botte. Quelle che ha preso non gli sono bastate “ disse Bobby avvicinandosi per aiutarlo.  
   
Ma Sam rispose “ lasciatemi! Ce la faccio da solo…da solo…” e riprese a camminare.  
   
  
   
Arrivato alla stanza di Dean, si fiondò dentro.  
   
“Dean “ gli mormorò accarezzandogli una guancia  
   
“Sam” disse lui con voce impastata. “Hai…un aspetto di merda, lo sai?”  
   
“Dovresti vedere il tuo” lo riprese Sam  
   
Dean battè una mano sul letto, per incoraggiarlo a sdraiarsi accanto a lui e Sam lo fece.  
   
Sentiva la pelle di Dean tornata calda sotto le sue dita e tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
   
“Non avresti dovuto alzarti, sei conciato male” lo riprese Dean.  
“Tu sei conciato peggio di me…e poi questo è l’unico posto dove voglio stare” lo riprese Sam abbracciandogli la testa.  
   
“In ospedale? Che strani gusti che hai Sammy “  
“Idiota” disse Sam,sorridendo, dandogli bacini sulla testa.  
  
   
“Credevo…che non ne saremmo usciti vivi stavolta…come abbiamo fatto a….” cominciò Dean.  
“Bobby…” gli disse solo Sam  
   
“Già…. Avrei dovuto immaginarlo…quel vecchio brontolone ci ha salvato la pelle”  sorrise Dean “  
"E Cas? Come sta?” chiese ancora.  
  
   
In quel momento entrò Bobby .  
“Bobby, come sta Cas?” chiese Sam un po’ apprensivo.  
   
“Crowley si sta occupando di lui” disse Bobby, cercando di non lasciare che le emozioni prendessero il sopravvento guardandoli.  
  
   
Un’infermiera entrò a dire che Sam doveva andare via per far riposare Dean.  
Dean si intromise lamentandosi: “No, voglio che mio fratello resti qui” e lo strinse di più a sé.  
L’infermiera guardò perplessa Bobby, dicendo che era contro le regole ma Bobby replicò che la presenza di Sam avrebbe accelerato il processo di guarigione di Dean e allora quella se ne andò  
   
Bobby rimase perplesso a notare come l’infermiera non fece domande o non si fosse accorta dello speciale legame che univa Sam e Dean, ma d’altronde lui stesso non se ne era accorto fino a quando non fu reso proprio palese e glielo schiaffarono proprio in faccia. Forse era dipeso dal fatto che erano fratelli e quindi la gente prendeva i loro gesti e i loro abbracci come innocenti, a maggior ragione perché non lesinavano di coccolarsi anche davanti alla gente.  
   
“Come stai Dean?” chiese Bobby.  
   
“Sono stato meglio, ma non sto morendo, e Sam è qui con me. Poteva andare peggio. “  
   
“Dovete stare più attenti. Promettimi che lo farete e che non mi farete più prendere un coccolone come quello” disse Bobby mentre stava per andare via, ma Dean lo tratenne per un braccio.  
   
“Che c’è?” domandò Bobby sorpreso.  
   
“Avevi promesso che non ci avresti mai lasciato, e invece sei sparito per un fottuto mese” disse Dean triste.  
   
Bobby si senti di nuovo triste e in colpa “Mi dispiace”  
   
“Prometti che non lo rifarai. Abbiamo bisogno di te, Bobby, non abbiamo più nessuno”  
   
Bobby senti la commozione sopraffarlo e diede a Dean un bacio sulla fronte accarezzandogli le spalle.  
   
“Perdonatemi se non ci sono stato, non vi lascerò mai più.”  
   
Sam lo guardò , e Bobby si chinò anche su di lui facendo la medesima cosa.  
   
“Ma come avete fatto voi due idioti a sopravvivere senza di me, quand’ero all’inferno?”chiese  Bobby uscendo sorridendo, e Sam e Dean gli rimandarono un breve sorriso.  
   
   
Appena Bobby chiuse la porta della stanza indugiò per qualche minuto a guardarli attraverso i vetri…  
Sam si era accoccolato più vicino a Dean e continuava a accarezzarlo e a sussurrargli paroline dolci…e lui, Dean. che accettava ogni carezza, docile, senza spostarsi.  
   
Diosanto, con tutto quello che aveva fatto per quei ragazzi, questa cosa era davvero qualcosa di grosso da mandare giù stavolta. Gli stavano chiedendo davvero tanto.  
   
Eppure a vederli cosi, cosi teneri e dolci accoccolati insieme, Dio se erano dolci quei due piccoli bastardi.  
   
Si ritrovò a pensare che, se una cosa come quella aveva un tale livello di bellezza, non doveva poi essere cosi tanto sbagliata.  
   
E lui amava quei ragazzi, eccome se li amava.  
   
Aveva rischiato che morissero con l’ultimo ricordo che avevano di lui, che li aveva respinti, che li aveva abbandonati, rinnegati. Come aveva potuto farlo?  
   
Ma voleva rimediare. Se per non perderli, doveva accettare la loro relazione, l’avrebbe fatto, e d’altronde  era Bobby Singer, quello che era sopravvissuto all’inferno. NIENTE dopo l’inferno poteva più scalfirlo.  
   
 Si mise a pensare sorridendo, che in fondo lui, Sam e Dean avevano provato tutti e tre l’esperienza dell’inferno e ne erano usciti, e questa è una di quelle tipiche cose che ti unisce per sempre, poffarbacco .  
   
E siccome ora Dean sembrava stare meglio, era ora che tornasse al bunker a controllare quegli altri due idioti di Castiel e Crowley . L’ultima volta che aveva controllato, Castiel era abbandonato alle cure di Crowley che aveva un modo tutto suo per curarlo. Lo riempiva di battute tormentandolo, probabilmente per cercare di distrarlo dal dolore e dall’aggressione subita.  
  
 Bobby pensava di capire che Crowley pensasse che giocare sull’autoironia facendo irritare qualcuno era un ottimo rimedio per non lasciarlo abbandonare alla depressione .   
  
Sperò  comunque che Crowley non strapazzasse troppo quell’altro poveraccio di Castiel..   ma che era diventato ora quel bunker? Una nursery?    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mi è piaciuto un sacco mettere le parti divertenti su Cas e Crowley quando sono al telefono con Dean e Sam hahahh
> 
> e Bobby con i fratelli <3 li amo troppo insieme <3 
> 
> ps chissà se avete capito che Dean quando parla di un universo parallelo dove non sono neanche fratelli, è fatto apposta, come tributo ai nostri J2 :D


	17. Leggimi - prima parte

“Solo a te poteva venire in mente di andare al MARE di notte, Dean” disse Sam mentre Dean guidava.

“ Noi siamo i Winchester, Sam. ricordi? Non facciamo mai le cose normali” disse Dean ridendo.

Sam lo guardò perplesso

“E poi siamo di strada, quindi ho pensato che potremmo fermarci…non so, a guardare le stelle, fare il bagno magari…ho sempre sognato di fare il bagno di mezzanotte”

Sam non disse niente e si strani un poco. Quanto tempo era che non andavano al mare? Forse da quando erano piccoli.

“Aspetta, non sarà mica una cosa…romantica….” disse Sam languido, baciandogli il collo.

“Cosa? Certo che no” disse Dean.

Sam lo guardò sospettoso

“Ti ho detto di no. Ho solo voglia di farmi un bagno al mare. Ho anche preso i costumi”

“Hai PRESO i costumi?”

“E gli asciugamani”

“Dean, non me la dai a bere, tu stai combinando qualcosa “ disse Sam.

“Se ti piace pensarla cosi…”

 

Pochi minuti dopo Sam e Dean scesero dalla macchina ed entrarono nella spiaggia.

Era buio fitto e non c’era una scaletta per scendere, cosicchè dovevano scendere dalla scarpata cercando di stare attenti a non inciampare e cadere .  
Dean preoccupato che Sam si facesse male, istintivamente mosse la sua mano a cercare quella di Sam e gliela prese con delicatezza. Sam si voltò un po’ stranito, sorpreso sia del gesto di Dean che dalla delicatezza che usò. Il gesto era fraterno, ma la dolcezza usata era tipica degli amanti romantici. La cosa lo lasciò piacevolmente sconvolto di tenerezza.

 

Quando arrivarono sulla spiaggia Dean gli disse di attendere li un minuto. Non gli piaceva l’idea di lasciare Sam da solo, ma tanto sarebbe arrivato subito. E poi cosa poteva succedere? Di certo nessun mostro li avrebbe attaccati in quel posto.

Sam sembrò contrariato ma accettò di restare li.

Dopo pochi minuti arrivò Dean con un cestino da picnic.

“Fai sul serio?” lo prese in giro Sam.

“Non potevano mancare le cose da mangiare” disse Dean, guardandolo come se fosse impazzito. “Ho una fame da lupi e anche te dovresti mettere qualcosa sullo stomaco…ti stai denutrendo” disse toccandogli la pancia.

Sam lo guardò malizioso e si tolse la maglietta e i jeans . “ Eppure non mi sembra che ti dispiaccia il mio corpo, anzi…” disse, attirandolo malizioso.

Dean ridacchiò: “In effetti no” disse accarezzandogli il torace con tenerezza.

Sam si chiedeva come facesse Dean a far coesistere la passione che li aveva travolti come un fulmine, alla tenerezza fraterna che non era scemata tra di loro. Non era una cosa che era andata persa come credeva che sarebbe stato inevitabile, all’inizio, anzi….. ora credeva che probabilmente la tenerezza che c’era tra di loro , c’era sempre stata, ci sarebbe stata fino alla morte…forse anche oltre.

Non per questo veniva meno la passione. Da quando era nato il desiderio in loro sfociato poi in una passione travolgente, non potevano più fare a meno di toccarsi, di cercarsi, di coccolarsi…di baciarsi. Era come una sete che non si spegneva mai.

 

“Cadere in trance non ti servirà a impedire che il cibo si consumi tutto tra la mia bocca” disse all’improvviso Dean scartando un pacchetto.

“Egoista!” disse Sam, buttandoglisi addosso reclamando la sua porzione.

 

“Mmmm questi…..calamari fritti e queste cozze sono deliziosi, Dean. non posso crederci” disse Sam, cominciando a mangiare.

“Stupito eh? Le sorprese mi escono bene “ disse Dean, mettendogli un altro calamaro in bocca.

“Quando hai preso tutte queste cose?” disse Sam addentando un pezzo di salmone e spalmando il formaggio dolce in un panino.

“ Stamattina “mentre DORMIVI, dolcezza” disse Dean schernendolo.

“Ehi! Sei ingiusto. È tutta colpa tua e di quello che mi hai fatto ieri notte” gli disse a metà tra il piagnucoloso e il divertito.

Dean arrossi. “Non mi sembrava fossi cosi scontento “ cercò di dire prendendo sempre più fuoco mentre Sam lo accarezzava sotto la maglietta.

“Sam” ridacchiò Dean. “ Guarda che c’è ancora il dolce.”

“E se io volessi un altro tipo di dolce?” gli disse Sam, sfilandogli la maglietta e facendolo cadere sulla spiaggia con il suo peso mentre gli sbottonava e gli sfilava i jeans. La verità era che anche Sam era ossessionato dal corpo di Dean. non riusciva ancora ad abituarsi a quanto fosse bello, e soprattutto non si sentiva mai stufo del suo corpo. Nel mentre Dean continuava a ridere.

“Ridi perché non sai quello che ti aspetta” disse Sam sempre più divertito.  
“Rido perché è quello che fanno gli innamorati, ridere per niente” rispose Dean sorridendo.

Sam lo baciò impetuosamente e Dean sorrise sulle sue labbra tenendogli il viso. Sorrideva perché ormai conosceva suo fratello a memoria e il suo gesto di baciarlo all’improvviso , contornato dai movimenti dei muscoli facciali che avvertiva sulla sua bocca, gli fecero subito capire l’emozione con cui Sam avesse preso quelle parole. Si staccò solo per mormorargli: “Ti emozioni facilmente fratellino”

“Colpa tua “ disse Sam, strofinando la testa contro il suo collo.

 

Si sdraiarono abbracciati finendo di mangiare il dolce. Una torta ricoperta di panna e nocciola con base di biscotto . Dean ogni tanto si divertiva a imboccare Sam.

All’improvviso arrivò un sms sul telefonino di Dean. era Bobby. Diceva:

Voi due cretini siete invitati da me, domani. Se provate a farmi il bidone, vi ammazzo. Ci sono anche quei due idioti di Castiel e Crowley. State attenti agli squali, alle balene, ai pesci, ai mostri marini, ai granchi assassini. Sta attento a tuo fratello, lo iellato”

Sam e Dean risero a leggere quel messaggio.

“Bobby è rimasto traumatizzato da quando ci vide in quelle condizioni alla grotta” gli disse Dean.

“è cosi tenero. Non pensavo avrebbe mai accettato il nostro rapporto. Sono contento ” disse Sam dandogli un altro bacio.

“Ci vuole un gran bene” replicò Dean semplicemente.

 

quando ebbero finito di mangiare, Dean cominciò a studiare con le mani i vari morsi delle zanzare che avevano beccato Sam in vari punti sul torace e sulle braccia. Morsi già di qualche giorno.

“Insetti bastardi. Come si permettono di farti questo. Nessuno può toccare mio fratello. Nel viaggio di ritorno ci compriamo una zanzariera, e poi un insetticida, e poi uno spray anti zanzare e poi….”

Sam rise ancora una volta. “non ti basta difendermi dai mostri? Ora vuoi difendermi anche dagli insetti?”

“ Ti hanno riempito di morsi” piagnucolò Dean, continuando a cerchiare i segni con le mani.

“come ci riesci?” gli chiese Sam  
“A fare cosa?” chiese Dean accarezzandolo.

“A essere sempre cosi tenero e allo stesso tempo ….” Disse Sam lasciando la frase in sospeso malizioso.

Dean ridacchiò. “ Sei tu che riesci a tirare fuori la tenerezza che è in me, Sam. l’hai sempre fatto” disse dandogli un bacio. “  
Sam colto da un’improvvisa tenerezza gli disse: “Grazie per esser rimasto mio fratello sempre e comunque , per non aver perso quel lato. Grazie Dean”

“Oh Sam” rispose Dean, prendendogli il viso per dargli un altro bacio.

“ Sai credo che sia giunto il momento di farti leggere una cosa”

Sam lo guardò interrogativo.

Dean si staccò da Sam per prendere diversi fogli di carta appallottolati che aveva nella tasca dei jeans.

In quel momento non lo guardava negli occhi. A Sam sembrava imbarazzato

“Per me?” chiese Sam stranito.

“ Ti ho scritto...una lettera.. sono….pensieri sparsi di vari momenti di giornate…” disse Dean senza guardarlo.  
“Leggi”..... ...."

“Mi hai scritto.... una divina commedia" cercò di scherzare Sam ridendo 

Sam prese la lettera con mani tremanti, emozionato. A quanto pareva, il loro amore stava inevitabilmente elevandosi a una dimensione spirituale, non gli era mai capitato di ricevere una lettera d’amore..per non parlare dell’intensità dei sentimenti di cui si disquisiva…cominciò a leggere a mente…

 

 

Sam……

Non voglio cominciare la lettera chiamandoti Caro Sam… perché ho sempre ritenuto fossero sciocche introduzioni da lettere, e che non significassero per forza di cose quanto ti sia cara una persona… sono pure formalità…. Caro, carissimo…. Non ti sembrano luoghi comuni? Mentre, tu sai, spero, quello che conti per me, ma nel caso ti sia comunque sfuggito qualche cosa, ho appuntato qua i sentimenti che provo per te, so che mi prenderai in giro a vita per questo, io stesso non riesco a credere di averlo fatto…. Ma vabbè, pazienza!

 

Sam

Quando ti ho rivisto per la prima volta, in quel capanno abbandonato in Kansas Street… …non mi aspettavo di trovarti li…. Non so se tu sia riuscito a cogliere la mia totale sorpresa nel rivedere il tuo volto…. Tu avevi quell’espressione da  
Ti ho trovato….ti troverò sempre…” e a me sembrava una condanna all’inferno e allo stesso tempo era come se mi stessi salvando dalla dannazione. O che comunque ci stessi provando almeno. Tormento e sollievo. Lo recepivi, Sam?

Tu cercavi di riportarmi a casa , rivolevi tuo fratello indietro, e io mi sentivo in colpa per non potertelo ridare. Mi pregavi di tornare a casa con te, ma non era me che tu stavi pregando, ma il tuo fratello perduto. E io non potevo ridartelo, Sam.

La tua mano cerca il mio cuore e lo trova, che batte furiosamente per la tua vicinanza ma non voglio che tu lo senta, è imbarazzante. E allora scaccio via la tua mano, non mi importa di ferirti. Dean forse non lo farebbe. Ma io non sono più Dean winchester. A me non importa.

Tu però testardo mi metti entrambe le mani sul viso per costringerti a guardarti, le tue mani sono calde, mi danno sollievo, e devo far fronte a tutta la mia forza di volontà per non chiudere gli occhi.

 

Ti chiedo se mi uccideresti e tu mi rispondi che preferiresti morire,e penso: “dopo quello che sono diventato, mi vuole ancora con lui? Allora forse non sono l’unico a essere pazzo”

E poi all’improvviso, mi salvi la vita da quel cacciatore che cerca di prendermi alle spalle… ti guardo esterrefatto… l’avevi fatto veramente? Per me? Nel mentre ne arrivano altri, e ho solo pochi secondi per prendere una decisione, ed è li che, a malincuore decido di allontanarmi di nuovo, senza di te, senza voltarmi indietro.

 

La sera dopo, ormai incapace di starti lontano, torno da te. Scoprire dove stavi non è stato molto difficile. Non lo era neanche quando ero umano, figurati ora. Ti conosco come le mie tasche. Ti aspetto nella penombra, tu accendi la luce, sembri emozionato nel rivedermi, ma anche un po’ spaventato e io cerco di non lasciar trasparire la paura che mi allontani, la paura di un tuo rifiuto. Vedo che scappi, e sono confuso, non capisco…mi avevi pregato di tornare da te, quindi perché ora scappavi? Ti facevo paura? Non potevo credere che avessi paura di me . vedo che ti schiacci contro il muro spaventato da me, ma io ormai non riesco più a fermarmi. Ho bisogno di toccarti. Era troppo tempo che eravamo lontani. Ti accarezzo una guancia per rassicurarti. Tu sospiri.  
Incoraggiato appoggio la testa sulla tua cercando ancora più vicinanza e tu dopo poco mi abbracci.

Mi abbracci e la mia mente viaggia. Era da cosi tanto tempo che non ti abbracciavo, Sam, sento il tuo profumo cosi dolce, l’odore della tua pelle ed è cosi inebriante e sento il desiderio di sentirti ancora più vicino. Voglio di più.

Tu capisci le mie intenzioni e cerchi di divincolarti ma io non posso permettertelo. Non ti lascio andare , ma ti do la possibilità di fermarmi, se vuoi…te lo dico, te ne do il tempo, ma tu seppur scioccato non ti sottrai al mio bacio, alla ricerca delle tue labbra sulle mie. Sento che ricambi, ed è come un’esplosione di gioia, e preso dall’eccitazione, con una forza che non pensavo di avere, ti prendo in braccio e ti faccio stendere sul letto.

Ti vedo docile sotto di me, e capisco che neanche se ti avessi preso a pugni o avessi lottato con te, saresti stato cosi arrendevole, questa consapevolezza mi fa sentire forte, potente, AMATO….ma scaccio quel pensiero dalla mia testa lo ricolloco in una dimensione e in un tempo quando ancora le parole “amore” e “amato” avevano ancora qualche importanza per me , quando ancora non ero un demone .

Percepisco il tuo imbarazzo nel trovarti in quella situazione e in quella posizione con me, tuo fratello… cosi come percepisco la tua eccitazione… sono confuso anche io Sam, ma le mie inibizioni sono andate perse con la mia umanità e pur sapendo quanto fosse sbagliato, non riesco a fermarmi… mi struscio su di te per cercare di provare un po’ di sollievo e tu invece di fermarmi, invece di togliermi di torno, disgustato…ti sento gemere…e questo mi sconvolge e mi eccita sopra ogni altra cosa ed è cosi bello scoprire che anche tu mi desideri…

Mi chiedi di andare avanti, di non fermarmi, ma io non voglio che tu pensi che ti costringo…non voglio che pensi che per me sia solo sesso, non ho perso del tutto la mia umanità e non ti farei mai del male, non farei mai NIENTE CHE TU NON VOGLIA, Sam. devi capirlo.

I miei movimenti sono delicati, e mi stupisco io stesso di quanto sia forte e potente l’amore che ancora provo per te, e voglio che tu lo capisca, che tu lo senta.

Non voglio andare fino in fondo, potrebbe accaderti qualcosa, potrei contaminarti, farti diventare come me, ma tu non capisci. Insisti, e allora io mi arrabbio, mi infurio quasi e ti dico che è colpa tua che non mi ecciti abbastanza.

BUGIARDO,grida una voce. La voce di Dean Winchester. Ma io non sono più Dean Winchester. A me non mi importa di ferirti se quello che dirò può salvarti, ammesso che al vecchio Dean sia mai importato diversamente.

Quando ti urlo in faccia di non sentire più niente per te, e sento le tue grida, ecco che i miei movimenti arrivano a tradirmi, la mia stessa espressione mi tradisce e tu capisci all’istante che non è vero una cippa. Cerco di andarmene, ma tu mi trattieni a te, una mia lacrima va a finirti sull’occhio e poi sulla guancia. Ora piangi anche tu e io sono proprio fottuto.

Non riesco a respingerti o forse non voglio. Mi dici che non è importante fare sesso, vuoi solo stare abbracciato a me e io mi lascio cullare dalle tue braccia. Sento i nostri cuori palpitare all’unisono e non sono mai stato meglio. Mi chiedi di ricominciare a chiamarti Sammy. E dire che hai sempre detestato quel nomignolo. E io mi sorprendo di come riesco ancora a ricordarlo.

Per tutta la notte mi chiedi se ti amo, ma io non ho la forza di risponderti, non posso, non voglio. E allora ti bacio.

 

L’indomani mattina mi sveglio con te che mi spettini e mi accarezzi i capelli….mi accorgo subito che mi stavi guardando dormire e ti prendo in giro per questo, sperando che non ti accorga dell’emozione che traspare mentre dico quelle parole, della gioia che mi coglie a quel pensiero….e del male che sento subito dopo per via di quel sentimento…

Ti vedo uscire dalla doccia e mi incanto a guardarti, tu ovviamente te ne accorgi subito, pensavo la cosa ti infastidisse ma tu mi rispondi che adori il modo in cui lo faccio e io davvero non sono mai stato più felice, e più sofferente…

 

Mi convinci a tornare al bunker…. Io non voglio, ho paura…ma l’idea di lasciarti ancora è insopportabile e quindi alla fine cedo….

Ritorno a guidare la mia macchina, la nostra macchina , ed è una sensazione indescrivibile ma niente è paragonabile alla tua testa che si appoggia docilmente sulle mie gambe in cerca di riparo e rifugio…

E mi ritrovo a pensare che forse c’era ancora salvezza per me, forse la luce in fondo al tunnel che vedevo sempre nei miei sogni, non erano le fiamme dell’inferno.

 

 

“Oh Dean” disse Sam commosso girandosi a guardarlo.  
“Vai avanti” lo incoraggiò Dean accarezzandogli le spalle , e Sam continuò a leggere.

 

 

Man mano che ci stavamo avvicinando a tornare a casa, però, comincio ad avere dei ripensamenti, ti racconto tutto, anche delle fastidiose sensazioni e dello struggimento causato dall’abbandono delle emozioni e dei sentimenti dal mio corpo. Tu ascolti tutto, ti bevi tutto, accetti tutto, digerisci tutto, e io non riesco ancora a capire come ancora non mi mandi a fanculo dopo quello che ti sto dicendo.

Tu testardo dici che farai qualsiasi cosa per riportarmi indietro, che non hai dimenticato che quando anche tu sembravi perduto, dannato, senza anima, io ho continuato a non arrendermi. Ti ascolto, e lo capisco in un certo senso, ma era in un certo senso diverso. Diverse le situazioni. Tu non avevi scelto di essere senza anima, io invece si. Era stata una mia scelta. Questo rendeva tutto diverso. Mi meritavo la dannazione.

La radio intona il ritornello "Oh take me back to the start " proprio quando tu mi dici che mi riporterai indietro… e mi ritrovo a pensare stupidamente, che vorrei tanto fosse vero…. Ma devo smettere subito perché la speranza, come tutti gli altri sentimenti forti, erano pugnali che sfrecciavano dentro di me facendomi un male cane.

 

Le emozioni erano inquietanti. Le mie emozioni , le mie emozioni umane di un tempo , mi apparivano MOLTO inquietanti. Sempre presenti. Sempre pronte a spuntare fuori. E cosi numerose.

 

Oh Sam avrei tanto voluto dirti che era possibile riavere tuo fratello – ME – indietro. Ma non potevo farlo. Non lo dissi.

 

Quando torniamo al bunker, preso dal panico, scappo…. E solo l’intervento di quel son of a bitch (con affetto) di Castiel, riesce a fermarmi. Non sapevo in quel momento se prenderlo a pugni o baciarlo perché mi stava impedendo di allontanarmi ancora una volta dalle persone che amavo. Ecco però che cominciò a darmi pugni e in quel momento pensai: “Ok, niente baci, decisamente niente fottutissimi baci” . Sento voci gridare sopra di me, credo di distinguere la tua e mi sembra di riconoscere anche minacce dirette a Castiel dalla tua bocca, e la preoccupazione di Bobby…sorrido per un attimo, prima di perdere conoscenza.

 

Quando riprendo conoscenza, Castiel non riesce neanche a guardarmi in faccia. “mi odia” dico io. Ma tu dici che è solo la tristezza per il mio abbandono a farlo reagire cosi e io mi sento ancora più uno schifo di prima.

 

Dopo qualche minuto Castiel mi chiama (merito tuo vero? Di la verità ) e mi restituisce il mio vecchio giubbotto, lindo, pulito, addirittura profumato… e capisco che se n’era preso cura per restituirmelo quando sarei tornato. Lo abbraccio commosso, incrocio il tuo sorriso e ti sorrido a mia volta riconoscente.

Grazie anche per quello, Sam.

 

Tornare di nuovo tutti insieme è stato come viaggiare dentro un sogno… quando però sono tornato nella mia stanza, la depressione minacciava di assalirmi di nuovo , e quando ho sentito il tuo odore sul mio letto…li è stato il colpo di grazia.

Neanche mi avessi sentito (stavamo per diventare telepatici?) Dopo pochi minuti entri nella mia stanza e subito mi preoccupo che qualcuno potesse vederti, ma tu dici che non puoi lasciarmi da solo quella notte, mi confessi che sentivi cosi tanto la mia mancanza da dormire nel mio letto per continuare a sentire il mio profumo, e io, vinto dall’emozione, ti confesso che i primi tempi dopo la trasformazione potevo ancora sognare, e sognavo te.

Tu mi baci e ti stendi vicino a me, abbracciandomi. Sapevi che avevo bisogno di te.

 

  
L’indomani mattina mi sveglio e ti trovo davanti al fornello. Avevamo dormito nello stesso letto per tutta la notte, non lesinando baci e coccole e davvero mi è sembrato cosi naturale venire li e darti un bacio sui capelli, farti una carezza…ma tu mi avvisi della presenza di Crowley e io capisco di essere proprio un imbecille…beh ma comunque non stavamo facendo niente di male no? Baci e carezze casti……  
cerco di suonare naturale ma vedo che te al contrario prendi fuoco velocemente diventando di un bel rosso peperone… e dopo poco te ne vai. E anche io mi sentivo imbarazzato. Era strano scoprire di poter provare ancora sentimenti quali la vergogna e l’imbarazzo.

 

Verso il pomeriggio presto, arrivarono i primi drammi…Bobby insisteva affinchè vi aggiornassi su quello che avevo fatto in tutti quei mesi in cui ero sparito.  
Razionalmente ora capisco che era una richiesta legittima, io avrei fatto altrettanto, ma in quel momento, incapace di vedere le sfumature, riuscendo solo a cogliere il bianco e il nero, vedevo solo che non avevate fiducia in me, mi sentivo ferito….sapevate com’ero, chi ero. perchè avevate bisogno di prove?

Inaspettatamente Crowley prese le mie difese e parlò per me. Non so se avrei avuto l’orgoglio di difendermi altrimenti.

Perdo il controllo e nella disperazione assoluta confesso tutto quello che avevo già rivelato a te, ma in maniera più approfondita e poi incapace di reggere a tutte quelle emozioni, scappo. Di nuovo. Non mi importa di ferirvi di nuovo. E quella era un’altra prova del fatto che non ero più me stesso. E quindi a maggior ragione non meritavate di continuare ad avere vicino qualcuno che non sentiva più niente . tu non lo meritavi, Sam.

 

Oh si, per te sentivo eccome. Per te sentivo anche troppo. E sapevo anche che non mi importava che questo fosse sbagliato. per questo dovevo allontanarmi. Non potevo farti questo. Trascinare nella dannazione anche a mio fratello.

 

Era passata una settimana dalla mia fuga dal fottuto bunker.

Quando ero scappato, avevo persino avuto paura che la combriccola formata dal vecchio Bobby, l’angioletto, il redento diavolo e mio fratello – l’amore della mia vita – mi sarebbero stati subito addosso, pregandomi e supplicandomi con le lacrime agli occhi di restare con loro, io avrei fatto una faccia triste, poi sdegnata e che poi sarebbe diventata di disgusto, forse li avrei anche feriti, e tutto ciò al solo scopo di allontanarli, pur di proteggerli dall’abominio che ero, o che non ero ancora diventato , ma non c’era alcun dubbio che lo sarei diventato a breve – era inutile , sciocco e patetico sperare il contrario. Poi una volta a casa sarei stato libero di ferire e disprezzare mé stesso per come li avevo trattati. Era cosi che sarebbe dovuta andare, riflettei a sangue freddo, lucidamente, poche ore più tardi la Grande Fuga.

Ma naturalmente non era cosi che era andata

NESSUNO aveva cercato di fermarmi, non che avrei veramente voluto che lo facessero, avrebbero solo reso tutto più difficile e penoso, ma in qualche angolino del mio cuore ormai nero – cosi mi ero convinto – avevo sperato davvero che lo facessero. Stupida bipolarità del cavolo.

Anzi, MIO FRATELLO – l’amore della MIa vita – aveva persino gridato – o almeno cosi mi era parso di sentire , se non che forse il mio udito non più quasi umano mi stesse giocando brutti scherzi provocandomi allucinazioni uditive - al vecchio di lasciarmi stare, di lasciare che me ne andassi.

MA CERTO, ERA OVVIO, continuavo a ripetermi con rabbia e avvilimento, perché mai mio fratello avrebbe dovuto continuare a volermi con sé dopo la mia clamorosa rivelazione?  
Perché avrebbe dovuto volere ancora con sé un mostro che non provava più nulla, né umano né demone, una specie di via di mezzo, un ibrido ripugnante?

 

  
“Basta, non voglio più leggere” disse Sam, sconvolto e triste, cercando di mettere da parte la lettera, ma Dean gli bloccò il braccio.

“ Lo so che è straziante, e anche un po’ penoso, ma fidati di me, vai avanti nella lettura, Sam”

“Dean, è cosi triste….mi sento cosi in colpa” piagnucolò Sam.

“Sam, vai avanti a leggere” insistè Dean.

 

  
Mi scolai un altro bicchiere di whisky rendendomi conto che stavo sprofondando in quelle generi di emozioni umane che mi ripugnavano quando ero umano, figurarsi che cosa potevo pensare di esse ora da ibrido: L’AUTOCOMMISERAZIONE. Le emozioni umane sono dure a morire, e se ne vanno con rauchi gridi strazianti in un recesso del cervello.

Le detestavo.  
Era per questo che le annegavo nel whisky.

Avevo davvero creduto di potermi rifugiare nell’amore del vecchio Bobby, di Castiel, di Sam.. avevo davvero creduto che diventato quello che ero, meritassi ancora l’amore, volevo solo illudermi che non mi si fosse stato portato via.  
Era tutta una gigantesca illusione, anche quelle erano dure a morire.

 

Chissà cosa stavano facendo adesso, lontani da me…avevo una voglia talmente struggente di tornare indietro, da loro, ero disposto perfino a fare finta di credere ancora a quei benedetti sentimenti umani, come l’amore, la speranza…. Sarebbe stato una menzogna, ma avrei accettato di dire qualsiasi cosa pur di convincerli a riprendermi con sé, qualunque cosa. Ecco ero patetico, davvero patetico.

Chiedo alla barista di darmi un altro whisky. Doppio. Una donna mi chiede se non ho già bevuto abbastanza. Mi giro a guardarla.

L’avevo già riconosciuta dalla voce. Era Jessica. Una demone che avevo conosciuto durante i miei sei mesi infernali…. Sapeva chi ero, sapeva che un tempo uccidevo quelli come loro, cercò di sedurmi comunque, dicendomi che ora eravamo sulla stessa barca, io la cacciai via in malo modo, la insultai , e subito dopo ricordo di essere scoppiato in lacrime come una ragazzetta isterica. Lei mi aveva accarezzato, mi aveva consolato, mi capiva, o almeno questo era quello che la disperazione di quel momento mi suggeriva…forse mi faceva comodo crederlo, non lo so più ora. Fatto sta che ci ero stato a letto, ed era stato anche bello, e per un po’ anche di consolazione. Ma non durò. Dopo tre o quattro volte, smettemmo di vederci. Ero stato io a volere cosi, e lei un po’ contrariata ma niente affatto sofferente, aveva accettato, e questa fu per me un’altra dimostrazione chiara e lampante che i demoni non amavano. MAI.

 

E adesso che cavolo voleva da me?

 

  
Sam interruppe la lettura per chiedere a Dean: “era proprio necessario che mi scrivessi anche della vostra passione demoniaca?” Era irritato.

“Beh veramente….”

“è la Jessica che uccise tutte quelle persone , il caso delle “sirene…”? chiese Sam realizzando in quel momento costernato

“Beh si” disse Dean vergognandosi un po’

“Se avessi saputo che tipo di rapporto vi accomunava l’avrei fatta a pezzi quello stesso giorno in cui la vidi per la prima volta” disse Sam geloso riprendendo la lettura mentre Dean sorrise compiaciuto per la gelosia di Sam.

 

L’arpia cercò di sedurmi un’altra volta. Capi che dovevo stare male per qualcuno e si offri di consolarmi come l’altra volta.

La guardai, e davvero non riuscivo ancora a capire come potevo anche solo permettere a questo essere ripugnante di rivolgermi la parola, e mi sentii per un attimo di nuovo mé stesso, fu una sensazione meravigliosa, che mi inebriò da capo a piedi, ma non era durevole. Un attimo dopo era scomparsa e sentii di nuovo freddo, di nuovo le tenebre mi avevano inghiottito. Vedevo solo nero. E freddo.

mi voltai a guardarla negli occhi e vidi che li aveva completamente neri. Erano incoraggianti e falsamente dolci. Ma non erano gli occhi verdi di Sam, e non avevano niente della sua dolcezza naturale, genuina.

 

“E dai, fammi un sorriso, Dean, i tipi disperati mi smontano “ mi disse lei, e a quel punto sentii una forte scarica elettrica pervadermi in un punto profondo del mio essere e farmi un male cane, mi premetti il petto, e una sensazione terribile di dejavu mi colpi. Avevo già sentito una frase cosi, era stato quando avevo stipulato quel patto con quella stronza di demone, per salvare la vita di Sam, anni e anni orsono.

Sam. Sam.Sam. sempre lui. Era lui la ruota dove girava tutto. La croce e delizia di tutta la mia esistenza.

 

Cerco di scacciarla via, ma quella stronza non se ne va, allorchè si avvicina, indovina un po’? quello che a prima vista identifico come un miraggio.

“Tieni ragazza, questo è per avere il tuo posto” disse l’amore della mia vita alla schifosa demone, che agguantati i soldi, dimenticò Dean Winchester e forse perfino chi era, per lasciare campo libero.

Ti guardai per assicurarmi che non fossi un’allucinazione, tu scosti la sedia per venirti a sedere accanto a me.

“Ciao Dean” mi dicesti.

“Sam”

Volevo essere serio, volevo essere formale, ma il tono che mi sembrò di sentire lo avverti come struggente, sollevato, alla stregua di un patetico innamorato che aveva rivisto dopo innumerevoli secoli il suo grande amore, contornato da un sorriso ebete sulla faccia.

Tu continuasti a squadrarmi senza dire niente, e io non resistetti più, mi avvicinai di scatto, e ti attirai a me spingendo delicatamente il tuo viso a me e ti baciai dolcemente. Tu che all’inizio restasti immobile, passivo, al mio gesto di baciarti, ricambiasti, l’espressione un pochino frustrata, un po’ –sembrava – triste.

Non avevo la forza di capire in quel momento. Ero solo contento che tu mi avessi trovato di nuovo. Ti troverò sempre. Era questa la frase che tornava a tormentarmi in quel momento. Ti ringrazio di essere li. Tu mi sembri geloso, mi fai domande sulla stronza di prima.

Non ti fidavi di me, forse? Eri geloso? Lo sperai, in una sorta di vacuo autocompiacimento. Avrei tanto voluto dirti che non aveva i suoi occhi, non aveva la tua dolcezza, e che non aveva il tuo corpo, non era Sam, punto. E che non ero stato con nessun’altra stramaledetta puttana da quando era successo quello che era successo tra noi. Ma non lo feci.

 

  
Sam smise di nuovo di leggere per dare un bacio appassionato a Dean. piangeva mentre lo baciava, e Dean fu colto da un altro moto di tenerezza.

“Ehi ehi tigre, se piangi già adesso, dopo finirai per allagarmi di lacrime” gli disse Dean.

“ Dean. eri cosi stramledettamente dolce, e io sono stato uno stronzo”

“Hai dovuto…e io d’altronde non mi sono comportato meglio..dopo. Continua a leggere”

 

  
“ Riesci ancora ad ubriacarti? Insomma non è come bere una medicina per te ormai?” Mi dici.

All’improvviso provai un’altra grande scossa allo stomaco, ma stavolta fu cosi violenta da costringermi a mettermi in ginocchio, e sentivo la testa scoppiarmi.

Tu non facesti nulla per sostenermi. Continuavi a non muovere neanche un braccio, malgrado mi vedessi quasi agonizzare sul pavimento.

Non capivo…..quello non potevi essere tu…

“Sbaglio o nessuno di questi figli di puttana ti sta aiutando in questo momento?” continuasti tu implacabile.

Io non risposi , cominciando a rendermi conto che c’era qualcosa che non andava in te.

“Perché sei cosi crudele?” ti chiesi ancora a terra.

Tu ti chinasti vicino a me e mi prendi il viso nelle mani : “Quello che io posso fare a te, è NIENTE in confronto a quello che fai a te stesso “ dicesti in tono solenne guardandomi negli occhi.

Mi sembrava di aver sentito qualcosa di simile in passato. era stata forse Meg? Vidi bianco per un attimo per l'intensità di quel ricordo. 

 

  
“Dean, mi dispiace, ero costretto a fare cosi…..speravo che costringerti a ricordare certe cose ti aiutasse a ritrovare il tuo lato umano” disse Sam dispiaciuto.

“Adesso, lo so…ma prima non lo sapevo” rispose Dean.

 

  
Non capivo lo strano comportamento di Sam, ma avere le sue mani sul mio viso mi stavano dando un po’ di sollievo, il dolore sembrava svanire adesso, poco a poco…..ed era forse un’allucinazione o adesso mi pareva che Sam mi stesse guardando con uno struggente sguardo d’amore? O forse ero io che lo desideravo e quindi vedevo cose fasulle?

Poi ti sento darmi un bacio indugiando con la guancia sulla mia bocca per alcuni secondi, sospiro. Tu mi stringi a te, mi fai alzare e mi dici: “Vieni con me fratellino” il tono amorevole che usasti mi confuse e mi disorientò del tutto. Non capivo più niente.

 

“Non erano cose fasulle” gli disse Sam dandogli un altro bacio.


	18. Leggimi - seconda parte

#    Leggimi - seconda parte 

  
  
  
Mi risveglio con un gran mal di testa…probabilmente un effetto del dopo sbornia....e ti vedo. Perplesso ma almeno eri li.  
 Ti chiamo, ti chiedo un bacio, ma tu mi guardi malissimo e li comincia ad affiorare in me la paura. “Sam, vieni qui” te lo ripeto con tono più insistente e te vieni, ma non sembri te stesso, e ho una paura fottuta che hai smesso di amarmi. Mi baci piano, timidamente, senza sentimento quasi, e allora attiro la tua faccia verso la mia, in un bacio disperato alla ricerca di una conferma, ma tu ti ritrai subito e io scioccato e ferito ti urlo:  Perché non mi ami più, SAM ? “  
   
 Ero consapevole di sentirmi come un patetico innamorato respinto in preda a una crisi di nervi. Tu dici che non mi hai mai detto di amarmi.  
 E in quel momento sento come un crac indefinito dentro di me . Qualcosa si ruppe, ma certamente non poteva essere il mio cuore, perché i demoni non possono avere un cuore, giusto? Quindi cos’era? La milza, il fegato, un rene, polmone? E soprattutto, come facevo a essere ancora vivo? io sentivo di essere morto in quel momento, eppure per qualche misteriosa e soprattutto crudele ragione, respiravo ancora,  
  
E tutto questo non era giusto!  
   
Discutiamo, tu sembri arrabbiato forse più di me e questo mi confondeva.  
   
Mi inciti a dire quello che io stesso non volevo ammettere neanche a me stesso.  
  
E io sto per farlo ma poi non trovo il coraggio.  
  
Allora me lo gridi.  
   
“DILLO!”  
   
Ed è li che io ti urlo per la prima volta che ti amo.  
   
Tu mi guardi e per un attimo mi sembra di rivedere il mio vecchio Sammy …il mio fratellino adorato, confuso, triste, disorientato e dolcissimo.  
   
Ma tu mi urli di essere un bugiardo, mi dici che i mostri non possono amare né  essere amati da nessuno. Poi esci precipitosamente dalla stanza. E io rimango li scioccato senza rispondere. Qualcuno aveva infilato un rostro nel mio cuore e lo girava, cercando il punto in cui produceva più dolore.  
   
  
   
   
“Dean mi dispiace tanto” Sam aveva ripreso a piangere e Dean lo abbracciava, rincuorandolo.  
   
“Sammy, fai attenzione o bagnerai la lettera” diceva Dean, dandogli un bacio sulla fronte.  
   
   
   
   
Ad un certo punto mi chiami, e non sembri più arrabbiato o rancoroso con me. All’improvviso tutte le parole brutte che mi avevi detto si erano sciolte come neve al sole. Ora importava solo che mi stavi chiamando, e che mi avresti perdonato…  
   
Esco e mi accorgo subito di non essere nel bunker dei letterati, è tutto coperto di neve, e infatti faccio pochi passi e sprofondo in una buca particolarmente grossa. Tu vieni subito in mio aiuto e sei cosi dolce e io sono proprio fottuto.  
   
Sammy, il mio sammy…mi rendo conto di essere tornato a pensare a te come sammy, e mio  malgrado sento un moto di tenerezza, non per te stavolta, ma per me stesso.  
   
Tu mi chiedi come posso amarti se ora non sento più niente, e io ti rispondo che non me lo so spiegare. So solo che posso smettere di sentire e di amare tutto il resto ma non posso smettere di amare te. Tu mi sembri sollevato.  
   
 Mi porgi un fagotto ricoperto di carta colorata e mi incoraggi ad aprirlo. E io sono stupito. Incredulo emozionato. Commosso. Grato. Era il ciondolo. Il tuo ciondolo. Il mio ciondolo. Non credevo che l’avrei mai più rivisto. Cerco di trattenere le lacrime e ti chiamo, ma tu non ti volti e capisco che anche tu stai piangendo. Ti corro incontro e ti abbraccio forte, e proprio quando penso di non poter stare meglio di cosi… tu metti la canzone di Ehi Jude alla radio e io davvero non mi sento più saldo sulle gambe.  
  
   
“Non posso credere che mi stai facendo questo” uggiolo come un cane ferito. Tu sembri deluso e triste del fatto che non ricordi che quella stessa canzone te la cantavo cosi tante volte quando eravamo piccoli. Sono mortificato di questo, ma tu insisti, “Voglio solo che balli con me, puoi farlo Dean, fallo per me”  
   
E allora ti abbraccio,e ballo con te, e ti sento cosi tenero, soffice come un fanciullo abbandonato nel mio abbraccio, provo una sensazione d’amore cosi forte da star male, ma non voglio che mi lasci..sono emozionato.  Mi tremano di nuovo le ginocchia, e stavolta non per paura…  
   
 E dopo qualche secondo di gioia vibrante, in cui stavo bene e male allo stesso tempo, riprendo a ricordare…  
   
Ricordo me stesso che ti cantavo Ehi Jude ed era proprio come tenere in braccio un  batuffolo di soffice cotone blu, te lo dico e  tu reagisci baciandomi.  
   
Romanticamente, passionalmente, disperatamente…e mi dici che mi ami. Mi sento esplodere di gioia, e stranamente per la prima volta non sentivo dolore.  
  
   
   
   
   
“ Quando ho ballato con te mi tremavano le ginocchia…” confermò Dean emozionato  
“e il mio cuore faceva bum bum bum” gli disse di rimando Sam.  
   
   
Dopo un po’ tu cominci a dirmi che mi desideri, e io seppur ti desiderassi io stesso, più di quanto avrei voluto…non potevo farti questo. Ma tu insisti. Dici che ti sei documentato e non c’è davvero pericolo per te.  
   
Mi fai cadere, ridi sopra di me, ti guardo ridere , e tu mi dici che ridere per niente è una cosa che capita spesso agli innamorati. E io, non te l’ho mai detto Sam, ma non credevo più a cose come innamoramento e balle varie, detto da te però queste parole  avevano il potere di farmi  sbucare il sorriso. Avrei fatto qualunque cosa per vederti sorridere sempre come stavi facendo in quel momento.  
   
Cosi facemmo l’amore, lo sai, e se anche una minima forma di colpa era ancora dentro di me,  -Che fossi dannato io non aveva nessuna importanza, ma perché anche te? -  venne comunque scacciata via in un lampo.  
   
Due frasi che hai detto stavano quasi per portarmi all’estasi , quando hai detto che non pensavi di poterti sentire cosi bene dentro di me e quando continuavi a ripetermi “Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo” oh Sam com’ero felice.  
   
Ci fermammo a guardare le stelle e io ti rimarcai che eri MIO SOLO MIO e di non pensare che valesse solo per stanotte altrimenti ti avrei fatto sputare tutti i denti e tu mi dicesti :” “Stupido, non hai ancora capito che da quando sono nato sono stato incatenato a te?” e li ho perso proprio le parole…  
   
Quando rientrammo nello chalet, io ti sentii cosi timoroso di perdermi una volta che sarei tornato umano, che provai subito il bisogno di rassicurarti. Non ti avrei mai allontanato. Costi quel che costi. E in questo modo rischiai di perderti. Scusa Sam, non ragionavo.  
  
   
   
 cominciai a cambiare…lo sentivo DENTRO. Cercai di profumarmi per nascondere a te l’odore e il sapore che stavo cominciando ad assumere, ma tu ti insospettisci e testardo mi baci, allontanandoti poi disgustato. Sapevo cosa dovevi aver sentito. Il sapore dei demoni. Cerco di fare qualcosa per il mio alito, ma sapevo che non l’avresti bevuta, che non potevo ingannarti ancora a lungo.  
   
Cominciamo a litigare quando tu cercastii di farmi mangiare a tutti i costi la torta. Ma come facevo a dirti che non riuscivo più a sentirne il sapore, Sam? come? E cosi da vigliacco me la presi con te. Persi il controllo.  
   
   
Ti portai in montagna…volevo sistemare tutto, volevo chiederti scusa. Colto da un’improvvisa ispirazione , ti prendo in braccio e comincio a trasportarti come un bambino piccolo, tu cerchi di opporre resistenza ma poi ti abbandoni a me. E io mi sento tanto forte e quasi penso che dopotutto la mia condizione non doveva essere cosi brutta se mi faceva sentire cosi pieno di energia. Quanto ero sciocco!  
   
Ti sveglio quando siamo già arrivati nella distesa di verde che volevo raggiungere e ti strapazzo di baci e coccole, e ti chiedo scusa. Cominciavo a provare un po’ di vergogna.  
   
Mentre mangiamo tu hai l’idea di cominciare a sporcarti la bocca di torta e baciarmi, e poi metterla spudoratamente davanti alla mia bocca. Capisco cosa hai intenzione di fare, ma eri cosi tanto tenero che non riuscivo a respingerti. Anzi ero quasi divertito. All’inizio non sentivo niente, ma poi tutto concentrato su di te, e sui tuoi baci, il mio cuore lasciò di nuovo spazio alla GIOIA, all’AMORE E mi sembrò di ricominciare a sentire il sapore della torta…. E la mangiai sulle tue labbra, affamato. E…oh Sam come ero contento in quel momento…. Tu stavi cercando di salvarmi, e io ero…. Ero uno stupido  
   
   
Ma durò poco. L’oscurità tornò presto. Ancora prima di vedere quel giovane bambino cadere mentre si stava arrampicando per la montagna. Tu mi guardi stranito e io sapevo che ti stavi chiedendo perché non mi precipitai a soccorrerlo, ma io ormai non  **sentivo** …..ero ottenebrato, mi sembrava di essere sotto sedativi…mi rendevo conto che avrei dovuto aiutarlo, è solo che non capivo perché. Cercai di buttarla sul sarcasmo: “come sta il moccioso? Gli è passata la voglia di andare in montagna?” ti dico. Tu mi rifili un pugno bello forte ed era cosi simile alla reazione che ebbi io quando eri drogato di sangue demoniaco, che a ripensarci ora, non so se provare vergogna per non averti capito a quel tempo, oppure se pensare che mi ero meritato quel pugno.  
   
Mi dici che non sono più tuo fratello e io colpito dal peso di quelle parole, ti restituisco il pugno. Io ero più forte in quel momento e non avrei dovuto reagire e invece lo feci. Tu crolli a terra, distrutto, e capisco che non era per il pugno. Affranto ti chiedo di perdonarmi, e tu dici che non puoi. Mi viene da piangere ma capisco che non servirebbe e mi trattengo.  
   
Arrivati alla macchina discutiamo ancora, sulle maledette chiavi,  
   
“Sam, dammi le chiavi della macchina “ ti dico irritato.  
   
“Altrimenti?  mi dai un altro pugno?”  
   
“SAM, DAMMI LE FOTTUTE CHIAVI”  
   
“Oppure mi uccidi?”  
   
A quel punto comincio a piangere sommessamente, ti urlo che non posso controllarlo, che non posso sopportare di essere io quello che farà finire tutto quando sarò tornato umano, e ti chiedo di seguirmi, di diventare un demone assieme a me, cosi potremo stare insieme per sempre. È una follia, mi dici te, provi a convincermi, ma io sono determinato. E va bene, mi sento dire alla fine…… eri cosi straziante Sam, come se ti stessi chiedendo di suicidarci insieme, ma in quel momento ero uno sporco egoista, privo di empatia, ero troppo sollevato del fatto di non perderti per pensare ai tuoi sentimenti… tu ti avvicini a me, mi abbracci, e poi…stramazzo al suolo ancora abbracciato a te.  
   
   
   
Quando mi risveglio capisco subito di essere tornato a casa. Capisco anche che tu sei terrorizzato dall’idea che io ce l’abbia con te. Ma io in quel momento provavo solo vergogna per quello che avevo fatto, per quello che ti avevo detto, per quello che stavo per farti. “perdonami” riesco solo a dirti.  
   
   
La via dei ricordi per il bene o per il male è illuminata da lampade ad arco, Sam…..  
   
Nello stato di allucinazioni in cui mi ritrovavo, rivedevo me stesso da bambino…nostro padre voleva presentarmi te, mio fratello…. Il tuo sguardo incrociò il mio nella nursery e da quel momento è come se i nostri destini fossero stati segnati. Lo so. Ora so che noi siamo anime gemelle.  
   
   
 Poi vidi me stesso la prima volta che ti presi in braccio, tu non smettevi di fissarmi, e mi facesti una carezzina dolce sulla guancia e  giocherellasti con i miei capelli. Ti dissi che non ero un cagnolino ma non feci niente per toglierti quelle manine dal mio viso.  
   
   
Rividi me stesso salvarti dall’incendio che distrusse la nostra famiglia, e poi successivamente insistere per dormire con te ogni notte nella tua culla temendo che potesse ricapitare e che il mostro stavolta ti avrebbe fatto del male…e nostro padre che ci prendeva entrambi e ci faceva dormire nel lettone con lui.  
   
Ho rivissuto il momento della tua partenza per Stanford. E quando tornai e ti dissi “Ehi Sam, lo sai che siamo proprio forti insieme” e tu mi risposi: “è vero”  
   
   
   
   
“Ad un certo punto tu ancora semi- cosciente mi abbracciasti” gli disse Sam  
  
“Davvero? Chissà, può essere stato come reazione per uno di quei due ricordi” disse Dean dandogli un bacio sul collo.  
   
  
   
Poi arrivarono gli incubi….  Rividi nostro padre sacrificarsi per me, rividi te posseduto da Meg cercare di strozzarmi,  e senti l’altro me stesso , proiezione di quello che avevo terrore di diventare, dirmi che non avevo scampo, che era quello che sarei diventato…. E tante altre allucinazioni…ricordi…rimorsi…. Ellen e Jo morte in quella tremenda esplosione….  
   
   
   
E poi cominciano ad assordarmi i rumori. Erano cosi rumorosi…cosi assordanti. Mi sento supplicarti di far finire tutto, ed è qui che tu mi fai sentire questa canzone.  
   
Don’t ever let it end.  
   
   
Ascoltiamo questa canzone abbracciati e io ti sussurro: “non pensare che ci sia una sola cosa, passata o presente, che metta davanti a te. ho bisogno che tu lo capisca. ti prego.”  
   
   
   
“te lo ricordi? Avevo paura che non fossi in te in quel momento” disse Sam.  
   
“Metà e metà” acconsenti Dean. “da un lato ero preso da quel ricordo ma dall’altro capii quello che stavi facendo e ho sentito il bisogno di dirtelo di nuovo” gli disse Dean teneramente.  
Poi tu mi baci e i rumori d’un tratto non sono più cosi assordanti.  
   
  
  
  
  
Mi   sentivo ancora male. Provavo dolori fortissimi al petto. Era il cuore che stava tornando a pompare ossigeno libero dalla spirale di male che stava per corromperlo, le ossa che si tiravano lo facevano gridare di dolore, la testa mi sembrava si spaccasse in due. Avevo la vista annebbiata, e le gambe mi  cedevano. E la luce….era come se qualcuno avesse inserito delle luci da 200 watt. Qualcuno le spenga! Pensavo. e i colori, erano cosi disordinati.  
   
 sono troppo ACCESI. Sono così vivi. Spegneteli, vi prego, spegneteli.    
Ma all’improvviso sorrido    
   
Vedo arrivare un pennello che li mette tutti al posto giusto su una tela vuota.    
   
E allora diventano meravigliosi. Stavano tornando anche i profumi, e gli odori, e i sapori.    
   
L’odore di benzina della mia macchina, che tanto amavo.    
   
E il sapore della mia dolce crostata.    
   
I panini che mi preparava la mamma.    
   
Il suono della pistola di nostro padre.    
   
Il sapore del whisky della fiaschetta di Bobby.    
   
Il profumo dolce del balsamo dei tuoi capelli, Sam.    
   
Il sapore dolceamaro del bacio di Jo quando l’ombra della morte stava per assalirla.    
   
E mi accorgo di ricordare anche degli abbracci, soprattutto l’abbraccio del mio dolce piccolo Sammy quando mori tra le mie braccia, spingendolo a fare quel patto per salvarlo.    
   
Ti abbracciai sporcandomi le mani con il tuo sangue, causato da quell’orrenda ferita alla schiena    
   
Le carezze sui graffi si sentono di più.    
  
   
   
   
Sam si mise una mano sulla bocca a sentire quelle parole. Era commosso. Non sapeva che dire.  
   
   
   
Vomito in bagno. Uno spettacolo davvero penoso. Poi cercate di entrare, come se avessi appena annunciato che avevo fuso la pietra filosofale. Vi chiudo fuori. Ho bisogno di una doccia vi dico.  
   
Il tempo di rinfrescarmi ed esco alla tua ricerca, ma non ti trovo subito. Dopo aver abbracciato gli altri,  mi dicono che sei nella tua stanza. Busso ed entro.  
   
   
Ti vedo, Sam, e sei cosi bello. È tutto cosi nitido adesso. Potevo vedere anche prima quanto lo fossi,ma le mie percezioni erano comunque ottenebrate in un certo senso…era come vivere sott’acqua…ora le cose non sono più opache e in un certo senso lo sono di più. Il corpo che sto guardando adesso, è quello di mio fratello, e mi rendo conto che non sei più un ragazzino…che sei un uomo adesso.  
   
Tu mi guardi. Sembri commosso ma non fai nessun segno per avvicinarti, e tocca a me azzerare la distanza tra noi….  
   
Ti abbraccio forte. Tu ti allontani un poco da me senza sciogliere del tutto l’abbraccio e mi rimani a un soffio dal viso. E io sento il sangue affluirmi al cervello.  
  
Non capendo bene in che direzione muovermi, appoggio la mia fronte contro la tua e faccio dei sospiri sofferti, e tu mi segui a ruota…..  
   
Ricordavo troppo bene quello che era successo tra noi, e averti cosi vicino a pochi millimetri dal mio viso…era…sconvolgente…non era naturale. Sentivo un’attrazione dirompente infiammarmi, tu cerchi di farmi una carezza e io forse un po’ troppo rudemente ti blocco il polso. Ti vedo sbarrare gli occhi. Mi sento in colpa, e un po’ forse per rimediare e un po’ perché lo volevo, ti do un bacio all’angolo della bocca.  
   
  
   
   
“Sei un sadico bastardo” gli fa eco Sam  
“Ah –ah non dire le parolacce Sammy” gli fa eco Dean divertito.  
   
   
Durante la cena con gli altri , ero imbarazzato, e a disagio, temevo che avrebbero visto la verità nei miei occhi se mi avessero guardato negli occhi…. Vedevo che tu restavi male del mio silenzio ma che cosa potevo dirti per farti sentire meglio, che non ti mettesse in imbarazzo?  
   
È colpa mia, dissi, senza pensare che saresti stato peggio. E infatti te ne vai.  
   
Non riesco a starti lontano. Ed ecco allora che nel pieno della notte, mi introduco nella tua stanza e  vengo ad accarezzarti i capelli.  
   
Ti do dei bacetti sulla guancia e tu apri gli occhi.  Sapevo che non dormivi.  
   
Tu provi a chiedermi di dormire nel tuo letto, io mortificato, guardo il tuo letto come se fosse una tomba e ti dico che non posso. Tu allora mi chiedi solo un abbraccio. E sei cosi indifeso e tenero in quel momento, che non riesco a resistere.  
   
Salgo sul letto. ti abbraccio forte , ti afferro la faccia e te la ricopro di piccoli baci, escludendo sempre la bocca.  
   
Alla fine scappo precipitosamente temendo di non riuscire più a controllarmi se fosse rimasto ancora nella tua stanza.  
   
   
   
Sam arrivò a quella frase e si fermò. Dean stava bevendo da una bottiglietta d’acqua. Sam era indeciso. Era abbastanza commosso da molte parti, tuttavia diede un’occhiata alla quantità di fogli che doveva ancora leggere e quando Dean gli chiese: “Che c’è?” lui lo guardò  perplesso, e gli si buttò addosso dicendo allegro:  
  
“Senti Dean, lascia perdere tutto”  
   
Dean ridacchiò. “andiamo Sammy non puoi avere cosi poca resistenza”  
  
“Adesso ti dimostro io quanta resistenza ho” disse Sam, cercando di togliergli i boxer.  
   
“NO! Sammy!!” disse Dean cercando di usare un tono ferreo. “Abbiamo tutto il tempo DOPO. Devi ancora finire la lettera”  ridacchiò Dean.  
   
Sam lo guardò con una faccia buffa e a Dean venne ancora più da ridere.  
   
Prese gli altri fogli e li guardò.  
   
“Tutti questi???!” o.O  
   
Dean riprese a ridere.  
   
“ Tu credevi fossi solo un troglodita donnaiolo, fratellino”  
   
“Quando mi hai chiesto di leggere una lettera non pensavo mi chiedessi di leggere la divina commedia” rispose Sam  
   
“E cosi non ci tieni a sapere dei miei sentimenti eh? Bene bene lo terrò presente” disse Dean facendo il finto offeso.  
   
“ Non credevo fossero cosi lunghi e cosi numerosi” disse Sam mostrandogli di nuovo il cumulo di fogli facendo un’altra volta una faccia buffa che fece ridere di nuovo Dean.  
   
“Dai su che sta quasi per finire” disse Dean incoraggiandolo.  
   
Sam lo guardò e  gli mostrò un’altra volta i fogli e Dean scoppiò di nuovo a ridere.  
   
“Quando ti dicevo non lasciarlo mai finire non intendevo questo” disse ancora Sam  
   
“su non fare tutte queste storie”  
   
“ Eh dai io direi che tutto questo struggimento d’amore mi ha fatto venir di nuovo voglia di stare insieme in senso BIBLICO….” Disse Sam cercando di tenerlo fermo sotto di lui.  
   
“Sam” disse Dean cercando di suonare ferreo.  
   
Un cellulare trillò. Era quello di Dean.  
   
Castiel.  
   
Dean cercò di afferrare il cellulare, ma Sam fu più veloce. Castiel gli aveva scritto:   
  
**Allora, gli hai fatto leggere la lettera?**  
   
Sam digitò velocemente:  
   
**Mi sta facendo leggere la Divina Commedia**. E inviò.  
   
Dean gli mollò uno scappellotto.  
   
Dopo pochi secondi Castiel rispose:  
   
**Io l’ho trovato appassionante, ho avuto poi la conferma che Dean è contento quando lo picchio. Prenderò nota!**  
   
  
   
Dean gli rispose:  **Sei un bastardo**  
   
Dopo pochi minuti trillò il cellulare di Sam. era Crowley.  
   
**Castiel ha cercato di farla leggere anche a me, ma mi sono addormentato a metà strada!**  
   
   
“Basta. Questo è un momento serio!” disse Dean mezzo divertito.  
   
Sam cercò di riportare l’attenzione su di lui, buttando i cellulari sull’altro asciugamano.  
   
“Lascia perdere tutto e pensa solo a me” disse baciandogli il collo.  
   
“Se mi ami devi continuare a leggere”  
   
“Ricattatore!”  
   
“Non sei ansioso di sapere i miei pensieri, tigre?”  
   
“Li ho già letti e ho letto tanto struggimento e fame d’amore. Mi fai ancora più voglia di baciarti e di coccolarti e di stringerti e…..non posso più resistere” disse Sam cercando di tendergli un altro agguato ma Dean fu più veloce e lo tenne sotto di sé tenendogli i polsi.  
   
“ Sta calmo, tigre” disse Dean , e Sam ebbe un flashback cosi forte da lasciarlo stordito per un attimo. Non parlò più. Cambiò espressione. E Dean perplesso lo guardò  
   
“è la stessa frase che mi dicesti quando tornasti da me, quando papà spari” gli disse.  
  
Dean lo guardò intenerito, e Sam gli mise dolcemente le mani sul viso attirandolo in un bacio delicato e soffice, sorridendo sulle sue labbra. Dopodiché prese i fogli dalle sue mani senza smettere di sorridere e riprese a leggere.  



	19. Leggimi - terza parte

Parte di me continuava a dirmi che quello che era successo tra noi non avrebbe dovuto mai più ripetersi. Una bella pietra sopra. Saremmo tornati fratelli come prima, come era normale che avrebbe dovuto essere. Ero proprio convinto. Poi l’indomani mattina ti vedo al fornello che prepari la colazione e tutti i miei pensieri più ferrei vanno letteralmente a farsi fottere e preso dall’istinto ti abbraccio teneramente. Che male c’era in un abbraccio? Era una cosa innocente. ma tu non stai fermo, no, tu appoggi la testa sulla mia e mi accarezzi i capelli, e quel contatto mi da una piacevole sensazione di benessere…..provo dolcezza, amore, e di certo non fraterno…me ne accorgo subito, e non va bene per niente.  ed è per questo che dovevo allontanarmi subito… ma faccio solo qualche passo, e tu stramazzi al suolo, spaventandomi  non sai quanto.  
   
Ti guardiamo riprenderti preoccupati, e conveniamo tutti che è colpa della debolezza e del sangue che hai donato a quel mostro di tuo fratello, Castiel si accorge subito che anche io non ho dormito, come te…ma io farfuglio qualcosa sull’adrenalina riguardante le emozioni di ieri che mi ha impedito di prendere sonno…di certo non potevo rivelare che ero stato sveglio tutta la notte a cercare di esorcizzare i miei pensieri impuri su mio fratello.  
   
Cerco di farti mangiare…sono preoccupato per la tua salute, sono incazzato con me stesso  e cerco di buttarla sul ridere, ma tu fraintendi le mie intenzioni e mi chiedi perché mi prendo gioco di te.  Mi sento straziare il cuore. Ti prego. Tu insisti e vuoi sapere se ti amavo veramente, se ti amo ancora adesso, e io avrei tanto voluto che non me lo chiedessi, perché io stesso avevo paura di interrogarmi, temevo la mia risposta, il giudizio divino. Tutto.  
   
Tu te ne vai via deluso sentendomi riparlare dell’inferno adottandolo come scusante. Non posso biasimarti. Anche io sono deluso da me stesso.  
   
  
   
Nei giorni seguenti cerco di riaggiustare il nostro rapporto, ma la tua indifferenza mi pesa come un macigno  
   
“Perché mi ignori cosi? “  ti dico un giorno. Ero patetico, ti rendi conto?  
   
  
   
Vengo a sapere da Castiel che ti confidi con Crowley e mi sembra una beffa. Parla con me, ti urlo. Ben consapevole che non lo farai. Ammesso che fosse rimasto ancora qualcosa da spiegare dopo tutto quel naufragio.  
   
  
   
   
Finalmente dopo un po’, sembri un po’ meno rigido e più disponibile con me. E io sono cosi confuso e cosi contento che sei tornato a parlarmi, che mi dimentico di mantenere le fottute distanze e i fottuti limiti. Magari ti appoggio una mano sul ginocchio, ti scosto una sciocca di capelli….metto la mia testa sulle tue gambe. Ero consapevole che questi contatti forse era meglio evitarli, era solo che non mi sembravano cosi gravi.  
   
   
Un giorno ti ho lavato anche i capelli. Ricordi Sam? ero cosi contento di avere una scusa per poterti toccare. Forse ero anche un po’ brillo,perché ricordo di essermi lasciato un po’ andare con le parole, e vedevo la tua espressione farsi sempre più esterrefatta…ti dico di decidere tu come mi vuoi, tu mi dici che non dovresti starmi vicino quando sono cosi, perché sono odioso, e io ti chiedo: ma perché, quando mai mi stai vicino, Sammy, ultimamente?  
   
Ricordo poi di aver avuto un mancamento e che tu mi hai fatto sdraiare nella maledetta stanza e che poi ti chiesi di restare con me, e io davvero non ho ancora capito adesso come non mi mandasti semplicemente a quel paese, ma restasti.  
   
  
   
Un altro giorno stavamo facendo la lotta a cuscinate e io alla fine riesco ad avere la meglio su di te. Ti sentivo ridere ed eri cosi dolce… avrei fatto di tutto per sentirti ridere sempre cosi, e poi mi ricordo di aver già pensato quella frase…proprio la notte della nostra prima notte insieme…. E a quel pensiero mi venne una fitta al cuore. Non di rimpianto, ma di nostalgia.  
   
  
   
Abbiamo guardato il film con Castiel e Crowley, ma poi ci siamo addormentati abbracciati sul divano, ricordi? Proprio come una coppia di sposini.  
Al risveglio vedo che realizzi di aver dormito praticamente addosso a me per tutto il tempo, e cerchi subito di andartene ma te lo impedisco. Non volevo che te ne andavi. Non stai facendo niente di male, ti dico.  
  
   
   
   
Da quel momento in poi si stabili una nuova intimità tra me e te, i contatti si facevano più frequenti, e più possessivi, ll nostro  rapporto si stava trasformando sempre di più in una necessità proprio fisica di toccarci , di stare vicino, di ricercare coccole e carezze, diventando se possibile ancora più codipendente di quanto già non fosse prima.  
   
Mi sentivo imbranato, goffo, incoerente, confuso,tormentato,  ma totalmente avviluppato a te, non riuscivo a lasciarmi andare del tutto ma non riuscivo neanche a staccarmi da te. Mi inebriavo del tuo profumo, adoravo accarezzarti i capelli, stamparti i baci sul collo. Adoravo semplicemente la tua pelle, i tuoi occhi, il tuo corpo, il tuo sorriso. Eri diventato la mia ossessione. E ancora peggio, io sapevo di essere la tua, ma non feci nulla per tutelarti.. - capisci che mostro- ?  
   
Quel giorno, lo sai, persi il controllo….stavamo scivolando nel petting e neanche me ne rendevo conto, ancora peggio, tu me l’hai fatto notare e io  continuavo a fare finta di niente, mettendoti anche una mano sotto la maglietta alla ricerca della tua pelle, che avvertivo calda e fremente sotto le mie dita… ma tu non mi hai permesso di andare avanti. Ti sei scostato da me violentemente, sul viso un’espressione ferita ancora da quel mostro che era tuo fratello.  
  Mi hai accusato di trattarti come un giocattolo erotico, e io volevo dirti che non eri questo per me, ma allo stesso tempo non potevo dirti cosa fossi per me. Tu lo sapevi e mi disprezzavi per questo, e facevi bene.  
  
   
   
Quando tu mi dicesti che dovevamo stare attenti perché  Crowley ti aveva detto che Castiel poteva sospettare di noi, credo di non aver neanche sentito tutta la frase per intero…mi interessava solo la parte in cui dicevi che era stato CROWLEY a dirtelo…e mi rendo conto all’istante che ero già incazzato. Ed ero già geloso! Ti chiedo cos’è che dovrebbe sospettare esattamente? E tu mi rispondi :”la cosa che c’è tra di noi” sapevo che non volevi minimizzare quello che c’era tra di noi, ma sentirti eufemizzare quello che c’era tra di noi, lo sconvolgente sentimento che mi dilaniava dentro, la “cosa” mi fece incazzare più di ogni altra cosa. Sapevo di non averne diritto visto che io per primo lo sminuivo ma in quel momento non mi interessava e con un cinismo che non credevo di avere, ti dico: ““cioè?”  
  
   
Ti guardo e la tua espressione è chiara e lampante. Ti avevo ferito a morte. “assolutamente niente” mi dici , e mi sento anche peggio, prima di realizzare che me l’ero meritato.  
   
Scuoti la testa e te ne vai, capisco che ti senti ridicolo e demoralizzato, e dopo che ero rimasto solo, seguo  a sentirmi ridicolo anche io. Con tutte le cose che avrei potuto dire, perché ero cosi pieno di me, superficiale e gretto?  
  
   
   
La sera dopo, a tavola, ormai totalmente incapace di intendere e di volere , ricomincio a stuzzicarti cercando di catturare le tue gambe con le mie, nello struggimento di sentirti ancora vicino.  
 Sapevo che stavo probabilmente tirando troppo la corda, ma non riuscivo a fermami, il tormento  e l’inquietudine minacciavano di mangiarmi vivo come un tornado e quindi sfogavo su di te tutta la mia frustrazione . Hai capito che mostro? - ancora una volta -    
   
Tu però ti divincoli precipitosamente, e la brocca dell’acqua si rovescia sulla tovaglia combinando un disastro e tu a quel punto scappi via. Io ovviamente ti seguo subito.  
  
   
Cerco di afferrarti per le spalle ma tu ti divincoli e io ti chiedo scusa ben sapendo che non poteva essere abbastanza, vorrei scusarmi per tutto, ti respiro a pochi millimetri dalla bocca e sento che vorrei anche baciarti, ma non posso…. Tu forse avverti la mia angoscia e mi respingi. Scappi via.  
   
  
   
   
Non riuscii a riposare, quella notte. Ero terrorizzato dall’idea che te ne saresti andato per sempre, perché io ero troppo vigliacco per riuscire ad accettare te e l’amore che sentivo dentro, nella mia vita….ero terrorizzato dall’idea di averti perso per sempre, e  passai la notte a piangere.  Un po’ me ne vergogno.  
   
L’indomani mattina ti vedo tornare ed era come se qualcuno avesse tolto dal mio petto un enorme macigno che mi dilaniava. Eri ancora li. Eri tornato da me. Non te ne eri andato via per sempre.  
   
Nonostante questo ero ancora turbato e un po’ sfinito dal pianto che mi aveva tenuto sveglio tutta la notte e dalla paura. Tu arrivi e ti fai vicino a me, cerco di sorridere consapevole che non dovevo avere un bell’aspetto.  
  
   
   
   
“Eri bellissimo” disse Sam voltandosi verso Dean.  
“Grazie amore” rispose Dean dandogli un bacio sulla bocca.  
   
  
   
   
   
Tu mi tocchi una spalla e io mi immobilizzo subito. Ho paura di fare anche solo il minimo movimento pensando che scapperesti di nuovo all’istante. Cominci a massaggiarmi piano il collo e io sospiro di sollievo, era incredibile come avessi delle mani cosi grandi e allo stesso tempo cosi delicate e sensibili.  
quei massaggi si trasformarono sempre di più in soffici carezze e io rabbrividivo a quelle attenzioni…  
  
   
Sentivo la tua vicinanza, eri praticamente attaccato a me. Appoggio la testa alla tua in un gesto semi-disperato. Non riesco più a controllare il bisogno quasi primitivo di scivolare tra le tue braccia Sam, non riesco più a controllarlo. “sto per andare via di testa”  sospiro semi abbandonato tra le tue braccia.  
  
 “Colpa mia?” mi sussurri tu, dandomi un bacio sulla testa.  
   
Non rispondo, mi limito a inclinare la testa verso il tuo viso , e con una mano vado  ad accarezzarti  la guancia, dopodiché sporgo  ancora di più la bocca vicino alla tua. Il desiderio di baciarti ora è talmente forte da diventare quasi doloroso.  
   
 Dopodiché tu mi baci.  
  
   
All’inizio sono solo baci a fior di labbra, poi il bacio diventa sempre più languido e sensuale, la mia lingua incontra la tua e sento un fuoco divamparmi dentro. Mi sento completamente sopraffatto dal tuo sapore, e ricambio il bacio con dei lunghi sospiri.  
 Sento un amore cosi dirompente che mi tramortisce. Avrei potuto quasi svenire in quel momento se non fosse stato per te che sali sulle mie gambe, attirandomi più vicino a te e io ti stringo di riflesso felice del cambio di posizione. Ansimiamo tutti e due sulla bocca dell’altro.  
  
   
Poi, lo sai, Castiel ci ha beccati, e ci stacchiamo dalla bocca dell’altro, terrorizzati. Subito tu scendi dalle mie gambe cercando come me, di darti una sistemata, ben sapendo benissimo che avevamo entrambi il fiato corto, il viso rosso, i capelli spettinati, le camicie tutte spiegazzate e le labbra ancora pulsanti  per il bacio di prima.  
  
   
Castiel chiede spiegazioni, e Crowley interviene in nostro aiuto e tu ridi. E penso costernato: come può ridere adesso?  
   
  
   
    
“Anche io l’ho pensato” ridacchiò Sam seguito dalla risata di Dean.  
   
   
  
   
Crowley confessa di averci filmato di nascosto e tu crolli a terra sopraffatto dall’isteria, e io riesco solo a pensare di portarti lontano da quei due pazzi.  
   
Continuiamo a discutere e ne nasce un dibattito con Castiel sulla moralità della nostra relazione, tu accusi Cas di essere innamorato di me e ne esce un teatrino degno di una soap opera in cui  praticamente ne evince che lo stesso Cas pensava che tra te e Crowley ci fosse qualcosa (provaci solo e ti ammazzo Sam!! )  
  
   
Quando Cas si allontana, tu hai l’illuminazione da genio della meccanica, ed ecco la grande rivelazione: Castiel innamorato di Crowley. Oh mio dio. Lo prenderò in giro a vita per questo.  
   
   
   
Durante il viaggio in macchina, preso da un moto profondo di amore verso di te, decido di farti sentire la canzone che mi tormenta da un sacco di tempo oramai: All out of love.  
   
   
Tu la ascolti rapito, dopodiché mi chiedi di fermare la macchina. Faccio come mi chiedi, un po’ preoccupato, e quando mi fermo chiedendoti spiegazioni tu mi zittisci con un bacio tenero e passionale insieme, e io in quel momento premo il tasto rewind perché quel momento è troppo perfetto per non condividerlo come sfondo di quella canzone.  
   
  
   
   
   
Quella sera un po’ sfinito da tutte quelle emozioni, mi butto nel letto e mi addormento subito senza neanche spogliarmi. Mi sveglio nel mezzo della notte quando il tuo braccio sfiora casualmente il mio. So che può sembrare assurdo visto quanto stavamo sempre attaccati, ma in quel momento, quel contatto cosi lieve, mi ha fatto sentire i brividi. Davvero. Come ti dissi poi in seguito. Mi sentii vivo, Sam.  
  
   
   
Mi sveglio in quel motel, e la prima cosa che trovo diversa da tutte le altre volte, da tutti i motel in cui sono stato finora con te, è proprio vedere te, dormire con me nello stesso letto, per la prima volta matrimoniale….mi sembra di vivere in una dimensione parallela e faccio fatica a realizzare per un attimo.  
 ti guardo dormire, questa specie di batuffolo troppo cresciuto, questa testa piena di capelli che sprofondi nel cuscino nascondendoti la faccia e provo proprio una tenerezza cosi dolente e struggente che ti strapazzerei di baci , e penso: è forse questo l’amore fuggevole? O meglio? È questo l’amore? Questo sentirsi cosi leggeri e pesanti allo stesso tempo? E perché in questa  stanza manca un vaso con dei fiori? Sarebbe stato perfetto, che ci fosse un vaso con dei fiori vicino al NOSTRO letto, dovrei chiedere a Sam quali sono i suoi fiori preferiti .  Mi alzo e vado a farmi una doccia per non pensare ai miei pensieri stupidi.  
  
   
   
   
“Oh Dean” disse Sam, interrompendo la lettura per dargli un bacio. “Sono i gigli. Bianchi” gli sussurra sulle labbra.  
   
“Un fiore delicato come te” risponde Dean.  
   
  
   
   
Tu mi chiami, e mi accorgo di adorare il suono della tua voce, quando mi chiami bisognoso di attenzioni, oppure preoccupato, ansioso, spaventato, sofferente, supplicante, oppure amorevole, gentile, tenero come sei tu, e mi accorgo di am……. di DESIDERARTI. Vorrei prenderti in questo momento, farti mio, guardarti negli occhi, incatenarti a me, farti sospirare di piacere, farti gridare il mio nome, e poi farmi dire che mi ami.  
   
   
   
Sam smise per un attimo di leggere diventando di fuoco.  
   
  
   
“Che c’è?” chiese Dean imbarazzato.  
  
“Ti sembrano…ehm..cose da dire”? chiese Sam cercando di nascondere la faccia indeciso se nascondersi dall’imbarazzo o saltargli addosso.  
   
“Ehm in effetti…mi sono lasciato un po’ andare” disse Dean imbarazzato scrollandosi i capelli. “però hai visto, tu me l’hai detto poi” gli disse malizioso.  
   
“Già, ricordo anche che tu non mi hai risposto…” gli fece notare Sam contrariato.  
   
“Ehm…”  
   
   
   
  
   
Esco dalla doccia e ti dico “buongiorno tesoro” anche se era un’altra la parola che avrei voluto pronunciare….  
   
Tu sei comunque felice…mi dici che mi ami cosi tanto… e poi però diventi subito triste perchè io non riesco a dirtelo..  
   
Oh Sam, Sam, mi guardi cosi con quell’espressione cosi triste, e io mi sento un mostro. Allo stesso tempo mi chiedo perché, perché non riesce a bastarti il fatto che io sia qui con te adesso, e che puoi avermi comunque ogni volta che vuoi, non hai bisogno di promesse del genere.  
   
Tu sembri lasciar cadere il discorso…e non so come, forse era la posizione, ma provo un grande desiderio fisico di stare insieme a te proprio in quel momento. Volevo che fossi mio totalmente, ma proprio in quel momento squilla il maledetto cellulare. Era il nostro amico Jesse, il poliziotto. Tu sembri contrariato dallo stop, ma io ti dico che avevamo tutto il tempo DOPO e che non era la cosa più importante . e sai qual è la cosa più bella? Lo pensavo davvero.  
   
  
   
   
Jesse ci fa vedere le foto delle sospettate per il caso delle “sirene” che stava seguendo. Una scia di omicidi che sembrava ricollegarsi a loro. Io ovviamente riconosco subito Jessica tra loro, ma tu fraintendi la mia espressione e diventi subito geloso, credendo che fossi interessato alle sospettate.  
   
Io non riesco a dirti la verità, perché, ora che avevo riacquistato la mia umanità, non ero sicuro di voler ammazzare quella stronza cosi come un cane. Era un demone ok, ma ci avevo comunque condiviso qualcosa, non un sentimento, ma era comunque qualcosa e mi sarei sentito una bestia ad agire cosi. Non ero sicuro, ma mi sentivo comunque in colpa a mentirti…ancora segreti, ancora menzogne….  
   
  
   
Proseguiamo nelle nostre visite alle sospettate e il tuo malumore aumenta. Una di loro chiede spiegazioni e io gli dico che hai litigato con la fidanzata, guadagnandomi una tua occhiataccia.  Chiaramente arrivati in macchina me lo rinfacci e io ribatto che ho detto solo la verità. Ti sento scioglierti come neve al sole. Ti ribadisco che ero tuo, soltanto tuo. Tu ti accoccoli ancora più vicino a me e dici “se ti toccano ancora con un dito, gli mangio le mani “ , e io provo un moto infinito di dolcezza. Ti guardo e pensò: non è forse tenero, e vecchissimo, e tenerissimo?  
   
   
Arrivo poi alla conclusione che ti avrei raccontato di Jessica, una volta tornati a casa, ma il destino come sempre ha altri piani. Tu sei sotto la doccia quando mi arriva il messaggio di quella stronza. Decido di assecondare la sua richiesta di parlarmi da solo perché non volevo che quell’arpia ti facesse del male. Dopo che avevo già fatto un po’ di strada però, mi rendo conto dell’enorme sbaglio che avevo commesso. Avevo dimenticato il telefonino sul letto! Tu avresti letto il messaggio e avresti provato a seguirmi.  
   
Razza di imbecille fino all’ultimo stadio!  
   
Decido subito di tornare indietro, ma non ti trovo, e mi do dell’imbecille due volte. Avrei dovuto portarti con me. Non avrei  mai dovuto lasciarti  solo. Perché sbagliavo sempre tutto?  
  
   
Rimpiango subito di non aver accoltellato quel mostro quando ancora potevo farlo. Se ti avesse fatto del male non sarei mai riuscito a perdonarmelo.  
   
Mi arriva un altro messaggio di quella stronza che mi informa che siete al night “Due Stelle”  quindi mi precipito li.  
  
   
   
Quando vi trovo, è sconvolgente sapere che quell’essere sapeva di noi. A quanto pare la disinvoltura e la naturalezza con cui non lesiniamo effusioni anche alla luce del sole, quella volta ci aveva fregati.  
   
Ovviamente la mia non era vergogna e non temevo neanche il giudizio di eventuali angeli, ma dei demoni si. Ero preoccupato per te. Se anche altri demoni avessero scoperto della nostra relazione ci avrebbero dato la caccia e tu saresti sempre stato in pericolo con me.  
   
Quella stronza sembra leggermi nella mente e mi propone di andare via con lei per proteggerti, poi forse pensando che non era abbastanza per convincermi, cerca di instillare dei dubbi anche su di te, cerca di ferirti facendo leva sulla tua debolezza, sulla paura che tu avessi, che un giorno io ti avrei lasciato.  
  
   
Tu cominci a piangere e per me era davvero troppo. Approfittando della distrazione della demone, che si era voltata a guardarti, gli sparo un colpo in fronte. Ti lascia andare e a quel punto gli getto l'acqua santa che avevo nascosta nella mia giacca,  tiro fuori il coltello e la infilzo. Ancora e ancora e ancora, fino a quando non sento i tuoi singhiozzi farsi più intensi, e sconvolto dalle tue lacrime, mi fermo e corro ad abbracciarti.  
  
   
   
Troviamo Jesse legato in un armadio e provvediamo a liberarlo. Lui ci dice di riprenderci un po’ perché ci trovava abbastanza sconvolti, e che chiamerà una pattuglia per avvisarli del ritrovamento dell’assassina. Se ne va lasciandoci soli.  
   
Eravamo entrambi distrutti. Da parte mia ero spaventato del futuro che aveva previsto la demone per te, dicendo che con me saresti stato sempre in pericolo. Non avevo pensato che tu potessi essere sconvolto perché anche tu avevi creduto alle sue parole, ma che al contrario di me, credevi di non essere abbastanza per me.  
  
   
Quando arrivò quella spogliarellista dandomi quel bacio…oh Sam quanto mi dispiace. Non provai nessun sentimento e neanche piacere. Non so perché non mi tolsi subito da li. Mi sentivo a pezzi e non avevo la forza di muovere un muscolo. Non ricordo di aver mai pianto durante un bacio come in quel momento. Mi accorgo subito di averti ferito a morte e cerco di trattenerti per un braccio ma ancora non respingo quella spogliarellista. Ma che cosa pensavo?  Quando tu riesci a divincolarti, e a correre via, mi risveglio come da uno stato di trance e rendendomi subito conto di quello che avevo appena fatto, e consapevole di averla combinata grossa stavolta, ti corro subito dietro.  
   
  
   
   
Esco fuori dal night e ti trovo poco distante.  Eri girato di spalle e ti asciugavi gli occhi con il dorso della mano , e io all’improvviso provai un violento moto di vergogna.  
   
Discutiamo, io ti chiedo scusa, ti prometto che non ti lascerò mai, che devi fidarti di me. Ma tu non mi credi. E riprendi a camminare.  
  
   
E in quel momento ebbi una fugace visione di me stesso a tre anni , mi avvicinavo alla tua  culla  e ti  davo un bacino, poi andavo da nostra madre e gli dicevo: mamma, grazie per avermi dato il fratellino, sono cosi tanto felice” eppure in qualche modo ero riuscito a mortificare anche questo, a buttare via tutto per niente.  
   
Feci qualche passo verso di te. “Sam, noi, noi siamo Sam e Dean, ricordi? Non possiamo stare divisi, è come cercare di strappare le stelle alla notte “ dissi riprendendo a piangere. “ti prego, non lasciarmi” ti supplico disperato.  
   
Tu ti fermi per un attimo senza voltarti, e io capisco che stavi piangendo.  
  
“Sam”?  
   
Poi all’improvviso ti volti, ti fai vicino e accosti il tuo viso al mio , la guancia calda e bagnata contro la mia, e per un attimo di pura gioia io pensai che stavi per perdonarmi.  
   
"Non puoi dirmi che mi ami, Dean, e sai perché non puoi farlo? Perché non è vero” e dicendo cosi ti allontanasti e io sentii il cuore frantumarsi in tanti piccoli pezzi, e fare un male cane.  
   
“Preparo le mie cose, me ne andrò via stanotte” dici continuando a camminare.  
   
   
   
Scusa Sam, non avevo scelta.  
  
Stronzate, una scelta c’è sempre  
  
Scusa Sam, sono un coglione  
   
   
  
   
   
Torniamo  al motel distrutti, ciascuno con il proprio dolore, incapaci di dire qualsiasi cosa e in silenzio tu cominci a mettere le tue cose nella tua valigia, gettandole con rabbia all’interno.  
   
 Non riuscivo a capacitarmi  di quello che stava succedendo. mi scoppiava la testa e avrei solo voluto legarti  al letto per impedirti  di andartene.  
  
   
“Non vedi l’ora di andartene vero?” ti chiesi  con tono lugubre.  
   
 Tu continui a trafficare con la valigia per qualche minuto, asciugandoti di tanto in tanto la faccia cercando di non farti vedere piangere, mentre anche io cercavo di smorzare i singhiozzi che minacciavano di sopraffarmi.  
   
Arrivato al momento in cui stavi per andartene  ti spinsi contro il muro per costringerti  a indietreggiare dalla maledetta porta.  
   
  
   
Comincio a rivelarti tante piccole cose. Ti racconto dell’importanza che aveva per me la canzone All out of love, dei sentimenti che essa mi ricollegava a te, ti rivelo che quella notte ti avevo sentito che mi sfioravi con il braccio, ti dico che non è vero che odio il fatto che siamo fratelli, anzi sono orgoglioso di essere tuo fratello, Sam, sono contento di esserti potuto essere vicino fin dalla nascita  e di aver potuto  condividere la mia vita con te, ti dico anche che ringraziai nostra madre per il regalo che mi aveva fatto.  
  
   
“Dean, perché non vuoi accettare il fatto che è finita?” mi chiedi riprendendo a piangere.  
   
E io ti sussurro all’’orecchio: “Perché sei tu che mi hai chiesto di non farla mai finire”  
   
Tu ti commuovi per le mie parole e quando capisco che non mi respingerai, ti bacio. Tu non lo fai infatti, e io mi stacco solo un poco per dirti sulle labbra che ti amavo.  
   
Mi tremava la voce, e vedevo che a te di riflesso tremavano le labbra. Eravamo in perfetta sincronia  
   
“Dimmi che mi ami anche tu ancora, dimmi che mi perdoni” ti chiedevo.  
   
“Ti amo Dean, ti amo tantissimo” mi rispondi tu continuando a baciarmi con passione.  
   
   
Continuammo a baciarci fino a che non sprofondammo entrambi sul letto.  
   
   
  
   
Fai l'amore con me, fratellino” ti sussurro.  
   
“Si” riesci a rispondermi te a fatica. Lo sforzo per parlare sembrava enorme.  
  
   
Ti sposto un po’ più in là e mi siedo in mezzo alle tue gambe continuando ad accarezzarti dolcemente i capelli , e asciugandoti le lacrime. Stavi sorridendo adesso. E io riuscivo solo a pensare ai tuoi occhi ora privi di lacrime.  
   
Ti prometto che non ti farò mai più piangere” ti dico. Una simile promessa non l’avevo fatta mai a nessuna donna.  
  
   
Cominciamo a spogliarci a vicenda, e se esistono cose romantiche nel sesso, questa di sicuro era una fra le migliori. Tu spogliavi me e io spogliavo te. Era davvero…beh incredibile. Era come un denudarci dei nostri sentimenti, non solo dei vestiti.  
   
Tu vai a toccare il mio tatuaggio anti possessione  con una mano, e con l’altra tocchi il tuo.  
   
  
   
Ho sempre trovato ridicole e un po’ patetiche le coppiette che si fanno i tatuaggi insieme  
  
 “Ma noi siamo Sam e Dean no? Siamo una BELLA coppia…Sam e Dean…”.  
  
“Sam e Dean…tipo Fred Astaire e Ginger Rogers”  
   
  
ci dicemmo, teneri e struggenti come nessuno.  
   
   
  
   
Sei l’amore della mia vita, Sam” ti dico , e ti sento rabbrividire e piangere di commozione.  
   
Guardami, voglio che mi guardi, ti prometto che non ti farò male”  ti dico ancora e fu….  
  
STREPITOSO.  
  
Tu ti eri completamente abbandonato, affidandoti a me, sospiravi, tremavi sotto di me…. E io capii in quel momento che eravamo due metà che erano destinate a congiungersi, a unirsi e che tenerci separati, era quello il vero peccato.  
   
Hai davvero bisogno che ti dica che è stato bellissimo?  
   
Ebbene si, lo è stato,  
   
Lo è.  
   
 Solo con te è cosi, Sam.  
   
   
   
*  
  
   
   
   
“Dean….io….non ho parole…..è bellissimo” disse Sam commosso riprendendo a baciarlo.  
   
Dai movimenti di Sam , Dean capi che stava ritornando all’attacco, e a malincuore dovette trattenerlo di nuovo.  
   
“Amore, non hai ancora letto  tutto” gli disse, ancora incollato alle sue labbra.  
   
“Ma come…..” chiese Sam un po’ confuso. “I fogli sono finiti” disse Sam chiedendosi se per caso avesse bisogno di una visita oculistica.  
   
“Sammy, hai davvero pensato che quelli fossero la VERA lettera? Erano i miei pensieri sul nostro trascorso. E sono molto numerosi, lo ammetto, ma la vera lettera, quella dove parlo dei miei sentimenti per te,  quella l’ho scritta a parte “ disse Dean mostrandogli una busta che prese dal cestino del loro picnic.  
   
Sam sembrava confuso.  
   
“Ma Dean… io ho già letto quali sono i tuoi sentimenti per me” disse cercando di non ridere.  
   
“ Durante il lungo racconto potrebbe esserti sfuggito qualcosa. In quei fogli parlo per la maggior parte di quello che PENSAVO, qui invece di quello che SENTO” precisò Dean.  
   
Sam lo guardava e a Dean parve emozionato. Gli brillavano gli occhi.  
   
“Non posso credere che hai fatto tutto questo per me”  
   
Sono andato all’inferno……” gli fece notare Dean.  
   
Sam ridacchiò e gli stampò un bacio sul collo.  
   
“Cosa ho fatto per meritarti?” gli chiese Sam abbracciandolo, tenendo la busta in mano.  
   
“Mah, credo che non si tratti di meriti. Credo solo che ci sono certe persone che sono destinate a stare insieme a prescindere da quello che facciano “ gli rispose Dean  
   
   
E la lettura riprese……  
  
   
  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altro capitolo luuungoooo , ma non spaventatevi, l'ultima lettera sarà più breve <3 e poi dopo ci saranno tante sorprese! Mi sembrava doveroso che Dean chiarisse a Sam alcuni punti salienti del suo comportamento stravagante xd


	20. Parole di miele sotto le stelle

Sam  
   
Non ho mai scritto una lettera per nessuno, prima d’ora….e mi sento….bo….imbarazzato? a disagio?  
Piacevolmente confuso?  
  
So che anche se tu non lo ammetterai mai, ma ti piacciono queste cose da femminuccia. Io invece credevo di odiarle, pensa un po’. Ma dopo… **noi** …ho scoperto che mi piacciono…non è strano?  
  
Si si ridi pure , niente può essere paragonabile a quanto già io mi sono preso in giro. Il GRANDE E DURO Dean Winchester che si trasforma in un patetico nerd adolescente alla prima cotta…ma quando mai sono stato un vero duro, Sam? Con te almeno…..  
   
  
  
Ricordo la grande tragedia che accadde nella mia testa quando te ne andasti per studiare a Stanford. È stato il giorno più brutto della mia vita, e vedere te invece cosi desideroso di andartene è stato bruttissimo. “Vieni con me” mi dicesti. Ma io non potevo. Non potevo andare contro mio padre, lasciarlo solo… non dopo la morte della mamma, non dopo che anche tu te n’eri andato. Quell’uomo aveva già perso troppo, almeno io dovevo rimanergli accanto… o avrebbe finito per compiere un gesto insano…  
  
   
Non pensare che voglia ancora rinfacciarti quella decisione, Sam… voglio solo che tu sappia, che quando poi ci siamo riuniti  io e te, è stato come…. è stato come essere a casa.  
Ritrovare un’altra parte di me che si era staccata dal corpo e ora ricongiunta.  
  
  
E mi resi conto, quando ci ricongiungemmo, dalla morte di Jessica (mi dispiace cosi tanto per quella ragazza!) che anche se eri stato tu quello che se n’era andato di casa, e io quello che ero restato…..sembrava come se anche io, per tutto il tempo che non c’eri, fossi fuori casa…. Semplicemente perché mi sono reso conto, che casa non era la casa dove abitavo, ma era assieme a te. Dovunque fossi te.  
   
  
Tu sei sempre stato per me il fratellino da proteggere, dolce, indifeso, tenerissimo. Ho sempre voluto occuparmi di te…non perché me lo dicesse papà, non c’era bisogno che mi dicesse lui di farlo…. Volevo farlo.  
Nostra madre era morta, ci aveva lasciati soli…quel fottuto demone ci aveva privati dell’amore e dell’affetto di una madre, e nostro padre era troppo stanco e angosciato dalla caccia e dal desiderio di vendetta per occuparsi di noi. Certo, ci voleva bene, e ricordi che ne parlammo anche? Eravamo concordi con il fatto che poteva capitarci per esempio qualcuno che impazziva come quell’uomo che vistosi sua moglie bruciare sul soffitto, se la prese con il figlio rendendogli una vita un inferno e facendolo diventare pazzo…. Ricordi? E invece john, nostro padre, sarà stato pure duro con noi, a volte, ma ci voleva bene e ha sempre cercato di proteggerci… ed è stata l’ultima cosa che ha fatto anche con me, prima di andarsene.  
   
  
Accidenti, non devo piangere. Non voglio macchiare questa lettera.  
   
  
Comunque, stavo dicendo dei nostri genitori… io soffrivo ovviamente, ero solo un bambino, ma non volevo che tu dovessi passare attraverso il trauma della carenza di affetto e amore da parte di una madre. Forse inconsapevolmente ti ho fatto anche da mamma, non lo so. O almeno ci provai… . credo che tu non mi abbia mai visto come una mamma, però. Mi ricordo quando tu da piccolo sgusciavi nel mio letto in cerca di riparo, volendo dormire con me.  
   
  
“Sammy, sei grande ormai”ti dicevo malgrado fossi un bambino. “Perché non vai nel tuo lettino e abbracci il tuo orsacchiotto?” ma tu mi dicevi : “No, io voglio abbracciare te” e dicendo cosi ti stringevi forte a me sperando cosi di impedirmi di mandarti via.  
   
  
L’innocenza dei bambini! Non è meravigliosa, Sam? e come potevo ancora mandarti via dopo che mi avevi sciolto cosi?  
   
  
  
Mi accorsi presto che, non potevo farti da mamma, perché allo stesso modo in cui tu avevi bisogno di me, anche io ne avevo di te. Avevamo bisogno l’uno dell’altro. Non ero tua madre, ero il tuo fratello maggiore.  
   
  
  
Alle volte mi accorgevo che quando non venivi spontaneamente a dormire nel mio letto, perché ti dimenticavi o per chissà quale motivo, venivo a richiamarti all’ordine. “Sammy, allora vieni?” e tu tutto contento scattavi sull’attenti e mi raggiungevi. Piccolo monello, avevi già capito in tenera età che anche io avevo bisogno di te.  
   
  
   
  
Mi ricordo che a volte, quando litigavo con nostro padre e scoppiavo a piangere come una bambinetta, tu mi abbracciavi e mi accarezzavi le guance. Cavolo Sammy avevi 7 anni! Ti rendi conto?  Tu consolavi me!  
   
  
  
Ho sempre amato la tua tenerezza, Sam. tu sei introverso, e all’apparenza anche scorbutico (lo sai che è cosi ) quante volte abbiamo litigato!! Non sempre ti ho capito e per questo mi dispiace, troppo spesso sono stato brutale con te, ma sai cosa mi ha sempre colpito di te? La tua tenerezza e la tua dolcezza. Quando sorridi gli occhi ti si illuminano, quando mi fissi con quello sguardo profondo, mi perdo… non so se hai notato quante volte son restato li imbambolato a fissarti. Questi occhi da cucciolo devono aver fatto un bel po’ di danni quando andavi al college!  
   
  
   
Ho sempre amato  anche il modo in cui ti abbandonavi a me quando ti abbracciavo. Avvertivo la tenerezza del tuo tocco, e avvertivo anche quanto avevi  bisogno di me. È una cosa che riesco a sentire anche standoti semplicemente vicino. È una cosa che posso sentire, capisci? E ora mi chiedo: è questo l’amore? Questo sentirsi leggeri e pesanti allo stesso tempo?  
 È un dolce abbandono?  
  
   
Noi due siamo sempre stati necessari l’uno all’altro. Mi ricordo ancora quando cercai di dirti che dovevamo separarci se volevamo avere qualche possibilità contro Michele e Lucifero… e tu per telefono mi supplicasti quasi di riprenderti con me. E io ti dissi che, qualunque cosa ci fosse tra di noi , amore, (che già allora inconsciamente sospettavo qualcosa?) famiglia…. L’avrebbero usata contro di noi…e che non eravamo più forti quando eravamo insieme…eravamo più deboli.  
   
Ma nonostante questo ritornammo insieme perché non possiamo stare divisi. E adesso dopo tanto tempo, dopo anni…ti dico che ho detto proprio una cazzata. Siamo fortissimi insieme! Niente può distruggerci se restiamo uniti.  
   
E un flashback proprio mentre sto scrivendo ora, mi colpisce cosi forte da lasciarmi senza fiato: “Ehi Sam, lo sai che siamo proprio forti insieme” ti dissi e tu risposi “è vero” sciogliendomi come burro.  
  
   
Tu mi dicesti che da quando sei nato , sei stato incatenato a me…ma io non ti avevo ancora raccontato (perché ancora non ricordavo ) di quando eri appena nato, e i nostri sguardi si erano incrociati per un momento…. Possibile che, inconsciamente una piccola parte di te avvertiva comunque l’intensità di quella verità?  
  
   
MIO fratello. “è mio fratello” “ho dovuto farlo, è mio fratello” quante volte ho pronunciato questa frase: mio fratello? Era come una parola che mi sgorgava spontanea e naturale sulle labbra. E solo di recente sono tornato a pensare a questa frase con una sottolineatura in grassetto del pronome possessivo  MIO. Mio. Mio. Mio. Sei mio, Sam, lo sai che è cosi, e io sono tuo. Soltanto tuo.  
  
   
Quando ho ballato con te mi tremavano le ginocchia….e sentivo il tuo cuore martellare contro il mio petto…e fare bum bum bum . non puoi capire che emozione è stata scoprire che eri emozionato quanto me.  
   
Neanche al liceo mi sono sentito più patetico e allo stesso tempo più felice di sentirmicisi . e sai che odiavo lo stramaledetto liceo!  
  
   
Riparlando del contatto fisico……ti dissi che percepire l’abbandono con cui ti lasciavi abbracciare, era dolce, era tenero…ma sempre ovviamente col tabù di non esagerare mai con le smancerie…eravamo due uomini oltretutto e ovviamente fratelli e  sono due cose che, non vanno a braccetto insieme con coccole e baci, quindi per quanto siamo sempre stati molto affettuosi e facili al contatto fisico, non siamo mai andati oltre una certa soglia…. Velo che, si è infranto quando le cose tra di noi cambiarono e iniziò la nostra storia.  
  
   
Sapevo che eri un sentimentale, Sam, ma non mi aspettavo che fossi proprio cosi. Prova a negare che quando ti afferro la faccia e ti strapazzo di baci dappertutto, su tutto il viso, tu mi lasci fare senza opporre resistenza.  
   
Sei un cucciolo. Un cucciolo un po’ caliento, ma sempre un cucciolo. Non riesco mai a sfuggire ai tuoi attacchi, e tu ne approfitti perché sei più grosso di me! E dire che sono il più grande e tu mi sovrasti in altezza e in peso , senza contare i kg di tenerezza.  
  
   
Se il sesso con te è meraviglioso, è stupefacente dormire abbracciato a te. Dio, Sam, combaciamo come due stramaledetti koala.  
   
Adoro il suono della tua voce. Soprattutto quando dici “Dean” . penso che non mi stancherò mai di sentirlo e  sentirti sussurrare il mio nome per le mie carezze durante i preliminari,  mi fa tremare dal piacere, sentirtelo gridare mi fa sentire appagato e….completo. Con te.  
  
   
Le tue scenate di gelosie…se ti toccano ancora con un dito, gli mangio le mani “ti guardo e pensò: non è forse tenero, e vecchissimo, e tenerissimo?”  
   
Lo penso sempre  
   
E segretamente penso: Dio fa che non smetta mai di essere geloso di me.  
   
   
Sam, tu sei mio fratello.  
Il mio migliore amico.  
Il mio complice.  
Il mio amante.  
L’amore della mia vita.  
La mia anima gemella.  
L’altra metà di me.  
   
Non possono dividerci. Non possono separarci. Tutta quella grandiosa storia del destino, della scia di sangue e della maledizione di Caino e Abele.  
   
Stronzate.  
   
O forse c’era solo una scelta da fare. Un cammino inevitabile. Potevamo finire se amarci o ucciderci.  
   
E noi ci siamo amati. Abbiamo scelto l’altro .Sempre.  
   
Te l’ho anche detto. Io non ho scelta ma se potessi scegliere, sceglierei sempre te.  
   
Sono andato all’inferno e lo rifarei altre mille volte. Per te. Solo per te.  
   
  
   
   
Quel giorno che feci l’amore con te da umano, capii che eravamo due metà che erano destinate a congiungersi, a unirsi e che tenerci separati, era quello il vero peccato.  
   
Ho scoperto che vai in estasi quando lo facciamo lentamente, quando ci prolunghiamo nei preliminari.  
   
Ho scoperto che vuoi le coccole dopo il sesso, come una ragazzina.  
   
   
Te l’ho già detto , ma te lo ridico: l’amore, fisico e spirituale, con te è bellissimo.  
   
Solo con te è cosi , Sam.  
   
E abbiamo anche lo stesso tatuaggio. È una delle tipiche cose sdolcinate da coppietta che piacciono tanto a te!  
   
   
E visto che tu me l’hai fatta sentire già cento volte (mi ritrovo a canticchiarla quando sono sotto la doccia, quando guido, quando cammino per strada…ti rendi conto? Mi è entrata nella testa! La pagherai per questo!” )  
   
Ti rinnovero  
   
“Don’t ever let it end” . non lasciarla mai finire, Sam!!  
   
   
Ascolta poi anche “My Obsession” dei Cinema Bizarre .  
   
   
   
Sei l’amore della mia vita e  
Sei la mia dolce ossessione  
   
   
   
Tuo Dean  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
La lettera era finita. Sam la mise da parte. I capelli lunghi che gli ricadevano tutti davanti gli nascondevano la faccia. Non disse una parola. Dean sorrise e lo chiamò: “Sam”  
   
Sam non rispose. Dopo pochi secondi Dean senti un singhiozzo che Sam non era riuscito a trattenere.  
   
“Ehi, Sam” disse Dean cercando di toccargli una spalla, ma Sam si scostò e gli fece segno con la mano di aspettare senza tuttavia alzare lo sguardo.  
   
Dean un po’ perplesso decise di aspettare ma passavano i secondi e Sam non alzava lo sguardo, Continuava a tenere la testa bassa. Poteva sentirlo ansimare piano, il respiro probabilmente rotto da un pianto che poteva solo immaginare.  
   
D’un tratto non ne potè più. “Sam, adesso basta, smettila.”  
   
Sam non disse niente e Dean gli andò vicino , gli prese la faccia tra le mani costringendolo ad alzarla e studiando il suo viso. Aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
   
“ Non sapevo che i miei sentimenti fossero cosi repellenti da far piangere” disse sorridendo, ma lievemente preoccupato.  
   
“Stupido” riusci a dire Sam con la voce rotta, dopodiché lo abbracciò.  
   
   
Dean rimase per qualche momento sopraffatto dall’emozione e dalla commozione che minacciava di uscirgli fuori dal petto : “Ehi va tutto bene Sam “ gli disse accarezzandogli i capelli.  
  
   
   
Si sdraiarono sull’asciugamano con Dean sopra Sam che continuava a coccolarlo e accarezzarlo. Non c’era niente di erotico, semplicemente Sam aveva una mezza crisi di pianto che gli era sgorgata fuori e Dean cercava di fargliela passare a suon di baci e carezze.  
  
   
“Dean era bellissima” disse Sam asciugandosi le lacrime.  
   
“Tu sei bellissimo. Il nostro amore è bellissimo. Non la lettera” disse Dean dolcemente dandogli un bacio sulla pancia.  
   
“è bella anche la lettera” disse Sam.  
   
“Ok come vuoi tu. “ disse Dean dandogli un bacio sul collo.  
   
“E io come sono? Bello o orrendo?” lo provocò Dean asciugandogli le lacrime.  
   
“Bello non era l’aggettivo che avevo in mente…pensavo più tipo…grandioso” rispose Sam  
   
Dean sorrise.  
   
“Non smettere di accarezzarmi, continua” gli disse Sam.  
   
  
   
   
 Dean allora continuò ad accarezzargli la schiena, il petto, il viso. Tutto il corpo. Poi appoggiò la testa vicino alla tua sussurrandogli nell’orecchio di tanto in tanto paroline dolci tipo : “Lo sai vero che sei l’amore della mia vita, vero Sam ? Lo sai che senza di te io sono perso ?”  
   
   
Finirono per addormentarsi entrambi dopo una decina di minuti.  
  
   
   
Due ore dopo Sam si svegliò. Dean lo stava svegliando a suon di bacini sul collo.  
   
“Mmmm non posso credere di essermi addormentato”  
  
“Un duro colpo per la mia autostima” disse scherzando Dean “Mettiti questo, su che è quasi mezzanotte e dobbiamo sbrigarci se vogliamo fare il bagno  “ disse Dean porgendogli il suo costume e tenendogli aperto un asciugamano.  
   
Sam si stava ancora strofinando gli occhi lucidi di sonno, ma disse malizioso sorridendo : “Vuoi mettermelo tu?”  
   
Dean gli lanciò uno scappellotto giocoso sulla testa.  
   
“Muoviti ragazzaccio, qualcuno deve tenere su l’asciugamano” disse ridendo.  
   
“ Perché fare la fatica di metterci questi costumi se tanto tra pochi minuti ce li toglieremmo?”  
   
“Accidenti quante cose dai per scontate, Sam, sei un depravato lo sai? ” gli ribattè ironico.  
   
“ Hai ragione , subisco una cattiva influenza” gli rispose a tono sempre cercando di non ridere.  
  
   
   
   
Quando entrambi si misero i costumi, Dean si infilò nell’acqua per primo.  
   
“ Sam, vieni, l’acqua è fantastica”  
   
Sam lo guardò. Dean a mollo nell’acqua con i capelli bagnati…era lui a essere fantastico. Si meravigliò ancora una volta dell’effetto che continuava a fargli. “Hai…ehm..hai proprio ragione” disse Sam trattenendo una risatina.  
   
In pochi secondi Sam raggiunse Dean che lo aspettava , e lo abbracciò istantaneamente.  
   
“Adesso sto bene” disse Dean quando Sam tornò tra le sue braccia . Sam non disse niente e riprese a baciarlo.  
   
Subito Dean attirò a sé le gambe di Sam stringendogliele.  
   
Sam sorrise. Sapeva che i piani di Dean per il bagno di mezzanotte non erano candidi e innocenti.  
   
“Ho sempre desiderato farlo al mare” disse Sam.  
   
“Davvero?” rispose Dean mentre gli baciava il collo.  
   
“Si” rispose a fatica Sam, stringendogli forte i capelli  mentre Dean aveva preso a baciargli il petto  
   
“ Bisogna sempre esaudire i propri desideri” rispose Dean continuando la sua scia di baci roventi sentendo Sam eccitarsi sopra ogni altra cosa e godendo di averlo sotto  il suo completo controllo.  
   
   
   
   
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci saranno tante sorprese ancora, e non perdetevi il prossimo capitolo a pranzo con bobby <3
> 
> Ps la canzone My Obsession dei Cinema Bizarre è davvero bellissima, ascoltatela <3


	21. Pranzo con sorpresa

“CE L’AVEVA DETTO DI NON FARE TARDI!” urlò una voce familiare.  
   
“Mmmmm” mugolò Sam nel cuscino.  
   
“Muoviti, Sam!” disse Dean, che con una mano cercava di infilarsi la camicia ancora sbottonata e con l’altra si stava lavando i denti.  
   
“Dove sono?” borbottò Sam sprofondando nel cuscino.  
   
“Non l’accetterebbero neanche nella collana economica di un giornale una battuta del genere! AL MOTEL SIAMO . Ricordi per caso dove dovremmo invece essere?”  
   
“ Ancora nel mondo dei sogni da dove tu mi hai turbamente risvegliato?”  
   
“A CASA DI BOBBY PER IL PRANZO! Tuonò Dean passandosi una mano nei capelli “E SIAMO IN RITARDO di un’ora, dopo che lui ci aveva pregato in ginocchio di presentarci IN ANTICIPO di un’ora “  
   
Sam si era addormentato.  
   
“SAM” disse scostandogli le lenzuola.  
   
“Ma uffa io voglio dormire.”  
   
“Non è il momento di dormire. Vuoi che ci tolga il saluto per sei mesi stavolta”?  
   
“Sei mesi passano in fretta” disse Sam nascondendo un sorrisino.  
   
“Non è il momento di scherzare. E poi ho fame” disse ridendo anche lui.  
   
“Ti fidi della cucina di Bobby?”  
   
“Ha detto che avrebbe fatto una torta! Muoviti!”   
   
  
   
   
   
   
   
Arrivarono a casa di Bobby alle 15:00, affannati e stremati per aver fatto tutto di fretta. In cucina Bobby, Crowley e Castiel gli lanciarono occhiate torve.  
   
“Ci dispiace davvero tanto” disse Sam a mò di scusa. “Abbiamo….dormito” disse, e Dean non capiva come facesse a dirlo senza vergognarsi. In effetti Sam provò un pò di vergogna.  
   
“Cos’è successo, piccioncini, avete fatto le ore piccole stanotte? Il mare è stato di vostro gradimento?” chiese Crowley malizioso, ma un po’ seccato per il prolungato digiuno.  
   
Sam e Dean abbassarono il capo imbarazzati fino ai capelli, guardando di sbieco Bobby che non aveva detto una parola e stava rassettando la cucina.  
  
“Ditemi almeno chi era il più stanco dei due, scommetto che era Sam eh?” chiese Crowley incitandoli divertito.  
   
“Idiota!” gli disse Dean arrabbiato guardando Bobby, mentre Sam dopo i tre metri sopra il cielo cui gli sembrava di essere stato dopo tutto il romanticismo della scorsa notte al mare, adesso avrebbe voluto sprofondare tre metri sottoterra.  
  
   
“Crowley, dagli un po’ di tregua e non metterli a disagio” disse Castiel mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, lanciandogli un’occhiata eloquente.  
   
“Cos…” disse Crowley interrompendosi guardando Bobby, ma poi senza riuscire a trattenersi disse “Ma io voglio sapere!” protestò.  
  
   
   
Dean assieme a Sam,sorpassò i due per raggiungere Bobby che stava camminando,apparentemente spolverando le vetrine.  
“Non ascoltare Crowley, io…noi…” Bobby li guardò solenne, poi si avvicinò e li strinse in un sentito e solenne abbraccio che li lasciò senza fiato e li ammutoli, poi si staccò e sorrise. Sembrava commosso ma forse era solo un’impressione.  
  
 “Tra qualche minuto il pranzo sarà pronto. Restate nelle vicinanze” disse andando fuori in giardino.  
  
   
Dean e Sam restarono sbalorditi per un attimo, dopodiché Crowley chiari: “Il vecchio deve dirvi una cosa importante, è per questo il pranzo”  
   
A Dean e Sam si gelò  il sangue nelle vene.  
   
“Non…non è una cosa brutta, vero?” chiese Sam spaventato.  
   
“ Ma che dici, Sam, certo che non lo è. Non lo è vero?” chiese Dean.  
   
Crowley sembrò perplesso. “Avete l’ottimismo di un becchino, ragazzi, ve l’ha mai detto nessuno?”  
   
“Non sta per morire, vero? Non ha una qualche forma di malattia grave vero?” chiese Castiel facendo inorridire Sam e Dean.  
   
“Siete troppo forti ragazzi, dovreste fare televisione..ve l'ha mai detto nessuno?” Chiese Crowley . “Comunque NON LO SO. Ha tenuto all’oscuro anche me. “  
  
   
In quel momento sentirono un rumore. Jodie Mills rientrò in casa insieme a Bobby. Sorrise timidamente a Sam e Dean.  
   
“Quindi….è lei la notizia? Siete tornati insieme, Bobby?” chiese Sam impaziente, ma sia Bobby che Jodie sgattaiolarono via con un sorrisino misterioso fuori dalla portata dei ragazzi.  
   
   
   
Mentre stavano aspettando che il pranzo fosse pronto, Dean si era seduto sul divano semi cosciente, mentre Sam dietro la sponda del divano gli sfiorava piano i capelli con le dita, oppure gli accarezzava le spalle sorridendo .  
Dean si lasciava fare,  e Sam vedeva che si affidava al suo tocco e che gli piacevano le sue carezze , e notò che gli teneva le braccia come per trattenerlo da lui.  Vinto quindi da un moto fortissimo di tenerezza Sam abbassò la testa a dare a Dean un tenero bacio sul collo. Dean senza aprire gli occhi,  reagi subito al gesto di Sam abbracciandogli la testa con le braccia, per trattenerlo li, accarezzandogli piano i capelli.  
   
   
Da lontano Jodie stava assistendo alla scena e disse sorridendo: “Sono cosi dolci”  
   
“Eh si il guaio è che sono dolci, quei piccoli bastardi” disse Bobby bisbigliando, ma con fare scherzoso.  
  
   
In realtà anche se stavano bisbigliando, sia Sam che Dean potevano sentirli, e  per quanto Sam e Dean si sentissero imbarazzati e a disagio dall’accorgersi che Jodie e Bobby li stavano guardando, non volevano spostarsi. Il calore che li irradiava quando stavano vicini era come una droga. Li inebriava. Era più forte di tutto. Del tabù. Dell’imbarazzo. Della vergogna. E loro si sentivano fortunati ad avere vicino delle persone come Bobby, come Castiel, che li comprendevano e non li giudicavano.  
   
“Dicono che siamo dolci” sussurrò Dean.  
  
“Siamo struggenti e teneri come nessuno” rispose di rimando Sam, ricordandosi le parole della lettera di Dean.  
   
   
Quando si misero a tavola era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato, ma il clima che era presente, era goliardico, con Crowley che non perdeva occasione per stuzzicare Castiel facendogli i dispetti, tirandogli i capelli o  pugnetti scherzosi,  e Bobby , Sam, Dean e Jodie che ridevano come matti.  
  
   
“ Non capisco perché quando ci sono loro , devi fare cosi, e quando siamo soli sei…” cominciò Castiel ma lasciò la frase a metà perché Crowley gli mise una mano sulla bocca contrariato e apparentemente terrorizzato.  
   
“No, Crowley, lascia parlare Castiel , com’è che saresti nel privato, Crowley?” lo stuzzicò divertito Dean.  
   
“Si, raccontaci, Castiel” disse Sam che non vedeva l’ora di prendersi una rivincita su Crowley quando scherzava nel sapere i dettagli su lui e Dean.  
   
“ è dolc…” cominciò Castiel subito interrotto da un urlo smozzato in cui Crowley gli aveva pestato un piede.  
   
Tutti ridacchiarono, perfino Castiel, a vedere Crowley che diventava rosso come un peperone.  
   
“ Potremmo decidere di installare qualche telecamera per scoprire come sei quando pensi di non essere visto, Crowley” disse Bobby e tutti si sorpresero della sua affermazione.  
   
“Vecchio pervertito” disse Jodie mollandogli uno scappellotto scherzoso sulla testa tra le risate generali.  
   
“Ehi, perché lui può mettere a disagio gli altri e noi non possiamo ricambiarlo con la stessa moneta?” Si difese Bobby.  
   
Sam e Dean ruggirono di approvazione.  
   
   
“Dai, serviamo la torta, che poi devo dirvi una cosa importante” annunciò Bobby  
   
   
Quando fu servita la torta, fragole e cioccolato,  Dean disse: “Allora cosa devi dirci di tanto importante, Bobby?”  
   
   
Bobby si schiari la voce e guardò Jodie in silenzio, dopodiché prese a raccontare una vicenda di qualche mese prima.  
   
   
   
   
“Non ve lo dissi prima perché, tra il problema con la trasformazione e successiva guarigione di Dean, e con il fatto che poi ci siamo divisi, non ce n’è stato il tempo…ma…ecco, io e Jodie abbiamo ripreso a vederci, e a frequentarci…. Ma con tutti i problemi che abbiamo avuto…. Presi com’eravamo dal far ritornare Dean umano, le chiesi un po’ di tempo…. E ci perdemmo di vista per un po’…. Tornò inaspettatamente da me un po’ di tempo dopo…era il periodo in cui ancora non ci parlavamo…  
   
Un giorno suonò alla mia porta, io aprii e la vidi, aveva uno sguardo solenne….”  
   
   
****  
   
   
“Jodie” disse Bobby abbracciandola.  
   
“Non mi aspettavo questa accoglienza” disse lei sorridendo.  
   
“Vuoi scherzare? Perché mai?” le chiese Bobby facendola accomodare.  
   
“Beh…è da un po’ che non ci vediamo…..un mese…” esordi lei togliendosi il cappotto.  
   
“Si…beh…è vero, scusami , siamo stati un po’ catapultati in un uragano, ed è stato meglio non sentirci per un po’….ma non era perché non volevo vederti….insomma..” disse Bobby a disagio.  
   
“Comunque mi sei mancata” disse prendendogli le mani. “Siediti, ti faccio un caffè” disse andando già in cucina.  
   
“Non credo che il caffè sia adatto in questo momento, Bobby” disse Jodie alzandosi di scatto.  
   
Bobby cominciò a mettersi in allarme.  
   
“Non sei venuta qui solo per salutarmi” disse, e non era una domanda.  
   
Jodie fece cenno di no con la testa.  
   
“Diosanto Jodie, vuoi parlare? Mi stai facendo spaventare. Che diavolo è successo?” chiese Bobby temendo che gli fosse successo qualcosa. Forse quei bastardi demoni figli di puttana le avevano fatto qualcosa. Forse era capitato qualcosa a Sam e Dean.  
   
Jodie a quel punto si toccò piano la pancia guardandolo intimorita dalla sua reazione. “Bobby, io sono incinta” disse piano guardandolo negli occhi.  
   
Bobby la guardò senza dire niente. Aveva perso le parole.  
   
“Aspetto un figlio. Un figlio tuo.” Si senti in diritto di precisare Jodie.  
   
“Un figlio…..” disse Bobby.  
   
“Ti capisco se tu non vuoi….non sono venuta per….so che non volevi e non vuoi avere dei figli, volevo solo informarti che… insomma io lo terrò comunque, non ti sto chiedendo niente, volevo solo…” disse Jodie distogliendo lo sguardo, ma Bobby la zittì prendendogli il viso tra le mani e dandole un bacio.  
   
   
  
   
   
   
Rimasero tutti sconvolti e ammutoliti dal racconto di Bobby. Perfino Crowley aveva perso le parole e tutta la sua ironia. Cosa incredibile.  
   
“Quindi tu sei….sei…” cominciò Sam riferendosi a Jodie.  
   
“Sono incinta si…di tre mesi” disse lei sorridendo, toccandosi la pancia.  
   
   
Silenzio  
  
   
“ Diventerai padre?” chiese Sam a Bobby con gli occhi che gli brillavano.  
   
Bobby annui sorridendo.  
  
 “Non posso credere che non ci hai detto niente fino adesso” disse Dean commosso.  
   
“C’erano questioni più importanti a cui pensare” fece notare Bobby. “Ehm non volevo dire … insomma, capisci…” disse voltandosi verso Jodie, ma lei gli accarezzò la mano facendogli capire che era tutto okay e che capiva la situazione.  
   
   
“ Qualcuno vuole ehm un’altra fetta di torta? E del vino per festeggiare magari?” chiese Bobby allontanandosi per contenere l’emozione, trovandosi davanti a sé quando alzò lo sguardo, Sam e Dean che lo sovrastavano e prima che potesse spostarsi, lo abbracciarono.  
   
“Tutto ehm…tutto questo miele mi sta facendo venire il diabete” disse Crowley con  voce incerta cercando di ritrovare il suo sarcasmo.  
   
“E allora perché stai sorridendo?” chiese Castiel sorridendo a sua volta.  
   
“ Oh piantala” disse Crowley senza smettere di sorridere.  
  
   
   
“C’è un’altra cosa che devo dirvi” disse Jodie mentre Sam e Dean si chinavano ad abbracciare anche lei “ è una femmina” disse.  
   
“Oh” dissero Sam e Dean sorridendo.  
   
Jodie guardò Bobby.  
   
“Ehm… quello che vuole dirvi Jodie è che…di comune accordo abbiamo deciso che….la chiameremo Desy “  
   
“è…un bel nome” dissero Sam e Dean un po’ incerti sul significato che doveva avere, perché era chiaro che l’avevano scelto per un motivo.  
   
“è un tributo a voi due cretini, anche se non lo meritate “ disse Bobby lavando i piatti con la faccia girata.  
   
   
Allorchè Sam e Dean si resero conto che avevano scelto il nome della loro prima figlia in base ai loro nomi. De come Dean e Sy come Sammy  
   
Bobby se li ritrovò di nuovo con le braccia al collo.  
  
   
“Oh insomma, quanti piagnistei per un nome” disse burbero e un po’ divertito.  
   
“è la cosa più bella che potessi fare” disse Sam.  
   
“Grazie Bobby “ aggiunse Dean.  
   
“Vi voglio bene, ragazzi. “  
   
  
   
   
   
   
Intanto Sam era tornato al tavolo e stappò la bottiglia di vino che avevano portato poco prima.  
   
“Direi che manca un brindisi, che ne dite?”  
   
  
   
Bobby stava lavando i piatti e Jodie non poteva bere perché incinta, quindi dissero di farlo pure senza di loro, e a Dean non era mai piaciuto il vino. “Io vado a birra” disse, Crowley disse che lui andava a whisky. “Oh che lagnosi che siete, ok allora Cas brinda almeno tu” e fatto il brindisi con Castiel si mise a trangugiare piano il vino.  
   
   
Dean si sentiva stordito dalla felicità immensa che tutte quelle emozioni gli stavano regalando. Che gli avevano regalato.  
Aveva ritrovato la sua umanità.  Era felice insieme a suo fratello. Erano felici.  Potevano vivere il loro amore abbastanza alla luce del sole dato che le persone che li amavano ne sapevano l’esistenza e lo accettavano abbastanza tranquillamente. Erano fortunati ad avere accanto delle persone cosi. Era felice per la felicità di Bobby. Per Cas e Crowley. E si ritrovò a pensare che finalmente per la prima volta nella loro vita le cose stavano andando per il verso giusto….  
  
   
E allora cos’era questa sensazione di inquietudine,  di oscurità che gli stava calando in quel momento? Cosa diavolo….  
   
Guardò Sam e anche Castiel  sorseggiare piano il vino, e una sensazione orribile di presentimento lo morse dentro lo stomaco.  
   
“SAM, CASTIEL” gridò contro ogni logica.  
   
Loro sobbalzarono guardandolo,chiedendo una muta spiegazione.  
  
   
“Dean, cosa?” chiese Sam perplesso  
   
Lui mosse piano la testa, senza sapere cosa rispondere, senza distogliere lo sguardo,  sentendosi ancora terrorizzato, e sentendo la morsa dentro lo stomaco aumentare di volume.  
   
Prima che riuscisse a dire anche una sola parola sensata, vide con sgomento Sam e un istante dopo anche Castiel, piegarsi e tenersi lo stomaco con le mani, e tossire , prima piano e poi più concentrato.  
  
   
“Sam?” chiese Dean cominciando a spaventarsi.  
   
“Cas?” chiese Crowley preoccupandosi anch’esso.  
   
“Ma che diavolo” disse Bobby.  
  
   
   
Sam e Castiel stramazzarono al suolo di netto.  
   
   
   
“SAM!!!!!” urlò Dean  
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorpresaaaa. Bobby torna con Jodie e aspeta una bambinaaaaaa *_*
> 
> E adesso cosa capiterà a Sam e Crowley? T_T chissà!


	22. Ricordati di me

Buio………  
   
   
   
Stordimento. Un battito di ciglia e una luce accecante.  
   
Sam apri gli occhi e capi immediatamente di non trovarsi a casa di Bobby. Era in ospedale, se la visione del letto e della stanza d’ospedale non era abbastanza per chiarirglielo  bastò il sentirsi il suo fisico imbottito di medicine e chissà quali altre schifezze che li avevano propinato, per farglielo sapere.  
   
Doveva essersi sentito male a casa di Bobby…cercò di fare mente locale e ricordò di aver bevuto del vino, un dolore fortissim e poi le urla di Dean prima di cadere nell’incoscienza…  
  
   
Dean…perché non era li con lui adesso? Gli sembrava strano che suo fratello l’avesse lasciato solo…forse era nelle vicinanze. Provò a chiamarlo. Non gli piaceva l’idea di essere da solo in quel posto. Cominciava ad inquietarsi.  
  
   
“Dean.” Lo chiamò.  
Nessuna risposta. Provò di nuovo.  
   
“DEAAN!”  
   
“Sam?” chiese una voce femminile fuori dalla porta socchiusa.  
   
Sam si senti mancare il fiato sentendo quella voce, e sperò di sbagliarsi. Sperò che il suo udito gli avesse fatto qualche scherzo…perché non poteva essere…  
   
“Amelia??” disse sbalordito Sam, vedendola arrivare.  
   
“Sam! Ti sei svegliato. Ero cosi in pensiero!” disse Amelia, vedendolo sveglio.  
   
“Come…come….perchè sei qui?” balbettò Sam confuso.  
   
“Dove altro dovrei essere, Sam?” gli chiese dolcemente.  
   
“Con tuo marito” disse Sam un po’ duro.  
   
“Oh Sam, sei un po’ confuso lascia che ti….” Disse Amelia cercando di prendergli le mani, ma Sam le tolse di scatto.  
   
“Cosa mi è successo? Dov’è Dean? dov’è Bobby?” chiese Sam, che stava cominciando ad irritarsi.  
   
Amelia scosse la testa “Sam, ascolta”  
   
“No. Va a chiamarli. Per favore” disse Sam, lentamente.  
   
Amelia stava per dire ancora qualcosa, quando entrò Bobby nella stanza.  
   
“Sono qui, Sam.”  
   
“Bobby” disse Sam sollevato. “è stato il vino, vero? Qualcuno l’ha avvelenato. Aspetta un secondo. Come sta Castiel?” chiese d’un tratto preoccupato.  
   
“ Vino? Che c’entra il vino? E come sai di Castiel?” chiese Bobby.  
   
“è un po’ confuso” disse Amelia.  
   
“Bobby, per favore, mi fa male la testa “ disse Sam massaggiandosi le tempie. “Io so solo che io e Dean  eravamo a pranzo a casa tua, e stavo bevendo il vino, quando all’improvviso sono caduto a terra con dei dolori lancinanti al petto. Devi ricordartelo.”  
   
“Casa mia??? Sam, tu ti trovavi a casa con Amelia quando hai avuto una delle tue solite crisi “ rispose Bobby.  
   
“Confermo. Stava benissimo e all’improvviso è crollato a terra sotto i miei occhi” rispose Amelia.  
   
Questo era troppo. Doveva essere tutto un gigantesco scherzo. Una burla. Si stavano facendo beffe di lui. Oppure era un sogno. Stava sognando.  
   
“Sta per avere un attacco di panico. Amelia aiutami , dobbiamo farlo sdraiare.” Disse Bobby.  
   
“No! State indietro! Ghhhhhh” rantolò Sam, cercando di far uscire aria dai polmoni. Si sentiva svenire.  
   
“Va tutto bene, Sam, va tutto bene. Infermiera. Infermieraaaa!” urlò Bobby, il viso ricolmo di preoccupazione e fu l’ultima cosa che vide Sam prima di scivolare di nuovo nel buio.  
  
   
   
   
Quando Sam riprese i sensi,  era ancora nel letto d’ospedale, attaccato a delle flebo. vide Bobby  che lo guardava, seduto su una sedia. Aveva l’aria preoccupata e  spenta.  
   
“ Bobby. Come sta Castiel? Sta bene, vero?” nonostante l’assurdità della situazione doveva sincerarsi che l’amico stesse bene. Erano una famiglia dopotutto.  
   
Bobby sospirò. “Castiel sta bene. Io mi preoccuperei più per te stesso, Sam”  
   
Sam ignorò quell’affermazione. “Dov’è Dean? perché non è ancora qui?” Probabilmente Dean gli avrebbe spiegato tutto, e poi avrebbe magari anche dato una strigliata a Bobby e ad Amelia per non avergli spiegato tutto dall’inizio. Un pensiero improvviso lo colpi. Forse Dean non era li  perché stava dando una strigliata ad Amelia per essere venuta fin li. Sarebbe stato tipico di Dean. sorrise involontariamente, ma smise subito perché era davvero folle.  
  
   
“Dean non è qui, Sam” disse Bobby con aria funebre.  
   
“ Non ci credo. È rimasto a casa tua? Oppure al bunker? Che cavolo sta facendo di tanto importante?”  
   
“ Sam, non volevo dire che era da qualche altra parte”  
   
Sam lo guardò e cominciò a sentire un gran freddo penetrargli nelle ossa. Forse si sarebbe messo a urlare.  
   
“Bobby, spiegami subito che cavolo sta succedendo, altrimenti mi metto a urlare, **dove diavolo è Dean???”**  
 Bobby sospirò. “è morto” disse.  
   
Sam lo guardò. Si senti mancare di nuovo il fiato e Bobby fece per avvicinarsi, ma Sam lo bloccò.  
   
“No no no,  ce la faccio, ce la faccio” disse premendosi una mano sul petto. “Dimmi che diavolo è successo a Dean dopo che sono crollato a terra a casa tua” disse a fatica.  
   
“Sam, tu non vieni a pranzo da me da mesi ormai,  e poi non ce l’ho più una casa. È bruciata dopo quella brutta storia con i leviatani, non ricordi? Sto da degli amici adesso”  
   
Sam aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Ne avevi…presa un’altra”  
   
“Ah si? E con quali soldi eh?” gli sorrise.  
   
Sam si massaggiò le tempie e cercò di venire a capo di quella faccenda spaventosa. Per qualche motivo orribile, Bobby non ricordava che era stato a casa sua e sembrava aver anche dimenticato di avere una casa. Non aveva senso, ma se voleva venirne a capo non doveva intestardirsi su quel punto. Ora era più importante sapere di Dean.  
   
“Raccontami di Dean, che gli è successo”?  
   
Bobby sospirò rumorosamente  
   
   
“ Sam….Dean è morto cercando di salvarti la vita. Quel brutto patto che fece per guarirti dalle prove…non l’ha trasformato in un demone, l’ha ucciso…”  
   
“Non è vero….” Disse Sam. forse avrebbe dato di stomaco davvero.  
   
“ Sam, quando sono venuto a salvarti, vi ho trovati abbracciati, circondati dalle fiamme…sono riuscito solo a salvare te e a portarti in tempo all’ospedale…per Dean non c’era niente da fare. Era il suo corpo, capisci? “ disse Bobby, straziato.  
   
“Menti”disse Sam, quasi ringhiando.  
   
“ Prendeva fuoco da dentro. Il suo corpo combatteva la trasformazione. Mi dispiace, Sam…ci sono persone che non sono fatte per diventare demoni…e tuo fratello non…”  
   
   
“ **BASTA CON QUESTA COMMEDIA**!!! Io ricordo un’altra storia. Ricordo che Dean è sparito per sei lunghi mesi, e che dopo aver molto lottato siamo riusciti a curarlo… e poi ricordo dei mesi successivi, FELICI,  tutti insieme , con te, Castiel, Crowley….”  
   
“Sam, non vediamo Crowley da mesi ormai, non potrebbe mai essere felice con noi,  perché è RITORNATO UN DEMONE. Mi dispiace, io ve l’avevo detto che ero contrario fin da subito a quei vostri tentativi di ravvedimento. Lo sapevo che non avrebbe mai funzionato e infatti non è servito! E per quanto riguarda Castiel, è impazzito come te, dalla morte di Dean “  
   
“Menti! “ ripetè Sam. “Se è come dici, come mai ho questi ricordi eh? Non posso essermi inventato tutto…io…io non sono pazzo…” disse, mettendosi le mani nei capelli.  
   
“Sam….è da quando Dean se n’è andato che non sei più te stesso. Ti sei inventato questa realtà alternativa dove lui è sopravvissuto, è vivo, e stiamo tutti bene, e siamo felici, e ti giuro che a volte vorrei davvero essere impazzito anche io come te per vedere le stesse cose, **ma non è la realtà** ” disse Bobby cercando di consolarlo.  
   
“Bobby…non è possibile…tu e Jodie…”  
   
“Jodie? Jodie Mills? Sam, non la vedo da secoli…”  
   
“Aspettate una bambina “  
  
Il viso di Bobby trasfigurò.  
   
“Questo è ancora più assurdo. Sai che io sono sempre stato contrario ad avere dei figli… questo dovrebbe farti capire….”  
   
“è una femmina. E la chiamerete Desy. In onore di me e Dean” disse triste.  
   
Bobby si alzò e si girò dall’altra parte.  
   
“Perché mi stai facendo questo, ragazzo? Desy è la bambina che TU e Amelia aspettate. Non la mia.”  
   
   
Sam rimase senza parole. Non poteva crederci.  
   
“Un….un figlio….?” Chiese strozzato.  
  
   
Non poteva essere. Non aveva mai pensato seriamente all’idea di avere dei figli, e dopo Dean quell’idea era stata accantonata del tutto, senza rimpianti. Averne avrebbe  significato rinunciare a Dean e lui non….allora era tutto vero?  
   
“ Continui a dimenticartene, vero?” chiese Bobby. “Da quando Dean è morto,  hai continue crisi in cui in certi  momenti viaggi per quell’altra realtà e poi all’improvviso torni lucido, come adesso, e dobbiamo raccontarti di nuovo tutto. È molto penoso per noi riparlare sempre di Dean, credimi…comunque, che cosa posso fare per aiutarti?”  
   
   
Sam alzò lo sguardo con aria di sfida. “Accompagnarmi a casa. Le chiavi dell’impala le ho lasciate al mio fratello immaginario “  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
   
“Sam, non posso lasciarti qui nel bunker  da solo….…già è stato difficile convincere Amelia e i dottori dell’ospedale che volevi tornare qui….” Gli disse Bobby una volta tornati nel bunker . “Se dovessero tornarti una delle tue crisi…”  
   
“Ok ok Bobby……Ti….ti chiedo solo due minuti ok? Due minuti da solo. Ne ho bisogno” disse cominciando a incamminarsi nelle stanze e Bobby sospirò ma lo lasciò fare.  
   
   
   
Sam si diresse subito nella stanza di Dean e quando vi entrò, ebbe i brividi. Il copriletto del suo letto era diverso da quello che ricordava l’ultima volta…. Sul comodino c’erano due libri e una foto di Dean . Sul mobile dall’altro lato della stanza c’erano vecchie scartoffie……  
   
Apri gli armadi con rabbia. Non c’era più un vestito. Neanche uno. Solo la sua giacca di pelle.  
  
   
Ricordò di come Castiel disse a Dean che gliel’aveva conservata….  
   
   
Si sentiva confuso, smarrito, non riusciva a capire più niente. Quello non poteva essere il suo mondo.  
   
   
Crollò in ginocchio e si mise a piangere. In che razza di incubo era finito?  
   
   
  
  
    
    
    
    
    
  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, lo so...mi sono venuti i brividi a me che leggevo...fuguratevi a voi ç_ç non odiatemi xd


	23. Non c'è nessuna orchestra, è tutta un'illusione

  
   
  
_Questa è la storia di un uomo che percorre l’autostrada in senso inverso rispetto a quello di marcia. Alla radio, un giornalista spaventato getta l’allarme….”Un pazzo si è lanciato controamano”_  
_L’uomo che ascolta la radio esclama indignato: “Un pazzo soltanto? MA QUI SONO TUTTI PAZZI!_  
   
Questo è quello che pensa Sam, e che scrive sul suo diario.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 “ _Dean è sparito. Non riesco a trovare traccia di lui. Il mondo è impazzito…oppure sono io il pazzo contromano sull’autostrada.”_  
   
 Sam dovette interrompersi, perché nel mentre scattò la segreteria telefonica del cellulare che era dentro la sua stanza, dopo che l’aveva testardamente fatto squillare a vuoto.  
   
“Sam, questo è il mio quinto messaggio. Per favore alza quella cornetta, voglio solo sapere se stai bene..Solo ieri hai avuto un’ altra delle tue crisi. Non costringermi a chiamare Bobby”.  
  
   
Amelia. Sam sospirò, deciso a continuare a ignorarla. Sapeva che non avrebbe potuto farlo per sempre, a quanto pareva la maggior parte dei suoi vestiti erano rimasti a casa sua. Sarebbe dovuto tornare a prenderli e sarebbe stata dura da spiegare, ma era determinato a farlo. Quella non era la sua vita e non poteva fingere che lo fosse, ci aveva già provato una volta e non aveva funzionato. E cos’avrebbe pensato Dean? quella storia gli sembrava un terribile dejavu.  
  
Di nuovo Dean scomparso e di nuovo Amelia nella sua vita, ma questa volta era più determinato. Meno disperato di allora. Non si sarebbe lasciato sopraffare dalla disperazione.  
   
   
“Sam, vieni a mangiare, intanto che pensi in quali altri mille modi evitare la tua fidanzata” disse  Bobby in tono divertito.  
   
   
Sam posò penna e diario e si guardò nello specchio della camera. Aveva un aspetto orribile. Occhiaie profonde di chi non ha chiuso occhio tutta la notte. Occhi arrossati di pianto e capelli alla rinfusa. Sembrava un barbone. Perlomeno erano corti. Merito di Dean, e ancor più dimostrazione del fatto che Dean esisteva, non era una sua immaginazione, anche se ovviamente se avesse portato quella come prova, probabilmente Bobby gli avrebbe detto che glieli aveva tagliati lui stesso, o forse Amelia.  
  
   
“Sam, vuoi muovere il tuo culo e lasciare li quel benedetto diario prima che la pasta si fredda? Hai tutto il tempo per crogiolarti nel tuo antro da bel tenebroso. “ lo chiamò di nuovo Bobby.  
   
Sam sospirò e si avvio nel salone.  
   
  
   
“Guarda che serve a fare autocoscienza.” Gli disse.  
   
“ Ma piantala.Te e DEAN non avete proprio bisogno di sentirvi più in colpa di quanto non vi sentite sempre….”  
   
Bobby si fermò di colpo come se non credesse alle proprie parole. Sam lo guardava atterrito e….confuso? probabile….  
   
“Perdonami Sam, io…non so perché l’ho detto…” disse Bobby mortificato.  
   
“Va…va tutto bene, Bobby, pensiamo a mangiare adesso, ok?” disse Sam con la voce che gli tremava leggermente, prendendo posto a tavola subito seguito da Bobby.  
   
Un momento fa sembrava tutto normale, ma dopo pochi secondi Sam guardò il tavolo corrugando un poco le sopracciglia…  
   
“Bobby, siamo solo io e te a pranzo giusto?” chiese perplesso.  
   
“Ma certo, Sam, che domande fai?”  
   
“E…ehm …allora perché, hai apparecchiato per cinque ?”  
   
Bobby non sembrò capire le parole di Sam, lo guardò perplesso, poi guardò la tavola e dopo qualche secondo sbarrò gli occhi e apri leggermente la bocca come risvegliatosi da un sogno.  
  
   
“Oddio, non so cosa mi è preso” disse alzandosi cominciando a sparecchiare.  
   
“Bobby è tutto a posto, finiamo di mangiare prima…”  
   
“No…è inquietante ok? Lasciami sparecchiare, ci metto un minuto! “ disse Bobby togliendo le varie posate, bicchieri e piatti aggiuntivi.  
  
   
Sam ormai dimentico della pasta, lo segui in cucina mentre rimetteva a posto le sue cose.  
  
   
“Senti, ma come hai fatto a sbagliarti…voglio dire, da due a cinque ce ne vuole…”  
   
Bobby fece come se non l’avesse sentito.  
   
“Bobby” lo richiamò Sam. nel suo cuore sperava che Bobby ricordasse qualcosa della loro vita, della loro vecchia vita e sola.  
   
Bobby si sfregò le tempie “Io…. non…. Non lo so…cioè si che lo so, a casa dei miei amici siamo in cinque, sono abituato ad apparecchiare per quel numero e mi sono sbagliato…torna a mangiare, Sam”  
   
Sam decise di non insistere, ma non tornò al suo posto.  
   
“ Sembra che anche tu abbia dormito poco stanotte” disse Sam accorgendosi in quel momento delle sue profonde occhiaie.  
   
“Si…beh… Jodie….mi ha chiamato stanotte “ disse Bobby senza guardarlo.  
   
“Che cosa? “ chiese Sam stralunato. Questa non se l’aspettava proprio.  
   
Bobby sospirò. “ mi ha chiamato verso le tre di notte. Le ho detto “Jodie per l’amor di Dio, erano secoli che non ti facevi sentire, potevi aspettare almeno altre sei ore. “  
   
Sam trattenne una risatina. “E lei che ti ha detto?”  
   
“Era piuttosto nervosa, agitata, come se avesse fatto un brutto incubo. Ha cominciato a farfugliare nominando un qualcosa che secondo lei avrebbe perso. “  
   
Sam senti la pelle d’oca e chiese a Bobby di continuare.  
  
   
“ Beh, io gli ho detto che sicuramente qualunque cosa avesse perso l’avrebbe ritrovata e che niente poteva essere cosi urgente da non essere rimandata alla ricerca la mattina dopo, che doveva farsi solo qualche ora di sonno e il mattino seguente l’avrebbe ritrovata….”  
   
“ E poi?”  
   
“Poi credo di aver sentito dei singhiozzi “ disse Bobby vergognandosi un poco. “Mi sa che son stato un po’ insensibile … dopodiché mi ha ringraziato di averla ascoltata  e ha attaccato”  
   
“Bobby, ti ha detto che cosa aveva perso?”  
   
“No. È questa la cosa che non mi faceva prendere molto sul serio la questione…diceva che era un sesto senso…sentiva di aver perso qualcosa di importante, ma non sapeva cosa, solo che provava una grande tristezza “  
   
“ E perché questa cosa ti ha…ehm…impedito di dormire?” chiese Sam sperando di non suonare insensibile.  
   
“ Non lo so. Perché Jodie ha chiamato proprio me? Voglio dire, forse pensa che è colpa mia se ha perso questa cosa, altrimenti non mi avrebbe chiamato, e se è vero, cioè se è colpa mia veramente e lei adesso sta piangendo per colpa mia……”  
   
“Bobby, ma è assurdo” cercò di tranquillizzarlo Sam, ben sapendo che era tutto tranne che assurdo.  
   
“Forse è assurdo, ma ha chiamato ME e non qualcun altro, dopo secoli che non mi sente, per qualcosa che ha perso, e quindi qualunque cosa sia, forse c’entro qualcosa” disse Bobby esasperato battendo un pugno sul tavolo.  
   
Sam lo guardò.  
   
“ Pensi che sono pazzo vero?”  
   
“No, Bobby, sono io quello pazzo, ricordi?” cercò di sorridergli  Sam. “No, io penso che Jodie ha bisogno di te, in questo momento, Bobby. Vai da lei. Io…me la caverò”  
   
“Non posso lasciarti da solo, lo sai, Sam.”  
   
“ Bobby, sai che puoi farlo e c’è qualcun altro che ha bisogno di te adesso più di me, ma prima dimmi dove si trova Cas. Voglio parlarci. ” rispose Sam e fortunatamente qualcosa nel suo sguardo convinse Bobby ad andare.  
   
  
   
   
   
   
Sam arrivò all’ospedale psichiatrico dove si trovava Castiel.  Perché si trovasse li era un mistero, ammesso che una sola cosa avesse un senso in quella realtà dove si era ritrovato.  
   
Era tutto molto cupo e deprimente. Ricordò di quando Dean stesso gli disse che odiava i posti come quello…. Aveva ragione.  
   
Si fece strada tra i vari pazienti con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e con l’aria assente  e sperò con tutto il cuore che Castiel non fosse ridotto in quel modo. Aveva bisogno che fosse lucido, era la sua unica speranza…senza di lui era davvero solo.  
   
   
Non ci mise molto ad individuarlo…intravide la sua sagoma seduta a un tavolino sorseggiando quello che sembrava essere tè…già dalla postura non sembrava versare in condizioni incoraggianti, ma Sam non voleva comunque arrendersi senza prima provare.  
  
   
   
“Cas” lo chiamò Sam sperando che lo riconoscesse.  
   
Castiel si voltò e lo guardò come risvegliandosi da un sogno. “Sam.”  
   
La tazza che teneva in mano cadde a terra rovesciando tutto il tè sul pavimento.  
   
“Sono un vero disastro. Combino meno danni da angelo” disse Castiel a mò di scusa.  
   
Quella frase era incoraggiante, pensò Sam…che ricordasse che era tornato un angelo prima di… adesso?  
   
“Mi dispiace, è colpa mia, se non ti avessi spaventato….” Disse Sam, raccogliendo la tazza.  
   
“Non preoccuparti, tanto faceva schifo “ disse Castiel con un sorrisino ironico.  
   
Sam lo guardò. “Cas, tu come stai?”  
   
“ Come se mi avessero rivoltato come un calzino, dicendomi che lo fanno per il mio bene”  
   
Sam lo guardò dispiaciuto. Probabilmente lo avevano imbottito di tranquillanti per farlo restare calmo.  
   
“Solo che…non riesco a capire…se è per il mio bene, come mai mi sento cosi male?” disse Castiel con la voce rotta e le lacrime agli occhi.  
   
Sam non potè resistere allo struggimento che lesse nei suoi occhi e nella sua voce, e quindi abbracciò l’amico cercando di donargli un po’ di conforto.  
   
“Non avevi detto che abbracciarci fosse imbarazzante?” chiese Castiel cercando di scherzare.  
   
“bah….stronzate …” rispose Sam. A volte capitavano cose in cui ti rendevi proprio conto di come suonassero stupide e come perdessero di significato cose dette secoli prima, nel momento in cui eventi davvero tragici ti sovrastavano.  
  
   
   
   
   
“ Ricordo ancora tutto, sai? È questa la parte peggiore. E questo dimostrerebbe che è accaduto realmente, ma avevo letto tempo fa in un libro, che ricordiamo solo quello che non è mai accaduto. “ disse Castiel dopo che si furono seduti a parlare al tavolino.  
   
“ Non sapevo che leggessi” disse Sam al contempo triste e sorpreso.  
   
“ Me l’ha regalato Crowley. Disse che era uno di quei tipici libri un po’ nerd che sicuramente mi sarebbero potuti piacere. È stato nel periodo in cui noi… “ disse Castiel.  
   
Sam non disse niente. Non pensava che  Crowley fosse tipo da regalare libri, ma era contento che castiel lo ricordasse.  
   
“Quindi la faccenda è un po’ complicata, se dovessi dar retta a quel libro, ricordiamo solo quello che non è mai accaduto… ma se fosse cosi ricorderei  di una frase che di fatto non avrei mai letto, visto che non è mai successo che Crowley è diventato buono e tantomeno mi ha comprato un libro, e quindi non dovrei conoscerla” disse Castiel cercando di venire a capo di quel rompicapo.   
  
“ Vorrei aiutarti…” disse Sam, sincero.  
   
“Me? Ti sei visto allo specchio, Sam? Sei tu quello che ha urgente bisogno di un aiuto…. Hai l’aria di uno che ha un urgente bisogno di venire ricoverato in un ospedale psichiatrico” sorrise Castiel.  
   
“ Cas, ti prometto che ti tirerò fuori di qui. Devi fidarti di me. Ne verremo fuori entrambi.”  
   
“ Si? E come pensi di farlo? Dean è sparito, Crowley  pure, Bobby non ricorda niente di noi, e a quanto pare tu hai una ex possessiva e invadente che è tornata a farsi viva e che vuole monitorarti continuamente. Non possiamo fare affidamento su nessuno, e io sono bloccato qui.”  
   
“Ecco, appunto…perché sei qui, Cas? Perché solo tu e io no ?” cercò di indagare Sam.  
   
   
“Beh, ho fatto un po’ di domande e mi hanno detto che c’eri anche te fino a poco tempo fa…poi ti hanno dimesso quando hai cominciato a dare segni di miglioramento… ma non hanno voluto darmi né il numero della tua stanza né la tua cartella clinica…”  
   
“Tutto questo è molto sospetto…ma forse non volendo mi hai dato un’idea….ti ringrazio!” disse Sam.  
 “ Davvero? Questo si che è una sorpresa..mi sembra di avere la testa cosi confusa che già solo riuscire a dare un’idea a qualcuno mi sembra una cosa stupefacente.  
  
   
“Cas, io adesso devo proprio andare, ma tornerò presto, ok? E ti scongiuro, non buttarti giù per niente al mondo, non lasciarti convincere da nessuno delle balle che ti racconteranno e ricordati sempre chi sei, ok?”  
   
Cas lo guardò. “Deve essere difficile per te senza Dean.”  
   
Sam lo guardò e si morse il labbro decidendo di non rispondere. “Ci vediamo presto Cas.”  
   
  
   
   
Sam fece per uscire al più presto da quell’edificio.. aveva bisogno d’aria, ma un rumore proveniente da un’altra stanza lo fermò. Non aveva davvero ragione per farlo, ma decise di guardare comunque, andando aldilà di qualsiasi logica…entrò e vide un piccolo sgabuzzino e una ragazzina di all’incirca dieci o dodici anni con dei codini rossi che frugava affannosamente tra alcune scartoffie.  
   
“Ehi” le disse Sam.  
   
La ragazzina lasciò tutto come se scottasse e si girò terrorizzata a guardare Sam. aveva degli occhi di un verde forte e antico come uno smeraldo, e chiari come l’innocenza dei bambini che calpestavano l’erba per giocare nel parco.  
   
“Che cosa fai? Non dovresti essere qui” disse Sam, pensando che tuttavia poteva essere la figlia di uno dei personali dell’ospedale.  
   
La ragazzina lo guardò con gli occhioni tristi e mortificati. Sembrava volergli dire qualcosa….ma fu solo un momento, e poi scappò a perdifiato uscendo dalla finestra con l’agilità di una gazzella.  
   
Sam cercò di fermarla ma non fece in tempo, e affacciandosi alla finestra senti la scia del profumo che aveva lasciato. Sapeva di cose antiche. Quel profumo gli riaccendeva sensazioni profonde, ma non sembravano appartenere a quella vita, a quel mondo.  
   
Forse si era sbagliato. forse quella ragazzina non voleva dirgli proprio niente e si era solo spaventata a vedersi beccare mentre cercava di rubare qualcosa…  
   
Ma che cosa aveva mai da rubare in quel maledetto ospedale?  
   
   
Al diavolo…aveva già tanti problemi…non poteva permettersi di  aggiungersene altri.  
   
   
  
   
   
   
   
   
“è tutta un’illusione” disse Dean allegro, sporgendo la testa da dietro le tende di un sipario.  
   
“Non c’è nessuna orchestra…eppure non è forse questo il suono di un clarinetto?” chiese Dean  accompagnato proprio da quel suono.  
   
“Dean!” disse Sam, accorgendosi di trovarsi seduto  all’interno di un teatro buio.  
   
“Non c’è nessuna orchestra….è solo una registrazione! Tutta un’illusione” disse Dean con un sorrisetto maligno.  
  
   
“Dean, aspetta!” disse Sam cercando di raggiungerlo.  
  
   
“Non riuscirai a salvarlo, Sam” disse una voce femminile.  
   
“Jessica! Non può essere! Tu sei morta!” disse Sam vedendo Jessica a poca distanza che impugnava una freccia.  
   
“Ti confondi, Sam,è Dean quello che è stato ucciso” disse Jessica prima di lanciare la freccia.  
   
“NO!”  
  
   
La freccia aveva trafitto Dean in pieno petto, che era crollato a terra.  
   
“Dean” disse Sam prendendolo tra le braccia. “Resisti, ora cerco aiuto e….”  
   
“ Sam….. non piangere….è tutto registrato…non c’è nessuna orchestra…è tutta un’illusione….”  
   
“ Ti prego, non morire” disse Sam piangendo.  
  
   
   
“Deaaaaaaaaaan!”  urlò Sam svegliandosi.  
   
“Un sogno. Soltanto un sogno”… disse Sam a sé stesso mettendosi le mani nei capelli.  
   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi voglio solo dire che ogni volta che leggo questo capitolo, in particolare il dialogo tra Sam e Bobby e alcune farsi di Castiel e Sam,per non parlare del sogno, mi commuovo sempre....è straziante anche per me xd
> 
> Ora, alcune precisazioni....
> 
> Il libro: La frase ricordiamo solo quello che non è mai accaduto - è di Carlos ruiz Zafon . Si intitola Marina.
> 
> Quel libro ce l'ho anch'io. Bello, anche se non è il mio genere!
> 
> Penso che voi tutti sappiate cosa pensa di aver perso Jodie, vero?
> 
> La frase che Sam ricorda che Dean ha detto sull'ospedale è vera!
> 
> Chissà che idea avrà dato Crowley a Sam?
> 
> E quella ragazzina c'entrerà qualcosa??


	24. Amore e morte

 

Sam passò tutta la giornata seguente a fare ricerche sulla sua vita, o almeno sulla sua vita in quella sottospecie di realtà alternativa cui si era ritrovato. Rovistò da cima a fondo il bunker alla ricerca di foto, scontrini che testimoniassero il passaggio da un motel all’altro….voleva ricostruire tutto quello che aveva fatto apparentemente in quella strana realtà…se non vi avesse trovato nulla, era la PROVA che cercava, che quello era un mondo fittizio, che era vittima di un Jinn. In quel caso Dean e gli altri, quelli del mondo REALE, avrebbero fatto di tutto per riportarlo indietro. E poi c’era l’altra prova. Quella più importante.  
  
Suonò il campanello. Era Amelia. Bene. Era puntuale.  
  
   
“Grazie di essere venuta” disse Sam, aprendole la porta, cercando di non guardarle il ventre. Non era reale, non era reale. Doveva metterselo bene in testa.  
   
“ Sono contenta che mi hai chiamato e che finalmente sei diventato ragionevole, Sam” disse Amelia accomodandosi sul divano.  
   
Sam cercò di fare il possibile per non innervosirsi.  
   
“ Amelia, ti ho chiamato per parlare…di NOSTRA figlia” disse Sam, tenendo lo sguardo basso.  
   
Amelia cominciò a diventare nervosa. “Sam, non mi starai lasciando, vero? Non puoi farmi questo, di nuovo mentre sono…”  
   
“Amelia, ti prego, ASCOLTAMI.  Ieri sera prima di tornare qui, sono stato a casa tua.”  
   
Amelia sbarrò gli occhi. Questo proprio non se l’aspettava.  
   
“Come…come….” Balbettò.  
   
“Facciamo questo da anni “ disse Sam parlando al plurale, senza badarci, per poi sentirsi riaffiorare le lacrime agli occhi appena si rese conto di aver pensato a Dean, ma cercò di respingerle “ Non dovresti essere tanto sorpresa che sono riuscito a intrufolarmi a casa tua, mentre non c’eri, per prendere… QUESTE” disse mostrando quelle che sembravano delle ecografie.  
   
Amelia le guardò esterrefatta prima di rendersi conto di cosa si trattavano e guardarlo con uno sguardo furioso e con gli occhi lucidi.  
   
“Tu…ti rendi conto di cosa hai fatto? Ti sei intrufolato a casa mia…”  
   
“credevo fosse casa NOSTRA” la interruppe Sam.  
   
“ Di nascosto come un ladro, rubando le ecografie di NOSTRA figlia. Tu sei malato, Sam, avrai una denuncia per questo.”  
   
“Ma davvero? Ho bisogno del permesso per prendere le ecografie di mia figlia? Allora chiamiamola insieme la polizia…cosi magari a loro riuscirai a spiegare chi ti ha rilasciato queste ecografie, sempre se sono delle ecografie vere, perché ho i miei dubbi”  
   
“Tu sei pazzo” disse Amelia alzandosi.  
   
“Il dottore, Amelia, il dottore. Ho fatto delle ricerche e non esiste nessun dottor Joseph Christopher  Brown residente a Illinois che può averti rilasciato queste ecografie, quindi mi sapresti spiegare perché c’è il suo nome su quel foglio?”  
   
Amelia non disse niente, ammutolita.  
   
“Non sai che dire, bene…”  
   
“Ti rendi conto che se è come stai dicendo adesso, il medico che mi ha visitato ha dato un nome falso? Dovremo sporgere denuncia “ disse arrabbiata.  
   
“che cosa? Oh no, sono io che denuncerò te per aver inventato una gravidanza fasulla.”  
   
Amelia gli diede uno schiaffo.  
“ **Guarda!**  Sono incinta! Guardala! Se non vuoi questo figlio, puoi anche dirlo, lo crescerò da sola! “  
   
“figlio? Credevo fosse una bambina” disse Sam sarcastico “E poi scusa se te lo dico, Amelia, ma per sapere già il sesso, dovresti essere già di cinque mesi, e non sarebbe cosi piccola la tua pancia…”  
   
“Come puoi farmi questo, Sam? TU LO VOLEVI. Mi hai scongiurato di darti questo bambino…questa bambina” disse Amelia gridando.  
  
   
   
“Ehi, che cosa sta succedendo qui?” disse Bobby attirato dalle grida.  
   
“ BASTA CON QUESTA COMMEDIA. È la prova che è tutta una farsa. Io non ti avrei mai chiesto un figlio dopo la morte di Dean, sarei stato troppo disperato per chiedere una cosa del genere! !” disse Sam rabbrividendo a parlare per la prima volta ad alta voce di quell’argomento.  
   
 “Ehi Sam, vacci piano ok? Ricordati che è incinta ” intervenne Bobby  preoccupandosi dello stato di Amelia.  
   
Amelia si asciugò gli occhi. “Non preoccuparti, Bobby, sto andando via.”  
   
  
   
“Dovevo saperlo di non poter competere con Dean, Sam…ci ho provato, ma per te non era mai abbastanza, vero? Nessuno può mai eguagliare Dean nel tuo cuore” gli disse amareggiata e un po’ triste , prima di andarsene via portando le ecografie con sé.  
  
   
Sam la guardò andare via e disse piano : “Sembrava…sembrava che parlasse come se recitasse.”  
   
“Buon dio, Sam, come puoi dire una cosa del genere, l’hai vista no? Aveva il cuore a pezzi per la miseria. Non potevi andarci più leggero?”  
   
“Bobby, mi ha mentito. Il dottore che gli avrebbe rilasciato le ecografie di nostro figlio non è mai esistito. Questo vuol dire che può avermi mentito anche su tutta la gravidanza, ti rendi conto?”  
   
Bobby rimase interdetto per un momento.  
   
“Sono sicuro che c’è un’altra spiegazione. Vi hanno ingannato…chiunque sia, ha dato un nome falso….non puoi pensare che…”  
   
“No, Bobby, lo so. Credi che non lo saprei se stessi per diventare padre?”  
   
“Diosanto Sam, sono MESI che vivi fuori dalla realtà e non la distingui più dal sogno”  
   
“ Dean non è un sogno, Bobby. Ci hanno fatto qualcosa per cui ci hanno fatto finire in questa realtà parallela in cui Dean è morto poco dopo quell’orribile patto, ma le cose non sono andate in questo modo, lo sai anche tu e se la smettessi di dare ascolto alla tua parte razionale e ascoltassi il tuo cuore, te ne renderesti conto” disse affannosamente Sam mentre per tutto il discorso Bobby scuoteva energicamente la testa.  
  
   
“ADESSO BASTA. Ho sempre saputo del tuo rapporto un po’ morboso con Dean, ma non avrei mai creduto che arrivassi a questo punto, Sam…perdere completamente di vista la realtà…senza contare la parte morale della questione…”  
   
“Bobby…”  
   
“NO. Io lo so, Sam! lo so…durante i tuoi sali e scendi con le tue crisi, i tuoi sbalzi tra un mondo e un altro, una realtà e un’altra… ti sentivo delirare e certi discorsi che ti sentivo fare…… dimmi solo quando è iniziata…quando hai cominciato a innamorarti di tuo fratello? È successo solo in quella realtà che non esiste o anche prima? Lui lo sapeva? C’è mai stato qualcosa tra voi due? “  
   
“Bobby…”  
   
“Ti ho sentito sai, di notte, che continuavi a mormorare il suo nome dicendogli che lo amavi. Diosanto hai completamente perso la testa, Sam.”  
   
Sam non disse niente e abbassò lo sguardo.  
   
“ Tu e Dean…insomma,  ti rendi conto che è sbagliato, vero?” chiese, guardandolo con gli occhi sbarrati.  
   
“Si, ma non sembrava sbagliato quando lo facevamo noi” disse Sam alzando lo sguardo.  
   
“E sentiamo, io che cosa pensavo di questo eh? Intendo in quella  realtà” disse Bobby beffardo.  
   
“Tu…per un mese non ci hai più parlato…. …”  
   
Bobby fischiò. “Però…abbastanza realistico come mio comportamento……anche se un po’ poco .  
E poi?” lo incitò girando in tondo  
   
“Hai…hai cambiato idea” disse Sam.  
   
“Ma davvero” disse Bobby ridacchiando. “E perché lo avrei fatto?”  
   
“Perché….ci trovavamo in fin di vita” disse Sam a fatica.  
   
Bobby restò in silenzio, sorpreso.  
  
   
“ Ti ho telefonato mentre stavamo congelando in una grotta….tu sei accorso subito e ci hai portato dritti in ospedale.  E da quel momento….da quando hai rischiato di perderci… diciamo che ci hai perdonati.”  
   
   
Bobby sembrava toccato da quelle parole e Sam sapeva che stava ragionando su quella possibile evenienza, chiedendosi se si sarebbe comportato allo stesso modo.  
   
Approfittando di quella debolezza, Sam continuò: “Quando eri in ospedale con noi… Dean ti ha detto che avevi promesso che non ci avresti mai abbandonati , e invece sei sparito per un fottuto mese. “  
   
“Tipico di dean…far leva sul senso di colpa” disse Bobby ridacchiando.  
   
“Ti ha chiesto di promettere che non lo avresti più rifatto , che avevamo bisogno di te, perché non avevamo più nessuno.”  
   
Bobby aveva gli occhi lucidi , e Sam si avvicinò di più a lui: “Vuoi sapere cosa gli hai risposto?”  
   
“No” disse Bobby,  ma Sam sapeva che la risposta era si, e gliela disse: “Gli hai risposto * perdonatemi se non ci sono stato, non vi lascerò mai più*  
  
   
Bobby stava lottando per trattenere le lacrime, e Sam disse ancora : “Hai aggiunto anche: *come avete fatto voi due idioti a sopravvivere senza di me, quando mi trovavo all’inferno?*”  
   
Bobby alzò lo sguardo  e senti delle calde lacrime inondargli le guance.  
 “N-non so che mi sta succedendo…sto piangendo per un sogno, una fantasia….vattene via, Sam.”  
   
Ma Sam non se ne andò. Gli sembrava incoraggiante che lo avesse definito sogno, e non incubo. Lo abbracciò da dietro teneramente e gli disse : “Quando Jodie ti disse che aspettava un figlio tuo, ti disse anche che non ti stava chiedendo niente, che voleva solo informarti…tu non l’hai lasciata finire di parlare, e l’hai baciata. ”  
   
“Non è vero” disse Bobby scuotendo la testa.  
   
“Ci dicesti che l’avresti chiamata Desy, che era un tributo a noi due cretini, anche se non lo meritavamo… e quando ti siamo cascati con le braccia al collo commossi, hai esclamato burbero: “Insomma, quanti piagnistei per un nome.”  
   
Bobby si liberò dall’abbraccio. “Adesso basta, non ho più intenzione di ascoltare queste fantasie.”  
   
“Dentro di te sai che non è una fantasia, Bobby…. L’altro giorno hai apparecchiato per cinque, dentro di te ancora ricordavi del nostro pranzo.”  
   
“Ancora con questa storia? Ti ho già detto che i miei amici…”  
   
“ La smetto solo se mi dici dove abitano questi tuoi fantomatici amici e soprattutto perché non sei li con loro adesso, e non dirmi che devi occuparti di me perché non la bevo.”  
   
Bobby si fermò senza sapere cosa dire. “ Io….io….non…”  
   
“Non lo sai, vero? Non ne hai la più pallida ragione, come immaginavo. Bobby ti hanno instillato dei ricordi fasulli ma hanno dimenticato i dettagli!”  
   
“ Basta! Non coinvolgerai anche me nella tua follia! Io non te lo permetterò! ”  
   
“Ti scongiuro, Bobby, prova a pensare a come ti sei sentito quando Jodie ti aveva chiamato dicendo che aveva perso qualcosa. È la vostra bambina, Bobby. Anche tu lo senti dentro di te, nessuna manipolazione artificiale può cancellare l’amore che avevate per vostra….”  
   
“BASTA BASTA!” Bobby sembrava ancora scosso ma determinato più che mai a non voler ascoltare altro.  
  
   
“Io ho cercato di fare del mio meglio, Bobby, ma il resto puoi farlo solo tu. Questo” disse scrivendo su un biglietto “ è il luogo dove ci hai trovati tu quando eravamo in fin di vita. So che rifletterai sulle mie parole, e quando sarai pronto, vacci. Ho fiducia in te, Bobby.”  
  
   
Bobby guardò quel bigliettino che Sam aveva lasciato sul tavolo, come se fosse un oggetto incandescente.  
  
   
“ Dove stai andando?” gli chiese.  
   
“Ho un appuntamento con un medico dell’ospedale dove è rinchiuso Castiel. Voglio che mi dia una verifica su quelle ecografie.”  
   
“Allora non avresti dovuto lasciare che Amelia le prendesse” disse Bobby contrariato.  
   
“Mi credi tanto stupido? Dopo anni che mi conosci dovresti sapere con chi hai a che fare…me ne sono tenute due di nascosto” disse sfilandole da un armadio.  
   
Bobby era al contempo esterrefatto e ammirato.  
   
“TU,  sei un vero mascalzone, lo sai?” disse indicandolo con un dito ridendo.  
   
Sam sorrise e lo abbracciò di nuovo.  
   
“Vorrei tanto che la tua realtà fosse vera , Sam. lo vorrei proprio tanto. Ho visto che hai creato un sogno alternativo anche per me, e sembra un bel sogno” gli disse Bobby ancora abbracciato a Sam.  
   
“Non è un sogno, Bobby, è una fantastica realtà….e ben presto te ne accorgerai anche tu” disse sorridendo e sciogliendo l’abbraccio.  
  
   
“Mi raccomando, Bobby, ricordati che hai promesso che non ci avresti più abbandonati” disse Sam sulla porta. Pensava che insistere su quel punto facendo leva sull’istinto paterno che Bobby aveva per loro, era di grande aiuto per costringerlo a lasciar spazio al cuore e cosi sarebbe stato più facile per lui credergli, e cominciare a ricordare….  
   
   
   
   
*   
Sam prima di dirigersi all’ospedale psichiatrico, aveva ancora un po’ di tempo….quindi decise di fare una passeggiata al parco per distrarsi un po’….aveva i nervi a fior di pelle, quando delle voci concitate di ragazzini lo distrassero.  
 Si fermò.  
  
 Un gruppo di bambini stava dando fastidio a un gattino stuzzicandolo con un bastoncino.  
 Non gli stavano facendo del male ma il gattino era chiaramente terrorizzato.  
  
 “Piccoli teppistelli, ora vedranno” pensò Sam pensando di raggiungerli e cantargliene quattro, ma si bloccò alla vista di due di loro che venivano spintonati da una specie di forza invisibile che li fece cadere a terra, e che soffiò via il berretto al terzo ragazzino.  
  
Gli ultimi due che completavano il cerchio furono attirati per le caviglia e caddero a terra facendo un gran rumore, sul fango dell’aiuola vicino, sporcandosi tutti.  A quel punto tutti e cinque i ragazzini scapparono via spaventati dandosela a gambe.  
   
Sam era certo di trovarsi a contatto con qualcosa di soprannaturale….forse un fantasma? All’improvviso vide comparire nell’esatto punto della “forza misteriosa”, la ragazzina che aveva visto all’ospedale psichiatrico soltanto ieri.  
   
“Oh…povero gattino “ la senti mormorare Sam. “devi essere affamato. Ecco, prendi”  
   
Si chinò sul gattino e gli diede del prosciutto, accarezzandolo dolcemente. Il gattino fece le fusa contento. Il perché si portasse nelle tasche del prosciutto,  era per Sam un vero mistero, e stava per avvicinarsi a lei e fargli qualche domanda, ma fece appena in tempo a incrociare il suo sguardo, quando la ragazzina si accorse di lui, che spari, come era apparsa.  
   
   
Perfetto. Ci mancavano solo i fantasmi a completare quella situazione disastrosa.  
   
Già, ma era già un fantasma ieri quando la incontrò all’ospedale, oppure lo è diventata dopo?  
   
E soprattutto, come poteva occuparsi di questo, quando aveva problemi più grossi cui preoccuparsi?  
   
Quella ragazzina c’entrava forse qualcosa in tutta questa faccenda?  
   
Beh, almeno non sembrava cattiva….ha fatto scappare quei cinque teppistelli….  
   
Ti rendi conto? Non sei stato capace di difendere un gattino da cinque bambinelli arroganti, l’ha fatto un fantasma al posto tuo…vergognati….  
  
   
Erano tutti pensieri che affollavano la mente di Sam mentre faceva per dirigersi finalmente all’ospedale, venendo a capo del fatto che la passeggiata al parco era stata tutt’altro che rilassante.  
   
   
*   
“Quindi….la tua ex si è inventata una gravidanza, hai scioccato Bobby con la storia delle vite precedenti, hai incontrato un fantasma…. Io sono bloccato qui…. C’è altro?”  
   
“Non è divertente, Castiel…anzi è un vero disastro. Sospetto che siamo stati colpiti da un Jjinn” disse Sam affranto, cercando di trovare un po’ di conforto nel caffè bollente.  
   
“Se fosse cosi, tra poco tempo finirà di succhiarci la linfa vitale e porrà fine alle nostre sofferenze” disse Castiel bevendo il suo terzo caffè  
   
“ **Non è divertente**. E poi da quand’è che sei diventato un drogato di caffè? Tu lo odii” disse Sam confuso.  
   
“In QUESTA vita lo sono. In questa vita sono anche pazzo, quindi posso permettermi di drogarmi anche di caffè” disse Castiel puntando di nuovo il distributore.  
  
   
“Cas, aspetta” disse Sam, trattenendolo per un braccio. “Ho bisogno che mi resti lucido. Hai promesso che mi avresti aiutato, ricordi?” aveva lo sguardo implorante.  
   
“Sam…mi dispiace…io ho finito di lottare e dovresti farlo anche tu…a che serve lottare? Anche se fosse che un Jjinn ci ha intrappolati, che possiamo fare? Possiamo stare solo a speranza che ci tirino fuori…e non lo hanno ancora fatto…forse non possono farlo, o forse siamo noi a sbagliare ed è vero quello che dicono Bobby e tutti gli altri, ci siamo davvero inventati tutti e tutto…..”  
   
“Non puoi parlare sul serio, non puoi davvero dirmi che ti stai arrendendo….”  
   
“Comincio a ricordare, sai Sam? ricordo momenti della mia vita, che sono diversi da quelli che ho avuto finora…non so se sono veri o falsi, ma ricordo i mesi passati qui dentro, ricordo che c’eri anche te, ricordo quando ti hanno rilasciato, ricordo che dicevano che sembravi stare bene, e che poi hai avuto una ricaduta, inaspettatamente…ricordo che volevano riportarti qui, ma che bobby ha interceduto per te: dopo Dean, disse, eri l’unico che gli era rimasto…”  
   
Sam si senti sorpreso lui per primo quando diede quello schiaffo a Castiel, Ma sentirlo nominare Dean in quel modo, era stato davvero troppo.  
   
“Non posso credere che vuoi abbandonare Dean dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per te” gli gridò.  
   
Castiel si toccò la guancia, sembrava provare un po’ di vergogna e  sembrava un po’ meno in trance di prima. Sam gli tirò rabbiosamente addosso il libro che teneva all’interno della giacca e  che si era portato appresso.  
  
   
Castiel guardò Sam e il libro, spaventato, mentre degli inservienti , avevano assistito alla scena, e accorrevano per buttare Sam fuori dall’edificio.  
  
 “Tra le altre cose, ero venuto a portarti quel libro. L’ho trovato nella tua stanza…non sono ancora riusciti a cancellarlo, forse non ne hanno avuto il tempo , o forse pensavano che non era importante….e considerato il tuo comportamento di oggi,   **forse hanno ragione** ” riusci a gridargli Sam,  prima che lo buttassero fuori.  
   
   
  
   
Castiel accarezzò la copertina del libro che gli aveva portato Sam. Era il libro “Marina”. Era incredibile. Era ancora li. Era la testimonianza REALE della loro vera vita.  
   
Castiel lesse nell’interno pagina “A quel cretino di un ex angelo timorato di Dio. Con odio. Crowley”  
 Sorrise.  
Era la dedica più dolce che avesse mai letto, interpretando bene il linguaggio di Crowley. Come poteva essere che se lo stava dimenticando?  
   
E Sam gliel’aveva portato. L’aveva fatto per lui.  
   
E lui era….era  uno stupido. Chissà come si era sentito ferito Sam, a sentire quei discorsi….  
   
  
   
Sam si fidava di lui, gli aveva chiesto di non lasciarlo solo e lui quasi si era fatto beffe delle sue speranze, aveva tradito la sua fiducia…..  
   
Era per questo che adesso doveva fare qualcosa per rimediare…  
   
   
   
*   
Erano ormai le 18:00 del pomeriggio quando Sam stava ritornando a piedi al bunker. Da quando era sparito Dean, erano sparite pure le chiavi dell’impala e quindi addio comodità…per fortuna l’ospedale non era molto lontano e servendosi di un taxi, riusciva poi a farsi un pezzetto di strada da solo fino a casa, visto che nessuno doveva sapere dell’esistenza della loro base segreta.   
   
Si chiese se avesse fatto bene a lasciare le maledette ecografie in quel dannato ospedale. Forse erano tutti d’accordo. Era tutta una gigantesca cospirazione. Non avrebbe dovuto lasciare Castiel in quel luogo da solo. A cosa pensava?  
  
   
A Dean naturalmente. Era ossessionato dal suo ricordo e dal desiderio struggente di riaverlo con sé, che perfino il fatto di sapere il loro amico in quel posto da pazzi, abbandonato a sé stesso, era passato in secondo piano. E l’aveva anche strapazzato! Con tutto quello che stava già passando. Che razza di egoista all’ultimo stadio era?  
  
   
Se davvero Castiel si stava arrendendo, era di certo colpa di quel luogo…forse lo stavano imbottendo di medicine…giurò a sé stesso che l’indomani avrebbe fatto di tutto per portarlo fuori  da quel luogo orribile, e una volta fuori l’avrebbe costretto a ricordare, che lo volesse o no…  
  
 Si chiese se fosse stata una mossa furba gettargli quel libro ….chissà se l’aveva fatto tornare in sé o l’aveva semplicemente buttato…  
   
Mentre era perso in tutti quei discorsi , si accorse che malgrado fossero solo le diciotto,era già piuttosto buio…e stava piovendo.  
   
  
   
 La ragazzina che stava passando con lo skate però, non sembrò farci molto caso e  rischiò seriamente di farsi prendere sotto da una macchina, se non fosse stato per Sam, che la sollevò di peso da dietro, impedendole di proseguire ed evitando per un soffio una tragedia.  
Nel momento dell’atto di sollevarla però, ebbe dei lampi accecanti nella testa in cui gli sembrò di sentire suoni e risate di una bambina.  
   
   
Vide una bambina di circa cinque anni che giocava su un letto matrimoniale…  
indossava  un vestito svolazzante viola e abbracciava una donna seduta anch’essa sul letto con indosso un vestito da sposa…gli sistemò bene il velo …di lei  però non si vedeva il viso e le diceva  
“Sei stupenda xxxx “  
 e Sam avrebbe voluto che l’audio fosse un po’ più chiaro, perché non riusci proprio a sentire il nome, e avrebbe voluto, perché qualcosa gli diceva che era importante…  
   
  
   
La macchina gli suonò dietro e un omuncolo nerboruto gridò rivolto alla bambina: “Ehi ma che cavolo ci fai in mezzo alla strada.”  
   
La bambina seppur spaventata gli gridò di rimando: “Non hai neanche rallentato, idiota” ma ormai l’uomo era già passato.  
   
Sam riscosso da quel torpore,  la guardò esterrefatto. Era la bambina – fantasma di quel pomeriggio. O forse no? Possibile che fosse un’allucinazione, quella di quel pomeriggio?  
  
   
Non seppe che dire. La bambina recuperò lo skate dicendo: “Sembra di fare surf…..altro che skate….Se solo smettesse di piovere…”  
   
“Non può piovere per sempre” rispose Sam come recitando un copione imparato a memoria….  
   
  
   
La bambina gli rivolse un sorriso di furbizia, come se avesse intuito che lui aveva capito, e sgattaiolò in un vicolo buio…dopo pochi istanti era sparita.  
   
Sam rimase li senza dire o fare niente. Era consapevole che non sarebbe servito a nulla inseguirla, perché era già sparita di nuovo.  
  
   
Quella bambina aveva recitato alla perfezione la scena de “il corvo” , quella dove Eric Draven aveva salvato la piccola Sarah, che aveva rischiato di essere investita proprio come quella ragazzina ora…  
   
Aveva perfino detto le stesse battute… e anche i flashback improvvisi sembravano gli stessi….solo che, Sam lo sapeva, quelli non erano ricordi falsi, erano veri….ma era come se non appartenessero davvero a lui, non proprio….  
  
   
Pensò a quel film…il Corvo…e con nostalgia ricordò le serate passate con Dean quand’erano piccoli, a guardarlo e riguardarlo…milioni e milioni di volte…era il loro film preferito…  
   
   
  
Sam tornò con la mente a quei ricordi…   
Era una di quelle solite sere passate a riguardare quel film, lui  aveva dieci anni e Dean quattordici.  
Sam  era accoccolato contro Dean e guardava rapito il film sul divano con suo fratello.  
   
  
   
“Vorrei avere un amore cosi un giorno” diceva Sam a un Dean che cercava di non farsi vedere, commosso, dal suo fratellino minore alla scena di Eric e Shelly che si baciavano sulla tomba di lei.  
   
“ Sammy, te lo dirò una volta sola….se finisci ammazzato per una femmina, uccido te e lei” gli disse tra il serio e il faceto.  
   
“Ma non potrai, perché sarò già morto” rispose Sam divertito.  
   
“Ti faccio resuscitare e poi ti uccido di nuovo” rispose Dean, dando un bacino sulla testa al fratellino e abbracciandolo più forte. Sam si rese conto adesso, che quella volta Dean era davvero spaventato all’idea di poterlo perdere in un modo come quello, e Sam non lo aveva capito semplicemente;  Dean era sempre stato maledettamente bravo a cercare di camuffare le sue ansie per non far preoccupare gli altri.  
   
   
Vorrei avere un amore cosi un giorno….si può dire che il suo desiderio era stato realizzato…lui e Dean si erano sacrificati un milione di volte per l’altro…. Dean stesso era andato all’inferno per lui…. Pensò con struggimento.  
   
 Ma come faceva quella ragazzina a sapere di quel film?  
   
   
Tornò a casa stremato, e sprofondò in un sonno profondo , e sognò ancora Dean….  
     
   
*   
“Dobbiamo smetterla di incontrarci cosi, Sam” disse Dean raggiante.  
   
Sam lo guardò stranito. Era di nuovo nel maledetto teatro buio.  
   
“Ti ho mai raccontato quella del comico condannato a morte , che chiede al giudice di poter raccontare una barzelletta prima di venir ucciso? Il giudice acconsente  e allora il comico declama: “ sapete qual è il colmo per un boia? Non riuscire ad ammazzare il tempo. A quel punto il boia lo uccide.  **Lentamente**. “ continuò Dean con un sorriso crudele.  
   
Dietro Dean c’era Jessica accanto ad una ghigliottina.  
   
“Stanno cercando di cancellarti, Dean…..e io non riesco a fermarli!” disse Dean correndo da lui.  
  
   
“Sapevi che prima del Big Bang c’era il nulla? Poi qualcosa deve essere andato storto”  disse Dean  mentre Jessica aveva fatto inclinare la testa di Dean, pronta per l’esecuzione.  
   
“Dean! sto parlando seriamente, tu devi aiutarmi!” ormai Sam era a pochi passi.  
   
“Troppo tardi, Sam, il tuo fratellone sta perdendo la testa” disse Jessica,  facendo scattare la ghigliottina, nel momento esatto in cui Sam si buttò a pesce su di essa gridando:  
  
“NOOOOOO!”  
   
Sam si svegliò in un bagno di sudore, guardando la sveglia. Erano le 22:00. si passò le mani fra i capelli sconsolato. Quell’orrore doveva finire. Si alzò e si diresse in salotto  
   
Bobby svegliato dalle grida e dai rumori, si alzò, e trovò Sam che cercava di infilare di nascosto qualcosa nella giacca. Subito si preoccupò e gli domandò spiegazioni.  
   
“Bobby, è tutto ok, ma devo andare in un posto adesso.”  
   
“In questo stato non vai da nessuna parte, sei sconvolto, ragazzo; perché non ti siedi e ne parliamo con calma ok? Mettiti seduto!”  
   
“ Non posso farlo, Bobby.”  
   
“Dimmi almeno dove stai andando!” gli disse, preoccupato.  
   
“Al cimitero. Ho bisogno di….vedere Dean.”  
  
   
Bobby rimase basito. “Pensavo che non volessi credere al fatto che fosse morto.”  
   
“Infatti non ci credo ancora…ma ho bisogno di vedere la sua tomba…”  
   
“Ragazzo, mi stai facendo paura…cosa vuoi fare?”  
   
“ Io….devo andare..”  
   
“Sam, ragazzo mio,  ti prego, non fare sciocchezze!” gli disse Bobby terrorizzato.  
   
“Ti voglio bene, Bobby” disse Sam andandosene , e senza chiedergli il permesso prese la sua macchina.  
     
   
*   
Sam era riuscito ad intrufolarsi nel cimitero…l’aveva fatto cosi tante volte con Dean, che ormai quasi non sentiva più addosso la paura di essere scoperto a vagabondare nel cimitero di notte… il pensiero di andare in quel posto stavolta, senza di lui, a visitare proprio la sua tomba, lo soppraffò di brividi….perchè era venuto fin li?  
  
   
La trovò in pochi minuti. C’era una foto sulla lapide, che ritraeva un Dean che rideva, per chissà quale battuta….sotto la sua foto, una dedica:  
   
“Al mio amato fratello: neanche la morte potrà mai dividerci”  
  
   
Sam dovette artigliarsi la faccia per non scoppiare a piangere. Era esattamente il genere di cose che avrebbe detto Sam, ma c’era allo stesso tempo qualcosa di tremendamente sbagliato. una simile dichiarazione d’amore non l’avrebbe mai resa pubblica…una cosa cosi profondamente intima non l’avrebbe mai svenduta cosi alla mercè di tutti. Non l’avrebbe mai fatto.  
   
Cadde in ginocchio e piantò i palmi sul terreno. Era umido, nero e freddo come la morte. Ci infilò le mani dentro, incurante dei morsi del gelo, anzi quasi lieto di sentirle bruciare. Si mise a scavare nella terra fangosa finchè i fiori disposti con cura sul tumulo non si ridussero a una massa sparpagliata di steli spezzati, finchè non ebbe le mani e il viso coperti di fango.  
   
Si fermò all’improvviso consapevole di quello che sarebbe sembrato agli occhi di uno sguardo esterno. Il puro ritratto della disperazione. Era venuto li senza neanche una pala…cosa pensava di fare? E poi a che serviva aprire la sua tomba? Probabilmente, se era bruciato come diceva Bobby, non era rimasto niente del suo corpo.  
  
   
No, no, no, era tutto sbagliato. Dean non era morto. Stava cedendo, anche lui. E tutto ciò era terribile.  
   
Ripensò al sogno di poco prima. Si lanciava a pesce su Dean facendogli scudo con il suo corpo, mentre la ghigliottina stava per strapparlo alla vita.  
  
   
Ecco, la morte. La morte era l’unica soluzione. Se si fosse ucciso in quella realtà, il Jinn l’avrebbe lasciato andare e sarebbe finito tutto, finalmente. Si sarebbe lasciato alle spalle quell’incubo.  
   
Tirò fuori le pastiglie e la bottiglietta dell’acqua che si era portato dietro, nascoste nella tasca interna della giacca….  
   
Ne prese una decina e le trangugiò giù in due lunghi sorsi, e ancora con le lacrime agli occhi, si accasciò alla tomba.  
   
Sembrava proprio una delle scene tra Eric Dreven e Shelly Webster. Questo fu il suo ultimo pensiero, prima di scivolare nel buio….  
     
   
*   
Qualcuno lo stava schiaffeggiando. Stava cercando di riportarlo nel mondo dei vivi, di trattenerlo. Ma lui non voleva, voleva morire in quella realtà per tornare nel suo mondo vero. Chiunque fosse che lo stava trattenendo, doveva impedirglielo.  
   
Un altro schiaffo. Erano sempre più forti, e Sam si ritrovò costretto a svegliarsi. La ragazzina. Lo stava schiaffeggiando. Dunque non era stata solo una sua impressione. Lo stava davvero perseguitando.  
  
   
La ragazzina cercò di dargli un altro schiaffo, ma Sam riusci incredibilmente a fermargli il braccio…il che era strano, considerato quanto si sentiva debole in quel momento.  
   
   
“ Ferma, ferma, piccola, basta cosi” le disse.  
   
“sei UN IDIOTA, lo sai?” gli gridò la ragazzina. Era in lacrime. Era arrabbiata, e cosa ancora più strana, sembrava anche…..ferita….perchè?  
  
   
“Che cosa ci fai qui?” le chiese, massaggiandosi la testa.  
   
“E TU che cosa ci fai qui eh? Sei venuto per ammazzarti? Pensi che Dean vorrebbe questo?”  
   
Dunque conosceva Dean….  
  
   
“Senti, non so cosa tu pensi di sapere su Dean, ma…..”  
   
“So abbastanza” disse la ragazzina. “Bevi” disse porgendogli un bicchierone con un liquido scuro.  
   
“Che cos’è?” chiese Sam senza prenderlo.  
   
“CAFFè”  
   
“No….. ti prego, vomiterei” provò a opporsi Sam. Si sentiva svenire.  
  
   
“è esattamente per questo che devi berlo, razza di cretino! “ disse la ragazzina, facendoglielo bere forzatamente.  
   
Sam non aveva la forza di opporsi e quindi accettò di trangugiare il caffè. Il suo stomaco cominciò a gorgogliare.  
   
La ragazzina insistè per farlo alzare, dopodiché  gli passò una mano dietro la schiena e tenendolo per mano, lo fece camminare. “Su cammina, un due un due “  
  
   
Sam sapeva cosa stava cercando di fare. Le persone che tentavano il suicidio ingurgitando un mix di farmaci, bisognava farle riprendere  somministrandogli del caffè e farle camminare…solo cosi c’era la possibilità che vomitassero quel veleno…ma perché lo stava facendo?  
  
   
“Sei un bravo bambino….hai visto che è divertente camminare? se fai il bravo, la prossima volta ti insegno anche a correre” disse la ragazzina, dopo che Sam vomitò una prima volta, e mentre lo costringeva a prendere dell’altro caffè.  
  
   
“A dire la verità, ci vorrebbe un medico, ma poi rischieresti di finire in galera se lo chiamo. Il suicidio è un reato oltre che una stupidaggine” disse sempre sostenendolo per la schiena.  
   
   
 Sam sospettava che si nascondesse dietro il sarcasmo per nascondere il tremito nella sua voce, ma poteva anche essere che si stava sbagliando.  
   
“Ok.. adesso, altro giro, altro regalo” disse la ragazzina mentre riprendevano la passeggiata.  
     
   
   
Una mezz’oretta dopo, Sam si svegliò, e capi di aver perso i sensi. “D- dove sono?” chiese, sentendo ancora le guance umide di lacrime.  
  
 “ Battuta banale, ma è già qualcosa. Sei qui, nel cimitero, hai cercato il suicidio, ma io te l’ho portato via. Sei stato malissimo, e penso che tu stia malissimo anche adesso….ma puoi dormire “ disse la ragazzina sarcastica, addolcendo le  ultime tre parole.  
   
“G-grazie” rispose Sam.  
   
“Non c’è di che, se vuoi altri schiaffoni non hai che da chiedermelo” disse sarcastica con un sorriso mostrando il palmo aperto.  
   
 Sam aveva gli occhi semi chiusi. La ragazzina si avvicinò a lui e gli sussurrò dolcemente nell’orecchio:  
“Dormi va, che il bello del sonno è che poi ci si sveglia….scemo, che non volevi svegliarti più….."disse dandogli un bacetto sulla guancia.  
"E quando ti sveglierai  raggiungi questo posto” aggiunse chiudendogli la mano destra in un foglietto di carta.  
   
   
   
*   
Sam era stato addormentato per un’oretta, poi si era svegliato, e sebbene con i postumi di quella che poteva sembrare una terribile sbronza, ma che in realtà era tutt’altro, aveva preso piena coscienza di quello che era successo, di quello che aveva fatto, e aveva deciso di fare quello che gli aveva detto la ragazzina.  
 Lasciò il cimitero sorpassando la tomba di Dean, cercando di non guardare il terribile danno che gli aveva inflitto. Solo la consapevolezza che non era davvero la sua tomba gli dava la forza di non odiarsi profondamente per quello che aveva fatto, e al contempo provava comunque un po’ di vergogna.  
   
   
   
   
Quando arrivò nel luogo indicato, dovette sedersi per un attimo sulla spiaggia cercando di venire a capo di tutto quel mistero. Era già stato li. Con Dean. il mare, le stelle…. La lettera, la cenetta a base di pesce e formaggio… il bagno di mezzanotte….  
     
   
Aveva guidato per tre ore per raggiungere quel posto, e tutto perché gliel’aveva chiesto quella ragazzina. Come faceva a sapere di quel posto? Cosa sapeva veramente di lui e Dean? cosa aveva a che fare con loro? Perché gli aveva salvato la vita? E soprattutto perché si comportava come se lo conoscesse?  
  
   
Soprattutto, perché aveva voluto che tornasse li? Quel posto gli faceva ricordare momenti in cui si era sentito veramente felice, e per questo adesso gli davano scariche di dolore tremende.  
   
Si aspettava di vedere la ragazzina comparire da un momento all’altro, perciò cominciò a cercarla.  
Realizzò di non averle neanche mai chiesto come si chiamava. Era sempre sparita prima che potesse farlo.  
   
All’improvviso la vide….era ai piedi della riva e sembrava intenta a disegnare qualcosa con un ramo molto grosso, sulla sabbia.  
   
“Che cosa stai facendo?” le chiese.  
   
“Non vedi? Disegno le ore….ma il mare è cattivo…me le porta sempre via…” disse la ragazzina. Sam si sporse a guardare. Aveva disegnato una specie di quadrante di un orologio, ma le onde continuavano a cancellarlo.  
  
   
“ Dovresti disegnarle più lontane dall’acqua, altrimenti te le cancellerà ogni volta.”  
   
“Le ore non muoiono mai davvero, il mare non lo sa….e io continuerò a disegnarle, finchè lui si stancherà.”  
   
Sam si rendeva conto che la discussione era delirante e cercò di riportarla verso un senso logico.  
   
“Perché mi hai fatto venire fin qui? È fonte di ricordi dolorosi per me” le disse triste.  
   
La bambina smise di disegnare, e lo guardò.  
   
“No, ti prego, non sparire di nuovo!” disse cercando di fermarla, ma troppo tardi.  
  
   
   
“Saaaaaaam”  
  
   
Sam si sentiva frastornato. La bambina dopo essere sparita, si trovava ora in mezzo al mare, ma niente era sconvolgente come sentirla chiamare il suo nome.  
   
“Come sai il mio nome??? Chi sei???” gli gridò.  
   
“Vieni!” disse lei senza rispondergli.  
   
Sam lo fece. In fondo gli aveva salvato la vita. Fantasma o no non poteva essere cattiva.  
   
  
   
Aveva la testa annebbiata e si dimenticò quindi di togliersi i vestiti, che si inzupparono quasi subito. Vedeva la ragazzina che anch’essa tutta vestita, galleggiava nell’acqua a pancia in su, come una morta, o forse come un angelo senza peso.  
  
   
“Non riesco a….ti prego torna qui” le gridò Sam, ma la ragazzina non diede segno di averlo sentito, e non si mosse.  
  
   
Sam tornò a sentirsi disorientato. Che cosa stava facendo? Perché era tornato in quel posto? Rimpianse di essere ancora vivo. Forse se fosse riuscito a fare quello che doveva fare, adesso sarebbe finito tutto questo incubo, invece no.. si ritrovava di nuovo in quel luogo, da SOLO, con una ragazzina misteriosa che si faceva beffe di lui, che appariva e scompariva senza mai dirgli che cosa volesse veramente…. e in quel momento era tutto zuppo, bagnato fradicio, patetico e disperato senza la più pallida idea di che cosa fare. Lo sconforto stava minacciando di sopraffarlo di nuovo,  
quando all’improvviso senti qualcosa…  
   
  
All’inizio non era che un piccolo battito impercettibile. Uno spostamento d’aria, qualcosa di diverso…come una presenza, un movimento che quasi non si sentiva, ma si avvertiva…come un battito di ciglio…un frullio d’ali… credette di esserselo immaginato, ma poi senti proprio fisicamente una presenza avvicinarsi a lui.  
   
Per un attimo quasi credette che fosse di nuovo la bambina, ma durò solo un secondo. Quasi subito riconobbe l’odore famigliare della pelle….un odore che aveva sentito su di sé tante di quelle volte da perdere il conto, che aveva assaggiato e baciato con le sue labbra e che quindi sia la sua bocca che le sue mani riconoscevano.  
  
   
“Non può essere” balbettò con voce tremula.  
   
Senti delle calde mani circondargli il viso e una meravigliosa sensazione di tepore e calore lo avvolse e gli donò conforto. Inclinò la testa quasi senza accorgersene.  
   
“Dean…..” sospirò.  
  
   
Sentiva il ciondolo di Dean sfiorargli e solleticargli il collo e si senti felice di quel contatto.  
   
Cercò istintivamente le sue braccia e si accorse di sentire qualcosa di fisico ma astratto al tempo stesso…aveva quasi paura di toccarlo…quando Dean fece lui stesso il passo di coprire la mano con la sua e di attirarlo più vicino a sé, congiungendo le loro labbra.  
  
   
Sam aveva il cuore che aveva preso a scalciare impazzito e nuove lacrime gli scesero giù per le guance. Senti le mani di Dean asciugargliele teneramente e poi sussurrare con struggimento: “Non piangere Sam, ti prego, non sopporto di vederti piangere”  
  
 Sam alzò lo sguardo e gli sembrò quasi di riuscire a vederlo. Era trasparente, per poi tornare invisibile, e viceversa….sembrava che facesse fatica a restare visibile troppo a lungo….  
   
  
   
“Sei davvero tu…” gli disse.  
   
“Si” disse Dean sorridendo, guardandolo con una dolcezza incredibile, e baciandolo piano, romanticamente, ma, con una certa disperazione, tenendolo per le spalle.  
   
“Dimmi che non sei un fantasma, dimmi che non sei morto” disse Sam abbracciandolo stretto come per non lasciarlo scappare.  
   
“Sam…. parlare mi costa fatica…e anche mantenere questa forma…quindi questo dovrebbe farti capire che non sono morto.”  
   
Il cuore di Sam scalciò più forte di prima.  
   
“Sapevo che non poteva essere vero. Ma Dean….dove ci troviamo?Chi ti ha fatto questo?”  
   
“Sam…stanno cercando di cancellarmi…devi capire perché…..”  
   
“Oh Dean, io non so come fare…non ho nessun aiuto…” disse Sam.  
   
“Castiel, ti aiuterà… non si è arreso come pensi…riuscirete a riportare tutto come prima..ho fiducia in voi, ho fiducia in te, Sam…l’ho sempre avuta” gli rispose Dean.  
   
Sam non sapeva cosa dire.  
   
“Mi manchi cosi tanto” disse alla fine.  
   
“Oh Sam anche tu” disse Dean riempiendogli il viso e la bocca di teneri baci.  
   
A Sam sembrava che adesso le sue carezze stavano diventando più leggere. Si accorse che Dean stava scomparendo, e riprese a baciarlo sulla bocca  con frenesia come a non lasciarlo andare.  
   
“No, non ancora, non adesso” gli diceva.  
   
“Sam…io non riesco….te l’ho detto che non riesco a combattere questa cosa per molto tempo.”  
   
“Non andartene ancora. Resta ancora un po’” lo scongiurò artigliandosi alla sua maglietta.  
   
“Sam, ricordati che ho fiducia in te” gli disse prima di sparire di nuovo.  
   
   
Sam si voltò. Dean era sparito. La ragazzina era sparita. E lui era rimasto di nuovo solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero di non aver ammazzato nessuno con questo capitolo xd
> 
> *li raccoglie con i cucchiaini *
> 
> Sono certa che vi state già innamorando della bimba ***
> 
> Io ho fatto del mio meglio per rappresentarla nelle immagini, ma non è facile xd soprattutto il colore degli occhi xd
> 
> La parte del cimitero è struggentissima, lo so ç_ç
> 
> No, non sono fissata con il suicidio, giuro ahhahha
> 
> alla prossima :))


	25. Casey

Castiel ne aveva abbastanza di stare in quel posto. Non era pazzo. Era lucido e padrone di sé stesso, e non avevano nessun diritto di trattenerlo li, e non poteva stare li ad aspettare che Sam lo facesse uscire. Era già la quarta volta che cercava di far saltare fuori i suoi poteri. Niente. Glieli aveva portati via chiunque li avesse portati in quel  gran casino,  perciò cominciò a darsi da fare già in mattinata per parlare con qualcuno di qualificato e convincerlo che dovevano rilasciarlo, ed era meglio che lo facessero anche subito, ma per questo, gli dissero che necessitava di un modulo a40.  
   
Apri una porta e trovò una ragazza vestita da cowboy in costume da bagno in groppa a un ragazzone in giacca e cravatta , incitandolo a gattonare : “Trotta, cavallino, trotta.”  
   
Il ragazzone vedendo Castiel disse: “Ma che diamine…non si usa più bussare?”  
   
Castiel rispose: “Scusatemi…devo aver sbagliato ufficio. Sapreste indicarmi dove posso ritirare un modulo a40 ? “  
   
“Vi sembro forse un ufficio informazioni? C’è una mappa vicino alla macchina del caffè!  Consultatela e smettetela di far perdere tempo alla gente che lavora”  
   
Castiel se ne andò subito.  
   
“Accidenti. Questa è una gabbia di matti…e il mio mal di testa sta peggiorando. Ma se pensano di fermarmi con questi giochetti, si sbagliano.”  
   
   
   
Si fermò all’improvviso e guardò in alto, sul muro. “Ecco la mappa.” Disse.  
   
“Ma che….?!” Quella che credeva essere una mappa, non era altro che una mappa….vuota!  
   
“Mi sembrava troppo facile” disse passandosi una mano sugli occhi.  
   
   
“Sei uno nuovo, vero?” chiese un ragazzo dietro di lui.  
   
“Cosa?” chiese Castiel.  
Lo fissò. Era un ragazzino carino e dall’aria malinconica.  Aveva i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri come l’oceano. Magro e piuttosto alto. Castiel pensò che dovesse avere sui sedici  anni.  
   
“Da quanto sei qui? Non ti ho mai visto in giro…” disse il ragazzino.  
   
“Davvero? Eppure sembra che sono qui da molto….ehm…no, in realtà hai ragione, sono qui per uno sbaglio…non dovrei essere qui e voglio essere libero di andarmene.”  
   
“E hai il modulo a40 ? “ chiese il ragazzino passandosi una mano sul mento concentrato.  
   
“Stavo giusto cercando l’ufficio che lo rilascia, ma questa mappa non mi è di grande aiuto” disse indicandola.  
   
“Per forza…..quello è un quadro astratto e lo hanno anche appeso al contrario” disse il ragazzino indicandola a sua volta con uno sguardo esasperato di disapprovazione nei confronti del personale.  
   
“Ah! E allora come faccio a trovare quel dannato ufficio permessi?” chiese Castiel.  
   
“Sali al venticinquesimo piano e chiedi di Casey. È il custode ed è l’unico che sa raccapezzarsi in questo posto”  
   
“Come lo riconosco?”  
   
“ Non saprei descrivertelo. È un tipetto insignificante” disse il ragazzino sorridendo.  
   
“Ok…me lo farò indicare da qualcuno…grazie dell’informazione.”  
   
“è stato un piacere, amico” lo salutò il ragazzino.  
  
   
   
   
“Il mal di testa aumenta” pensò Castiel in ascensore, toccandosi la tempia.  
   
“Scusatemi…sto cercando il custode” chiese, uscendo, a un’infermiera.  
   
“Custode? Oh, suppongo parliate di Casey. Lo potete trovare laggiù, che innaffia le piante”  disse lei.  
   
Casey? Bel nome, pensò castiel distrattamente.  
   
  
   
 Si avvicinò. Non poteva essere. Era il ragazzino di prima e per giunta in compagnia di Sam.  
   
“Casey?? “  
   
“In persona, amico, cosa ti serve?” chiese il ragazzino intento ad annaffiare una grossa pianta.  
   
Sam guardò entrambi, sul viso un’espressione interrogativa.  
 “Il custode sei tu? Perché non me l’hai detto prima?” chiese Castiel.  
   
“Prima quando?”  
   
“Ehi? Che succede?” si intromise Sam.  
   
“Un minuto fa! Quando ci siamo incontrati davanti alla macchina del caffè, al ventesimo piano.”  
   
“Dici quella accanto alla mappa dell’edificio?”  
   
“No…quella vicino al quadro rovesciato” disse Castiel sconsolato.  
   
“Non può essere. Alla Iperuranium i quadri sono tutti appesi per il verso giusto. Forse sei tu a essere capovolto” disse sempre raggiante. Nel mentre che diceva queste parole, Sam e Castiel si trovarono per qualche secondo a testa in giù prima di tornare come prima.  
  
   
“BASTA! Questo posto mi sta facendo scoppiare la testa!” disse Castiel tenendosi la testa tra le mani.  
   
“A chi lo dici” mormorò Sam barcollando.  
   
“Allora dovete sbrigarvi a trovare il dottore, altrimenti non vi rilascerà mai un modulo a40. “ disse il ragazzino pensieroso.  
   
“Che c’entra il dottore, adesso?” chiese Sam.  
   
“Il modulo a40 è un attestato di sanità mentale. Credete che un ospedale serio come la Iperuranium permetterebbe a un qualsiasi pazzoide di venire qui ad annullare i suoi contratti?”  
   
“MA IO NON HO STIPULATO NESSUN CONTRATTO” urlò Castiel.  
   
“Calma ” disse Sam, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
  
 “ Se davvero fosse come dici….allora perché ti staresti prendendo tanto disturbo per disdirne uno?” chiese Casey  con un ghgno.  
   
“Ci arrendiamo. Dove diavolo lo troviamo questo dottore?” chiese Sam.  
   
“Nel suo studio. Proprio dietro quella porta” disse Casey  indicando una botola sul soffitto.  
   
“Aiutati con questa , Castiel ” disse Casey,  prendendo una scaletta.  
   
“Non ricordavo di averti detto il mio nome….” Disse Castiel, salendo sulla scaletta, guardandolo.  
   
“Infatti non l’hai fatto, ma in che altro modo dovrei chiamarti se non con il tuo nome?”  
   
“Perdonami Casey. Sto diventando paranoico” disse Castiel sorridendogli.  
   
“il problema non è essere paranoici, Castiel. …ma non esserlo abbastanza” disse sorridendo a sua volta Casey  
  
   
Castiel bussò alla botola, ma fu inutile. Non rispose nessuno.  
   
“Beh?” gli chiese Sam, che stava cominciando a spazientirsi insieme a Castiel.  
   
“Ehi, io vi ho detto dov’era l’ufficio del dottore. Non è colpa mia se non c’è in questo momento. Ritentate più tardi.” rispose Casey.  
   
   
   
   
“Sono capitato in una gabbia di matti” disse Castiel a Sam, sconsolato.  
“Lo so, mi dispiace molto Castiel, davvero. Mi sento inutile. Ti prometto che entro domani troverò il modo di farti uscire di qui, e se non accettano con le buone, piazzo una bomba su questo posto e faccio saltare tutto in aria” disse Sam tra il serio e il faceto.  
   
“Lo faresti davvero eh? E magari faresti saltare in aria tutte queste persone innocenti?” gli chiese Castiel sorridendo triste.  
   
“Cas,probabilmente anche le persone, come questa realtà, non sono reali…”  
   
“Accidenti, ne sei proprio innamorato” disse Castiel. Sapeva che Sam non avrebbe mai permesso che Dean fosse cancellato, se fosse stato messo alle strette avrebbe fatto anche uno sterminio per evitarlo…e questo era al contempo terribile, e meraviglioso.  
   
Sam senti una stretta allo stomaco molto dolorosa quando Castiel fece quell’allusione a Dean, e accelerò il passo lasciando dietro Castiel.  
   
  
   
“In qualche modo, riesco a capirlo” disse Castiel ad alta voce, correndogli dietro.  
   
Sam si fermò. Senza voltarsi gli disse: “ Sai che ti ucciderebbe per questa frase, vero?” Sam sapeva che Castiel non aveva bisogno che gli specificasse che non stava parlando di Dean.  
   
“Lo so.” Disse Castiel semplicemente. Attese qualche secondo e poi disse: “Non ti ho neanche ringraziato per il libro, Sam.”  
   
“Figurati”  
   
“Riesco a sentirlo a volte, sai? A volte in sogno….e a volte credo di vederlo, una volta mi è sembrato perfino di poterlo toccare,  ma faccio fatica a distinguere il sogno dalla realtà, ormai…”  
   
“Credo di capire come ti senti. Anche io ho visto Dean….”  
   
“E che cosa ti ha detto?”  
   
“Che ha fiducia in noi….” Disse Sam  
   
Castiel rimase in silenzio per un attimo, poi disse: “Sam, perché sei venuto qui oggi?”  
   
“Ho una questione ancora in sospeso con certe ecografie…….”  
 


	26. Shanna

Sam era appena uscito dall’ospedale. Aveva bisogno di distrarsi, e poi era ora di pranzo. Trovò inaspettatamente la ragazzina che lo perseguitava in quei giorni, ballare tutta sola davanti a una specie di festa che tenevano in strada con tanto di balli e musica . stava ballando a ritmo, ma aveva l’aria malinconica;  a uno sguardo superficiale poteva sembrare si stesse divertendo, ma ad uno sguardo più attento si notavano i suoi occhi spenti, e lo sguardo perso…….muoveva il bacino in modo lento, sensuale e allo stesso tempo composto. chiunque avrebbe ballato cosi sarebbe parso sciatto, scoordinato, ridicolo. Lei invece no. Aveva una grazia da libellula e allo stesso tempo un’innocenza da bambina che la rendevano speciale. Sembrava avere il ballo nel sangue. Conosceva soltanto una persona capace di  muoversi cosi.  
  
Dean. ormai vedeva Dean dappertutto. Era lui quello ridicolo.  
   
  
Quando la ragazzina si accorse di Sam, parve imbarazzata di essersi fatta sorprendere a ballare e si fermò subito. Sembrò indecisa per un attimo, poi si avvicinò a lui, e a Sam parve un po’ meno eterea delle volte scorse, ma più reale…..non sapeva se fosse una cosa positiva.  
   
“Sei sparita di nuovo. Per ore” disse Sam. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, ma stava cominciando ad affezionarsi a quella strana bambina.  
   
La bambina sorrise , per poi dire: “Sto- morendo- di- fame”  scandendo bene le parole.  
   
“Allora sei invitata a pranzo da me, signorinella. Spero non ti dispiaccia il fatto che avremmo ospiti a pranzo….ma prima dimmi come ti chiami…è da tanto che volevo chiedertelo.”  
   
La ragazzina sorrise, conciliante questa volta . “Mi chiamo…. **Shanna**  ….”  
  
“Wow. Davvero un bel nome” commentò Sam.  
   
  
Shanna si strinse nelle spalle, imbarazzata. “Grazie…”  
   
  
“Io sono Sam, ma saprai certamente chi sono, visto che mi hai chiamato cosi, ieri…” disse Sam ironico.  
   
  
Shanna sorrise ancora. “Si…”  
   
  
“Posso sapere come sai il mio nome?”  
   
“No…” le rispose Shanna triste, ma Sam non si lasciò commuovere. Aveva già sopportato abbastanza per essere comprensivo.  
  
 “Cosi non va bene…” disse scuotendo la testa.  
   
“Non posso dirti come so il tuo nome…ma…posso dirti altro” disse Shanna.  
   
“Ok…” Acconsenti Sam  
   
“Ma non posso farlo davanti ad altre persone” disse Shanna, con sguardo eloquente.  
   
“Ok….” Rispose Sam dopo averci pensato un po’….  
”Dopo pranzo, usciremo da soli io e te e parleremo di tutto, confessandoci i nostri segreti più intimi, ok?” disse Sam scherzando ma nascondendo un certo nervosismo.  
   
“Mi dispiace…” disse Shanna  
   
“E di cosa?”  
   
“Di tutto questo mistero. Credimi, Sam, io non sono cattiva”  disse mortificata, e Sam provò come una strana sensazione a quelle parole…come se lo riportassero a uno strano dejavu. Un dejavu angosciante.  
   
La guardò negli occhi. Non sembrava davvero cattiva e Sam decise in quel momento di fidarsi di lei  
   
“Ti credo” le disse.  
   
  
   
   
   
*   
  
Shanna era intenta a mangiare un hamburger vegetariano a parte per lei, dei calamari fritti, e un’insalata mentre Bobby, Jodie  e Sam la guardavano incuriositi e un po’ sorpresi.  
   
“Che c’è?” chiese Shanna un po’ a disagio.  
   
“Hamburger, calamari fritti e insalata, che strana combinazione” ridacchiò Sam.  
   
“Io trovo che sia una combinazione magnifica. Dovresti provare, Sam” disse, prendendo dell’altra insalata. Sembrava andarne pazza.  
   
“No, grazie, sto bene cosi. Non hai paura di stare male di stomaco?” ridacchiò Sam.  
   
Shanna sorrise tra sé come se stesse pensando a qualcosa di divertente, ma non rispose.  
  
   
“Dove hai detto che vi siete conosciuti, Sam?” chiese Bobby, prendendo un altro po’ di carne.  
   
“Non l’ho detto…” disse Sam, mangiando la sua insalata.  
   
“Ahhh ecco,  ora la cosa è più chiara” replicò sarcastico Bobby.  
   
"Ci siamo conosciuti nel maledetto ospedale dell’Iperuranium” replicò shanna  
   
“non gli piace molto quel posto” disse Sam, come spiegazione alla domanda silenziosa di Bobby  
   
“E da allora siamo diventati grandi amici. Vero, Sam?” chiese Shanna sollevando lo sguardo su Sam, preoccupata, in attesa di conferma.  
   
Sam indugiò un po’guardandola e poi disse: “Si, è vero.”  
   
“Ragazzi, perché ho come l’impressione che mi stiate nascondendo qualcosa?” replicò Bobby scocciato.  
   
“ Perché sei un vecchio brontolone paranoico” disse Jodie, cominciando a sparecchiare.  
   
“Shanna, perché non aiuti Jodie a sparecchiare la tavola?” disse Sam, e Shanna lo fece, un po’ perplessa.  
   
Bobby lo guardò di nuovo con un punto di domanda sul viso, ma Sam si limitò a sussurrare sottovoce : “Voglio essere sicuro di una cosa….”  
   
  
   
   
   
   
Mentre Shanna faceva avanti e indietro, per togliere tutta la roba dalla tavola, Jodie cominciava a lavare i piatti.  
   
“Sai, saresti una brava donna di casa” disse Shanna sorridendo.  
   
“Grazie. Sono sicura che anche te lo diventerai” disse Jodie, trovandosi un po’ impacciata.  
   
Shanna si appoggiò al mobile della cucina, con lo sguardo assorto.  
   
“Qualcosa ti preoccupa?”  
   
“Si…i miei….voglio dire, la mia famiglia”  
   
“Oh… c’è qualche problema con loro?” chiese Jodie delicata.  
   
“A dire il vero si, ma non so se posso parlarne” disse Shanna triste.  
   
“Sam sa qualcosa?” chiese Jodie continuando a lavare i piatti.  
   
Shanna si voltò a fissare Jodie e capi che Sam aveva detto il minimo indispensabile a Jodie  
e quindi di certo non poteva essere lei a raccontargli come stavano le cose.  
   
“Io penso che Bobby sia un uomo in gamba…dovresti dargli una possibilità, sai? Secondo me sareste felici insieme” disse toccandogli una spalla e andando di là.  
  
   
Jodie non disse niente, ma pensò a quelle parole. Sam appena vide Shanna che stava per tornare in sala, tornò al suo posto, fingendo di non esser rimasto li a origliare.  
   
Rimasero ancora un po’ in salotto a chiacchierare del più e del meno, Shanna era pensierosa, a volte guardava Bobby e Jodie sorridendo, ma come se stesse pensando ad altro…Sam capiva che aveva fretta di uscire di li.  
   
*  
  
    
Gli sembrava di aver fatto un buco nell’acqua. Shanna non guardava Jodie come una figlia guarda la sua futura madre perduta. Aveva fatto un’osservazione su lei e Bobby quando essa lavava i piatti, ma un’osservazione impersonale come se non la riguardasse direttamente. Non poteva essere la loro bambina.  
   
Perché sbagliava sempre tutto?  
   
Erano questi i suoi pensieri quando si ritrovò a passeggiare da solo con Shanna verso il primo pomeriggio….  
  
   
“Sai…capita a tutti di sbagliare… non c’è  ragione di restarci cosi male,” disse shanna guardando Sam, e lui  si chiese se fosse capace di leggere nel pensiero. Forse era una strega.  
   
Shanna lo guardò. “Andiamo…era cosi evidente che pensavi che fossi la loro figlia….mi chiedo il perché di questi giochetti…potevi chiedermelo e ti avrei risposto.”  
   
“Davvero?” disse Sam guardandola.  
   
“Si…”  
   
“Beh, lo sei o no??”  
   
“No…”  
   
Sam sbuffò e si mise le mani nei capelli. “E allora si può sapere chi sei? “  
   
“Sam…mi chiamo Shanna, e vengo dal futuro…dall’anno  2029”  
   
Sam si ammutoli e per qualche secondo non riusci più ad aprir bocca. Shanna lo fissava attentamente per capire se stesse bene, o forse per capire se stava per svenire di nuovo, come quella volta al cimitero.  
  
 “Ho…ho bisogno di sedermi” disse Sam.  
   
“Certo. Ci sono degli scalini vicino a quella piazza” indicò Shanna.  
   
   
Dopo circa due o tre minuti in cui sia Sam che Shanna restarono seduti vicini, in religioso silenzio, e Shanna aspettava pazientemente che Sam si riprendesse dallo shock,alla fine Sam si decise a parlare per primo:  
   
“Ecco il perché del tuo strano abbigliamento ”  
   
“Come?” chiese Shanna sorpresa.  
   
“Beh…i tuoi vestiti…” disse Sam indicando la sua tuta viola . “ Non ho mai visto un materiale cosi…sembra seta ma più pregiato…un po’ come la principessa di Aladdin…”  
   
Shanna sorrise. “Già, sai tutto delle favole te….”  
   
Sam rimase attonito un’altra volta, ma poi si disse che forse Shanna aveva fatto solo una constatazione…non poteva certo sapere una cosa del genere, stava diventando paranoico.  
   
“E quindi…tu avresti …..” fece un rapido calcolo. “Sedici anni??” chiese cercando di smorzare la sorpresa. Quando l’aveva vista la prima volta gli aveva dato dodici anni.  
   
“Quattordici” corresse Shanna. “Sono nata nel 2015.”  
   
“Oh….” Disse Sam. Gli girava la testa. “E perché sei tornata nel passato dopo tanti anni? E soprattutto perché tornare in un tempo in cui addirittura tu non eri ancora nata?” Il mal di testa gli era tornato. Cercava di dare un senso logico a tutta quella storia, ma senso logico quella storia non ne aveva.  
  
   
“Gli arcangeli…”disse Shanna affranta.  
   
“Che cosa?” chiese Sam basito.  
   
“Gli arcangeli” Ripetè Shanna. “Non sono stata io a tornare indietro nel tempo, sono stati loro a far tornare indietro il tempo….”  
   
“E perché diavolo lo avrebbero fatto??” chiese. Non era possibile. Dopo tanti anni quei figli di puttana continuavano ancora a creare problemi.  
   
“Perché…perché loro…ce l’hanno con me” disse Shanna triste.  
   
Sam si fece serio. “Non puoi dire sul serio. Sei solo una ragazzina” pregò che fosse cosi.  
“Già…ma per loro no. Vogliono eliminarmi, e siccome non riescono a farlo nel mio tempo, hanno deciso di modificare proprio il passato. Vogliono cancellarmi.”  
   
Sam trovava quella storia difficile da digerire e aveva l’impressione che il peggio doveva ancora sentirlo, ma la parola “cancellarmi” gli fece tornare in mente un’altra cosa.  
   
“Che cos’ha a che fare tutta questa storia con Dean? Anche mio fratello stanno cercando di cancellarlo, me l’ha detto lui stesso. In che modo siete collegati?”  
   
“Io…Sam, devi capire che non si tratta solo di me o di Dean….molte altre persone stanno scomparendo, e a quelle che restano, vengono cancellati e modificati i ricordi sui loro cari scomparsi…. ho fatto delle  ricerche “  
   
“Shanna, se le cose stanno davvero come dici tu, se volevano impedire la tua nascita, allora perché non tornare all’anno 2015? Perché il 2013 ?”  
   
Shanna non disse niente.  
   
“Tu non mi stai dicendo tutto. Che cos’è che non mi stai dicendo?” le chiese Sam che stava cominciando ad innervosirsi.  
   
Shanna scosse la testa.  
   
“Tu non mi stai dicendo qualcosa. Dimmi la verità, Shanna. Dimmi  **Tutta**  la verità. “ ripetè Sam, prendendola per le spalle.  
   
“Lasciami. Non ti sto nascondendo niente” disse Shanna, provando a divincolarsi.  
   
“NON è VERO. MI STAI NASCONDENDO QUALCOSA. DEVI DIRMELO. DEVI.” Alzò la voce Sam scrollandola più forte.  
   
 Adesso Shanna aveva gli occhi chiusi e da un occhio gli uscivano due grosse lacrime.  
   
Sam si vergognò all’istante di sé stesso.  
   
“No, no, scusa” disse asciugandole le lacrime con una mano e abbracciandola.  
   
   
*  
   
   
   
Adesso erano a un pub dove sam si era fermato per far prendere a Shanna un milkshake alla fragola.  
   
“Non c’era bisogno di comprarmi un dolce per farti perdonare” disse Shanna succhiando il milkshake con gusto sorridendo. Sam capi che alla ragazzina dovevano piacere tantissimo i dolci.  
   
“Ehi, per tua informazione io non mi sento mai in colpa, chiaro?” disse scherzando Sam. Cominciava ad affezionarsi davvero a quella bambina.  
   
“Certo, come no…Sammy…”  
   
A Sam cadde il cucchiaino con cui stava mescolando il caffè. Guardava  attonito Shanna e a bocca aperta, e respirava con affanno.  
   
Shanna dal canto suo aveva un’espressione inorridita, come se si fosse accorta solo in quel momento di essersi lasciata scappare una parola di troppo.  
   
“Adesso non…non puoi più fingere di non conoscerci.”  
   
“Io…mi dispiace tanto, Sam…è vero, vi conosco, e diventerò vostra amica” disse sconsolata.  
   
“Perché diavolo non me l’hai detto prima??”  
   
“Non volevo che tu pensassi che è per colpa mia che tuo fratello si trova in questa situazione” disse lei.  
   
“E non è cosi?”  
   
Shanna sembrava sul punto di piangere di nuovo, cosi Sam decise di essere più morbido.  
  
 “D’accordo , d’accordo, dimmi solo una cosa…qualunque cosa sia, non è una cosa che hai fatto CONTRO di noi, vero?”  
   
“Cosa? NO!” disse Shanna sconsolata.  
   
“Allora…allora se Dean si trova in questa situazione, vuol dire che….che abbiamo cercato di proteggerti, è cosi? Perché….ti…ti…ti vogliamo bene” disse quelle tre parole in tono incerto a bassa voce, ma Shanna annui, senza guardarlo negli occhi.  
   
“Uao. È parecchia roba da digerire” sospirò Sam ridacchiando. “Ma posso farcela. Se nel futuro abbiamo rischiato la vita per proteggerti devi essere buona,  e anche parecchio speciale” la guardò sorridendo.  
   
Shanna sorrise tenendo sempre la testa bassa. Sam ripensò a come si era sentito quel pomeriggio a casa di Bobby, quando desiderò che il pavimento lo inghiottisse.  
   
“Ma qualcosa continua a sfuggirmi…perché anche le altre persone? Perché prendersela anche con Castiel?”  
   
“Castiel fa parte della vostra cerchia adesso, e lo sarà anche nel futuro…ha intralciato molte persone…. Perciò è un ostacolo. Per quel che riguarda tutti gli altri, non so…. Io so solo che dietro di te abitavano i coniugi  Hopkins. Sono cinquant’anni che vivono  li, sono sempre stati brava gente, e ora al suo posto c’è un muro “ continuò Shanna, sentendosi affiorare le lacrime agli occhi.  
   
“è davvero terribile” disse Sam, girandosi a guardare e vedendo che in alto campeggiava la scritta IPERURANIUM.  
   
“Aspetta un attimo…” disse Sam, realizzando solo in quel momento. “Era per questo che scomparivi e riapparivi…”  
   
“Ci sei arrivato eh? Altro che fantasma. È molto peggio” disse triste Shanna.  
   
Sam era inorridito. “Che fine hanno fatto i tuoi genitori?” gli chiese temendo la risposta.  
   
“Non chiedermelo” supplicò Shanna. “Non posso parlarti troppo del futuro…modificherei il passato. Ti ho già detto tantissimo. Ti basti sapere che è anche per salvare loro che sono qui.”  
   
Sam era confuso e avrebbe voluto sapere altro sulla famiglia di quella strana ragazzina, ma pensò fosse meglio non insistere, e poi la situazione era già abbastanza penosa cosi.  
   
“Diosanto… Shanna. Mi dispiace cosi tanto…” rimase un po’ in silenzio e poi chiese incerto:  
   
“Quanto…quanto….”  
   
“Quanto mi resta prima di scomparire del tutto? Non lo so, Sam, ma so che non manca molto tempo….l’altro giorno in strada ne ho visto uno scomparire proprio sotto i miei occhi. La gente normale non può vederli perché fanno in modo che non se ne accorgono, predispongono le loro menti a rimuovere certe cose….ma con me non funziona perché vengo dal futuro. Io ci metto più tempo a scomparire perché non sono parte di questa realtà, ma succederà anche a me prima o poi”  
   
“ Bobby e Jodie non si ricordano di tutto quello che è successo negli ultimi sei mesi…è proprio come se gli avessero tolto questi ricordi…cominciavo a credere di essere l’unico pazzo contromano, ma poi sei arrivata tu. ”  
   
“Tolgono alle persone il ricordo dei loro cari, come se non fossero mai esistiti. Oh Sam, dobbiamo fermarli.”  
   
“Perchè io mi ricordo tutto? Perché mi ricordo di Dean?”  
   
Shanna sorrise. “Nel caso di un sentimento tanto profondo e intenso…se due anime sono legate profondamente….è più difficile da rimuovere come cosa. Tu e Dean siete speciali, Sam”  
   
Nonostante la gravità della situazione in cui si trovavano, quelle parole lo gonfiarono d’orgoglio. Non voleva sapere quanto davvero sapesse Shanna sulla natura del loro rapporto. Li stimava, a quanto pareva. Pensava che il loro amore, qualunque forma avesse, fosse speciale. Capi all’istante come avessero fatto lui e suo fratello ad affezionarsi a lei.  
   
“ Shanna, ti prometto che né tu né Dean verrete cancellati…io non lo permetterò” disse prendendogli le mani per dargli un po’ di conforto.  
   
   
   
  
   
 *  
   
Era ormai sera inoltrata e Sam che non aveva ancora deciso come fare con Shanna -aveva troppa paura di quello che gli sarebbe successo per lasciarla da sola- decise di portarla fuori a vedere un film al cinema.  
   
   
“Mi dispiace signore, non ho mai sentito parlare del film di cui chiedete…di che tipo di pellicola si tratta?” chiese il bigliettaio.  
   
“Teste mozzate, gente che urla, nani in fiamme…un horror insomma…” rispose Sam.  
   
“Santi numi, perché mai qualcuno vorrebbe vedere un film del genere?”  
   
“Che razza di domanda è? La gente si diverte a essere spaventata al cinema.” Rispose Sam.  
   
“ Se è il divertimento quello che cercate, allora non potete lasciarvi sfuggire “Bisticci d’amore”, una gustosa commedia sentimentale che ha entusiasmato pubblico e critica!”  
   
“Prendiamo due biglietti” disse Shanna per tagliare corto, annoiata dalla discussione.  
   
  
   
   
   
   
   
   
“Ma oggi non è domenica, tesoro” disse la donna.  
“D’ora in poi ogni giorno lo sarà amore mio” rispose l’uomo baciandola, distesi su un prato.  
   
   
“Ehi , svegliati Sam” disse Shanna.  
“Uhm…dove…cosa? Il film è finito?”  
   
“Si, e tu hai dormito per quasi tutto il tempo…ma non ti preoccupare, non ti sei perso molto” rispose Shanna.  
   
  
*   
   
“Sai, ho l’impressione che c’era qualcosa di tremendamente sbagliato in quello che abbiamo visto” disse Sam mentre uscivano dal cinema.  
   
“Adesso non esagerare, era un filmetto innocuo” rispose Shanna divertita.  
   
“Hai riconosciuto nessun attore?”  
   
“Ora che mi ci fai pensare, no”  
   
“Nemmeno io…e la cosa è molto strana. Forse non sarò un critico cinematografico, ma ritengo di essere un appassionato…e la cosa ancora più inquietante è che non ho neanche mai sentito parlare di tutti gli altri film in cartellone, degli attori che li interpretano e dei registi che li hanno girati” aggiunse Sam mostrando le altre locandine appese sul muro, fuori dal cinema.  
   
Shanna non disse niente, pensierosa.  
   
“E non è tutto. Guarda il nome della casa di produzione di tutti questi film! La IPERURANIUM.”  
Shanna fissò il nome, allibita.  
   
“La stessa azienda che si sta occupando di tutti quei lavori di ristrutturazione in giro per la città.  Un suo cartellone pubblicitario era appeso anche sopra il muro che ha preso il posto della casa degli Hopkins, e ora che ci penso IPERURANIUM è anche il nome dell’ospedale dove hanno sequestrato il mio amico Castiel. C’è questa azienda dietro tutto questo, me lo sento. Sono stato uno stupido a non arrivarci prima!”  
   
Shanna ovviamente sapeva già di questo grande complotto visto che era stata lei a informare Sam..solo non immaginava che fosse cosi vasto e avesse preso cosi piede.  
   
   
“Mi stai mettendo paura, Sam…”  
   
“Bene, perché sono spaventato anche io” rispose lui.  
   
Sam guardò bene Shanna e notò che sembrava molto stanca… nonostante la preoccupazione, restava indietro e i suoi passi erano diventati più lenti…quando tornava indietro per aspettarla, camminandole a fianco, si aggrappava al suo giaccone.  
   
“Sei stanca?” le chiese dolcemente.  
   
“Si” disse lei fermandosi e strofinandosi gli occhi. Sembrava che stesse per avere un colpo di sonno.  
   
“Vuoi che….ehm….ti porto in braccio?” chiese Sam decisamente in imbarazzo.  
  
 Shanna non rispose ma gli andò incontro e lo abbracciò, per poi alzare il busto e le ginocchia per salirgli in braccio, mossa facilitata dal fatto che era leggerissima e ancora una bambina dopotutto.  
   
Sam rimase decisamente sorpreso da quel gesto, ma intenerito la prese in braccio. Per fortuna, si disse, era ancora una bambina, era leggera…anche se si indirizzava a diventare più alta. E poi la macchina non era lontana.  
  
   
Non appena se la caricò in braccio, però, dopo pochi secondi, gli sembrò di sentire una canzone dolcissima…. Si girò per capire da dove provenisse e capi che non veniva davvero da nessuna parte…. Era dentro la sua testa.  
  
 Era davvero una canzone bellissima, e la identificò come “I don’t miss a thing” degli Aerosmith.  
  
   
Era davvero pazzesco. Nell’istante in cui aveva preso quella ragazzina in braccio, aveva provato una dolcezza e una tenerezza struggente e in quel momento era partita quella canzone nel suo cervello….e se Sam non era uno stupido, gli pareva quasi di poter affermare con certezza che la canzone fosse collegata alla ragazzina, ma non sapeva in che modo… non sapeva IN CHE TEMPO  
   
In quel momento c’era solo la canzone. E la tenerezza dolente. E Shanna.  
   
Sam si ritrovò a pensare a un’ ipotesi incredibile. Sbarrò gli occhi. Possibile che fosse……?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ascoltate I don't miss a thing ...è una delle mie canzoni preferite <3
> 
> Ps chi sarà Shanna???


	27. Di chi sei figlia?

Shanna restò per la notte in una delle numerose stanze nel bunker; Sam non voleva che rimanesse sola….non ora che c’era la possibilità che fosse….cercava di non pensarci….mentre la metteva a letto, rifletteva sul fatto che l’indomani avrebbe avuto le risposte che gli servivano….  
  
   
Shanna gli aveva spiegato che essendo come intrappolata in una specie di spazio – tempo, non aveva necessità fisiche quali cambiarsi vestiti, lavarsi…il suo corpo era come congelato, fino a che non sarebbe tornata nel suo tempo….escluso ovviamente il mangiare, il bere e altre cose che servivano al suo corpo per mantenerla in vita.  
  
   
Si chiese quanto poteva restare in quel tempo senza scomparire per sempre…lui e Dean quando avevano viaggiato nel tempo, non avevano potuto restare per più di ventiquattro ore…lo ricordava bene…  
   
Ma forse era una situazione diversa quella…li si trattava proprio di un branco di arcangeli pazzi psicopatici che avevano modificato la storia…un po’ come Balthazar e la storia del Titanic…  
   
Riflettè ancora su quanto Shanna aveva detto e quanto in realtà avesse taciuto….se anche  gli arcangeli avessero modificato il loro tempo, era impossibile che lei ora fosse ancora qui. Avrebbe dovuto semplicemente sparire visto che non era ancora nata nel 2013.  
   
Però, riflettè subito dopo, Shanna gli aveva detto che lei non era come gli altri…non poteva semplicemente sparire dall’oggi al domani….ci avrebbe messo più tempo. Ma perché? Cosa la rendeva diversa? Era solo il fatto di far parte di un altro tempo oppure c’era dell’altro che non gli aveva raccontato?  
   
E perché tornare indietro fino al 2013? Cos’era SUCCESSO nel 2013?  
   
  
   
   
Su questi pensieri si assopi e non si risvegliò fino all’indomani mattina, quando si senti tirare via le lenzuola con violenza da un Bobby sconvolto.  
   
Sam si strofinò gli occhi, mettendoci qualche secondo per riuscire ad aprirli. Quando ci riusci vide che Bobby era in lacrime.  
   
“Diosanto,  Bobby, che diavolo è successo?” saltò su.  
   
“Mi dispiace tanto ragazzo, mi dispiace cosi tanto.”  
   
“Bobby, calmati e dimmi che cavolo è successo” disse Sam agitato. I pensieri andarono subito a Shanna, Dean, Castiel. Forse era successo qualcosa a uno di loro.  
   
“Mi dispiace cosi tanto di non averti creduto” disse a fatica Bobby  
   
Questa cosa lo sorprese più di ogni altra. Scese giù dal letto e abbracciò forte Bobby che ricambiò la stretta.  
  
   
“Non volevo gettarti addosso questa agonia, Bobby. L’agonia del sapere. Ma era necessario”  
   
“Lo so” rispose lui.  
   
Sam sciolse l’abbraccio e gli chiese come gli era tornata la memoria e che cosa ricordava.  
   
Bobby rispose che era partito il mattino presto per andare alla maledetta grotta assieme a Jodie, e che una volta li, gli riaffiorarono prepotentemente immagini che sembravano risalire a un tempo antico… immagini di Dean e Sam sofferenti, accasciati l’uno addosso all’altro… lui che li scrollava, il sollievo che lo trapassava da parte a parte non appena si rese conto che erano ancora vivi, che respiravano ancora….  
   
La corsa folle all’ospedale…. .lui che lasciava la stanza d’ospedale di Dean con Sam che gli sussurrava all’orecchio frasi dolci, lui che pensava che erano dolci da guardare.  
  
   
E poi, veloci come dei lampi, violenti come dei tuoni, arrivarono gli altri ricordi…e non sembravano più risalenti ad un tempo antico….man mano che prendevano forma, si accorgeva che erano sempre più ravvicinati….fino anche a essere risalenti all’altro ieri perfino….  
   
Si rese conto di non aver  mai abitato con dei vecchi amici…non erano mai esistiti….  
   
E poi ripensò  a come aveva trattato Sam, a come gli aveva detto di essere un pazzo, e provò una profonda vergogna.  
   
  
   
“Bobby” disse Sam prendendolo per le spalle,  cercando di arginare quel lungo sfogo “ Dov’è adesso Jodie? Come ha preso tutto questo?”  
   
“Beh, lei all’inizio non mi credeva e voleva far rinchiudere anche me pensando che fossi impazzito” disse asciugandosi un occhio. “Poi quando l’ho costretta ad ascoltare la parte su nostra figlia, dopo un po’ mi ha guardato con occhi lucidi, lo sguardo sempre più vacuo….e li ho capito che si stava sgretolando il muro cieco che circondava anche lei…a quel punto ho dovuto solo ricordargli di quando mi ha telefonato in piena notte, chiedendomi se sapevo quello che aveva perso.”  
   
“E lei cosa ti ha detto?”  
   
“Diciamo che è caduta in ginocchio ed è scoppiata a piangere…ma l’ho preso come un segnale positivo” rispose Bobby sorridendo.  
   
“Quindi ricorda anche lei tutto, ora” disse Sam sollevato. Si chiese però se non avesse sbagliato a insistere per risvegliarli…la consapevolezza poteva essere una punizione peggiore dell’inedia…soprattutto se non sarebbero riusciti a riportare le cose com’erano prima.  
   
No…che stava dicendo? Lui DOVEVA riuscirci. Per Castiel, per Dean, per Shanna…per Bobby, per Jodie, per tutti gli altri loro amici, e anche per Crowley… era diventato anche lui parte della famiglia dopotutto.  
  
   
Sam segui Bobby in salone, dove una Jodie in lacrime, seduta sul divano, era alle prese con un fazzoletto.  
   
  
   
“Jodie” disse Sam abbracciandola. “Come stai?” le chiese preoccupato.  
   
Jodie gli fece cenno di aspettare e continuò a soffiarsi il naso.  
   
“Scusa, domanda stupida” rispose Sam.  
  
 Si voltò. Shanna stava osservando la scena impietosita in un angolo….  
   
“Sei…sei…mia…mia…mia figlia?” riusci a chiedere alla fine, Jodie, guardando Shanna.  
   
Shanna sussultò. Una domanda cosi diretta non se l’aspettava.  
   
“No, Jodie” rispose. “Mi dispiace” aggiunse poi.  
   
Jodie sembrò confusa, ma lasciò perdere.  
   
“Credo di aver bisogno di un altro caffè.” Disse Jodie.  
   
“Certo. Ti accompagno al bar in piazza…. Sam, Shanna, scusateci, ma…” esordi Bobby.  
   
“Vai tranquillo, Bobby, ti capiamo perfettamente” lo incoraggiò Sam.  
  
   
Prima che i due si chiusero la porta alle spalle, Jodie si rivolse a Sam ancora sconvolta: “Sam, devi farmi un favore. “ Disse.  
   
“Dimmi, Jodie”  
   
“Trova quel bastardo che ha fatto tutto questo, e fagliela pagare. Per colpa sua, io ho perso mia figlia.”  
  
   
“Te lo prometto, Jodie… Ma credimi che non l’hai persa, ritornerà quando sarà tutto finito, quando avremo rimesso il mondo alla sua normalità” cercò di rassicurarla Sam, ma Jodie riprese di nuovo a piangere e dovette proprio uscire.  
   
Sam guardò Bobby sconsolato. Sapeva come Jodie doveva sentirsi. Non c’erano certezze che una volta riportato il mondo alla sua normalità, lei avrebbe riavuto di nuovo la bimba dentro di sé. Era ancora un feto. Non sapeva se rispondeva alle stesse leggi sugli esseri umani. Bobby lo guardò a mò di scusa, e segui Jodie fuori.  
   
   
  
   
“L’ha presa molto male” disse Shanna triste.  
   
“Era incinta, Shanna” rispose lui. La guardò per un attimo con una strana espressione che Shanna non riusci a identificare, dopodiché le disse che dovevano vestirsi e andare all’ospedale dell’Iperuranium. Avevano un mucchio di cose da fare quel giorno.  
   
Shanna decise di pettinarsi un po’ i capelli e di fare colazione per avere una parvenza superficiale di ordine, dopodiché, malgrado si sentiva a disagio ad entrare in quel posto, decise di seguire Sam.  
   
   
  
   
   
   
Mentre Sam guidava la macchina di Bobby e ripensava a quanto gli mancava l’Impala, Shanna guardava fuori dal finestrino.  
   
“ Sam, li vedi anche tu?”  
   
Sam sapeva che si stava riferendo  alle decine e decine di cartelloni  con su scritto sopra “Iperuranium”  
   
“Si, ma preferirei non vederli…questa cosa, di qualsiasi cosa si tratti, sta andando sempre più veloce”  
   
“Pensi davvero che la Iperuranium sia collegata alla sparizione di Dean e di tutte queste persone?”  chiese Shanna.  
   
“è l’unica traccia che abbiamo…non possiamo fare altro che seguirla” rispose Sam.  
   
Aveva infatti fatto delle veloci ricerche quella notte,  e risultava che il dottore che aveva in cura Castiel, e il capo della ditta dell’Iperuranium, erano la STESSA persona. Si spostava molto ma in quei giorni bazzicava molto all’ospedale. Come riuscisse a fare tante cose contemporaneamente, era un mistero. Nessuno faceva domande, a nessuno sembrava strano. C’era qualcosa di marcio in tutto questo.  
   
  
   
   
Sam e Shanna  arrivarono in pochi minuti all’ospedale, e Sam ritirò le ecografie che aveva consegnato giorni addietro.  
  
Erano false. L’aveva sempre saputo in un certo senso, ma saperlo con certezza era un’altra cosa.  Si voltò a guardare Shanna.  
   
Shanna lo fissò perplessa. “Sam…ma…sbaglio o sei….deluso?” gli chiese strizzando gli occhi, con voce incerta.  
   
Sam rispose subito: “No…certo che no” per poi tornare a posare lo sguardo su di lei, e rigirare di nuovo la testa. “Che cosa ti salta in mente?”  
   
Shanna lo fissò, aprendo leggermente la bocca in una sorta di stupore e di comprensione genuino. “Oh… io…Sam…tu…..credevi.. che…”  
   
“Smettila di balbettare.”  
   
Shanna smise di dire qualsiasi cosa. Lo guardò con una sorta di stupore mista a contentezza, Sam la fissò.  Le  labbra di Shanna  si piegarono in un sorriso e  gli occhi  brillavano. Sam credette di avvertire una punta di orgoglio nel suo sguardo.  
   
Quando Amelia gli aveva detto di essere incinta, l’aveva subito vista come un orrore che sperava non fosse vero…non di certo perché lui odiava i bambini e non avesse mai voluto diventare padre, anzi… ma amava Dean più di qualsiasi altra cosa, e semplicemente non voleva tradirlo, e questo gli suonava come un tradimento, da qualsiasi angolazione si guardasse. Nonostante questo, si era affezionato a quella strana bambina, forte e fragile allo stesso tempo, ironica e dolcissima al contempo. Semplicemente l’idea di poter essere suo padre non gli sembrò   più cosi terribile.  
   
Cercò di destarsi da quella sorta di torpore. Ora un problema era stato risolto….non sapeva se fossero stati gli arcangeli a manipolare la mente di Amelia per far si che gli mentisse e falsificasse una cosa cosi importante, o chiedesse a qualcuno di farlo per lei….semplicemente non era questa la cosa più importante adesso.  
   
Adesso era importante tirare fuori Castiel da quel maledetto ospedale, avevano bisogno di lui.  E per riuscirci aveva bisogno del maledetto modulo a40. Avrebbe garantito lui per Castiel.  
 In fondo era sano di mente, non avevano nessun diritto di trattenerlo li. L’avrebbe tirato fuori.  
   
   
  
   
Si fermò a chiedere del dottore a una segretaria…..  
   
   
   
Mi dispiace, signor Morton, ma il vostro nome non è nella lista” gli disse guardando sul computer.  
   
“è quello che sto cercando di dirvi da dieci minuti….non sono atteso, ma ho bisogno di parlare con il dottore che ha in cura Castiel Novak , si tratta di una cosa importante.”  
   
“Allora non vi resta che fissare un appuntamento. Senza istruzioni precise non mi è permesso farvi passare. Sono spiacente”  
   
“Non volevo arrivare a questo punto, ma voi non mi lasciate scelta. Sono l’agente Morton  dell’FBI. Non costringetemi a tornare qui con un mandato e degli agenti in divisa per una questione che si potrebbe risolvere in maniera rapida e ben più discreta.”  
   
“Mmm. Potevate dirlo prima” disse la segretaria guardando il distintivo.  
   
La segretaria disse loro che l’ufficio del dottore si trovava al 34 piano.  
   
Sam era perplesso. Trentaquattreesimo? La volta scorsa quando Casey aveva indicato loro l’ufficio del dottore, si trovavano al 25 piano! Li aveva forse ingannati? Ad ogni modo era inutile tornarci sopra adesso.  
   
   
Man mano che proseguivano, vedeva Shanna innervosirsi e irrigidirsi sempre di più. Si chiese se fosse stata una buona idea portarsela appresso, poi si disse che stavano solo andando a prendere Castiel, non a combattere una guerra nucleare. Sarebbero usciti subito.  
   
  
   
Appena presero l’ascensore, sam vide Shanna digitare sul piano desiderato e quasi gridò: “Shanna! La tua mano! Sta diventando trasparente!”  
   
Shanna inorridi. “Non era mai capitato prima….sono sempre diventata trasparente in modo completo, non a pezzi”.  
  
   
Sam capi che era spaventata. E in effetti c’era da spaventarsi. Questo cambiamento poteva significare che la sua sparizione stava diventando in qualche modo definitiva; questo voleva dire che avevano ancora meno tempo di quello che pensavano. Cercò di tranquillizzarla.  
  
   
“Non preoccuparti, non permetterò che ti capiti niente di male. Ho una certa esperienza nel salvare fanciulle in pericolo.”  
   
“E le hai salvate tutte?” chiese Shanna triste, guardandosi la mano.  
   
Sam sapeva che Shanna sapeva molto, presumibilmente tutto sulla loro vita, e non si aspettava una vera risposta.  
   
“No” disse triste.  
   
“Non potevi scegliere un altro momento per essere sincero?” chiese Shanna appoggiandosi alle pareti dell’ascensore. Sarebbe caduta se Sam non l’avesse sostenuta.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonatemi, ma il capitolo è molto lungo e ho trovato che fosse meglio spezzare la parte della spiegazione per il prossimo capitolo. Abbiate pazienza :3
> 
> Penso abbiate anche capito che parlo del 2013 perchè questa storia l'avevo scritta 2 - 3 anni fa, ma la sto pubblicando ora :)


	28. Ricordiamo solo quello che non è mai accaduto

L’ascensore si fermò al piano desiderato. Le porte si aprirono davanti al dottore in persona, che li stava aspettando e li invitò ad accomodarsi nel suo ufficio.  
   
   
“Sono l’agente dell’ FBI Robert Morton. Lei è con me” disse Sam indicando Shanna che si strinse nelle spalle. “Mi dispiace di aver insistito in quel modo con la sua segretaria, ma si tratta di una cosa davvero importante.”  
   
“Non si preoccupi, signor Morton, qui alla Iperuranium non abbiamo segreti da nascondere. Siamo onorati della sua visita. Il mio nome è Noah Wright e sono l’amministratore delegato dell’azienza, oltre che, mi dicono, uno stimato medico…e sono anche un vostro ammiratore” disse stringendogli la mano.  
   
“Mi scusi, ma temo di non capire”  
   
“Che ne dite se ve lo spiego davanti a una tisana?”  
   
“Preferirei una tazza di tè” rispose Sam teso.  
   
   
  
  
   
*   
   
“Allora, di cosa stavamo parlando?” chiese Noah prendendo posto alla sua scrivania.  
   
“Di me, se non sbaglio. Ma non sono venuto qui per questo. Sono venuto per ottenere un modulo a40, il certificato di sanità mentale per Castiel Novak. Un vostro paziente. Vede, è un mio collega, ed è stato rinchiuso qui per sbaglio. Le assicuro che è sanissimo e continuare a trattenerlo qui sarebbe una crudeltà.”  
   
   
“Capisco, capisco. Beh se lei dice che è sanissimo…non ho motivo di non crederle, agente Morton. Voi siete un esempio per noi! Vi battete da solo contro la follia di questo pazzo universo, portando ordine nel caos e luce nelle tenebre!”  
   
Da solo?? Pensò Sam.  
   
“Se lo dite voi” gli disse con disprezzo. Dove voleva arrivare? Ormai era chiaro che la messinscena del distintivo e del nome falso non l’aveva ingannato. Probabilmente sapeva anche chi era in realtà.  Vedeva Shanna che si agitava sulla sedia e boccheggiava. Non avrebbe mai dovuto portarla li.  
   
   
“Oh, non lo dico io, ma i nostri analisti di sistema….e visto quanto li pago, spero proprio che non si sbaglino!”  
   
“Analisti di sistema?” chiese Sam strabuzzando gli occhi.  
  
 “Stando alle ricerche che abbiamo effettuato, con i vostri interventi avete migliorato il grado di stabilità di questo universo nella misura di un punto e mezzo percentuale….un risultato davvero impressionante tenendo conto che è stato conseguito con le vostre sole forze”  
   
Adesso Shanna stava tremando vistosamente. Sam prese l’iniziativa. “Shanna, credo che dovresti tornare a casa e occuparti di quella piccola questione di cui parlavamo prima di venire qui…che cosa ne pensi?”  
   
“Si, si, credo che sia una buona idea” disse Shanna, facendo per alzarsi e incamminarsi velocemente verso la porta, ma il dottore con un cenno pigro  della mano sprangò la grossa porta scorrevole dell’ufficio, che era rimasta solo accostata.  
   
   
“ Qui non se ne va nessuno, finchè non lo dirò io” disse lui tranquillo.  
   
“Di che cosa si occupa esattamente la vostra maledetta azienda?” chiese Sam alterato, spostando lo sguardo dalla porta al dottore.  
   
   
“Facciamo più o meno quello che fate voi, ma operiamo su una scala più ampia. Lasciate che vi mostri un breve filmato per farvi capire meglio” cosi facendo prese un telecomando e accese uno schermo appeso al muro.  
   
  
   
Sullo schermo campeggiava una donna vestita in maniera formale, che cominciò a parlare sospesa apparentemente sull’universo. Sembrava una pubblicitaria.  
   
“Dicono che Dio abbia impiegato sei giorni per creare il mondo e che al settimo si sia riposato…e questo è stato il suo sbaglio! Noi della Iperuranium non riposiamo mai!” disse con il suo sorriso magnetico.  
   
“Sarebbe ingeneroso dire che il software operativo dell’universo sia un software difettoso, ma è innegabile che il suo lancio sul mercato sia stato fatto senza una adeguata fase di debugging”  
   
§  eliminazione degli errori di programma, in gergo informatico  
   
   
   
“Ma di cosa diavolo sta parlando?” chiese Shanna  
   
“Non ne ho la più pallida idea” Rispose Sam.  
   
   
   
“Prendete il caso degli esseri umani…creature capaci di opere straordinarie….” Continuò la donna.  
  
   
Sullo schermo campeggiarono immagini bellissime di statue di angeli  
  
   
“….Ma anche di orrori indicibili”  
  
   
Le immagini cambiarono mostrando bombardamenti, e successivamente  una statuetta della Madonna che piangeva sangue.  
   
   
“L’uomo è una macchina genetica potenzialmente perfetta, fortemente penalizzata dalla sua irrazionalità e diretta verso una inevitabile autodistruzione…”  
  
   
Sullo schermo campeggiarono altre immagini devastanti, alcune che ritraevano gli orrori del nazismo….  E poliziotti che pestavano a sangue uomini innocenti in mezzo alla strada….  
   
  
 “Ma tutto questo può essere cambiato….un mondo migliore è possibile e noi della Iperuranium possiamo offrirvelo.”  
  
   
Campeggiò un’immagine paradisiaca di quello che sembrava un paradiso terrestre  
  
   
“ Volete saperne di più?” chiese la donna.  
   
A quel punto il dottore spense il filmato con il telecomando.  
   
  
   
“ Allora cosa ne pensate? Quelli dell’ufficio marketing sono dell’avviso che un buon spot pubblicitario debba incuriosire senza svelare troppo, ma io ho paura che il messaggio sia un po’ troppo ermetico”  
   
“In effetti ho le idee più confuse di prime..” rispose Sam  
   
“Per dirla in termini semplici, la missione aziendale della Iperuranium è quella di sconfiggere l’entropia” rispose raggiante  
   
Sam aveva una faccia sconvolta.  
  
   
“ L’irrazionalità umana è un errore di programmazione che disturba il sistema operativo dell’universo….il mondo è pieno di sognatori, assassini, pazzi, profeti, rivoluzionari, comici, artisti e tipi bizzarri di ogni specie. Qui alla Iperuranium abbiamo messo a punto un upgrade in grado di cancellare quegli errori e garantire un posto più sicuro, piacevole e funzionale in cui vivere”  
   
   
“Scommetto che è qualcosa che ha a che fare con la mia mano, vero?” chiese Shanna mostrando la mano trasparente,  tremante, ma coraggiosa.  
   
“Tutte le persone scomparse….diosanto siete stati voi…….” disse Sam.”Ma come avete potuto farlo…..solo le parche hanno potere di vita e di morte su…..” si interruppe.  
   
“Avete imprigionato le parche e avete modificato il passato.” Fu la conclusione di Sam.  
   
“Bene bene bene, la tua  intelligenza non è per niente sopravvalutata.” Disse il dottore.  
   
“Avete modificato la tela delle parche. è una follia!  “  
   
“Sam, sam, sam…. Permettere a te e a tuo fratello di rovinare il mondo per quell’abominio che vi ostinate a proteggere con tanta assiduità, QUESTO sarebbe una follia.”  
   
“Adesso basta, non mi importa sapere dei vostri assurdi deliri, voglio solo sapere che cosa c’entra  mio fratello e soprattutto Shanna in tutto questo. È solo una bambina” disse Sam mentre Shanna tremando da capo a piedi, cercava di rialzarsi.  
   
“Ohh, è molto più di questo” disse l’altro con un sorriso crudele.  
   
“Non cosi in fretta, ragazzina” disse bloccandola e paralizzandola a mezz’aria mentre Shanna cercava di allontanarsi, e scaraventandola al muro dall’altra parte della stanza.  
  
   
Shanna emise un miagolio sofferto accasciandosi al suolo, sofferente.  
  
   
“SHANNA” urlò Sam correndole incontro.  
  
   
“Lasciala andare. Lei non c’entra niente. È una ragazzina innocente. Perché ce l’avete tanto con lei?” disse disperato tenendole la testa tra le mani.  
   
“Quell’essere è tutt’altro che innocente, Sam” disse lui.  
   
“Ma forse non gliel’hai detto eh? La ragazzina non ti ha raccontato tutta la verità, Sam” aggiunse sempre con il suo sorriso crudele. “Allora vuol dire che lo farò io” aggiunse, rialzandola da terra sempre con un movimento della mano e tenendola sospesa.  
   
“Lasciala andare!”  
  
   
“Sccchhh” disse lui. Prese le braccia di Shanna, che non poteva opporsi, paralizzata com’era da quella strana forza invisibile, e mise le mani di Shanna sulle guance di Sam, che spiazzato, non provò neanche ad opporsi.  
  
   
   
All’istante Sam fu pervaso da flash velocissimi, ma nitidi, come l’acqua cristallina, come il sole. Come uno specchio.  
   
   
  
   
   
Lui e Dean che tenevano in braccio insieme, un fagotto di appena 2 mesi. Sorridevano entrambi. E il fagotto sorrideva a loro.  
   
   
Lui che, approfittando dell’assenza di Dean per due giorni, per delle indagini su un omicidio, aveva deciso di verniciare lui stesso la cameretta per il fagotto, sperando che a Dean piacesse quella sorpresa.  
   
Al suo ritorno aveva aperto la stanza pieno di orgoglio, ma Dean invece di gioire, era impallidito di colpo.  
  
   
“Come ti è venuto in mente?”  
   
“Volevo farti una sorpresa”  
   
“Come ti è saltato in mente di usare il rosso? Rosso per la camera della bambina!   Lo sai il rosso per cosa si usa, per eccitare i tori! Lo sai il rosso di che colore è? È il colore del sangue, il colore della violenza!  Shanna aprirà gli occhi e intorno a sé vedrà solo sangue sangue sangue” gridava Dean.  
   
“Non ti permetto di trattarmi cosi! Io volevo fare una cosa bella!”  
   
“Ma perché il rosso, perché?”  
   
“Per non farlo né rosa né azzurro, perché il rosso adesso lo usano tutti, perché è allegro, anche, ecco.”  
   
“Perché è allegro? Perché è allegro??  Perché è allegro! Il colore del sangue è allegro! Non capisci niente, non capisci niente….” Urlò Dean, e se ne andò nella loro stanza chiudendogli la porta in faccia.  
   
  
   
Sam era stupito da queste immagini. Era davvero questo il futuro che li attendeva?   _No_ …..-pregava - non per loro…loro si amavano…  
   
*  
   
Passò un altro flash e Sam capi che si riferiva al mattino dopo. Capi subito che lui e Dean dormirono in due stanze separate….seppe dai pensieri che percepiva da quella versione di Sam, che era la prima volta….  
   
Vide il suo sé stesso del futuro togliere gli strati di vernice rossa che aveva cominciato a mettere sulle pareti della cameretta e riverniciarla con della vernice verde….. si senti stringere il cuore.  
   
Ad un certo punto vide il dean del futuro arrivargli alle spalle e accarezzargliele  piano.Il Sam del futuro continuò a pennellare, e disse senza voltarsi. “Vattene via, Dean”  nel mentre si asciugò un occhio col dorso della mano.  
   
Dean non rispose  e gli tolse il pennello dalle mani, delicatamente. Sam non oppose resistenza e se lo lasciò sfilare dalla mano, ma non si voltò.  
   
Dean non si lasciò scoraggiare. Lo fece voltare delicatamente, lo guardò, e lo attirò a sé baciandolo, incorniciandogli il viso con le mani.  
   
Sam rispose al bacio con frenesia, passione, e amore, artigliandogli quasi la maglietta. Si spostarono nella loro camera, e fu con tutte queste tre cose assieme che fecero l’amore quella mattina. Selvaggiamente, possessivamente, eroticamente….ma dentro c’era anche tanto amore.  
Dean confessò a Sam che più di tutto era rimasto turbato dal colore rosso, perché gli ricordava di quando beveva sangue demoniaco e la cosa l’aveva fatto infuriare…aveva sbagliato, ma non doveva trattarlo cosi. Sam capi e lo perdonò. Dean disse comunque che continuava a pensare che quel colore non era adatto e Sam fu d’accordo con lui.  
   
“Ti amo Dean”  
“Ti amo, Sam”  
   
Al Sam del presente gli sembrò di sentire anche quelle parole e il suo cuore si riscaldò.  
   
   
*  
   
   
   
Vide Dean che faceva ascoltare “I don’t miss a thing” attraverso il walkman a una Shanna di tre anni nel suo lettino, mentre gli accarezzava i capelli. Funzionava. La bambina sorrideva mentre dormiva. Sam lo guardava intenerito sulla soglia della sua stanza.  
   
“Che c’è? Non sono bravo come te, con le favole, e poi sembra che la rilass” cominciò Dean raggiungendolo, ma Sam lo zitti con un bacio.  
   
   
   
  
 *  
  
Rivide quel flash che lo sorprese tanto, quella sera che incontrò Shanna, con lo skate sotto la pioggia.  
  
   
Rivide la bambina di circa cinque anni che giocava su un letto matrimoniale… indossava  un vestito svolazzante viola e abbracciava una donna seduta anch’essa sul letto con indosso un vestito da sposa…gli sistemò bene il velo …di lei  però non si vedeva il viso e le diceva “sei stupenda xxxx  
   
   
Solo che stavolta l’audio era migliore, e riconobbe il nome della donna cui Shanna si riferiva. “Sei stupenda Jodie.”  
  
   
Jodie. Jodie si sposava con Bobby!  
   
Questa volta vide Jodie sorridere commossa e abbracciare la bambina.  
   
   
   
*  
   
Altro flash.  Shanna che scriveva sul diario. Scriveva di come verso gli otto anni, quando ogni cosa gli faceva ribrezzo, si era quasi vergognata dei suoi “genitori” , in silenzio o a voce alta, spesso gli diceva che era il frutto del peccato di un rapporto malsano, corrotto, innaturale, e che permettendo che lei nascesse avevano commesso il più atroce dei delitti che avrebbero potuto mai fare, che era ancora peggio del fatto che stessero insieme.  
   
Era convinta che il loro rapporto fosse una qualche forma di ossessione cui entrambi si erano aggrappati per la paura di rimanere soli, e che i drammi e i lutti della loro vita avessero contribuito a unirli sempre più visceralmente fino a che la situazione non era sfuggita loro di mano.  
   
 Un capodanno, verso i suoi dieci anni, quando Sam e Dean gli raccontarono tutto del loro passato, di come Dean fosse andato all’inferno per Sam, di come qualunque cosa facessero si ritrovavano sempre l’uno verso l’altro, di come non appena la tennero in braccio per la prima volta, si sentirono orgogliosi come mai gli era capitato nella loro vita, Shanna pianse. Ma fu solo quando loro  mostrarono a lei le lettere che si erano scritti anni fa, che si commosse davvero…mentre leggeva , si soffermò  sulla frase:  
  
**“è questo l’Amore? Questo sentirsi improvvisamente leggeri e pesanti allo stesso tempo?”**  
  
   
 Fu solo quel giorno che ebbe il dono di vedersi infrangere l’ottusità dei suoi pensieri. Era stata concepita nell’amore , e fino ad allora  non se n’era accorta.  
   
   
Sam aveva i brividi e  gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Era figlia sua e di Dean? ma come…come era biologicamente possibile???  
   
   
   
*  
   
Vide sé stesso , Dean e una Shanna di dieci anni, accoccolati sul divano,  che guardavano il film “Il corvo” e sorrise mestamente tra le lacrime. Chissà quante volte l’avevano stordita con quel film. Anzi quante volte lo faranno in futuro. Non si meravigliò più che sapesse quelle battute a memoria.  
   
*  
   
 Altro flash. Vide Shanna scendere dalle giostre, correndo incontro a loro, con un vestitino rosa svolazzante, e sbaciucchiare le guance di Sam e Dean in un moto tenerissimo di affetto. Sembrava più grande. Avrà avuto forse dodici anni.  
   
   
  
   
“Okay, basta cosi” la voce di Wright lo riportò alla realtà e allontanò le mani della ragazzina da lui.  
   
Una frase del libro che Crowley aveva dato a Castiel diceva che ricordiamo solo quello che non è mai accaduto. Acquistava tutto un altro senso ora quella frase, pensò Sam.  
  
Sam aveva ancora le guance bagnate di lacrime. Si affrettò a ricomporsi.  
   
  
   
“E cosi finisce qui, questa commedia” disse Wright sorridendo.  
   
Sam guardò Shanna. Lei piangeva sommessamente e diceva: “Sam, perdonami, non volevo mentirti.”  
   
“Come…..come è possibile? Due uomini…non possono generare figli…non insieme almeno. Cos’è stato, un maleficio? Un incantesimo?” chiese Sam sperando di non turbare la sensibilità di Shanna.  
  
 “Beh,  immagina la nostra sorpresa quando scoprimmo che QUALCUNO ha pensato che mischiare insieme il DNA tuo e quello di Dean, fosse una buona idea” disse sorridendo con disprezzo Wright.  
   
“Perché tornare indietro fino al 2013? Shanna è nata nel 2015” disse Sam, tenendosi la testa che cominciava a girare.  
   
Wright sorrise. “Suppongo che questo non l’hai visto nella mente di Shanna. Forse la ragazzina adesso è un po’ deboluccia per fare gli straordinari, non è vero, tesoro?”  
   
“Piantala con le cazzate e parla chiaro!” si alterò Sam. Ora anche le gambe di Shanna cominciavano a diventare trasparenti.  
   
“ Vorrà dire che te lo dirò io. Il vostro caro frugoletto Shanna non è stato l’UNICO abominio creato dalla vostra stupida cerchia” disse avvicinandosi a Sam.  
   
“Che cosa??? Io e Dean abbiamo forse avuto un altro…”  
   
“Oh no no no, Sam. mi riferisco a prima. PRIMA di Shanna. Shanna è nata nel 2015, ma nel 2013 c’è stata un’altra nascita non consentita dalla natura! E non è frutto tuo e di Dean, bensi di  **Castiel**  e di quella specie di omuncolo che ha già creato molti problemi tra i demoni e gli angeli, **Crowley.** ”  
   
“Che cosa????” questo era davvero troppo da digerire.  
  
   
“Capirai…. Un abominio già è un bel pasto indigesto da riuscire a digerire, figuriamoci DUE” disse enfatizzandolo indicandolo con le dita.  
   
“Casey….” Mormorò Sam.  
   
“BINGO!” esclamò Wright raggiante, battendo le mani. “A quanto pare non avete molta fantasia per i nomi, visto che avete bisogno di mischiare i VOSTRI. S come Sam, H come Winchester AN come Dean,  CAS come Castiel e EY come Crowley. Riesci a immaginare qualcosa di più patetico dopo la moda dei tatuaggi insieme che si usa fare nelle coppie?”  
   
“Quindi è stato per lui che siete tornati indietro al 2013.”  
   
“Bingo di nuovo. Casey non sarebbe mai dovuto nascere, cosi come Shanna. Hanno sovvertito all’ordine naturale delle cose, e per questo io e alcuni miei collaboratori abbiamo deciso di attuare questa piccola ribellione…diciamo…abbiamo chiuso un occhio davanti alla vostra relazione, ma questo era davvero inaccettabile” disse ancora.  
  
 “Non mi hai ancora detto come è stato possibile una cosa del genere” disse Sam cercando di alzarsi e sentendo le ginocchia cedere.  
   
“Oh, non è stata una vostra scelta, Sam. neanche tu e tuo fratello, e quegli idioti dei vostri amici che vi portate appresso, sareste stati cosi blasfemi.. ovviamente più di quello che siete già. Ma credo di aver già consumato fin troppo tempo nelle spiegazioni. A che serve parlare ancora? Sono stanco, e poi credo che alla piccola Shanna manchi poco ormai….” disse prendendogli la mano trasparente. “ Il software ti ha classificato come un elemento nocivo, mia cara, e sta procedendo alla tua cancellazione da questo piano della realtà…ma non ti preoccupare, è un’operazione del tutto indolore. Oltretutto nessuno soffrirà per la tua scomparsa, perché nessuno si ricorderà più di te….sarà come se non fossi mai esistita….”  
   
   
“UN CORNO!” urlò Sam.  
   
“QUESTA STORIA FINISCE ADESSO”! aggiunse gettandogli le mani al collo.  
   
“Uh”gemette Wright, colto alla sprovvista.  
  
 “Non so come, ma ora voi farete tornare indietro Dean e tutti quelli che questa maledetta azienda ha fatto sparire e lascerete in pace me, Dean, Shanna, i miei amici, e anche Casey, sono stato chiaro???” ripetè cercando di strozzarlo.  
   
“Ouch. Calmati Sam…..ti trovi in evidente stato confusionale” disse mentre Sam lo teneva a terra.  
   
“Il che è normale, visto che sei stato drogato”  sorrise maligno.  
   
“C- cosa?”  
   
“Sam, che cosa ti succede?” lo chiamò  Shanna.  
   
“l – la testa…mi gira la testa…”  
   
“Faresti meglio a sederti, Sam…hai inconsapevolmente ingerito un sonnifero molto forte” disse Wright.  
   
“M- maledetto bastardo….oooooooooh”  
  
 “Sam!!!” lo chiamò Shanna, cercando di sostenerlo mentre Sam si sentiva mancare.  
   
“M- mi dispiace…..Shanna…..” disse lui accasciato a terra.  
   
“NO! Non abbandonarmi, Sam! “  
   
“Avevi promesso che mi avresti salvata” disse lei, e il suo viso sfocato fu l’ultima cosa che vide Sam prima del buio.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomiiiii finalmente il mistero è stato svelato!!!
> 
> Shanna è la figlia biologica di Sam e Dean!!!
> 
> Casey figlio di Crowley e Cas!!
> 
> Alcune frasi, dove Dean si arrabbia per la cameretta e dove Shanna parla dei suoi genitori, ammetto che queste reazioni sono ispirate al libro "Per sempre " di Susanna Tamaro!" Libro fantastico!!
> 
> Ps le immagini sono troppo grosse quindi le metto qui! xd
> 
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/64be3c618e24b320249615892373755c/tumblr_nyl1vdeWMm1t0u04do1_1280.jpg
> 
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/ed6dc351bcd00d9af3088703e6d9ae7d/tumblr_nyl1tpgEth1t0u04do1_500.jpg
> 
> https://36.media.tumblr.com/926505debbd74613b81b5fa8847c9a1a/tumblr_nyl1ueXWUM1t0u04do1_500.jpg


	29. Qualcosa che ti sfugge

Sam si svegliò dopo un tempo indefinito su un comodo letto rasoterra. Apri gli occhi confusi e si guardò intorno. Si trovava dentro una stanza dalla forma strana, con strane insegne e una grossa porta scorrevole….presumibilmente quella era una camera dalle fattezze cinesi…  
   
   
“Dove diavolo…?”  
   
“Sei al sicuro, qui, Sam. Non hai nulla da temere” disse una voce femminile entrando dalla grossa porta.  
   
“Amelia?”” Sam era sbalordito.  
   
   
Amelia indossava quella che sembrava una specie di kimono cinese, non fosse per il piccolo dettaglio che sembrava ristretto di almeno tre quarti, lasciandogli scoperte le gambe. Completando il cerchio indossava un paio di vistose scarpe col tacco alto. Il tutto stonava come un pugno in un occhio.  
   
   
“Come sono arrivato in questo posto?” chiese ancora sbalordito.  
   
“In realtà non ti sei mai mosso….tutto quello che vedi è solamente una proiezione olografica generata dal computer della Iperutanium….io stessa non sono che una parte del programma…”  
   
“Dean aveva ragione…..è solo un’illusione” disse Sam cercando di toccare Amelia e vedendo che la sua mano trapassava il suo petto da una parte all’altra, come un fantasma. “BZZZ”  
   
“ Tu non sei la vera Amelia…….mi avete fatto credere che mi avesse tradito, pugnalato alle spalle, con quell’orrenda storia del bambino fasullo…. Per quanto non l’amassi più da tempo, rimane una brava ragazza e non meritava di essere disonorata in questo modo solo per prestare il gioco ad un’illusione….”  Disse Sam con disprezzo e amareggiato.  
   
“ Noi preferiamo definirla come un’anticipazione di quello che verrà…un luogo di pace e armonia in cui tutti saranno felici….”  
   
“è quello che dicono tutti i pazzi, e i criminali.”  
   
“ Pensaci, Sam, non ti piacerebbe vivere in un posto del genere? In un mondo che non abbia alcun bisogno di un cacciatore che lo difenda dalla follia, dai mostri?”  
   
“Si, mi piacerebbe…ma il vostro prezzo è troppo alto” disse Sam.  
   
“Non ti renderai nemmeno conto di averlo pagato…devi solo lasciarti andare e permettere al nostro programma di ricodificare la tua memoria….”  
   
“Come mai mi stai chiedendo il permesso?” chiese sarcastico Sam.  
   
La parodia di Amelia sembrò presa in contropiede.  
   
“Non vi siete fatti scrupoli a cancellare il ricordo di Dean dalla mente di tutti quelli che lo conoscevano, ma chiedete la mia collaborazione per farlo anche con me…..perchè?”  
   
“L- la Iperuranium ti tiene in grossa considerazione, Sam….non voleva mancarti di rispetto”  
   
“Non penserai sul serio che io ci creda, vero?”  
   
“La mia programmazione non mi permette di discutere di questi argomenti.”  
   
“Al diavolo, ne ho abbastanza di parlare con una segreteria telefonica….”  Disse Sam trapassandola con un movimento brusco della mano e facendola sparire con un “WOOOSH”  
   
“E ne ho abbastanza anche di stare qui” disse aprendo il grosso portellone, ma paralizzandosi di colpo. Davanti a sé, fuori da quella porta,  c’era solo lo spazio cosmico. L’universo.  
   
   
“Tutto questo non può essere vero…se ci trovassimo davvero nello spazio, sarei già morto per almeno un migliaio di motivi….è tutta una messinscena….è tutta un’illusione…” disse Sam allungando un piede per gettarsi di sotto.  
   
“Io non lo farei” disse una voce alle sue spalle, trattenendolo per un braccio.  
   
“Chi…?” esordi Sam voltandosi.  
   
“I nostri uffici sono costruiti in uno spazio quantico con infiniti accessi a ogni angolo dell’universo…a meno che leii non voglia provare l’esperienza di morire nello spazio siderale, le consiglio vivamente di non fare un altro passo!”  
   
   
   
Era un uomo distinto, dai folti capelli e baffi neri. Sembrava in qualche modo diverso da Wright….Sam capi che forse era addirittura più pazzo e pericoloso di lui, e capi anche anche che dovevano avere qualcosa in comune.  
   
   
“Smettetela….ormai ho scoperto il vostro inganno…la iperuranium è soltanto un gioco di specchi, il trucco di un illusionista.”  
   
L’uomo non rispose.  
   
 “Forse state usando delle suggestioni ipnotiche di massa, o magari avete messo degli allucinogeni nell’acquedotto cittadino….ma tutto questo non è reale!”  
   
   
“Forse non è reale, per adesso…ma lo diventerà molto presto, quando porterò le testimonianze di migliaia di mondi che usufruiranno con soddisfazione dei nostri servizi…”  
   
“Migliaia di mondi…mi state dicendo che siete alieni?” chiese sarcastico Sam.  
   
“Siamo solo uomini d’affari, Sam, nulla di più. “ rispose l’altro sorridendo.  
   
“E io che cosa ho detto? Alieni….”  
   
“Ammettiamo per un attimo che io vi creda…se siete davvero in grado di fare quello che dite…perché non mi avete semplicemente cancellato dalla faccia della terra, come avete fatto con Dean e gli altri?”  
cercò di bluffare Sam…. sapeva che se l’avesse chiesto, c’era qualche possibilità che quell’uomo gli avrebbe mentito…invece cosi aveva una qualche possibilità di sapere quello che più gli premeva  
   
“Vedi, Sam…. forse per persone limitate e dal cervello cosi ristretto come voi, è difficile da capire, ma…  ogni mondo ha delle anomalie… e i nostri computer hanno stabilito che richiedono tempo per venire risolte in modo soddisfacente….”  
   
Sam aveva una faccia interrogativa.  
   
   
“la signorina Shanna, per esempio, è una di queste anomalie” disse spalancando con uno scatto di mani un armadio, cui si rivelò esserci dentro la piccola Shanna legata e imbavagliata, e terrorizzata.  
   
Sam fece subito per precipitarsi da lei, ma l’uomo lo fermò.  
   
   
“Fermo li…. Dicevo, la signorina Shanna è una di queste anomalie….ma tu e Dean, voi siete qualcosa di unico! Il nostro software non è stato in grado di riscrivervi o cancellarvi…..per quanto ci abbiamo provato, sembra come se ci sia una forza misteriosa che vi spinge a continuare a resistere……”  
   
Sam dentro di sé tirò un sospiro di sollievo… allora Dean era ancora vivo….  
  
   
Guardò dalla parte di Shanna…a tratti diventava trasparente, a tratti tornava colorata….c’era decisamente qualcosa di strano….  
  
   
Guardò sul muro davanti a lui… e poi ai lati delle altre pareti… erano pieni di piccoli aggeggi…sembravano contatori….  
  
   
   
“Cosa sono quegli aggegi?” chiese Sam. erano davvero inquietanti.  
   
“Ohh….servono a quantificare il conto alla rovescia del tempo che rimane alle persone prima di scomparire….di solito ci mettono meno di un giorno…i più deboli….quelli più forti riescono a resistere per un giorno e mezzo” disse con un sorriso maligno.  
   
   
Sam trovò difficile  comprendere come funzionassero quei cosi….perchè non erano campeggiati da lettere o numeri….ma da simboli, che continuavano a scorrere inesorabili…due di essi arrivarono al termine, e stettero fermi solo pochi secondi per poi ricominciare il tram tram di, Sam sapeva essere, la prossima povera vittima  
   
Si concentrò su due piccoli contatori vicini, che sembravano impallati ad un determinato codice e non sembravano volerne sapere di sbloccarsi.  
   
Seppe che si trattava di quello suo e di Dean. ed erano fermi, grazie al cielo. Forse avevano un angelo da qualche parte che li proteggeva.  
   
“L’unica scelta che avevamo era cercare la vostra collaborazione, o uccidervi…ma l’Iperuranium è una azienda, non una banda di tagliagole” continuò l’uomo.  
   
  “Giusto…voi vi limitate a far sparire le persone, non le ammazzate” disse Sam gettandogli addosso un’occhiata di disprezzo, e soffermandosi poi a guardare Shanna.  
   
“Stai prendendo la questione per il verso sbagliato, Sam” rispose l’uomo.  
   
   
In quel momento entrò un’altra persona, da una porta laterale, senza chiedere il permesso. Sam pensò che quel posto stava decisamente diventando troppo affollato per i suoi gusti, poi vide in faccia il volto del ragazzo e impallidi.  
  
   
“Che c’è, Sam? sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma” ridacchiò quello che identificò essere come Adam, suo fratello. O forse la sua parodia.  
   
“Non vuoi salutare tuo fratello, Sam?” lo spronò l’altro uomo, guardando Adam.  
   
“Tu….tu….tu….”  
   
“Appendi la cornetta, Sam. sembri un telefono occupato” rispose Adam con la sua voce strascicata, identica a quella che ricordava.  
   
Sam inghiotti la saliva e poi disse: “ Avevo già capito che eravate dei mostri…ma dopo quello che avete fatto a Dean, a Shanna….dopo anche che avete finto di essere la mia ex fidanzata incinta, non avrei mai creduto che vi sareste spinti più oltre ancora….usare l’immagine di Adam per….è davvero….”  
   
“Cosa? Tu credi che.....?” ridacchiò l’uomo, ma Adam lo interruppe con un cenno della mano, serio.  
   
“Ti prego, Glock. Adesso devi lasciarmi alcuni minuti con il mio caro fratello….”  
   
“Non erano questi gli ordini….gli ordini erano che Sam Winchester dovesse essere ucciso se non si fosse riuscito a convincerlo…” cercò di ribattere l’altro.  
   
“So bene quali sono gli ordini…ma vedi, hanno mandato direttamente me a sistemare la faccenda” disse Adam.  
   
Sam cercò di allontanarsi di nuovo mentre i due erano occupati a discutere, ma Adam lo paralizzò con un cenno della mano. “Non cosi in fretta.”  
   
Sam cadde a peso morto, gemendo, sul pavimento.  
   
“Sei un bambino cattivo, Sam….” disse Adam di nuovo con la sua voce strascicata. Dopodiché si rivolse di nuovo a Glock   : “Adesso ti consiglio di andare, Glock…lascia che parli io con mio fratello. Son cose di famiglia. È una cosa PERSONALE. “ disse Adam sottolineando l’ultima parola con un velo di rancore.  
   
“Mpf. E va bene. Ma poi te la vedi tu con i superiori” fece l’altro.  
   
“  Sono da te appena sistemo questa faccenda.”  
 “Non metterci troppo”  rispose l’altro chiudendosi la porta alle spalle  
   
Sam si senti irrazionalmente sollevato, e sapeva che non doveva. Qualunque fosse stato il movente che spingeva Adam ad agire cosi, era chiaro che non aveva intenzioni amichevoli. Soprattutto per via di come si erano lasciati. Si sentiva inerme come non mai, inchiodato al pavimento. In quelle condizioni , Adam avrebbe potuto fargli quello che voleva, e non sarebbe stato in grado di difendersi.  
   
“Bene, Sam. adesso noi due ci faremmo una bella chiacchierata” disse Adam sorridendo.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta daaaaaa ed ecco Adam!!!! 
> 
> Non ve l'aspettavate eh??? :))


	30. Questioni di famiglia

Adam si avvicinò piano a Sam, guardandolo dall’alto, mettendoci tutto il disprezzo possibile in quell’espressione. Era vestito completamente di nero, in giacca e cravatta,  e a Sam irrazionalmente quella cosa innervosi più di ogni altra…che cosa era diventato ora suo fratello?  
   
“Sei uscito dalla gabbia….” riusci a dire Sam.  
   
“Certo che sono uscito…. **non certo grazie a te** ” disse mollandogli un cazzotto.  
   
Sam mugolò di dolore. La botta improvvisa spezzò la pressione magica che aveva inchiodato Sam al pavimento, facendolo rotolare di fianco.  
  
   
All’improvviso Adam si senti come scaraventato all’indietro da una forza incredibile, che lo fece sbattere contro il muro, allontanandolo da Sam.  
   
 **Dean.**  
   
Diventato all’improvviso visibile, si affrettò ad andare a controllare Sam.  
  
 “Dean. sei tu” mugolò Sam.  
  
   
“Sono io, Sam” disse Dean alzandogli il mento, controllandogli il viso. Scosse la testa. Quel cretino gli aveva fatto sanguinare il labbro.  
   
“ **Tocca ancora mio fratello e te lo farò pentire, figlio di puttana**!” gridò all’indirizzo di Adam, accucciandosi contro Sam, tenendogli la testa in grembo.  
   
“Già, dimenticavo che questa è una tua esclusiva, vero Dean?” sorrise Adam maliziosamente.  
   
Dean digrignò i denti, reprimendo un ringhio.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
*  
   
   
Castiel bussò sulla botola che gli aveva indicato Casey il giorno prima. Stranamente qualcuno rispose  
   
“Avanti.” Senti.  
   
“S- Salve. Il mio nome è Castiel Novak” disse lui entrando.  
   
“Dottor falken. Stephen Falken.”  
   
“ Mi hanno detto di rivolgermi a lei per farmi rilasciare un modulo a40, il certificato di salute mentale.”  
   
“E vi hanno dato un’informazione corretta….ma temo di non poter soddisfare la sua richiesta” disse l’altro stringendogli la mano.  
   
“E perché?” Castiel aveva una faccia stupita.  
   
“Per il semplice motivo che lei è pazzo, mi pare ovvio.”  
   
“Non le sembra una diagnosi affrettata?” chiese Castiel, corrugando le sopracciglia.  
   
“Niente affatto. Noi tutti siamo a conoscenza del suo prolungato, e doloroso travaglio con la pazzia nella sua precedente vita… “  
   
“Che cosa? Come fa lei  a sapere…”  
   
“E anche di quel triste episodio con i leviatani, suppongo”  
   
“solo gli angeli possono esserne a conoscenza…”  
   
“ molti di noi non l’hanno dimenticato, Castiel”  
   
“Che cosa? Voi…è tutta una congiura degli angeli per farmela pagare, per caso? Prendetevela con me ma lasciate stare i miei amici….”  
   
“Castiel, Castiel….questo non ha niente a che vedere con lei.”  
   
“Ah no?” fece Castiel confuso.  
   
“Per quanto riguarda il modulo a40 viene richiesto esclusivamente nel caso uno dei nostri clienti voglia disdire un contratto con la Iperuranium, questo per assicurare che una decisione di tale rilevanza  sia presa solamente da persone in pieno possesso delle loro facoltà mentali…”  
   
“Si, me lo hanno già spiegato…” rispose Castiel toccandosi la testa”, ma questo cosa c’entra con il fatto che mi abbiate giudicato pazzo senza neanche conoscermi?” sperò che non gli avrebbe tirato di nuovo fuori quelle storie.  
   
“Perché nessuna persona sana di mente vorrebbe mai disdire i vantaggiosi servizi della nostra società. Mi pare ovvio!” disse l’altro strabuzzando gli occhi.  
   
“ MA QUESTO è ASSURDO!” esclamò Castiel arrabbiato.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
*  
   
   
   
“Non siamo qui per parlare del mio rapporto con Sam, suppongo “ disse Dean contrariato.  
   
“In effetti no” rispose Adam, “Ma permettetemi….credo che vi distragga…” aggiunse, avvicinandosi all’armadio aperto dove era chiusa Shanna e girandolo a 360 gradi come se fosse stato una libreria mobile, nascondendola alla vista dei ragazzi.  
   
“Adam, ti scongiuro…siamo i tuoi fratelli” disse Sam.  
   
“Interessante manovra diversiva Sam…..ma vedi, avresti dovuto usarla tempo fa…ora è scaduta.” rispose sorridendo  
   
“Quindi tutta questa è una vendetta…..vero? una vendetta per non averti tirato fuori dall’inferno?” chiese Dean scocciato.  
   
Adam non rispose inumidendosi un poco le labbra.  
   
“Adam, è giusto che tu sappia che Dean ha provato a tirarti fuori di li…”  
   
“Sam….” Cominciò Dean.  
   
“No, Dean, deve sapere come sono andate le cose.....”  
   
“Non deve averci provato abbastanza allora, visto che ha tirato fuori solo TE, non è vero Sam?” chiese di nuovo Adam.  
   
“ho tentato….ma Morte mi ha detto che poteva tirare fuori di li soltanto una persona” disse Dean mortificato.  
   
“e tu hai subito lasciato perdere, non è vero Dean? ti sei subito arreso…ma d’altronde esistono fratelli di serie A e di serie B….di certo per il tuo caro fratellino Adam non saresti diventato un demone, non è cosi..?” chiese sprezzante.  
   
“mi dispiace….”  
   
“già, continua pure a dirlo…”  
   
“Come…come…” chiese Sam.  
   
“ **Come ne sono uscito???**  Non certo grazie a voi. Credo di essere restato per DUE anni nella gabbia….imprigionato nel corpo di Michele. A tratti perdevo conoscenza…a tratti diventavo di nuovo cosciente, e cosi via, tutti i giorni, per due fottuti anni, in una fottutissima buca!! Avete idea di cosa significhi sentire il tuo corpo che viene fatto a pezzi dal diavolo in persona ancora e ancora e ancora….?? Era un combattimento a 360 gradi…non si fermavano mai quei figli di puttana! Devo riconoscere che almeno ci hai visto giusto Dean, a non voler concedere il tuo corpo a Michele.”  
   
Dean guardò in basso senza dire niente, Sam sembrava molto avvilito.  
   
“Ad un certo punto, quando ormai credevo che sarei marcito li sotto…. Qualcuno mi tirò fuori….”  
   
“Chi?” chiese Sam.  
   
“qualcuno che ha molti motivi per avercela con Crowley….e con voi…figuratevi poi quando vi siete alleati insieme….quando venne a sapere della sua relazione con l’angelo, decise di vendicarsi creando un clone malvagio, grazie al dna suo con quello di Castiel.  
   
“Anche i demoni e gli angeli hanno un dna?” chiese sbalordito Dean.  
   
“Ovvio, altrimenti come farebbero a vivere?” sbuffò Adam. “Certo che ce l’hanno! Anche se è un po’ diverso dagli umani, ovviamente….beh comunque volle creare un clone grazie ai loro dna corrispondenti…. Con l’intento di aizzarlo contro Crowley…e distruggerlo. Credeva sarebbe stata una mossa sadica e divertente aizzarlo contro il frutto più intimo del suo amore….proprio lui che aveva desiderato essere amato sopra ogni altra cosa, sarebbe stato distrutto proprio dal suo concepimento.”  
   
“é….terribile” rispose Sam, mentre Dean ascoltava disgustato.  
   
Adam era voltato e non potevano vedere la sua espressione, il suo tono sembrava indifferente, ma non era neanche divertito.  
   
  
   
“Suppongo che qualcosa andò storto….” Dedusse Dean.  
   
“Infatti…Oliver fu un ingenuo…abbassò la guardia, e Crowley, non so come, è riuscito a riprendersi quello che era suo, poco dopo la nascita”  
   
“Che ne è stato di Casey?” chiese titubante Sam.  
   
“Ah, sapete  di Casey? Bene….comunque è cresciuto con Castiel e Crowley….anche se durante l’infanzia fu soggetto di strani poteri cui i demoni hanno sempre cercato di attingere…cercandolo in ogni dove, proclamandolo il loro nuovo messia…. Ti ricorda qualcosa, Sam?” chiese Adam sorridendo  
   
“Che mi dici di Shanna?” chiese Sam tremante.  
   
Adam sospirò. “Oliver aveva un principale nemico, oltre a Crowley, il dottor Christopher. Per anni si sono fatti la guerra, e quando Christopher venne a sapere quello che aveva fatto Oliver con i dna di Castiel e Crowley, decise di fare lo stesso con quelli vostri.”  
   
“Ma questo è assurdo!” sbottò Dean.  
   
“Devo ammettere che è un po’ psicopatica come cosa…ma il dottore voleva essere sicuro che ci sarebbe stato qualcuno di abbastanza potente, al suo livello, da poter combattere il frutto di un angelo e un demone, quando questo avrebbe rivelato la loro vera natura MALVAGIA. Quando sarebbe inevitabilmente passato dalla parte oscura. In realtà vi voleva bene, a modo loro. Voleva proteggervi. Che idiota.”  
   
“Non ci hai ancora detto qual è il tuo ruolo in tutto questo…?” disse Dean stringendo sempre più Sam e sentendo le sue forze vacillare.  
  
   
Adam gli gettò un’occhiataccia e guardò per qualche secondo in un angolo della stanza, un po’ agitato, dopodiché rispose: “quando Oliver mi ha tirato fuori dall’inferno, non l’ha fatto per bontà d’animo. Era un demone..”  
   
“Balle. I demoni non possono tirare fuori nessuno da….”  
   
“Forse all’inferno no, ma dalla gabbia si, e poi ripeto, lui era un demone POTENTE. Mi ha tirato fuori dalla gabbia, ma richiedeva delle condizioni. Sarei dovuto diventare il suo burattino.”  
   
“E tu accettasti?” chiese Dean.  
   
“Ovviamente no. Scappai. Ma ormai ero diventato…diciamo, pazzo? Sai bene cosa fa l’inferno , Sam…prova a pensare di rimanerci DUE anni, invece di UNO.” Disse triste.  
   
Sam e Dean lo guardarono affranti e con gli occhi lucidi, e Adam se ne accorse.  
  
   
“Ora non vorreste farmi credere che siete tristi per me eh? Non vi credo. Risparmiatevi questa commedia” disse facendo un cenno con la mano, schiarendosi la voce e guardando da un’altra parte.  
  
   
“Comunque, sono finito in un manicomio…sentivo delle voci nella mia testa, vedevo cose inesistenti, flash dell’inferno…e poi successivamente non riuscivo più ad alzarmi dal letto…. Oliver veniva insistentemente ogni tot mese dicendomi che avrebbe potuto far sparire tutta quell’agonia, guarirmi…se solo fossi passato dalla sua parte… mi diceva: “guarda cosa hai dovuto sacrificare per questi angeli, e come ti hanno ripagato? I tuoi stessi fratelli ti hanno voltato le spalle…non puoi fidarti di nessuno…passa dalla mia parte e farò cessare tutta quest’agonia…guarirò il tuo corpo e la tua mente, e ogni volta io lo mandavo a farsi fottere.”  
   
“Perché?” chiese Dean.  
   
Adam restò in silenzio per un poco, poi rispose: “Non volevo più aver niente a che fare con questa lotta secolare fra angeli e demoni, mi avevano già rovinato la vita, avevano avuto già tutto da me.”  
   
“Balle” disse Dean.  
   
“Credi pure quello che vuoi…oramai non ha più importanza…” rispose Adam.  
   
“Se quello che tu dici è vero, perché fai parte dell’Iperuranium e collabori con questa gente che ci sta perseguitando?”  
   
“Credo che mi abbiate frainteso…intendevo dire che continuavo a dire di no ad Oliver, e l’ho fatto, per due lunghi anni, che coincise pressoché alla nascita di Shanna…e poi non ce l’ho fatta più…ho ceduto. Oliver fu lieto di prendermi con sé, soprattutto dopo aver saputo anche della nascita della bambina…..”  
   
“Come siamo arrivati all’Iperuranium?” chiese Sam a fatica.  
   
“Ohh….voi credete che…siamo stati noi? Divertente “ rise Adam.  
   
“Come? Voi…non…?” farfugliarono confusi Sam e Dean.  
  
   
“Gli angeli!! Gli angeli!! Sono stati loro, miei ingenui ragazzi, hanno chiuso un occhio per il vostro rapporto e per quello del demone e dell’angelo….ma non sono più stati disposti ad accettare che i frutti dei vostri peccati nascessero, e che VIVESSERO. Alcuni di loro hanno fatto un patto con Oliver, un’alleanza di convenienza che avrebbe portato un vantaggio da tutte e due le parti…. Avrebbero riportato indietro il tempo, e avrebbero cancellato Shanna da questo mondo, e per contro, Oliver avrebbe potuto riavere indietro Casey, sarebbe stato suo.”  
   
“C’è qualcosa che non quadra in questa storia…” disse Dean.  
   
“Infatti. Quei figli di puttana si sono dimenticati di aggiungere i dettagli dell’operazione…è vero, Casey è passato dall’altra parte, ma perché gli hanno CANCELLATO la memoria…si è scoperto che l’obiettivo primario degli angeli non era esclusivamente cancellare shanna, ma creare un’azienda che cancellasse le persone! Tutti quelli che i loro dannati computer avrebbero classificati come anomalie, sarebbero scomparsi, cosi come anche Casey……volevano creare una specie di mondo utopico…si sentivano Dio….”  
   
“Ma avevano detto che….” Cominciò Sam.  
   
“Lo so, e qui stava il trucco…. Dicevano a Oliver che gli avrebbero restituito Casey, e cosi hanno fatto, ma si sono dimenticati di aggiungere che poi sarebbe morto insieme a shanna e agli altri… eravamo cosi impegnati a concentrarci sull’eliminazione di Dean, che non abbiamo prestato attenzione al fatto che anche Crowley stava facendo quella fine….”  
   
“ Niente Shanna, niente Casey…i due frutti del peccato eliminati…” mormorò Sam.  
   
“Bingo” disse Adam.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
   
   
“MA QUESTO è ASSURDO!” esclamò Castiel.  
   
“Si sbaglia, Castiel, è solamente un paradosso della logica…..e se lei fosse in possesso delle sue facoltà mentali, lo capirebbe benissimo. Ora sia cosi gentile da permettere ai miei infermieri di fare il suo lavoro….”  
   
All’istante comparirono dietro Castiel decine e decine di infermieri con il camice, la mascherina sulla bocca e la cuffia sul capo. Erano inquietanti.  
   
“No, lasciatemi!!” urlò Castiel mentre gli infermieri lo abbrancavano tutti insieme, per costringerlo a mettere la camicia di forza.  
  
   
   
“Fare resistenza non la aiuterà, Castiel”  
   
“NON AVETE IL DIRITTO DI FARLO!” disse divincolandosi.  
   
   
“Sembra proprio che tu sia sommerso di lavoro, Cas” disse una voce risonante, potente come un altoparlante. Castiel la riconobbe come la voce di Crowley,  si voltò e vide che proveniva da una grande vetrata quadrata, in cui poteva vedere il suo volto gigantesco, come se fosse stato in 3 D.  
   
   
“CROWLEY! AIUTAMI” lo supplicò a terra, mentre gli infermieri continuavano a stringere i lacci della sua camicia.  
   
“Non posso, Cas, io sono stato cancellato, ricordi?” rispose lui raggiante. “Ora esisto solo nella tua mente. Non è male. Sapessi quanto spazio libero c’è qui dentro…” aggiunse Crowley, mettendosi a ballare.  
  
 “Piantala, Crowley” disse Castiel scocciato, mentre un infermiere gli teneva la testa schiacciata sul pavimento.  
   
“Piantarla? Dici che dovrei darmi al giardinaggio? Dovresti farlo tu, piuttosto…forse ti aiuterebbe a farti spuntare qualche buona idea per uscire da questo impiccio” rispose Crowley serio.  
   
“Insomma, si può sapere di cosa stai parlando??” chiese Castiel mentre gli infermieri lo facevano alzare. Ora aveva le braccia immobilizzate e incollate alla camicia.  
   
“Sto dicendo che devi usare il cervello, Cas….altrimenti saremo tutti e due perduti” rispose crowley.  Nella vetrata quadrata si vedevano pezzi di Crowley staccati dal loro corpo…da una parte si vedeva solo la bocca, dall’altra solo il mento e cosi via.  
   
A Castiel all’improvviso giunse un’illuminazione.  
   
   
   
   
*  
   
   
 “Quindi gli angeli hanno permesso tutto questo? Non posso credere che adesso sono diventati loro i cattivi…” mugolò Sam.  
   
“Non è sempre stato cosi, in fondo? E il bello è che parlate tanto dei demoni…” ridacchiò Adam.  
   
"Ma ad onor del vero devo dire che è stata una cerchia ristretta a volere questa cosa...non erano tutti d'accordo, ma c'è stata comunque perchè non sono riusciti a fermarli..."    
“Adam…prima parlando di Crowley, l’hai chiamato “demone” ma lui non lo è più….” Disse Dean.  
   
  
  
“Ritornerà a esserlo molto presto….” Disse Adam senza aggiungere altro. Si soffermò a guardare Dean, che continuava a stringere Sam a sé. Sam sembrava trarre un po’ di sollievo tra le braccia di Dean, l’altro di contro sembrava prossimo a collassare. Senza spiegazioni allontanò bruscamente Dean dalle braccia di Sam.  
  
 “Gradirei non esser costretto ad assistere alle vostre effusioni. È imbarazzante; non che a voi importi chiaramente.”  
   
Dean non apprezzò il gesto di allontanarlo da Sam e cercò, barcollando, di attaccare Adam, ma l’altro bloccò le braccia di Dean all’indietro.  
   
“Dovresti stare rilassato, Dean, non lo vedi che non ti reggi in piedi?” gli disse prima di inchiodarlo a terra, guardandolo con un’aria furibonda.  
   
“Che c’è, vuoi ammazzarmi o baciarmi? Perché sai, non sei il mio tipo” cercò di ironizzare Dean , beccandosi come risposta un cazzotto da Adam.  
   
“Io  non sono come voi” gli disse Adam . A Sam non parve di scorgere in Adam un tono di ribrezzo o di disgusto,ma quasi una sorta di rammarico…possibile?  
   
Dean seppur stordito dal cazzotto di Adam, con lo sguardo ancora annebbiato riusci ad afferrargli il braccio. Adam cercò di divincolarsi, ma Dean era interessato ad una strana cicatrice che gli segnava il braccio, formando una piccola linea retta dal polso fino a metà braccio. Segui con un dito il contorno di quella linea, e poi lo guardò di nuovo negli occhi. Adam degluti.   
  
   
“Me la sono fatta durante i lunghi periodi di inferno che ho attraversato al manicomio. Mi sembrava di impazzire. Volevo farla finita, presi una lametta e….ma se ne accorsero in tempo. Ancora adesso non so se sia stata una benedizione o una maledizione.”  
   
Dean gli lasciò andare il braccio lentamente, guardando Adam con uno sguardo pieno di tristezza, e Sam vide gli occhi di Adam per riflesso diventare vacui in risposta allo sguardo di Dean…sembrava che stesse per sorridere come se la preoccupazione di Dean l’avesse riscaldato, ma fu una cosa cosi breve che Sam si chiese se non se la fosse immaginata… infatti subito Adam si riscosse, cambiando espressione, e dicendo alterato:  
   
“IO NON LA VOGLIO LA TUA COMPASSIONE. Non so che farmene!”  
   
Gli venne un’idea assurda….Ad Adam non fregava nulla dell’incesto, era solo arrabbiato con loro perché l’avevano abbandonato. Irrazionalmente senti una punta di orgoglio. In fondo era una forma di egoismo che contraddistingueva tutti i Winchester; il mondo poteva pure scomparire, ma l’importante era restare legati l’un l’altro,e Adam non faceva eccezione. Non riusci a controllare un sorrisetto.  
  
   
“Evidentemente a tuo fratello piace vederti malmenato. Dean.” disse Adam sorridendo maliziosamente, notando il sorriso di Sam, stringendo in modo doloroso le spalle di Dean, come se avesse voluto spezzargliele.  
Dean represse un rantolo “Mi piace  questa vostra vena psicopatica” aggiunse passando alle gambe e Dean gridò. Gli sembrava come se le ossa si stessero per spezzarsi.  
  
 “No! Lascialo stare!” gridò Sam, e notò che nel mentre, Adam si era voltato a controllare i loro contatori e sembrava proprio aver indugiato su quello di Dean, il quale dopo pochi secondi in cui sembrava esser tornato in movimento, ritornò bloccato.  
   
Era la conferma che aspettava.  
   
“Adam, tu non sei un assassino” disse. Non sembrava una domanda, e perfino Dean si voltò a guardarlo, sorpreso.  
  
 “Credo che cambierete idea molto presto” disse Adam andando a prendere una pistola dal cassetto della scrivania e puntandogliela contro.


	31. Non pensare che ci sia una sola cosa a questo mondo, che io non farei per te

“ Dottor Falken, vi assicuro che io non sono pazzo…datemi una possibilità per dimostrarvelo” gli chiese affannato Castiel.  
   
“Certo, perché no? Le porrò un semplice quesito logico a cui un pazzo non saprebbe mai rispondere.....mi prometta però che se fallirà si lascerà scortare senza fare storie in un'accogliente cella imbottita”  
   
“ Se invece risponderò correttamente, avrà la prova che sono sano di mente e quindi mi darà il modulo a40, lasciandomi andare via di qui!”  
   
“Perfetto. Ecco la mia domanda: riuscirà a passare l’esame, signor Novak?”  
   
“E come diavolo faccio a saperlo??” domandò Castiel costernato  
   
   
   
  
  
*   
  
“Se vuoi davvero ucciderci, come mai tutta quella sceneggiata per salvarci?” insistè Sam, incurante della pistola che Adam puntava contro di loro, o forse nell’angolo dietro di loro, chissà.  
   
“Sam, ma di cosa diavolo stai parlando???” gli chiese Dean agitato. Quella situazione lo rendeva nervoso più di ogni altro, e le frasi criptiche di Sam non lo aiutavano.  
   
“Lascia stare, Dean, non lo vedi? Tuo fratello DELIRA…..divertente, visto che in teoria sei tu quello che sta per essere cancellato” rispose Adam sprezzante.  
   
“ prima hai allontanato Dean da me….ho creduto alla giustificazione fantascientifica secondo cui non volevi assistere alle nostre effusioni, fino a che non ho visto il tuo sguardo saettare dal contatore di Dean al mio, ripetutamente; allora ho capito” disse Sam, mentre Adam aveva cominciato a ridere come segno di sfottò, e Dean si voltava a seguire le espressioni di Sam a quelle di Adam, perplesso.  
   
“ è quello che hai fatto per tutto il tempo, vero? Hai bloccato i contatori di me e Dean, per impedirci di svanire alla velocità della luce , come è successo per tutti gli altri….”  
   
“è cosi?” chiese Dean voltandosi verso Adam.  
   
“Che cosa??? Non vorrai dare ascolto a queste cretinate?” gli rispose a tono Adam.  
   
“ Basta con questa commedia! Hai allontanato Dean da me perché stava donandomi la sua energia vitale, grazie al quale stavo un po’ meglio, ma facendo cosi stava perdendola lui, tu te ne sei accorto e l’hai trascinato via. “  
   
Dean era completamente spiazzato dalle parole di Sam e guardava Adam a bocca aperta, sorpreso. Adam dal canto suo provò ad interromperlo, alterato: “Queste non sono altro che delle grandissime str….”  
   
“Dopodichè hai fatto in modo di procurargli del dolore fisico, per far si che il suo corpo reagisse al tentativo di cancellazione….il dolore…. quella era la strada”  
   
“adesso finiscila” ringhiò a bassa voce Adam.  
   
“Forse pure il mio ceffone di prima era preventivato…..” continuò implacabile Sam.  
   
“TI HO DETTO DI PIANTARLA.”  
   
Sam si fece ancora più serio e disse sicuro di sé: “No, piantala tu, Adam….ho notato come continui a guardare quella porta….li senti anche tu, vero? I rumori della lotta…di un combattimento….sta succedendo qualcosa al piano di sotto….. è finita, Adam…….”  
   
“Sam, non provocarlo” lo avvisò Dean.  
   
Adam però non rispose e Sam capi che stava ancora cercando di ascoltare ciò che accadeva di sotto, e sembrava paralizzato quasi quanto Dean.  
   
“Forse ti conviene continuare da solo….e se i tuoi complici sono stati fermati da Castiel? Del resto non hai veramente bisogno di aiuto…siamo disarmati…non possiamo difenderci…” continuò Sam.  
   
Adam non si mosse né parlò.  
   
“Capisco, hai paura di agire, finchè loro non sono con te” commentò Sam con gentilezza.  
   
“Io non ho paura!” ringhiò Adam, ma non fece nulla per colpire Sam. “Dovreste averne voi!”  
   
   
   
   
  *  
“E come diavolo faccio a saperlo?” domandò Castiel costernato.  
   
“Questa non è una risposta, ma un’altra domanda. Deve darmi una risposta chiara:Si o no?”  
   
“In questo caso….No, non lo passerò” rispose Castiel.  
   
“ E perché?”  
   
“ Perché se effettivamente non passerò questo esame, allora la mia risposta sarà stata corretta, e quindi dovrà per forza farmi passare l’esame” rispose Castiel.  
   
“Ma se doveste passare l’esame…la sua  risposta sarà sbagliata e quindi lei non dovrà passare l’esame “ rispose il dottore confuso.  
   
“Un paradosso della logica, dottor Falken…proprio come quello che ha  usato contro di me…..e se non riesce a comprenderlo, allora anche lei è pazzo” disse Castiel con un sorriso soddisfatto.  
   
“Mi sta venendo un gran mal di testa….” Disse il dottore toccandosi la fronte.  
   
“Se adesso mi consegna il modulo a40 di cui ho bisogno, tolgo subito il disturbo” disse Castiel togliendosi la camicia di forza,  
   
“Io….non – non posso….gli ordini sono di….”  
   
Castiel non si era aspettato di trovare resistenza e stava già preparandosi ad una battaglia per prendere volente o nolente il dannato modulo, ma all’improvviso spuntò Casey nella stanza senza bussare.  
  
 “Male male male dottore, credevo che lei fosse un uomo di parola” disse lui.  
   
“Casey, che diavolo ci fai qui?”  
   
“Mi assicuro che le regole vengano rispettate, signore. Quel ragazzo ha superato la prova lealmente e ha il diritto di esser lasciato libero.”  
   
“Sei impazzito? Sai chi è questo? È Castiel. Non possiamo lasciarlo andare….le conseguenze che ci sarebbero…”  
   
“Credo che lei dovrebbe preoccuparsi di più delle conseguenze che ci saranno per LEI, quando si verrà a sapere che avete mancato alla parola data…. E stia sicuro che farò in modo che si verrà a sapere, signore. Potrei farla interdire, oppure chiedere che venga emessa una sentenza di cancellazione anche per lei, considerato che non prende il suo lavoro con serietà.”  
   
“Non puoi dire sul serio!”  
   
“Ora sceglie. O consegna quel modulo a quel ragazzo, SUBITO, oppure se la vede lei con i superiori……è a conoscenza del loro piccolo problemino con l’ira, no?”  
   
Casey si voltò a guardare Castiel con una muta richiesta di conferma che la sua recitazione stesse andando bene…Castiel gli sorrise senza farsi notare, e un calore luminescente lo riscaldò da parte a parte…quel ragazzo era dalla sua parte…la prima persona dalla sua parte che aveva incontrato, in quell’edificio  di pazzi….. cosa ci faceva in un posto come quello? Avrebbe cercato di portarlo via, anche se non sapeva bene neanche lui perché doveva farlo.  
   
   
“Ho bisogno solo di questo modulo e poi tolgo subito il disturbo!” ripetè Castiel  
   
   
“S- si, forse è meglio. Sento di essere prossimo a una crisi di nervi” disse il dottore estraendo il modulo dalla tasca della sua giacca.  
   
“Adesso sparisca, dannato scocciatore” disse a Castiel mentre prendeva il modulo dalle mani del dottore, ma prima che abbia potuto afferrarlo, delle persone irruppero nella stanza.  
   
“Stai lontano da quel modulo” gridò uno. Il dottore subito ritirò la mano.  
   
“Adesso stai buono li e non ti muovere….” Disse l’altro, ma non fece in tempo a parlare che Casey gli ruppe il vaso da fiori sulla testa, facendolo svenire all’istante; l’altro cercò di reagire ma Castiel  si buttò in avanti per inchiodarlo a terra prima che si buttasse su Casey.  
  
   
“Grazie Castiel, io…” cominciò Casey, ma Castiel urlò : “Il dottore! Sta scappando, sta scappando!” gridò, mentre il dottore correva fuori tutto trafelato con il modulo ancora in mano.  
   
Casey  si lanciò all’inseguimento, e Castiel adocchiò un quadro appoggiato su una sedia, che gli sembrava abbastanza pesante , e lo fracassò sulla testa di quello che teneva inchiodato a terra, prima di seguirli a sua volta.  
   
   
Il professore riusci a fare solo pochi passi, che lo raggiunsero subito e lo fecero cadere a terra entrambi, facendolo cadere a pancia in giù.  
   
“Non fatemi del male, non fatemi del male. Ecco, tenete il vostro stupido modulo”  
   
“GRAZIE” disse Castiel sarcastico, prendendolo finalmente in mano.  
  
   
All’istante si senti come gli sembrava di non sentirsi più da tempo….. i pochi ricordi che non erano del tutto tornati ancora, si riaffacciarono alla sua mente con la potenza dell’uragano…. Ricordò addirittura tratti di vita di Jimmy, il tramite che possedeva…. Senti la grazia irradiarsi nelle sue viscere, nel suo cervello, nel suo cuore, e il suo cuore tornò a sentirsi colmo come non credeva sarebbe stato più possibile.  
   
   
Casey lo guardava commosso. “Sei ritornato te stesso.”  
   
“Si” rispose Castiel sorridendo.  
   
Il professore ne approfittò per svignarsela e gridare l’allarme.  
   
Casey si voltò a guardarlo, mortificato “ Credo che da adesso in poi dovrai correre se vorrai aiutare il tuo amico Sam. non credo riuscirai ad orbitare in questo posto.”  
   
“Sam? Sam è qui? È in pericolo?” chiese Castiel sorpreso.  
   
“Non c’è tempo per questo! Adesso devi correre. Stanza 14 del 4 piano a sinistra. Sam si trova li dentro. Vai. “  disse Casey trascinandolo.  
   
“Casey, vieni con me,  sicuramente ti puniranno per quello che hai fatto” disse Castiel allarmato sentendo dei passi frettolosi salire le scale.  
   
“Muoviti! Io me la caverò. Prendo l’altro ascensore!” disse Casey trascinando Castiel dentro un ascensore.  
   
“Casey.”  
   
“Che c’è ancora?” si voltò di nuovo esasperato.  
   
“Perché mi stai aiutando?”  
   
Casey lo guardò per due istanti, e poi rispose sinceramente “Non lo so” prima di allontanarsi aggiungendo solo “Quarto piano, ricorda” come promemoria a Castiel, prima di infilarsi nell’ascensore al fianco di quello di Castiel. Fecero appena in tempo a schiacciare i pulsanti e a chiudere entrambe le porte, che gli altri angeli erano appena arrivati.  
   
   
   
   
*  
   
   
“Io non ho paura!” ringhiò Adam, ma non fece nulla per colpire Sam. “Dovreste averne voi!”  
   
“Perché? Non credo che ci ucciderai, Adam” disse tranquillamente Sam.  
   
Adam sembrava lottare contro il bisogno di urlare o di vomitare. Degluti, respirò a fondo e puntò la pistola al cuore di Sam…poi , come se non potesse evitarlo, disse:” è stata mia l’idea di rinchiudere Castiel in questo ospedale per pazzi, ero convinto che in questo modo gli si sarebbe impedito di nuocere “ rispose con un sorrisetto.  
   
Sam sospirò. A vederlo bene l’Adam del futuro adesso era cresciuto, e doveva avere sui 34 anni più o meno…..era quasi loro coetaneo, ma sembrava come se fosse rimasto un ragazzino in cerca di approvazione.  
   
“Molto astuto” Disse Dean con sguardo inespressivo. Il suo tono era ironico, ma Adam non parve notarlo. Si voltò verso Dean e continuò :  
   
“ Impedire a Castiel di ricordare, far credere alla sua mente stessa di essere pazzo, era l’unica maniera per privargli dei suoi poteri...senza i suoi poteri, non poteva essere di aiuto, era inoffensivo come un bambino, senza contare che….”  
   
“Pure Crowley sarebbe sparito insieme a lui, quando avrebbe dimenticato del tutto….e di conseguenza Casey. Davvero molto ingegnoso. “  continuò Sam.  
   
Adam sembrò bizzarramente trarre conforto e coraggio dalla lode di Sam. “Esatto!” affermò. “Proprio cosi!”  
   
   
“Ma ci sono stati momenti…in cui non eri più sicuro di riuscire a continuare questa missione, vero? Sei stato complice della quasi follia di Castiel, ma Castiel non ha perso del tutto i suoi ricordi…. Anche noi dovevamo scomparire, eppure siamo ancora qua…. Sono stati deboli tentativi, Adam, cosi deboli, in verità, che come Sam, pure io mi chiedo se tu ci metta davvero tutto te stesso” intervenne Dean.  
   
La bocca di Adam si contorse involontariamente, come se avesse assaggiato qualcosa di molto amaro  
   
   
“Come siamo nel tuo futuro, Adam? I nostri noi stessi, intendo….non….non siamo nemici, vero?” volle informarsi Sam.  
   
Adam si strani. Questa domanda chiaramente non se l’aspettava. Si rivoltò nascondendo la faccia a Sam, ma sam riusci a vedere lo stesso l’ombra di un sorriso attraversarlo. Questo lo fece sperare.  
   
“Voi…voi…avete provato….è quello che fate sempre no? Voi….voi provate….” Balbettò Adam facendo una smorfia.  
   
Qualcosa aleggiò per un attimo su loro tre….fu Sam il primo a sorridere, poi Dean, e Adam di riflesso…. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, riscaldò i loro cuori, solo per un momento.  
   
Ma poi l’incantesimo si ruppe ulteriormente.  
  
   
“Basta!! Questo non ha nessuna importanza, adesso!” si ribellò Adam.  
   
“Faremo in modo che i nostri noi stessi del futuro ricordino questi avvenimenti” disse Sam.  
   
Adam si voltò ancora una volta, sorpreso ancora più di prima.  
   
“Che diavolo stai dicendo?”  
   
“ è una cosa che ci ha detto una volta Castiel. Se lo vogliono, gli angeli possono fare in modo che durante un viaggio nel tempo, le persone coinvolte e anche i loro sé stessi del futuro, possano ricordare”  
   
“Ma…i sam e Dean della mia epoca non sono qui…non hanno mai vissuto questi avvenimenti…” ribattè Adam confuso.  
   
“Non fa niente. Sono noi, e come ricordiamo noi, gli angeli possono fare in modo di fondere i nostri ricordi con i loro… siamo sempre noi alla fine. Ma è una cosa che si può fare solo con i propri sé stessi….”  
   
Adam scosse la testa.  
   
“Cosi i Sam e Dean del futuro sapranno quello che hai fatto per noi…e…e…potrai  avere delle alternative….” cominciò Sam.  
   
   
“Le mie alternative! “ gridò Adam. “Sono qui con una pistola, sto per uccidervi!!”  
   
“Adam, parliamoci chiaro, se tu fossi stato in grado di ucciderci, l’avresti già fatto. Non ti saresti fermato a fare questa piacevole chiacchierata…” obiettò Dean, sarcastico.  
   
“Io non ho alternative! “ Esclamò Adam all’improvviso, bianco come Dean. “Devo farlo, o Oliver mi ucciderà, ucciderà tutti noi!”  
   
Il fatto che Adam avesse usato la parola “noi” suonò a Dean incoraggiante.  
   
   
“Ci rendiamo conto della gravità della tua posizione….ma, Adam, non hai ferito nessuno, anche se è grazie a una certa dose di fortuna…. Noi possiamo aiutarti, Adam.”  
   
Sam pensò che Dean per quanto concerne parlare a cuore aperto, a volte era meglio di lui e decise di lasciargli campo libero.  
   
“Non potete aiutarmi, nessuno può. Ha detto che se non lo faccio, mi ucciderà, o mi farà tornare pazzo, su una sedia a rotelle…e io non posso...non ho scelta….”  
   
Quelle parole fecero intuire a Sam e Dean che anche nel futuro Adam non doveva aver fatto loro del male, non più del dovuto almeno…e questa cosa li rallegrò.  
   
“Adam, non sei più un bambino…passa dalla parte giusta, possiamo nasconderti meglio di quanto tu possa immaginare, passa dalla parte giusta…” continuò Dean.  
   
“La fate facile voi…ma che mi dite degli altri VOI STESSI?  Loro mi ODIANO”  
   
“Non può essere come tu dici, sei nostro fratello, sappiamo come siamo, e anche se non sappiamo cosa succederà in futuro, sappiamo questo, e questo non potrà mai cambiare” intervenne Sam.  
   
“Faremo in modo che sappiano di oggi, Adam. “gli disse Dean. uno sguardo che sapeva di una promessa….  
   
“Passa dalla parte giusta, tu non sei cosi…” continuò Sam.  
   
Per un attimo Adam sembrò confuso, poi disse straffottente: “Ma sono arrivato fino a qui, no? E adesso voi siete in mio potere…siete qui a chiedermi pietà…”  
   
“No, Adam. È la nostra pietà, non la tua, che conta adesso”  rispose Dean duro.  
   
Adam non parlò. Aveva la bocca aperta, e la mano con la pistola tremava. Dean e Sam credettero di vederla abbassarsi….  
   
   
   
All’improvviso la porta venne spalancata con ferocia ed irruppero tre persone nella stanza.  
   
“Adam, dobbiamo andarcene, Castiel ha riacquistato la sua grazia e sta per arrivare “  
   
“Sbrigati ad uccidere quei due ficcanaso e poi andiamocene.”  
   
Adam li guardò terrorizzato.  
   
“Fallo! Presto” gridò uno di loro, ma la mano di Adam tremava cosi tanto che riusciva a stento a prendere la mira.  
   
“Abbiamo un problema, Peter, Adam non sembra in grado…” disse il secondo uomo.  
   
“Lo farò io!” ringhiò il terzo, cercando di togliere la pistola dalle mani di Adam, che si ritrasse istintivamente.  
   
“No!” gridò un’altra voce, quella di Castiel, nel momento in cui Dean si era alzato e stava faticosamente facendo alzare anche Sam sostenendolo contro di lui.  
   
“Stanne fuori, Castiel” lo ammoni il tipo che aveva cercato di togliere la pistola ad Adam.  
   
“Mi dispiace, ma non posso farlo. “ disse Castiel “Sono dei miei amici quelli che volete far fuori.”  
   
“Questo significa che morirai anche tu” disse l’altro.  
  
   
Castiel si lanciò all’attacco e cominciò una lotta proprio con lui, mentre un altro stava per coglierlo di sorpresa, ma Dean allo stremo delle forze riusci ad afferrarlo e a dargli qualche pugno, mentre Sam lottava contro un altro.  
   
Castiel riusci ad uccidere l’angelo contro il quale stava combattendo, ma gli altri due avevano intrappolato Sam e Dean in una posizione indifesa.  
   
“Vediamo quello che sai fare ora Castiel, di certo non puoi salvarli entrambi” disse quello che teneva sotto mira Dean….  
 Castiel si rese conto con terrore che aveva ragione, e fu in quel momento che Adam sparò in aria. Fu un colpo che fendette l’aria e spaventò tutti…. Si sapeva che una pistola non poteva niente contro gli angeli, ma il rumore li fece comunque spaventare e diede il tempo a Castiel di lanciarsi contro l’angelo che teneva Dean, e approfittando allo stesso modo di quella debolezza, anche Sam reagi, diede un pugno all’altro angelo e riusci a liberarsi.  
   
Castiel riusci ad uccidere anche gli altri angeli, dopodiché guardò Adam dubbioso. Adam li guardò per un attimo, e poi scomparve.  
   
   
Sam e Dean guardarono il punto dove Adam era appena scomparso. Sapevano che ADam non avrebbe potuto dimenticare la loro conversazione in quella stanza, le parole che si erano detti, cosi come loro non potevano dimenticare quello che aveva appena fatto, per salvarli….  
  
   
Castiel cercò di scuoterli  
   
“Dobbiamo andarcene subito! A breve qui si scatenerà l’inferno!”  
   
“Cas, aspetta, c’è Shanna .  Non possiamo lasciarla qui” cercò di fermarlo Sam  
   
“Chi??”  
   
“è troppo lungo da spiegare….io stesso non ho capito tutto…ma dovrebbe essere dietro quel muro…credi di poter….?” Intervenne Dean.  
   
Castiel senza altre domande , lo fece saltare in aria, liberando la piccola Shanna ancora legata e imbavagliata in lacrime.  
   
“Presto, presto” li incitava Castiel, controllando fuori dalla porta, mentre Sam e Dean provvedevano a slegarla.  
   
   
“No!! Stanno già arrivando. È troppo tardi!” disse Castiel disperato, e ciònonostante i fratelli e Shanna si precipitarono fuori per cercare di scappare, dietro Castiel.  
  
   
   
“Non ce la possiamo fare!” continuava imperterrito Castiel.  
   
“Piantala, Castiel, pensa a correre” lo rimbrottava Dean.  
   
“Non vedi che ci stanno addosso?”  
   
“E allora cosa vuoi fare? Arrenderti?” lo scimmiottò Dean.  
   
“No, voglio rallentarli “ disse Castiel facendo marcia indietro.  
   
“Cas, che cazzo stai facendo???” chiese Dean agitato.  
   
“è l’unico modo, Dean, devo rallentarli, o ci prenderanno tutti” disse Castiel deciso.  
   
“Cas, no! Non ce ne andremo senza di te!”  
   
“Dovete trovare le parche, sento che sono in questo edificio, avverto la loro presenza, trovatele e sistemate le cose.”  
   
“Cas, no! Non sappiamo neanche dove cercare! Devi venire con noi!” urlò Sam, ma oramai non c’era più tempo…gli angeli erano arrivati, e avevano abbrancato Castiel che cercava con molti sforzi di sopraffarli…. I fratelli rivolgendo uno sguardo mortificato a Castiel se ne andarono trascinandosi dietro Shanna.  
  
 Purtroppo uno di loro riusci a raggiungerli e cercò di acchiappare Sam. Dean lo scaraventò a terra, furibondo, dandogli un pugno , e poi un altro.  
   
“Dean! dobbiamo andarcene!” lo pregò Sam….nel frattempo ne erano arrivati altri, e Dean non riusci ad allontanarsi in tempo, che gli furono addosso.  
   
“Scappa Sam, scappa” disse continuando a menare pugni.  
   
“No!! Dean!!!!” urlò disperato Sam. “Io non ti lascio” disse cercando di raggiungerlo per aiutarlo, ma Shanna lo trattenne.  
   
“No, Sam!”  
   
“Lasciami, devo andare ad aiutarlo” disse Sam scoppiando in lacrime vedendo il fratello che veniva colpito di pugni, e semisvenuto venire trascinato via con la faccia gonfia.  
   
“Se non troveremo le parche, saremo tutti perduti, per favore Sam!” insistè Shanna con gli occhi lucidi, e fu cosi che Sam con un ultimo sguardo afflitto a Dean e con il cuore a pezzi fu costretto a lasciare indietro anche lui.  
  
  _Ti prego, fa che resista, fa che non muoia_  pensò disperato Sam.  
   
“Sam, io….dobbiamo separarci” disse Shanna dopo pochi istanti.  
   
“CHE COSA? Ma cos’è, scherzi a parte? Avete deciso di suicidarvi tutti? Io sono l’ultimo della lista?” si incavolò Sam.  
   
“Devo trovare Casey, prima che qui si scateni l’inferno e questo posto venga ridotto in cenere….non posso permettere che lo prendano” disse Shanna.  
   
“Shanna….” Disse Sam.  
   
“Buona fortuna, Sam” disse lei, dandole un bacio umido sulla giancia…Sam non capi perché fosse umido, fino a quando Shanna non si voltò per andarsene, e capi che stava piangendo.  
  
   
   
Sam continuò a correre come un disperato, senza neanche sapere dove andare, convinto che non avrebbe mai trovato le parche e che prima o poi avrebbero preso anche lui…. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi, e proprio quando si fermò per un momento, ansimante, e  cominciava a credere di esser stato uno sciocco e che avrebbe dovuto tornare indietro a recuperare Dean e Castiel, fu a quel punto che si senti battere sulla spalla da qualcuno.  
   
“ Sembra proprio che sia una brutta giornata, non è vero, amico?”  
   
Si voltò. Era Casey, con un sorriso raggiante.  
   
   
“Sei a un passo dalla meta, Sam….dietro quella porta troverai gli ascensori di servizio. Sali al 20 piano e presentati alla terza porta a destra, a fianco della porta c’è un martello antincendio, usalo per rompere l’armadio infrangibile e ci troverai dentro una bella sorpresa “  
  
disse Casey, sempre raggiante    
  
“Casey “ mormorò Sam basito.  
   
“Perché mi stai aiutando?” aggiunse.  
   
“è difficile da spiegare…penso che quelli della Iperuranium mi abbiano fatto qualcosa di brutto, ma non riesco a ricordare cosa….” Rispose Casey triste.  
   
“ credo di capirti, Casey. Grazie, ti sono debitore”  
   
“Non perdere altro tempo, ora.”  
   
Sam stava per andarsene, ma si trattenne ancora un po’ per dirgli: “Shanna sta arrivando. Non ti abbandonerà. “  
   
“Shanna???” ripetè Casey incredulo, sentendosi confuso, ma non potè aggiungere altro, perché Sam si era precipitato di corsa nella direzione da lui indicata.  
  
   
Sam stava pensando che non riusciva a capire fino in fondo che tipo di rapporto legasse Shanna a Casey, ma era chiaro ora, che non era successo quello che per cui era stata creata….combattere Casey…i due erano diventati amici…doveva essere qualcosa che dava molto fastidio ai piani alti… senti una punta di orgoglio….sangue Winchester non mentiva…  
  
ma adesso doveva pensare solo a come uscire da quella situazione.  
   
Arrivò alla porta, prese il martello, e prima di entrare disse a sé stesso: “Hai cinque minuti, Shanna…..”  
     
   
   
  
*  
   
Shanna stava usando i suoi poteri telepatici per cercare di rintracciare Casey, e arrivata allo stremo delle forze, riusci a localizzarlo e a raggiungerlo appena in tempo, prima che si infilasse dentro un ascensore.  
   
“Casey, dio mio, finalmente….” Quasi gridò.  
   
“Shanna” disse Casey sorpreso al massimo.  
   
“Ti ricordi di me?” chiese lei speranzosa.  
   
Casey si toccò la testa e lampi di ricordi lo colpirono con la forza di colpi di pistola….  
   
“Quegli uomini che ho aiutato…loro, li conosco”  
   
“Si”  
   
“ Castiel…lui è…”  
   
“Si”  
   
“E noi non facciamo parte di questo tempo….”  
   
“Si, Casey, ascolta”  
   
Casey la interruppe con un gesto della mano  
   
“Noi siamo…amici…” disse sorridendo.  
   
“Si” disse ancora Shanna avvicinandosi a lui, ma all’improvviso un vento fortissimo stava per trascinarla indietro, impedendogli di afferrare le mani di Casey.  
   
     
  
  
   
   
*  
Sam si decise ad entrare. Sfondò l’unico armadio presente nella stanza, e trovò all’interno le tre parche. L’armadio sembrava molto più spazioso visto dall’interno, e notò anche un condotto di aerazione per far circolare l’aria, impedendo alle parche di morire per asfissia. Erano legate.  
   
   
Le parche fecero un lungo sospiro di sollievo quando videro Sam, ma lui non aveva nessuna pietà per loro.  
   
“Per colpa vostra, mio fratello ha rischiato di morire, e adesso sta per essere ucciso”  
   
Le parche erano mortificate e cercavano di giustificarsi dicendo di essere state colte alla sprovvista.  
   
“Dov’è la vostra stupida tela???” disse Sam, quasi gridando. Sapeva che in quel momento Dean e Castiel potevano già essere morti e la sola idea quasi gli toglieva il respiro. Aveva lottato tanto per non perdere Dean, e alla fine era proprio quello che stava per accadere.  
   
Le parche, intimorite dalla reazione violenta di Sam, indicarono con il viso, un punto nel muro. La tela era appesa li sopra. Sam senza pensarci, prese una sedia e la tirò giù. Sembrava un quadro come tanti altri. era di colore grigio chiaro con in mezzo dei simboli…. All’apparenza incomprensibili , ma Sam capi che si trattava dello schema di un atomo al rovescio…..aveva studiato queste cose quando stava a Stanford…  
   
“Polarità invertita….in altre parole ANTIMATERIA” disse Sam  
   
“ Sam, cosa? Liberaci! Che cosa vuoi fare?” disse una parca.  
   
“ in teoria, il contatto tra materia e antimateria provocherebbe l’annullamento di entrambe…ma anche l’antimateria è una teoria: in realtà non sappiamo che cosa succederebbe se davvero esistesse…” continuò Sam con voce atona avvicinandosi al camino acceso.  
   
“Sam? ti prego, non farlo. Non sai cosa può succedere!”  
“Potresti cancellare il mondo intero”  cercarono di fermarlo le parche.  
   
A Sam non importava niente. Dean stava per morire, o forse era già morto, e in quel caso il mondo era già finito per lui…aveva una sola possibilità.  
   
“Ecco cosa penso della vostra stupida tela!” disse, stracciandola.  
   
Le parche fissarono la scena inorridite, spalancando la bocca in un’espressione di paura e orrore.  
  
   
   
*  
   
Shanna stava per essere trascinata via dal vento che si era alzato improvvisamente, e seppe che era cominciata…e lei non era riuscita a….. cercava di rimanere con i piedi ben piantati sul terreno, ma era difficile.  
   
“Shanna? Shanna , resisti” cercò di dire Casey.  
   
Shanna adocchiò un foulard  fucsia piuttosto lungo che una vecchietta teneva al collo, apparentemente ignara dell’inferno che stava per scatenarsi nell’edificio. Glielo sfilò senza troppa gentilezza, scatenandogli borbottii di disapprovazione, e cercò di lanciarlo in direzione di Casey,  che cosa incredibile, riusci ad afferrarlo, e un lembo riusci a passarselo sul collo senza farselo scivolare.  
   
Nel mentre i piedi di entrambi si erano staccati da terra….Shanna strattonò con forza il foulard attirando Casey più vicino a sé….l’altro lembo era sul collo di Shanna e fu cosi che, ad un’ennesimo strattone i due ragazzi si ritrovarono abbracciati, piangenti, col foulard che minacciava di soffocarli, ma sorprendentemente rincuorati.  
   
Shanna cercava di consolare Casey, abbracciandolo,  visto che stava cominciando a piangere a dirotto, sebbene anche lei fosse terrorizzata e con le lacrime agli occhi, vedendo le luci cominciare a spegnersi.  
     
   
  
*  
   
Sam dopo aver stracciato la tela, la buttò nel fuoco. Le parche gridarono inorridite: “Non ti rendi conto di quello che hai appena fatto”  
   
“Neanche voi, a quanto pare” ribattè Sam.  
   
Sperava solo di averci visto giusto. Quella era la loro unica speranza.  
   
Il terremoto cominciò quasi subito, cosi come le finestre che si infransero e i vetri rotti….sembrava una scena da Titanic…Sam lo trovò divertente. Non cercò di scappare, né di mettersi in salvo. Il terreno tremava cosi tanto che dopo aver fatto due passi cadde a terra e li si rese subito conto che era inutile.  
Come se non bastava, il vento faceva volare gli oggetti, e forse anche le persone…. Era sceso l’inferno ed era stato lui a provocarlo. Dopo aver scatenato l’apocalisse, ora questo…era forse questo il suo destino?  
   
Stranamente non percepiva di levitare. Si era accasciato al pavimento e il vento non sembrava girare in quella direzione, e ne era contento. Trovava il freddo marmo a contatto con il suo viso, confortante contro le lacrime bollenti che gli avevano circondato il viso.  
   
Il suo unico rimpianto fu che, se davvero sarebbero morti tutti in quel momento, e il mondo con loro, non avrebbe potuto dire addio a Dean un’ultima volta…avrebbe preferito morire tra le sue braccia che da solo…  
   
“Il mondo non sta finendo…non adesso…non posso morire adesso, senza aver detto addio a Dean un’ultima volta” disse, mentre un’ultima lacrima gli cadde giù dal viso e andò a finire sul pavimento.  
   
  
_Nessuno dovrebbe morire da solo_...pensò....   
  
Sperò che nei brevi attimi che sarebbero intercorsi tra la perdita di conoscenza, gli fosse dato il dono almeno di sognare Dean un’ultima volta…. Pregò di perderla subito, in modo da far passare tutto quel dolore, e grazie a Dio qualcuno doveva averlo ascoltato, perché dopo pochi istanti senti calare il buio su di sé.  
   
    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, questa cosa la devo dire xd scrissi questa storia tanto tempo fa, e già qui pensai al Titanic xd la cosa mi fa strano, visto che recentemente vorrei scrivere una storia sui j2 ambientata nel Titanic O_O
> 
> Non ce la posso fare!
> 
> Forse alcune scene vi ricorderanno anche la scena di Malfoy e Silente nel sesto libroi eheheh
> 
> Comunque ora Sam ha distrutto la tela! Che succederà??
> 
> E dite la verità, che state già cominciando a shippare Shanna e Casey :D


	32. Mi hai salvato, perciò ti salverai

Era sdraiato su un soffice divano contornato di cuscini. Gli sembrava che facesse un po’ troppo caldo in quella stanza…giacchè non poteva essere in un obitorio.  
  _Eppure sono morto_ , pensò. E starnuti.  
I morti non starnutivano, almeno questa era l’opinione più diffusa. Chiese soccorso alla sua memoria frastornata, che gli resitui il ricordo di un naufragio esistenziale. Forse aveva sognato. Forse stava sognando ancora.  
   
   
“SAM”  
   
Oh si, doveva essere morto davvero, per sentire quella voce.  
   
Vide il volto di Dean, e il sorriso di Dean. commosso, guardarlo dall’alto. Sembrava circonfuso da un alone di luce.  
   
 _Eppure sono morto_ , pensò. E Sorrise anche lui.  
   
I morti non sorridevano, almeno questa era l’opinione più diffusa. Chiese soccorso alla sua memoria frastornata, che gli resitui il ricordo di un amore universale. Forse aveva sognato. Forse stava sognando ancora.  
   
“Dean…sei morto anche tu?” chiese Sam.  
   
“No, Sam. sei vivo anche tu” rispose la voce paradisiaca in tono gioviale.  
   
Dopodiché la voce lo abbracciò. La voce era calda, rassicurante. Si accorse dopo pochi secondi che la voce aveva braccia. Braccia calde e avvolgenti. Passarono altri secondi in cui cui Sam si ricordò di avere anch’esso delle braccia e ricambiò, stringendolo forte.  
   
  
   
   
Quando sciolsero l’abbraccio, Sam si accorse che erano tornati al bunker.  
   
  
   
“Dean, è….tornato tutto alla normalità? Dove sono gli altri? Oddio, non saranno mica rimasti….là???” chiese d’un tratto terrorizzato.  
   
“Sam, tranquillo, è tutto a posto. Siamo tornati tutti quanti” rispose Dean.  
   
“Buongiorno a voi, voi gente felice “ disse una voce assonnata e sbattuta, che Sam identificò come la voce di Castiel.  
   
“Castiel??” chiese Sam.  
   
“Non si è ripreso ancora del tutto” chiari Dean a bassa voce.  
   
“Posso capire” rispose Sam sorridendo.  
   
“Vado a bermi una birra “ disse Castiel, tenendosi la testa e andando in cucina barcollando.  
   
“Che c’è, Alce? Sembri commosso. Nel senso di commozione cerebrale” disse la voce di Crowley uscendo dalla stessa stanza.  
   
“Crowley” disse Sam ridacchiando.  
   
“Castiel sembra davvero “commosso”. Cosa gli hai fatto a quel poveraccio? Hai finito di tramortirlo?” lo rimproverò Dean.  
   
Crowley sbuffò. “Volevo solo fargli un riepilogo degli avvenimenti…ma mi ha stoppato subito, dicendo che gli veniva da vomitare.”  
  
   
“E ci credo! Razza di rimbecillito!” disse la voce di Bobby uscendo dal bagno.  
   
“Bobby” sospirò Sam, fiondandosi ad abbracciarlo, il quale ricambiò felice.  
   
“Come sta Jodie?” gli chiese poi.  
   
“Si è svegliata prima di te e Dean. abbiamo avuto dei chiarimenti sull’intera situazione, e si è agitata un po’….voleva sapere della bambina.”  
   
“Accidenti, è vero. Come sta la bambina?” chiese Sam.  
   
“Bene. Sta bene. “ lo tranquillizzò Bobby. “con l’aiuto di Castiel abbiamo appurato che è di nuovo dentro il suo ventre. Poi ho chiesto a Castiel se poteva farla dormire ancora un po’, e l’ha fatto. ” disse commosso. “E ora se volete scusarmi, vado a fare compagnia a Castiel per quella birra “aggiunse.  
   
Sam li guardava un po’ confuso.  
   
“Sai, sono ancora frastornati. È capibile. Tu come stai?” gli chiese Dean sistemandogli una ciocca di capelli.  
   
Crowley sbuffò un “Mollaccioni” , non precisando a chi si riferisse tra Sam e Dean, e Castiel e Bobby.  
   
“Sono ancora un po’ stordito” disse Sam. la sua testa fece per cadere in avanti, addosso al petto di Dean, che lo accolse subito tra le sue braccia.  
   
“Siamo davvero a casa? Non è un’illusione, stavolta?” chiese con la testa addossata contro il suo petto.  
   
“Siamo a casa, Sam. per merito tuo” aggiunse, poggiando la sua testa sopra quella del fratello.  
   
“Mi hai salvato la vita. Ci hai salvati tutti” disse di nuovo sollevandogli un poco la testa.  
   
“Dean, ho avuto cosi tanta paura di perderti.” rispose Sam guardandolo.  
   
Dean diede un’occhiata a Crowley, che si era fortunatamente alzato andando a controllare Castiel, tirandogli via la bottiglia di birra dalle mani, irritato,  e Dean sentendosi lontano da occhi indiscreti, alzò ancora di più la testa di Sam, tenendogliela tra le mani e coinvolgendolo in un bacio languido e  dolcissimo.  
   
“Quanto mi era mancato tutto questo” disse Dean.  
  
   
   
   
“Cosi la famigliola felice è ritornata all’ovile “ commentò la voce di uno dei tre angeli appena comparsi nel salotto.  
   
Sam e Dean scattarono subito  in piedi, seguiti contemporaneamente da Castiel e da Bobby, che , con grande sorpresa di Sam e Dean, si pararono davanti a loro.  
   
“Che….che cosa state facendo….?” Chiese Dean.  
   
“Avanti, spostatevi!” li incitò Sam.  
   
“ Abbiamo quasi perso te, Dean, e per poco non perdevamo anche Sam. “ disse Bobby.  
   
“Non lasceremo che accada di nuovo!” continuò Castiel.  
   
Sam e Dean dovettero sforzarsi di non lasciarsi sopraffare dalla commozione. Si stavano davvero parando davanti a loro, sfidando tre angeli, per proteggerli?  
   
   
“Commovente…ma non siamo qui per combattere…ma piuttosto per ringraziarvi” disse un angelo.  
   
“Perché non ci ringrazi andandotene all’inferno?” lo sfidò Dean.  
   
“Stai attento a quello che dici. Sei vicino alla blasfemia” lo avvisò un altro angelo.  
   
“Perché, cosa gli farai? Cercherai di cancellarlo un’altra volta, magari, visto che la prima volta non ha funzionato?” lo sfidò Sam in preda alla collera.  
   
Il terzo angelo rispose: “ Puoi non crederci, Sam, ma noi non abbiamo nessuna colpa con quello che è successo. Noi abbiamo cercato di impedirlo….”  
   
“Balle…” sibilò una voce furente, che li guardava dall’altro lato della stanza. Crowley.  
   
“Crowley” disse il primo angelo che aveva parlato . “è proprio vero che l’erba cattiva non muore mai. Vedo che sei sopravvissuto anche te. Non possiamo dire di esserne felici.”  
   
“Perché non vai a farti fottere?” gli rispose Crowley.  
   
“ Oh oh oh che paroloni… ma immagino che passare il tempo sotto le sottane dei winchester facciano diventare arrogantelli e sicuri di sé “ rispose il secondo angelo, che non ebbe neanche il tempo di finire la frase, che si trovò addosso una sfera di fuoco che riusci a evitare per un soffio, e che inceneri una tenda.  
  
   
   
“ Risposta sbagliata, Crowley “ disse l’angelo e stava per farsi avanti, quando Castiel si mise in mezzo sfidandolo, e gli altri fecero altrettanto.  
   
   
“State commettendo un grosso errore, quel DEMONE è MALIGNO, e  non vi porterà  altro che guai, ora come in futuro…penso che siate già al corrente cosa nascerà da lui…”  
   
Castiel sembrò confuso, cosi come Bobby.  
   
“Si. Un ragazzo buono, che ci ha aiutati, e ci ha salvati la vita, quando voi ANGELI, che dovreste fare del bene, stavate per distruggerci” rispose a tono Sam.  
   
“Vi abbiamo già detto che noi non abbiamo nessuna colpa con quello che hanno deciso di fare nel futuro! Quando abbiamo capito quello che i nostri fratelli stavano per fare, abbiamo cercato di impedirlo…. .ma devi ammettere che lasciare che nasca una simile creatura, come anche la vostra….” Disse l’angelo, ancora incredulo che un simile evento si sarebbe verificato in futuro.  
   
Bobby e Castiel sbarrarono gli occhi voltandosi a guardare Sam e Dean.  
   
“Potrebbe uccidere molte persone. È meglio cancellarle del tutto, invece no?” ringhiò Dean.  
   
“Senti” sospirò il secondo angelo. “ Noi siamo venuti qui solo per ringraziarvi di aver riportato tutto a posto…anche a nome di….Adam…”  
   
“Adam??? Non è tornato nel futuro?” Sam e Dean erano sbalorditi.  
   
“Credo che parli del vostro fratellino del tempo presente, cuccioli” biascicò annoiato Crowley.  
   
Sam e Dean erano ancora più sorpresi.  
   
“Si, vostro fratello è al corrente di tutto. Ha i ricordi di quello che è successo alla Iperuranium, con voi. Consideratelo come un piccolo regalo di ringraziamento. “ disse l’angelo.  
   
“E con questo, non abbiamo più debiti con voi “ disse l’altro.  
   
Rimasero tutti basiti, ma prima che gli angeli stessero per andarsene, Dean li fermò.  
   
“Aspettate”  
   
“Cosa c’è ancora??”  
   
“ Adam…che…che cos’ha detto? Ha detto qualcosa su di noi?”  
   
L’angelo lo guardò con disprezzo e poi disse: “Ha detto soltanto di non farvi alcun male, a voi, la vostra combriccola,  e a quel sudicio demone che vi portate appresso. “  
   
“Nient’altro? Non ha voluto vederci?” chiese Sam.  
   
“ No” disse l’angelo con un sorriso sprezzante, e a quel punto se ne andarono.  
   
  
   
Sam e Dean si fissarono, con mille domande che gli affioravano nella mente. Ma non ebbero tempo di porsene neanche una, che Bobby e Castiel irruppero.  
   
“Perdonatemi ragazzi, ma quegli angeli hanno appena parlato di una vostra  **“Creatura “** disse Bobby sforzandosi di restare calmo.  
   
“ Crowley, mi aspetto che anche tu mi dia una spiegazione “ gli intimò Castiel.  
   
“Ma come….non gliel’hai detto?” sospirarono disperati Sam e Dean, che pensavano che il peggio fosse passato….  
   
“Ehi, non ne ho avuto il tempo….l’angioletto qua, appena ho fatto cenno di raccontargli tutta la storia, mi ha interrotto perché stava per vomitare….e il vecchietto qui presente era troppo impegnato a badare alla sua dolce consorte…”  
   
   
Bobby e Castiel li guardavano con un’espressione che li terrorizzò.  
   
“Sentite, forse è meglio che vi sedete…dobbiamo darvi una lieta novella….” Annunciò Sam cercando di non ridere a vedere Castiel che alzava le sopracciglia fino a farle scomparire.  
   
Crowley sgattaiolò via dal salone appena in tempo, prima di sentire gridare Castiel e Bobby  
   
  
   
“CHE COOOOSAAAAAAAAAA?????”  
   
   
   
  
   
 *  
   
Al suo ritorno, Crowley trovò Bobby e Castie,l intenti a bere una birra dopo l’altra. Lui intanto era arrivato con  un biberon, e un sonaglino. Sam e Dean, che stavano provvedendo a rifocillarsi con un panino dopo tutte quelle emozioni,  lo guardarono storto.  
   
“Che c’è? Ho pensato che dovremmo essere pronti per qualunque evenienza” disse raggiante Crowley facendolo suonare.  
   
“Crowley!!! Dove hai preso quella roba??” chiese allibito Dean.  
   
“ohh in alcuni vecchi scatoloni…certo, forse bisognerà lavarli prima…” si voltò a guardare Castiel e Bobby e disse: “L’hanno presa cosi male? Non vi preoccupate su, gli passerà “ aggiunse allegro , per poi soffermarsi a guardare Castiel che continuava a trangugiare alcool, guardandolo male. Sam e Dean sapevano che gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare cara, e si lanciarono uno sguardo d’intesa.  
   
“Avanti ragazzi, niente panico! La famiglia cresce e bisogna adattarsi” disse raggiante Crowley,  andando da Castiel e Bobby .  
  
 nel frattempo, Jodie, che era stata svegliata dalle grida di sorpresa di Castiel e Bobby, aveva preparato del caffè, mentre ancora incredula rideva e sproloquiava qualcosa sul fatto che Desy avrebbe avuto degli amichetti con cui giocare. Dopo un po’ Jodie trascinò di nuovo Bobby in una delle stanze del bunker affermando che aveva bevuto abbastanza e che si sarebbero fermati li per la notte…perché Bobby era troppo ubriaco per guidare.  
   
   
nel frattempo Sam e Dean stavano guardando gli effetti che l’alcool aveva avuto su Castiel, e Crowley che dopo avergli legato un fazzoletto sulla testa, lo stava stordendo di battute. Dean sussurrava all’orecchio di Sam: “Poverino” e Sam dal canto suo rispondeva “Se l’è cercata.”  
   
  
   
   
“Battuta numero n 20 : Quando ero piccolo, i miei genitori  hanno traslocato dodici volte, ma ogni volta sono riuscito a ritrovarli…battuta numero 21….” Diceva Crowley.  
   
“ Basta, pietà…sono mezzo rimbecillito…” implorò Castiel seduto sulla poltrona.  
   
“Ahh allora sei migliorato rispetto al solito (battuta numero 20 – bis ) battuta 21, dicevo…. Squilla il telefono, un robot si avvicina e chiede: che cosa parla?”  
   
“ Dai piantala….e va bene, ho bevuto, ma non mi sembra il caso di farmela pagare cosi “ disse Castiel ancora a occhi chiusi.  
   
   
“SILENZIO, SBRONZO!” battuta  22: non ti dico cretino perché se no ti monti la testa!” continuò Crowley sciogliendogli il fazzoletto dalla testa, bagnandolo ancora un po’ e poi rimettendoglielo sulla fronte “ battuta  23: ma cos’hai in testa? Non certo il cervello, su quello ci stai seduto!!”  
   
“Battuta  24: mamma, il papà è cattivo! Taci Pierino, e mangia, che non c’è altro!  
Battuta 25: come si fa a sciogliere un assembramento a Edimburgo? Basta fare una colletta.  
  
 Battuta 26……”  
   
“BASTAAAAA” urlò Castiel mettendosi un cuscino sulla faccia.  
  
   
   
Sam e Dean ridacchiavano, mentre cercavano di squagliarsela per avere un po’ di privacy, ma Crowley li bloccò: “Comunque, prima che voi due vi ritiriate per l’accoppiamento, volevo…ringraziarvi…”  
   
Sam e Dean lo guardarono stupiti.  
   
“Ma si…non fatemelo ripetere…è già abbastanza imbarazzante la prima volta…naturalmente siete stati  **grandiosi** , ecco…avete salvato la pellaccia a tutti quanti” sbuffò.  
   
Sam e Dean sorrisero. “Non…non c’è di che” esclamarono impacciati.  
   
“ E comunque non è giusto che voi adesso vi divertite e io sto qui a curare un angelo alcolista, ecco” sbuffò, ma non ebbe modo di dire altro che, Castiel lo prese per il colletto e gli diede un bacio, zittendolo all’istante.  
Crowley seppur sorpreso non si spostò, e Sam e Dean sorrisero, prima di andarsene. Avevano l’impressione che Crowley non avrebbe sentito la loro mancanza.  
   
   
  
   
   
   
   
Entrarono nella stanza di Sam, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Sam aveva insistito per non andare nella stanza di Dean, e Dean immaginando il perché, l’aveva assecondato. Sam stava guardando dalla finestra, nella notte ormai buia. Dean gli arrivò alle spalle, abbracciandolo da dietro, senti Sam sospirare a quel gesto, e in un moto di tenerezza lo strinse ancora di più.  
   
“Perché non hai voluto che andassimo in camera mia?” gli sussurrò Dean.  
   
“Non voglio”  
   
“Perché?”  
   
“Non voglio e basta. Ma che cos’è questo terzo grado? Camera tua, camera mia….che differenza fa. È comunque camera nostra, no?”  
   
“Sam, perché non mi guardi?”  
   
Sam sospirò gettando un poco indietro la testa, e deglutendo.  
   
Dean lo fece voltare con determinazione e lo baciò tenendogli il viso tra le mani, sentendo le lacrime di Sam scendere subito.  
   
“Sai che se entrerai in quella stanza non ci vedrai nessun cambiamento, vero? Sai che è ancora tutto come è stato lasciato, prima di….” Cominciò Dean.  
   
“Stai zitto e continua a baciarmi” gli disse Sam.  
   
E Dean lo fece. Lo spinse al muro, continuando a baciarlo sulla bocca , e poi sul collo, tenendogli la maglietta solo un poco sollevata e toccandogli appena la pelle sotto la maglietta.  
   
“Dean, prendimi, voglio sentirti su di me, dentro di me” gli disse Sam sbottonandogli la camicia.  
   
Dean rispose con un altro bacio a quelle richieste, cercando di non venire senza neanche esser stato toccato, solo per le parole di Sam. si spogliarono a vicenda e si stesero sul letto, con Dean che continuava ad accarezzare e a esplorare il corpo di Sam, con le mani e con la bocca piazzandogli ovunque baci roventi, mentre Sam sospirava di piacere e  Dean pensava che niente era più bello che poter riprendere finalmente a poterlo toccare, baciare, e  poter riascoltare di nuovo quei gemiti meravigliosi.  
   
  
   
“Ho temuto di poterti perdere” sussurrava Sam.  
   
“Non c’è nessun me, se non ci sei tu, Sam” gli diceva Dean continuando a baciargli il petto.  
   
“Ci sono andato cosi vicino…..”  
   
“Guardami. Guardami. NESSUNO – ci – dividerà – mai “ disse Dean tenendogli il viso tra le mani.  
   
Sam si inarcò di più , stringendo Dean ancora più a sé, ricercando ancora più vicinanza.  
   
Dean sospirò. “Sembri fatto per starmi rannicchiato addosso. Combaciamo come due stramaledetti koala.”  
   
Quella frase gli fece ricordare qualcosa.  
   
“ Combaciamo cosi tanto da sfidare le leggi della natura e anche della fisica” gli disse Sam accarezzandogli una spalla con piccoli cerchi concentrici.  
   
“Pensi a Shanna, non è vero?” disse Dean, che incapace di restare fermo troppo a lungo per via della passione che sentiva ardere dentro,  diede dei piccoli baci sulla schiena a Sam, prima di cominciare a spingersi piano dentro di lui  
   
“Si. Mi dispiace che tu non…..non hai potuto vedere”  
   
“Vedere cosa?” chiedeva Dean, che ormai aveva la testa annebbiata dal piacere.  
   
Sam non sapeva bene cosa dire…era una cosa assurda, ma forse valeva la pena di provare….se ci credeva, forse poteva riuscirci  
   
 _Fa che ci riesca_ …..pensò.  
   
“Dean, fermati un attimo, per favore.”  
   
Dean si fermò confuso. “Che..che c’è, Sam? ti ho fatto male forse?” si preoccupò subito.  
   
“No!! Io….voglio provare a fare una cosa” E cosi facendo mise le mani sul viso di Dean, che restò confuso il tempo sufficiente a far pensare a Sam che era un idiota…..ma poi all’improvviso Dean cambiò espressione. Sbarrò gli occhi. “Ma cosa diavolo….”  E Sam seppe di esserci riuscito.  
   
   
   
Dean rivide la scena del Dean e del Sam del futuro che litigavano per la vernice rossa. “Scusami” disse il Dean del presente….Sam sapeva che si riferiva a quell’episodio, perché ora le loro menti, in quel momento erano collegate, e gli disse: “Non scusarti, continua…non fermarti” e allora Dean riprese a spingersi dentro Sam, ma lentamente, quasi sensualmente, totalmente avvolto sia dalle visioni che da Sam.  
  
   
“Ti amo , Sam” disse Dean  
“Ti amo anch’io dDan” si dissero entrambi, facendo da eco ai loro sé del futuro.  
   
Rividero Shanna con il vestito da damigella, accanto a Jodie. Dean sorrise e pensò che era bellissima.  
   
Videro anche Shanna scrivere sul suo diario, tutti i suoi pensieri…  
   
“è questo l’amore? Questo sentirsi improvvisamente leggeri e pesanti allo stesso tempo? “ ripetè Dean a Sam con voce rotta , si stava commuovendo , mentre continuava a muoversi dentro di lui.  
   
“ Fu solo quel giorno che ebbi il dono di vedermi infrangere l’ottusità dei miei pensieri. Ero stata concepita nell’amore , e, fino ad allora  non me n’ero accorta” ripetè Sam ad alta voce, commosso anche lui.  
  
   
   
Videro Shanna che guardava “il Corvo” con loro, Shanna che scendeva dalle giostre e sbaciucchiava le loro guance.  
   
   
   
“Oh, cavolo, Sam….noi…….viene davvero da NOI…..questa meraviglia…..il nostro amore ha davvero creato……”  
   
“Una cosa tanto meravigliosa?Si” disse Sam con affanno.  
   
   
Dean si sentiva felice come non mai, e sapeva che Sam provava lo stesso, e in quel momento di estasi, in cui tutti e due realizzarono appieno questa verità, l’orgasmo li travolse come un fulmine, lasciandoli pieni di loro. Sazi.  
   
E nonostante la pienezza di quel momento fosse stata soddisfatta, Dean abbracciò comunque Sam, gli diede un bacio sulla testa e poggiò a sua volta la sua testa sulla sua, si addormentarono felici cosi, come due bambini che avevano un gran bisogno di trovare rifugio tra le braccia dell’altro. Dean sapeva che sarebbe stato sempre cosi. Non avrebbero mai smesso di cercare riparo l’uno dall’altro. Non importava quanto sarebbero cresciuti.  
   
   
   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quanto mi è piaciuto scrivere questo capitolo, non avete idea xd
> 
> Adoro Cas e Crowley insieme, per non parlare di tutte le battute di Crowley, sia quando tormenta Cas perchè ha bevuto, sia quando arriva con il biberon ahhahh
> 
> e mi è piaciuto scrivere anche di Dean che attraverso i ricordi di Sam, vedesse Shanna <3
> 
> Manca l'ultimo capitolo <3333


	33. Chapter 33

Eccoci qui, Dean. Finalmente rispondo alla tua lettera. Avrei voluto farlo subito, ma con tutto quello che è successo già il giorno dopo, mentre eravamo a casa di Bobby, non ne ho avuto il tempo….  
   
Ti rispondo adesso. So che tu non sei mai riuscito a perdonarti quella storia di Jessica….ricordo ancora quando in quella storia di Osiride, il dio egizio, risalirono di nuovo fuori i tuoi sensi di colpa per avermi riportato sulla strada della caccia…  
 Addirittura ti sentivi in colpa perché Jessica fosse morta… erano cose che sapevo già, ma non credevo che le pensassi ancora…. E ci tengo a dirti due cose:  
   
  
 **LA PRIMA:** è che se anche in passato ti ho fatto pesare un po’ di avermi riportato in questa vita, e mi dispiace, ero giovane, ero egoista, ero stupido, vorrei che tu sapessi che pur di riaverti con me, ho accettato di seguirti, Dean. non è stato un obbligo, è stata una mia SCELTA. Te l’avevo già detto,  quando stavi male quel giorno alle grotte… ma sento il bisogno di ripetertelo, affinchè tu lo capisca bene.  
   
È IMPORTANTE CHE TU LO CAPISCA.  
   
Dovermi allontanare da te e da papà, per andare a studiare a Stanford, è stato difficile…molto di più lo è stato separarmi da te. E sono contento che tu sia tornato a riprendermi.  
   
 **LA SECONDA COSA:** Tu quel giorno mi hai salvato la vita. Se non fossi tornato indietro quella sera,  
probabilmente sarei bruciato assieme alla mia fidanzata. Non avrei mai avuto la lucidità e la forza di uscire da quella stanza. E non ti ho mai ringraziato per questo. Ancora di più non ti ho mai chiesto perché quel giorno fossi tornato indietro; ci eravamo già salutati, non avevi motivo di tornare indietro.  
Perché lo hai fatto? Voglio credere che tu l’abbia fatto perché non riuscivi, non eri pronto a rinunciare a me, a lasciarmi andare.  
   
Sono contento che tu lo abbia fatto.  
   
Dici che casa è dove ci sono anch’io. è buffo, perché ho sempre pensato la stessa cosa anche io. perché credi che abbia accettato di seguirti dappertutto, altrimenti?  
  
   
 **TERZA COSA:** Per quanto riguarda i nostri genitori…. Ho sempre sentito la mancanza di una madre, Dean, ma non ho mai cercato di ritrovarla in te…come hai detto tu stesso, avevamo bisogno l’uno dell’altro a pari livello.  
   
Si, l’avevo capito. Forse a livello inconscio, non proprio razionalmente, ma avevo capito che anche tu avevi bisogno di me.  Hai sempre giocato a fare il duro, ma io riuscivo sempre a vedere in te la parte più sensibile…e adesso mi chiedo se era perché ero io a essere dotato di una sensibilità particolare o perché era solo a me che tu concedevi questo privilegio.  
   
Dici che i miei occhi devono aver fatto un bel po’ di danni? Ti dico che prima di andare a Stanford, le ragazzine mi dicevano che avrebbero voluto essere guardate da me come io guardavo mio fratello. Te lo giuro, mi dicevano proprio cosi. E io non potevo raccontarti questa cosa, o mi avresti preso in giro a vita per questo!  
   
E comunque anche io mi perdevo tante volte quando tu mi guardavi con quell’espressione, come se fossi la cosa più preziosa al mondo.  
   
E i tuoi abbracci mi hanno sempre fatto sentire al sicuro. Protetto. Amato.  
   
E davvero vuoi che continui a essere geloso? Stai attento a quello che chiedi, finora ho cercato di trattenermi…ma se proprio ci tieni cosi tanto….!  
  
   
  
  
Ok, rileggendo la tua lettera mi rendo conto che ci stiamo addentrando nelle parti sdolcinate, e accidenti, Dean, tu sei più bravo di me in queste cose…. io non riesco a descriverti appieno il sentimento che provo per te, perché mi sembra sempre che le parole non siano mai abbastanza…  
   
  
  
   
 **QUARTA COSA:** Mi sembrava di impazzire quando tu cercavi di combattere e respingere quello che c’era tra di noi…. ti volevo cosi disperatamente da stare male, ma il peggio era quando mi sono accorto che anche tu mi volevi e ti trattenevi. Potevo accettare il fatto che tu non mi volessi. Avrei sofferto ma l’avrei accettato, ma sapere che anche tu mi volevi, che mi desideravi, che sentivi qualcosa…era semplicemente troppo.  
   
  
  
 **QUINTA COSA  :** Quando finalmente mi hai dichiarato i tuoi sentimenti è stato come raggiungere l’estasi, e quando poi ti ho perso, è stato come morire. Non hai idea come mi sono sentito quando ho toccato la tua tomba. Volevo morire. L’avrei fatto, se shanna non mi avesse fermato.  
   
Non voglio mai più passare attraverso quella sensazione incredibile di vuoto. Non voglio perderti mai più. So che sembro un patetico adolescente innamorato. Anzi una patetica adolescente innamorata, come ti piace dire a te. Ma è quello che sento.  
   
E hai ragione. Nessuno potrà mai separarci, o dividerci.  
   
 **SESTA COSA  :** Da una parte vorrei dimenticare tutto quello che è successo durante il triste epilogo dell’iperuranium, ma dall’altra non voglio. Non posso.  
   
La mia ostilità è tutta per loro, gli angeli, che da sempre sembrano odiarci e lottare per rovinarci la vita più dei demoni, nonostante tutto quello che abbiamo fatto per questo mondo;  ma non ho dimenticato la paura nella voce di Adam quel giorno, e nemmeno il fatto che aveva abbassato la pistola prima che arrivassero gli altri angeli  
   
So che anche tu non l’hai dimenticato. Ti conosco, Dean.  
   
Dean, è nostro fratello. Dobbiamo riuscire a salvarlo dalle tenebre. Glielo dobbiamo. So che possiamo farcela. So che ce la faremo.  
   
 **SETTIMA COSA :** Devo parlare di Shanna? Ti dico solo che la cosa più bella che avresti potuto donarmi, dopo il tuo amore, era proprio questo. Shanna è una parte di te e di me, siamo noi fusi in un solo corpo, ed è l’ennesima dimostrazione che insieme formiamo una cosa meravigliosa. L’abbiamo fatto. Lei è meravigliosa. Noi lo siamo. Insieme lo siamo. E questa ne è la dimostrazione. Già so che l’ameremo con tutti noi stessi, perché lei è….noi….. Smetto perché altrimenti comincio a commuovermi, e poi sento già la mancanza delle tue braccia e non riesco più a concentrarmi sulla scrittura. Mi hai reso un tossicodipendente. Ti odio.  
   
E ti amo da morire  
   
Sam  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
Sam rientrò in camera, appoggiando con cura la lettera sulla scrivania, asciugandosi un poco gli occhi. Dean dormiva ancora. Sam si era svegliato presto quella mattina, perché voleva che Dean leggesse la lettera appena sveglio, perché sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a scriverla di nascosto durante il giorno, senza farsi scoprire da lui.  
   
Si avvicinò un poco a Dean, guardandolo dormire, ma appena si sedette sul bordo del letto, Dean con una mossa fulminea del braccio lo prese per il fianco e lo attirò a sé, facendolo cadere sul letto al suo fianco. Sam si mise a ridere. “Credevo che stessi dormendo” disse.  
   
“Anch’io credevo che tu dormissi. Qui, a fianco a me” disse Dean, ancora insonnolito, a occhi chiusi, cingendolo per il torace.  
   
Sam non trovò una frase intelligente da dire al momento, soprattutto perché Dean aveva cominciato ad accarezzargli le gambe sotto le coperte.  
   
“Ma non ti basta mai” disse Sam a metà tra il divertito e l’intenerito.  
   
Dean continuò a sorridere, ma il suo tono diventò d’un tratto serio, e smise di accarezzarlo.  
   
“Pensi davvero che sia solo per il sesso?”  
   
Sam lo guardò per un attimo, impaurito dal pensiero di aver detto qualcosa che avesse potuto ferirlo. Dean continuava a sorridere, ciò malgrado il suo tono era serio.  
   
“No! Scusami se ho detto…. Non lo penso, so che non è cosi”  
   
Dean continuò a guardarlo, serio, senza dire niente, e Sam si affrettò ad aggiungere, terrorizzato : “ stavo solo scherzando .“  
   
Dean lo tenne sulla corda ancora per qualche secondo, e poi gli diede un dolce bacio, sentendo Sam sospirare di sollievo sulle sue labbra.  
   
“Mi stavo godendo solo la tua espressione” gli soffiò sulle labbra.  
   
“Bastardo sadico che non sei altro” cominciò Sam, ma gli altri insulti che aveva in mente furono inghiottiti di nuovo dalle labbra di Dean.  
   
“Non è solo per il sesso” gli diceva Dean tra un bacio e un altro strofinandosi sul suo viso e sul suo collo.  
   
“Lo so, Dean” rispondeva Sam intenerito.  
  
   
   
 *  
  
   
“Non ti sembra strano?” chiese dopo qualche minuto, Sam, sdraiato a fianco a Dean.  
“Che cosa?”  
   
“ Non litighiamo più….prima litigavamo in continuazione” disse lui.  
   
“Prima…intendi prima di metterci insieme?” gli chiese Dean malizioso.  
   
Sam rimase zitto, leggermente arrossito.  
   
Dean ridacchiò. “Secondo me c’è sempre stato qualcosa tra di noi, una specie di tensione “erotica” , anche se noi non ce ne rendevamo conto….un magnetismo, come se i nostri corpi si attirassero l’un l’altro, e quando questo bisogno è stato soddisfatto, la tensione è svanita” disse Dean accarezzando con le dita gli zigomi di Sam.  
   
Sam lo guardò sorpreso: “Ti rendi conto che stai tipo parlando di anime gemelle, vero? Un duro come te…” nel frattempo Sam pensava di doversi soprannominare Sam l’idiota. Perché non gli aveva scritto lui quelle cose nella lettera?  
   
Dean non rispose, fece solo una lieve smorfia con la bocca che avrebbe potuto dire “boh può essere” , tutto preso dagli zigomi di Sam, e Sam d’un tratto lo risvegliò dal torpore  
   
“Ehi, la smetti?”  
   
“Di fare cosa?” chiese Dean passando a torturargli la bocca con le dita, dandogli un aspetto buffo.  
   
“Cretino” disse Sam sforzandosi di non ridere, cercando di bloccargli il braccio, ma Dean non si fece sorprendere e gli tenne fermo il braccio con cui cercava di bloccarlo.  
   
“Se vuoi litigare con me devi impegnarti di più di cosi” disse Dean sussurrandogli all’orecchio.  
   
“Se….continui ad accarezzarmi cosi, farò fatica a impegnarmi” disse Sam divertito  
   
“Cosi ti voglio” disse Dean, riprendendo a baciarlo. Si abbracciarono di nuovo e si addormentarono cosi.  
   
   
   
*  
   
Crowley era entrato in camera di Sam e Dean, dopo essersi appurato che dormivano, e che non erano nudi. Li guardò per un attimo e poi sgattaiolò vicino alla scrivania e osservò la lettera che Sam aveva scritto per Dean. lesse poche righe, interessato, e poi se la senti strappar via da Castiel.  
Crowley si girò a guardarlo con una punta di fastidio e un punto di domanda sulla fronte. Castiel lo guardò esasperato mimando la seguente frase : “son cose personali” e aggiungendo poi un’altra parola più a bassa voce  , che a Crowley suonò simile a “Pervertito “  
   
“Volevo solo assicurarmi che la stesura fosse buona” gli disse ancora più a bassa voce.  
   
Castiel lo guardò malissimo, non credendo a una sola sillaba.  
   
L’espressione di Castiel si fece terrorizzata quando vide Crowley  avvicinarsi a Sam e Dean ancora addormentati e abbracciati.  
  
   
“Se ci scoprono qui, ci seppellirà un tornado” mimò a Crowley mentre cominciava a pensare a quella possibilità frastornato. “Come glielo spiego poi?” pensò tra sé e sé.  
   
“Tranquillo” mimò Crowley sfiorando appena i capelli di Sam. Castiel avrebbe voluto tirargli una botta in testa, ma cosi facendo li avrebbero svegliati all’istante.  
   
“Che cavolo fai?” gli chiese.  
   
“Niente, è solo che non penso che me lo permetterebbero da svegli” ghignò.  
  
 Castiel pensò che Crowley era proprio un idiota e ciònonostante anche lui accarezzò piano i capelli di Dean, rendendosi  comunque conto che lui e Crowley erano due cretini.  
  
 “Hai visto? Anche tu hai dovuto farlo” lo prese in giro Crowley.  
   
“Ti rendi conto che il nostro attaccamento a loro è una cosa morbosa, vero?” disse Castiel.  
   
“Mai quanto il loro” disse Crowley guardandoli maliziosi.  
   
Castiel lo guardò ancora malissimo e Crowley si affrettò a dire: “Ehi, scherzavo.”  
   
Castiel sorrise e lo prese sottobraccio prima di dire: “Andiamo via ora,prima che si accorgano che siamo qui e comincino a volare forbici.”  
   
Prima di uscire dalla stanza Crowley disse ancora: “Forse un giorno qualcuno scriverà la loro storia, la storia di Sam e Dean , una storia epica,  noi la leggeremo e penseremo: Ehi, noi c’eravamo” disse gagliardo.  
   
Castiel  si fermò pensieroso sulla soglia della stanza e disse: “un giorno magari qualcuno scriverà la nostra storia, una storia epica,  noi la leggeremo e penseremo, Ehi noi c’eravamo.”  
   
Crowley lo fissò, chiedendosi se aveva davvero sentito cosa aveva appena sentito o se era solo una strana forma di allucinazione uditiva. Dopo un bel po’ di secoli poteva darsi che l’udito andava a farsi fottere.  
   
“Che c’è, Crowley? Mi sembri commosso. Nel senso di commozione cerebrale” lo prese in giro Castiel facendogli il verso della sua frase di ieri sera.  
   
Crowley lo guardò con un ghigno divertito, chiuse piano la porta della stanza di Dean e Sam e fece sbattere Castiel al muro, che rise divertito dicendo: “Ehi quanta foga, guarda che sono più alto e forte di te, potrei liberarmi in un secondo, se vol…..”il resto delle sue parole vennero inghiottite dalle labbra di Crowley che lo zittirono all’istante, il quale ricambiò non sembrando molto dispiaciuto.  
   
   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avrei tanto voluto mettere delle afn art amorose di Cas e Crowley, ma non ce ne sono e le poche che ci sono fanno leggermente pietà, devo dirlo xd
> 
> Sfido chiunque a dire il contrario xd
> 
> ahhahha ok sclero finito.
> 
> E fine anche della storia....
> 
> Questa è stata in assoluto la prima storia su Supernatural che ho scritto, e devo ammettere che ci ho lasciato il cuore, ci sono davvero tanto affezionata e ringrazio tutti voi che mi avete seguito <3333
> 
> Questo potrebbe non essere un addio...forse più avanti quando sarò un pò più libera potrei scrivere il seguito <333 
> 
> Ahhh ultimissima cosa: il titolo si riferisce sia a Dean/Sam, sia a Cas/Crowley <3 
> 
> La frase del titolo, che prende spunto dalla canzone fantastica "Vattene Amore - di Mietta, mi fa venire in mente che anche in un'altra mia ff feci un capitolo su questa fantastica canzone xd 
> 
> Alla fine le mie ff finiscono tutte collegate anche se non me ne rendo conto ahhahh 
> 
> *Cerca di mettersi in testa che a nessuno interessa*   
> Vado!! Baci!!


End file.
